The darkness in Sora's Heart
by Rose93darkness
Summary: Where "Save me From me" left off at, Riku and friends, search for Sora, but not all is what it seems when Sora is acting strangely toward them, is he still in the darkness? Does he not remember them? And what are Malficent and Pete planning on now?
1. Signs

**Hello me again!! Starting the 2nd book yippe lol, if don't understand this one, please read Save me from me to get a better understanding of it -.- Well let's get started... Enjoy it!! Blah Or, you will feel the wrath of Riku's breath XD!!**

* * *

Riku and Kairi were working hard at building the raft it was almost the same as before because Sora didn't really do that much at the time."That's about it, Kairi." Riku said rubbing sweat from his forehead, still thinking this wouldn't work, they were kids at the time. Kairi put her fingers up to make a frame an dlooked at the raft,"Looks just like the old one." Ok, we have foods right?"

"Yeah. Uh, Kairi, are you sure this will work, we don't even know where the hell were going?! We could be lost at sea!"

"Looks whose talking, weren't you the one who starting making the idea of building a raft?!" Kairi said putting her hands on her hip.

"Yeah, but I was a kid."

"You, were only 15!! Riku!"

"Still a kid, 16 is bascilly a man!"

"Actually 18..oh forget there's no way talking to you is there." she said sighing."Ok, first thing tommrow! We leave!"

Riku sighed and began to walk off after Kairi,"Hey, Kairi, what are you going to say when you see "Sora?"

"Of course, I'm going to hug him to he can't breath no more." She giggled picturing Sora's face as she untied her boat.

"No, I mean, "What are you going to sayyyyy?" Riku said trying to say it, in the most simplest way to say it.

"What are you getting at, Riku?"

Riku shook his head once again,'_There was no way she nor Sora could even understand what he was saying' _rowing off.

"Riku! Hey Wait up!" The teenage girl yelled.

XXXX

"Riiikkku!!" Kairi cried running to Riku's house it was midnight, and something terrible has happened,"Riku!" she cried again their was no reply he was probably sleeping, she thought quickly and threw a rock at his window hoping it would wake him up and luckily it did, he walked slowly topless near the window rubbing his eyes, opening the window sill looking annoyed.

"Kairi!? It's 12:00 in the morning!"

"Riku! Wake up, we've got trouble there are heartless!!"

"What?!" Riku said jumping,"Be right there!!Stay close near the house, Kairi!"

Kairi nodded, she took out her keyblade just in case._'What are they doing here?'_ she thought to herself, suddenly a huge crash was heard making her fall back,"What was that?!" she asked herself. _"Kairi look!"_Namine screamed referring to the sky,"...It's just like before!" The redhead exclamed looking up to see a darkish, redish ball in the sky drawing darkness. Not paying a attention a neoshadow crept up to her and was about to make a blow, when whoosh something had hit it. She gasped hearing the noise she went into a fighting stance.

"Calm down, Kairi! It's only me." The silver head boy said putting his keyblade to his side, he was in his regular clothes.

"Oh, thank goodness, Riku." Kairi said sighing.

"Seriously, Kairi you and Sora really need to pay attention, your heart could of been taken." He nagged. Kairi tuned him out and ran toward the island hoping the raft was still in one piece."Kairiiii!"Riku yelled running after her hitting heartless along the way.

Riku manage to catch up to the redhead girl who was quickly trying to untie the raft,"I should of known destiny never wants us to go on a boat ride." Riku muttered annoyed, he ran up to her and covered her from the darkness.

"Ok, Riku, get on!" Kairi said holding it, Riku jumped on it making the last heartless disseaper, Kairi made a noise pushing the raft away from the islands, the waves hitting hard," Why did this have to occur now?"

"Kairi, pay attention." Riku said pulling the rope to go the other way, the waves brushing back and forth, breaking everything in site."Damn it." Riku said, as a huge wave began to form, he turned his head only to see their island a distance, he was beginning to think, maybe they should head back when while they have the change, but stopped when Kairi grabbed hold of the rope as well,"Kairi?"

"We're not going down without a fight, Riku!"

Riku smirked at her, and grunted pulling and pushing, as best as they could but the massive storm was too much from just two teenagers,"Look out!" Riku screamed, knocking Kairi down as something hit him in the head hard, making him lose consciousness, Kairi felt the raft tip and forth from the storm, she gently pushed Riku aside worried.

"Riku?" She shook him again but he did not respond,"Hey, Wake up!" she cried, she felt his head and felt a something bumpy, she ducked from the objects flying, and was on her own now, she had to save herself, the raft and especially Riku, he was all she had for now. She gently laied his head on part of the raft, and began to adjust the sail if it was enough to break through this storm, but it wasn't, she made a noise seeing a kind of dark creature rise from the waves, what in the world was that, she gasped, it was some kind of newly developed heartless, some kind of boss, Sora always told her that when ever there were smaller heartless around there would be bosses, but she was able to defeat a heartless boss, not on her own! The thing rose from the water showing it's true self, it looked like some kind of whale like creature it's eye's where yellow, it's whole body was dripping of darkness, it made a screech and went down spotting it's prey to collect a heart, it went toward Kairi with speed she never would of imagine. She was knocked down by something they had hit, she got up half way seeing the dark heartless closer to her,"So this is it...?" she asked herself."I'm going down now...right before I could even look for you, Sora?" she said looking at Sora's necklace, she closed her eyes defeated, accepting defeat.

_"Kairi, are you going to give up, now?!"_

"What!?" she screamed opening her ocean eyes, confused at the voice.

_"Ok, I guess I can lend you a hand, but only this once."_

A huge beam of light surround her, the raft and Riku, she began to feel sleeping, before she closed her heavy eyes she heard a last sentence she'll never forget.

_"I'll see you soon, Kairi."_

xxxx

_"Sora!! Wait up!!" Kairi cried running to the 7 year old boy who was rushing to go to the islands._

_The spiky head boy smiled back at her,"Kairi!! Hurry up, Riku's not here, and I want to show you something!"__Kairi walked after Sora feeling defeated taht she could not catch up to him, she saw him waving at a strange cave like place._

_"Sora? What is this?" she asked the crawling boy._

_"Come on and I'll show you." he said taking her hand to get up from crawling it was a little dark she shivered a bit and saw some odd drawings she looked at them and made a confused face, Sora laughed at her,"It's pictures me and Riku did." He put his fingers on his lips,"But don't tell him I brought you here." _

_The redhead little girl nodded,"I won't Sora." She noticed a there was a blank space near a strange door,"Hey, Sora why is there a door here?"_

_"To tell you the truth I don't know, at first I didn't know it was here, then Riku told me, it doesn't have a doorknob or nothing, so yeah." Sora suddenly had an idea he sat down a bit and picked a rock up,"Say, Kairi, let's draw each other."_

_Kairi smiled and blushed a bit was she starting to like him? She bent down as well fixing her whitish purplish dress, she took a piece of rock and started to draw a spiky hair boy, as Sora started to draw a girl, they both smiled at each other and laughed at their silly drawings._

"Kairi!! Hey! Wake up!!"

"...What...?" she muttered feeling a painful hit on her head she slowly got up half way to see a boy in silver hair."Riku..? Your ok?"

"I'm fine, you?" he asked giving her a hand to get up, she clumsly got up and sighed.

"Yeah.., where are we?" she asked looking around, it was still dark, they were at some kind of beach.

"Well I can tell ya where not at our islands, anymore." Riku said walking, he turned his attention to the raft,"Seems, like the raft is going to take us no where." he said. Kairi looked to her left as well seeing as how the raft was completely ruined, but they were unharmed, that's right that voice, how could she forget it."Might as well, make camp here, later in the morning well explore ok?" He said going into his bag, to get a sleeping bag,"Kairi, there's some wood, maybe we could make a fire." "Kairi?"

Kairi was standing looking out at the sea as if in a trance,_'Sora..saved us?'_

"Hello, Kairi?!" Riku said annoyed, she snapped out of her thoughts.

"Huh? Riku?"

"Man, I hate it when you and Sora, go into those deep daydreams of yours."

"..." Kairi did looking down at the ground walking over to the fire that Riku started, Riku made a worried face at her, normally she would laugh or just yell but she was quiet.

"Kairi? Are you ok?"

"Um..yeah." she said taking out her sleeping bag,"Hey..Riku, do you know how we got here?"

"No..." making another annoyed face.

"Sora..helped us."

"What?"

"Yeah. I heard his voice, and everything."

"Are you sure, you just wasn't dreaming or something from the storm?"

"I know it was him." she smiled.

Riku made a "ok" face and shuggered his shoulders,"I guess." he said resting down looking up at the stars, he remembered when him and Sora, would always look up at the stars and try to make out what they would make and connect them, he chuckled a bit,"Dumby." he mumbled to himself.

"Night, Riku." Kairi said turning to the side making the darkness take over her.

"Night, Kairi." He smiled back at her,_'Take care of her.' _He remembered when Sora told him, that before he de-well disseapered."I promise I'll take care of her, Sora." he vowed looking one last time of her then looking up at the sky. He clsoed his eyes and soon fell asleep.

* * *

**I had writers block at the end and had to think of a world for them to be put on since it has a beach, you shall be surprised and wait for the next chapter :). School is starting agh, what a drag, I should like Shikamaru , Have fun reading!! I do not own Kingdom Hearts...just the game XD and the manga!**


	2. Besaid

**Wow, I would of thought a lot of people would of read this, but...oh well I'll just write this to get this crap out of my mind!! And this is the only world I could think of for a beach and etc, and I was playing the game so...Hope you enjoy it! If you don't understand it, then you might have to buy it, look it up on wikipedia or youtube to get a better understanding :) Final Fantasy X**

* * *

"Hey! Lady are you ok? Ya?!"

The redhead girl slowly opened her big eyes and nudged her head against something,"What?" she asked still half a sleep.

"Ya? Have you been in contact with sin?"

"Sin...?" She asked a again rubbing her eyes to get a better view, she slowly saw something blurry it or he had orange hair sticking up, she finally got a better view,"...Wakka..?"

"How, do you know my name?" he asked giving her a hand to get up, she looked at him confused.

"It's me, Kairi."

Wakka made a face, the smiled,"Kairi! What are you doing here?!"

"Well..it's a longgg story, enough about me? What the heck happened to you?" she asked looking him up and down, he was was wayyy older than her, he had to be in his 20s, wasn't he around Riku's age?

"What do you mean?" he asked making a face.

"...Nevermind.."

"Is the others here?"

"Huh? Where's Riku?

"Riku's with you?"

"Yeah, well I thought he was.." she said looking around, he had gone out of site.

"Well, we could go look for him..and what about Sora?"

"Well...that's the reason were here actually.." she said bowing her head down.

Making it in short terms as possibly, he nodded his head,"I see, so your looking for Sora, he's not here I know that maybe the others can help, since were just about to leave now."

"T-thanks, that would help alot." she said with a nod.

"Come on!" Wakka walked with Kairi toward the town, her eyes widened looking at all the beautiful scenes, it was just like her islands, there were huge oceans and beaches,"Kairi! This way!" Kairi turned to Wakka who was in some kind of village.

"This is where you live Wakka?"

"Yup, I really don't understand how I got to the islands when I was little." He said shaking his head confused.Kairi shuggered her shoulders at him,"Hey! We should go see if Tidus found Riku."

"Tidus, is here as well?!"

"Yeah, he claim's he's looking for his home Zanarkand(is that how it's spelled?). But it was destroyed a long time ago."

"That doesn't make any sense...is he from the future if so why was he on our island...?" Kairi asked herself.

"Ya, it might be Sin's toxin."

"Sin?"

"You mean you never heard of Sin?"Kairi looked at the man,"Sin is the punishment that we have done in the past with machina."

"Machina?"

"It's forbidden to use from Yevon's teachings."

"Yevon?"

"Ya, Tidus asked the same thing!" Wakka said getting a little bit annoyed of going over the same route over and over again."Forget it, I'll let my friend Lulu explain it. Come let's head over to the temple. The two walked in the temple to see statues of the past and people praying to them as if they were God. Kairi saw a familiar friend with silver hair.

"Riku?"

She ran over to her friend who was crossing his arms at a blond hair boy who was seemly getting mad,"Oh, Kairi, your ok?" He asked. He suddenly felt pain on his head,"Hey! What was that for?"

"For leaving me!" she said making a face, he rubbed his head annoyed.

"Sorry, Kairi. I didn't want to wake you."

_'Bad excuse..' _Kairi muttered to herself.

"Did you say Kairi?" A certain blond haired boy said standing up, looking at the redhead,"Kairi? Is that you?"

Kairi blinked a few times to get a better adjustment of her view of the boy,"Tidus?!"

"That's me." he said smiling, she ran up to him and hugged him tightly,"Hey, Hey!" he joked.

Wakka crossed his arms,"Hey! Ya, I didn't get a hug!" he muttered.

"Get over it bud." Riku said shaking his head.

"Wow..Kairi..you um..grew." Tidus said looking her up and down as she let go of him, referring to her chest.

She smacked him playfully,"You jerk!"

"Anywayssss!" Riku said crossing his arms,"I already told him were searching for Sora."

"I'll be happy to help you guys." He nodded.

"Thanks, Tidus that means alot."

"What are we doing here in the temple?" Kairi asked.

"Well..we pray here to ease our pain." Wakka said.

"Ease our pain?"

"But..Wakka said that theirs a summoner in there, and she might die! I will not have that!" The 17 year old(I believe he is) said running up the stairs, the other people groan and moaned at his actions.

"OK...what the hell was that about?" Riku asked.

"...Come on!" Wakka said running after him, Riku and Kairi looked at each other confused and followed.

xxxx

"What's gotten into you ,ya?" Wakka asked Tidus walking up to him, he rubbed his hair, and walked after the older man on the tablet, along with Riku and Kairi, they listen to Wakka's story of the summoners, they soon were now at a strange place where there was only one small door.

"What are you doing here so late?!" A woman said with a black dress, she looked to be anger with someone.

"Ya, I had to do some things." Wakka said defensive.

"Where's the summoner? Is she alright?!" Tidus asked quickly, the strange woman gasped at him.

"What are they doing here?"

"I had to bring them along."

"Nice to meet you?" Riku asked.

"...Hmp." The woman did.

"Don't mind her, she's always like that." Wakka whispered to Riku who already had an annoyed face.

"I heard that!" She screamed.

Kairi cocked her head at a strange looking thing it was blue and had it's horn broken it seemed to be calm at the moment and was crossing his arms waiting, it took a glance at her for a second, she smiled at it, suddenly a door was opening, everyone turned their heads to see someone in a whitish dress with short hair, who was seemly about to fall, the blue thing rushed over to her side and helped her before she fell, everyone sighed, she flipped her wet hair and looked up,"I've did it, I've become a summoner."

After the summoner showed off her aeon, everyone made a fire Tidus was talking to summoner Yuna,"She's kind of pretty." Riku muttered to himself. Kairi frowned and put her finger near his face,"What?"

"Don't even think about it, Tidus already likes her, can't you see?"

"Whatever Kairi." he said crossing his arms.

"Hey, Riku what about Donald and Goofy and his majesty?"

"What about them?" he asked.

"Shouldn't they know about this?"

Riku thought for a second,"I guess...but how are we going to contact them? We don't have any access to any gummi ship."

She closed her eyes,"And the raft is destroyed, and there's no way, that well get their by boat."

Riku punched the ground,"Damn, if only I had my powers, I could just take a portal."

"No! Riku! Sora, wouldn't want you to use them and you know that."

"Yeah." He flipped his bang,"I know."

"Yo!" Wakka asked walking over to them,"You guys look tired. Maybe you guys should get some rest."

Riku nodded,"Yeah." Wakka showed them to a tent that was available, after him leaving outside, Riku laid on his hands crossed beneath his head,"I guess, well just have to think about it, tomorrow."

"Yeah, ok, Riku, thanks. Night."

"Night, Kairi." She turned to her side on her bed, Riku still awake, made a frown and looked up at the ceiling sensing something bad about Sora, and shook it off and closed his eyes going into a deep sleep. But Kairi wasn't having a good sleep at all, minutes away as she slept, she began to have terrible dreams of Sora.

_"Sora!! Where are you?" Kairi cried calling his name._

_"Kairi!" Sora cried running to her._

_"Sora!" Kairi cried running back and then stopped when, something behind Sora appeared it was dark, it was his dark side,"Sora! Behind you!" cried in fear._

_"I've come to kill, he is of no use to me!" the raspy voice of his darkside said, he slowly put his dark keyblade in Sora's back, making him fall to his deaf._

_"Sora! No!" She cried with tears running to her friend, blood pouring out of his body._

_He manage to gut out,"Kairi, save me..." before making his last breath._

_"Now! It's your turn! My Princess!" Dark Sora said raising his keyblade above her head, she clenched Sora's body tightly,"Noooo!"_

_xxxxx_

Later that morning everyone was prepared and ready to take off, Kairi who was having that troublesome dream was a bit groggy at the moment,"Kairi? Are you ok?" Tidus asked looking at his longtime friend? She nodded with a weak smile.

"Yeah, I just didn't have that good of a sleep..."

"Yeah, me neither, I tell ya those beds, are killers!" he said trying to rub his back, Kairi laughed a little at Tidus, they were waiting for Yuna to come out, of the temple, she was having trouble with a briefcase.

"Theirs no need for that." Lulu said who was on of Yuna's gurdians and who was rude to Riku last night.

"This isn't a vacation, ya." Wakka said to Yuna, she said "oh" and bowed down and left her stuff walking up to them.

"Wait, a minute, where's Riku?" Kairi asked, Tidus then closed his eyes seemly to be thinking of that name, why did it ring a bell?

"He's waiting for us up ahead, he said he something about not really staying."

Kairi shook her head, Tidus reopened his eyes and began to walk after passing the bridge foes, where here and there, but they manage to take care of it, finally reaching the beach, with the blue thing a ronso attacking Tidus who was known as Kimakhri(is that it lol?). They saw a ship the others walked up aboard, Riku who was a bit away from the crowd waving goodbye was staring off at the sunset near the ocean, Kairi rushed over to his side."Riku? Their about to board."

Riku blinked realizing she just came smiled,"Oh, sorry, Kairi I was just thinking of something."

"What?"

"Of how I would always look at the sunset back home, and Sora would always ask me what I was thinking about, like you just did."

Kairi giggled,"Yeah, he would always be so nosy." She sighed,"Hey, Riku."

"Yes?"

"I have to tell you something about my dream..Sor-Come on you two!!"

Wakka interrupted waving to them,"Um..tell me when we get on the ship ok?"

"Alright..."

They rushed toward the ship that was taking off a bit and jumped managing to get on, but somehow Kairi fell in the process with a "ow" to it.

"You okay?" Yuna said leaving the site of the beach.

"I'm fine, ouch.." Kairi said rubbing her bottom, getting up dusting her outfit.

"Lady Yuna!" A group of beachers screamed running to her side, pushing Kairi and Riku a bit to get to her.

"What the hell, man?!" Riku yelled making a fist.

"Out of the way! You are to close to Lady Yuna!"

Riku growled a bit, he really would like to show them a piece of too of his fists."Calm down, Riku, I'm sure well be able to talk to her later, let's go inside." Riku sighed blowing off some steam, having Kairi grab his arm and walking inside, where Tidus was talking to some merchant.

"Oh, hi guys!"

"Hi, Tidus."

"Yo." Muttered Riku.

"What are you two, doing here, I would expect you guys to be up on the ship."

"Well, somethings happened and ya know, we came down here, just to browse around." Kairi stated.

"That's cool, I was just leaving, to check on Yuna."

"If you can get to her that is." The 16 year old boy said.

"What's that mean?"

"Nevermind." Riku said, watching Tidus shrug his shoulders walking upstairs,"What do we do now?"

"I don't know. I sure wish we could contact with His majesty and the others, I betcha Sora's not here, and were just wasting our time here!" Kairi yelled a bit to herself.

"Woah, calm down, girl." Riku said making a face,"Why all of a sudden your blurting this out?"

"Well..it's about my dream I was telling you about.."

"Oh, right, ok, now is your chance to tell me, spill it out."

She took a deep breath,"Ok..well..."

* * *

**Finally done with this chapter, It was really hard thinking of things of what to put in there, I'm also trying to think of how to make the next chapter of how Riku and Kairi could somehow get to Disney Castle, and meet up with their friends so they could go on a real journey and search for Sora. I'll have lots of thinking in school and when I'm sleeping. Will Riku and Kairi ever get to meet up with their friends? Will they be able to find Sora? Find out when I type the next part! Blah, Reviews would be nice :)**


	3. Disney Castle

**Hello, I got some reviews yay!! I'm just watching Pirates of The Caribbean the curse of the black pearl on TV even though I have it XD! And I also beat The World Ends With You game, which is awesome!! It was hard as hell at the end even on easy! I order the soundtrack of it yayyyyyyyy! Well anyway about the story, I was thinking about it and I got an idea how the gang can like leave the world, seeing as how it's going boring and some people don't know Final Fantasy X, but it will return later in the story, ok enjoy, anyway questions I'll try to answer it has best as I can.**

* * *

"Wow, Kairi, I never knew, you should of told me sooner." Riku said closing his eyes calmly resting on the wall of the ship.

"I couldn't tell you, Riku."

"Well...it's all in your head Kairi, that's all I can say."

"Your not helping, Riku!"

Suddenly a rumble was made, making Kairi fall a bit and Riku stumble, opening his eyes surprised,"What's going on?!"

Kairi regaining her fall, got up,"Let's go!" The two ran outside to see some kind of whale like creature swooshing out the water,"What the heck?!"

"IT'S SIN!" Wakka yelled, a man ran over to a arrow like machine, aiming it at the creature,"What do ya think ya, doing?!"

"It's headed toward our home, I'm sorry lady Yuna!" He bowed, she slowly nodded understanding, finally letting go and plunged itself on Sin, making it make a sound, making the ship go toward it pulling them.

"You guys ready?!" Tidus said taking out his blue like sword.

"Yeah!" Riku said taking out his own weapon," Looks like were going to have to use distant force!" Seeing how there was no way he could fight it above.

"Leave it to me!" Wakka and Lulu said.

"Don't forget me!" Kairi said.

"Kairi, you still need to practice your moves!"

"Riku! I'm fine!"

"You say that but you don't mean that, remember the incident with Sora!" That hit her she remembered she couldn't stab Sora, it would of save him or what?

"KAIRI!" She quickly got out of it, and looked back there were suddenly things coming out of the Sin creature, they were heartless they must be part of the thing, she took out her weapon, and paused for a second, when Riku slashed it making it move back,"I'll take care of this!"Kairi made a face and turned her head,_'Why can't I do anything?'_

Meanwhile, Wakka was throwing his beach ball the fin, as Lulu was using magic on it, Tidus was hitting some kind of contraction to help out. Finally with one last hit from Wakka it went down under, breaking the rope fleeing off but in the process it would not leave without taking someone with it, it bumped the ship making it fall back, everyone grabbed on to something so they would not meet their doom, but Sin wanted something or someone to come with it, Kairi held tightly on the board, feeling the pressure on her hands throbbing,"I..can't.." she muttered finally unable to hold on anymore she let out a scream, but stopped feeling someone grab her hand,"Riku!"

He winched trying his best to hold on to her and the board, Sin hit once more and this time left a whirlpool, he finally let go, both of them falling into the whirlpool of doom,"RIKU!! KAIRI!!" Yuna screamed.

xxxx

A brown haired boy watched the two fall into the mouth of the cycle, he made an unquestionable expression and suddenly flew down into the water, seeing and unconscious boy and girl float within the wrath of a Sin, he grabbed both their hands as a glimmer of light engulfed them,"Maybe you should meet up with the others..."

xxxxx

"Daisy!!" Donald yelled running to his girlfriend who was sitting down with his nephews he grumbled making an anger face, he wanted to be with her and her alone, not with his rotten nephews they annoyed him so.

"Oh, Donald, there you are!" She said waving for him to come over.

"Uncla Donald!!" The three boys yelled.

"&!" Donald said.( That's what I'm going to use when he gets mad he starts doing that crazyness)"Sorry, but I have to find his majesty!!" He said running off.

"DONALD!!" Daisy yelled angry, Huey Duey and Louey(That's how you spell it?) could only sit back and watch the drama.

"What's the status, Goofy?" The King asked.

"Nothing, your majesty, evr thing is A-Ok."

"That's good to here, Goofy." The King said with a big smile. "I wonder how the others are doing, I haven't heard from them in a while.

"Gawersh, I bet there all right."

Little did they know that they were right there, under their noses, the 15 year old girl slowly got up and check her surroundings once again she was in a different place, what happened to the ship? Sin? Tidus and the others? "The Castle?" She asked she looked right be sides her to see her friend also knocked out,"Riku! Wake up!" she said shaking him a tad, he stirred and got up.

"Kairi?"

"I'm here, apparently where at His majesty castle."

"That's great and all but what about the others?"

"I don't know, but I hope there, ok." she said as they both got up.

"Come on we better go inform, Mickey were here and all."

"Right." she said nodding as he walked away, she stopped in her pace, and grabbed her arm in the back,"Man what good am I...?"

"Kairi, what are you doing? Come on!" Riku screamed

Kairi heard her name being called and ran after her friend running up the stairs to see brooms walking to do their job and to see a huge door like before."Let's go!"

Riku rudely pushed opened the door instead of knocking, King Mickey, Donald and Goofy looking back,"Oh, Riku, Kairi, your here?" Mickey asked a little surprised.

"Nice to see you three, too." He joked.

The mouse laughed a bit,"It really is great to see you."

"Gawersh, I would of thought the two of you would be at home." Goofy asked.

"Well, we were and..." Kairi began.

"You missed Sora?"

They both nodded,"I had a feeling, you two wouldn't sit around."

"Well, your Mickey, Kairi thinks Sora's alive." Riku said.

"I do!" The redhead demanded.

Mickey turned back toward them,"She might be right."

"WHAT?!" Everyone yelled.

"So, that idiot, made it!" Riku smiled.

"Well...I'm not really sure, if he's alive or not." Mickey sighed,"It's complicated, if I'm going crazy or what I think I saw him walk in the hall like if he was checking on things, but...his appearance..."

"What is it?" Kairi asked hoping it was nothing serious.

"I don't know if he wants us to save him."

Everyone gasped this time,"What do you mean?!" Donald yelled but stop realizing he was screaming at his majesty,"Does he not care?!"

"I don't know."

It was an awkward silence, until Riku smacked his fist together,"Ok, if he doesn't want us to find him that makes it even better." he smirked.

"Riku.."

"That idiot, is going through what I went through, he doesn't want anyone else to get hurt. Well just have to talk to him, when we find him."

Mickey turned his head at him,"Your right, Riku."

"Yeah, as long as Sora's alive dat's all that matters." The dog said.

"So what's the plan?" Kairi asked.

"Well, I may know where he is.." Mickey said.

"Really?!"

"Yeah. But I can't make out the world."

"Well take it!"

The little king nodded with a smile,"You don't mind if they companied you?" referring to Donald and Goofy.

"They can tag along." The 16 year old boy smirked.

"You will leave tomorrow, you should rest up."

"Right."

xxxxx

A young 15 year old boy was sitting down looking up at dark sky, he was observing the night lights, looking down at his the palm of his hands, he could feel that some of his dark powers were weak but still there, could it be enough to face his friends?

"So, you plan to meet up with them?" Someone called in the darkness of Radiant Garden.

"No.."

"They'll find you no matter what, you have a soft spot, whenever there in danger, your there to save the day."

"What's it to you, Maleficent?" he cried annoyed, he couldn't be in piece just once?

"Your a fool, just like that wretched boy!"

"Don't talk about, Riku!"

"Still, it's interesting how you will still care for them, after what you put them through, your really to face them?" She said vanishing into the darkness.

"Mine, your damn business!" he yelled getting up.

xxxxx

The Next Day, after having a little meal, the group began their departion,"Well bring Sora, back your majesty!" Donald said bowing.

"Yeah, you can see that idoit again!" Riku said standing on the stairway of the ship.

"Waitttt, don't forget me!" A small voice called out.

"Who said that?" Riku said looking around.

"It's me!"

"Riku, look!" Kairi said pointing to a small speck, it was a bug? cricket?

"Hello, I'm Jimmy, I helped Sora, loads of time." Stepping on Kairi's hand and jumping on her shoulder, who in returned giggled.

"Nice to meet you."

"What the hell, are we supposed to do with a bug?!" Riku asked under his breath annoyed.

"I shall, be taking records of your journey." he said nodding as if hearing Riku.

"Ok?" Riku said noddind a bit still a little annoyed at having a bug with them.

He walked in, and soon Kairi waving to the King and Queen, Daisy was running mad about something, Donald quickly jolt the hyper speed mode, making everyone screamed.

"You get back here, DONALD!!" Daisy yelled.

"So, do we know where exactly where going?"

"Not a clue." Riku said. He turned his attention to Kairi who was looking outside the window in she only was able to travel with Sora just a little bit, she took out her Sora's necklace, still always wondering where he got it from.

"Soon, Sora." she smiled sadly.

Riku placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled,"Did, I tell you of how Sora got that?"

"No, you were too stubborn to."

"Well, when we were little right when you came along, I gave that to Sora for his birthday, and he was so happy that he never took it off, ever since."

"That explains a lot."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Hm?"

"You guys, it looks like were, here." Goofy said. Donald pressed the land button making them beam into the strange world.

xxxxx

"Come on gang! We have to solve this mystery!" A blond hair teen said in a bus.

"I know Fred! I know!" An orange hair teen commented brushing her hair.

"Are you sure this is the right, way?" Another teen in glasses asked looking at the map, it was pouring outside, and the dark castle they were at looked kind off.

"I'm telling you this is the right way!" Fred said closing the door stepping out as did the others, expect two who were eating in the car.

"Zoinks, how about this, we stay here and protect the car, and you guys can go in." A groove boy said.

"Come on, Shaggie, don't be so scared.

"I-I'm not scared."

"Yeah,-I-I'm not scargged." A dog said.

"Will you do it for two scooby snacks?" Daphne asked taking it out, the dog whose named was Scooby jumped up for joy in the van and jumped out gulping it and turning into a rocket?

"ROOBY DOOO!" He yelled happily.

"Ok, gang , let's go."

A mintue ago

"Man, this place is scary." Kairi said shivering a bit.

"Well, Mickey said well find Sora here, did he not?" She nodded.

"So be brave."

"Come on you two, it's not that bad!" Donald said getting mad, when he heard a strange "oo" he jumped up on Goofy's arm shivering.

"And you tell us not to be scared?" Riku said crossing his arms shaking his head.

"32#!" Donald screamed.

"Gawersh, look a van!"

"Ok, so there might be people, here maybe they know where we can find Sora." Riku said walking inside.

"Sigh, why must you be here, Sora?" Kairi asked herself.

* * *

**Jimmy's Journal**

Sora

Age:15 soon to be 16

Weapon(s)- Alot(Main) Kingdom Key

Abilities: Alot XD

Sora is a cheerful spirted boy who gets naive at times, and will always be there to help his friends out, it is unknown about his whereabouts, but we are determine to find him.

HP:?

Limit: To manyyy!

Riku

Age: 16

Weapon- Way To Dawn

Abilities: Dark Firgara, Dark Shield

A laid back, teen who sometimes get overly confident at times, he searches for his best friend Sora with his other friends, he will not rest until he finds him, he sometimes feels guilty that it's his fault that he had become like this in the past, he secretly hates Donald XD

HP: Meduim

Limit: Session

Kairi

Age: 15

Weapon- Flower of Hope

Abilities: Light sphere( A sphere of light able to destroy any darkness in ones heart.)

A gentle-hearted girl, who likes to daydream alot, she wants to tell her feelings for Sora, but is afraid he won't accept her, she is willing to go through anything to become strong for her Friends and protect others unlike the way around. She holds on to the lucky charm as a promise to herself that she will one day find Sora.

Hp: Low

Limit: None-.-

Donald

Age: WTF?!

Weapon: Staff

Magic: Fire, Thunder, Blizzard, Cure, Gravity, Aero, Stop.

A hard head duck, who gets mad almost all the time, he hates Riku, he searches with his friends to find the keyblader wielder Sora, his magic coming in handy with heartless and nobodies, etc and for great healing.

Hp: Medium

Limit: Fan-(Dammit it I forgot XD) and Flare Force

Goofy

Age: 100? lol

Weapon: Shield

Abilities: Doing stuff with the shield

A dumb dog, who always having a heart of gold, and tries to bring things on the bright side, he wishes to meet up with Sora, so he and Donald can go back to being pals again.

Hp: High

Limit: Tornado and (Forgot to XD)

Mickey

Age: 10000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Weapon: Dark Keyblade?

Abilities: Unknown

The King of Disney Castle and also one of the keyblade wielders, he hopes the world could be at peace once and for all and to bring Sora back.

Hp: HIGH

Minnie

Age: Don't even want to know!

Weapon: Ring?

Abilities: That light crap

A Queen who protects the castle.

Hp: Medium

Daisy

Age: Century

Manages to keep Donald in order.

Huey Duey and Louie

Age: I believe to be in their 8s or 9s?

Nephews of Donald always trying to get him in trouble.

* * *

**YAY! DONE! What world are they in now? Will they find Sora? And yeah this world just popped into my head, so far the story is going bad lol XD, anyways, I will be doing Jimmy's journal from now on, since he joined the story, and I will be updating some bio about the character, just like in the game :), you could tell I got really tired of the journal lol! Hopefully I can do the next chapter on the weekend -.-, Bye Bye for now, Please review!**


	4. Sora, where are you?

**Sigh yeah, just tired a bit bah! Just thinking of the storyline-.- I'm getting writers block mad!! Hopefully I will get out of my writers block soon. Anyway just watching Naruto movie 2 again that came on TV. And yeah just going to go on with story. Enjoy..**

* * *

The gang walked their way in the strange mansion,"Maybe we should stick together,just in case." Kairi said made a face.

Riku smirked and turned to his friend,"Why? Scared?"

"NO! I'm just thinking i-it will be best if we just ya know stick together."

"Gawersh, maybe we should I mean this, place is kind of bigg." Goofy said looking inside.

"But it will be a lot faster!" Riku said.

"Come on! Your wasting time!" Donald yelled getting mad.

"Just whatever." Riku commented closing the door, well he was going to but it kinda of closed on it's own."Seriously, if their going to try and make it scary, this is just plain out old."

"This place is dirty." Kairi said sticking her tongue looking at the spiders and the dust.

"Kairi, it's an old mansion, what would you think a mansion would look like?"

The two teens walked further, following Goofy, Donald who was just mad for no reason, heard something behind him, it sounded like footsteps, he turned his head,"Whose there?!" he screamed making the others look at him.

"Huh? Donald?" Goofy asked.

"Somebody is following us!"

"Are you sure, you just not paranoid? Or maybe your just a crazy duck." Riku said laughing a bit.

Donald growled and made a fist,"I'll show you crazy!" He said chasing Riku who was too busy being mean to Donald.

"How is this supposed to help us look around?" Kairi asked Goofy.

"Gawersh, I dunno, I just hope they don't-"CRASH "Break anything."

"Look what you did you stupid duck!" Riku yelled.

"STUPID DUCK?! WELL I OUTTA-!" But was caught off when he heard a clicking sound, they didn't know a hidden door was behind Goofy and Kairi, a door slide open to reveal a green liquid like creature that was oozing slime. That had one eye looking down. Riku quickly saw this and gulped.

_"What the fuck...? Is that?"_K-Kairi look out behind you!"

"What?" She asked turning to see nothing but a door opened."Where did this door come from?"

"What the?" Riku asked.

"Are you ok?" Goofy asked.

"I think so..."

"Hey, guys let's check this out, maybe it can give us some clues." Kairi insisted.

"Where the hell did it go...? I know I saw it.." Riku muttered to himself.

"What are you saying to yourself?!" Donald screamed.

"Shut up!"

"OK...maybe we should split up for the best." The young red haired girl said.

"Riku and me, will take the downstairs, you two can take the upstairs, well meet back here in about...50 minutes,"

"Fine."

"Whatever." Is all that could be heard as the friends departed in their own separate way, Riku took one last look behind him just to be sure, he sighed and shook it off thinking he was just imagining things, but he wasn't something was following them.

xxxx

"Zoinks, why do we have to split up?" Shaggy asked his compainion.

"I dunno, Raggy." His best pal, Scooby said.

"Hurry up, you two!" Velma yelled waving to her friends she was looking at something suspicious wiping her finger on some kind of gooey thing."Hmmm."

"Zoinks! What's that snot?!"

"No, Shaggy, it seems like slime." She said adjusting her glasses and rubbing her fingers against the strange gush.

"SLIME?!" Shaggy and Scooby yelled.

"Doesn't feel like regular slime...which is funny." The nerd girl said." There's something fishy about this.." she declared.

"No kiddin." Shaggy said.

Scooby Doo suddenly heard something behind him like something stepping with liquid,"Ruh?" he asked himself turning his head he saw something green hit his tail shaking it off."Rey!"(Hey!) Gulp He screamed running off,"Runnnn!"

"What's gotten into him?" The groovy teen asked.

"S-Shaggy?"

Shaggy slowly turned his head to see a big eye looking at him it let out a roar,"AHHHHHHHHH"! Shaggy screamed."Let's get out of here!!" Velma was too running for her life as the strange creature followed them, but the three teens were to smart for him or she or whatever, they were good at disguises, the creature went past three curtains, he then stopped running and walked back to see something sticking out of one of the curtains, it seemed to be a tail. He snicked in it's own little wierd way and suddenly grabbed it with force making the poor dog yelp with excitement jumping up and down into the creature's clutches.

"He-he." The doggie laughed nervous, and sticked his tongue at it and then kicked it running off along with his other two friends.

"RAWRRR!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"! They all screamed not watching where they were going they bumped into what seemed to be a duck and another dog only with clothes on.

"Woahhh." Goofy said.

"No time to talk, he's after us!" Shaggy said quickly.

"Who?" Donald asked tapping his foot mad, after getting up annoyed.

"We don't know yet, but IT'S after us!" Shaggy screamed. "IT WAS BIG! IT WAS UGLY! IT WAS SLIMY AND IT HAD ONE EYE!"

Scooby demonstrated the monster, Donald and Goofy looked at each other,"Well take care of this." Donald said taking out his wand and stomping off to where they were running from. Goofy quickly followed.

"Come you two, we might have to help them." Velma said.

"Whadda ya mean, help them they said they'll take care of it!" Shaggy shivered.

"Y-yeah." Scooby said.

"Oh, come onnn!" Velma screamed pulling the two.

"Gawersh, nothing seems to be here." Goofy said bowing down his shield.

"Where did it go?!" Shaggy asked.

"...You trying to play a prank on us?!" Donald asked once again tapping his foot.

"No! No it's nothing like that!" Shaggy said.

"Just forget it..." Velma said defeated. She brought up her hand,"Nice to meet you two I'm Velma, this is Shaggy and Scooby Doo." After shaking her hand, Goofy bean to say.

"Nice to meet you two, my name is Goofy and this dere' here is Donald." The duck grumbled still upset a bit.

"Do you own this mansion, were here to find clues to the mystery."

"Eh..not really were here to find out friend actually..what do you mean mystery?"

A few seconds later after the explanation of the mystery Inc,"I see." Donald said calm now.

"Well do anything we can to help ya." The dog said.

"Thanks alot." Velma said.

"Ok, gang let's see if we can find some more clues, to this mystery."

"Right now..? I'm hungry!!" Shaggy screamed.

xxxxx

"Nothing here but dirt, and dust." The 16 year old boy said.

"Eh..never mind, Riku." Kairi said

She bent over to the books, there were spiderwebs on it."Nothing here neither."

"This was a waste of time, all that's here is dirt, dust and more dirt." Riku muttered.

"We gotta keep looking." Kairi said.

Meanwhile with Fred and Daphne

"Fred, do you ever get the feeling someone, is following you?"

"Why, do you ask?" he asked walking in front, Daphne shook her head hearing footsteps behind her, she quickly turned around to see nothing there.

"There's nothing to worry about." Fred said stopping looking into her eyes, she blushed a bit then stopped,"Fred, behind you!"

He turned his attention to see someone in a black hood running."Daph! That's our suspect! After him!" he yelled running after the strange person."Stop!" he screamed. He soon vanished into the darkness, Fred stopped in his tracks along with a out of breath Daphne.

"He couldn't of gotten to far."

"Wait, hear that! Fred said hearing other footprints,"Come on, let's set a trap."

Back with Riku and Kairi

"Kairi, maybe there's something in here." Riku said pushing a button that opened a secret door to whatever, walking in they both heard someone say ,"Gotcha!" The two were in a net upside down. "Oops, wrong person."

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Riku screamed mad.

"Sorry, we thought you were the person in black." Daphne said.

"Did you say person in black?" Kairi asked

Riku grumbled,"Can ya please get us the fuck down!?"

"Gee, languages.." Fred said under his breath not even sure if he should let him down, cut the rope the two fell down on the floor with a big thud.

Kairi quickly got up, Riku laid their for a couple of minutes to start cooling off his temper, he was worse than Donald,"Now, what did you say about a person in black?" Kairi asked.

"Well... he was following us, and he was wearing a black cloak, and just suddenly vanished." Fred said.

"Oh..." Kairi said lost in thought.

"Um. Sorry about the trap, we were just being cautious." The orange haired girl said turning to her friend.

"It's ok." Kairi laughed.

"I'm Fred, this is Daphne."

"Hi, there I'm Kairi, and this is Riku." who was getting up at the call of his name.

"Were on a mystery."

"What kind of mystery?"

"To see who is behind this mansion,we got calls saying that there is a creature behind it all."

"Creature?" Riku said looking at Kairi._ 'Could they be talking about the heartless, or maybe the nobodies?'_

"We will help in anyway, we can." Kairi said nodding.

"Thanks."

xxxxx

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Donald screamed running away from the slime like creature that appeared out of nowhere.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" Shaggy screamed running like an idoit with Scooby.

Riku heard the Donald's big mouth from downstairs,"Sheesh, does he have to be so loud?"

"He may be in trouble, let's go!" Kairi said running back upstairs. Riku sighed and followed along with their two new friends, they saw Donald, Goofy, a nerd, a wacked out dude and a dog run from a slime like creature.

"What the hell? Is that?" Riku screamed.

"A monster?" Fred asked.

"I'll take care of this!" Riku shouted taking out his keyblade.

"Woah?" Fred and Daphne said.

The young teen jumped up the stairs and began to try and strike the beast but his keyblade went right through it,"Holy-!" The creature felt this and screeched falling on Riku making himself get stuck inside the slime.

"Riku!" Kairi screamed seeing a pissed off Riku in the slime's belly?

"Thunder!" Donald yelled. It had no effect, Goofy was about to used his shield when, Velma held his shoulder.

"No, your only get caught like that boy."

"THAT'S RIKU!"

"There must be something we can do." Fred said thinking.

"Jinkies!" Velm said

"WHAT?!" Riku said in the blob.

"All we need to do is freeze it, and then break into, that will do it." Velma said, the thing walking toward them.

"Donald, that's your cue, use Blizzaga!" Kairi yelled.

The duck nodded,"I GOT IT!" He shot one of his highest rank blizzard at the creature, the thing freezing into place along with Riku.

"This will turn out bad." The redhead said.

"Now, to finish it!" Goofy said charging at it with his shield trying not to hit Riku, the blob broke, and a frozen Riku fell down shivering.

"You did it!" Daphne said happily.

Kairi ran up to her friend only to see a heart float up and disappear,"So it was a heartless?" Riku? Are you ok?"

"I-I-I've b-been b-b-bett-ter." he shivered.

"FIRAGA!" Donald yelled creating fire on Riku making him jump from the heat, it was too much for him.

"What was that heart?" Velma asked.

"Long story." Kairi said ignoring the enraged Riku who was yelling at Donald.

"Gawersh, the mystery is solved."

"Really?"

"Yeah, let's just say someone we know is behind it all." Goofy explained.

xxxxx

"Well gang, I guess the case is close." Fred said.

"This was faster than I expected, now we can go and eat." Shaggy said.

"........." Riku did.

"Well see you guys." Donald said walking away, along with the others.

"You guys stop by anytime." Velma said waving.

* * *

**Jimmy's Journal**

Sora

Age:15 soon to be 16

Weapon(s)- Alot(Main) Kingdom Key

Abilities: Alot XD

Sora is a cheerful spirited boy who gets naive at times, and will always be there to help his friends out, it is unknown about his whereabouts, but we are determine to find him.

HP:?

Limit: To manyyy!

Riku

Age: 16

Weapon- Way To Dawn

Abilities: Dark Firgara, Dark Shield

A laid back, teen who sometimes get overly confident at times, he searches for his best friend Sora with his other friends, he will not rest until he finds him, he sometimes feels guilty that it's his fault that he had become like this in the past, he secretly hates Donald XD

HP: Meduim

Limit: Session

Kairi

Age: 15

Weapon- Flower of Hope

Abilities: Light sphere( A sphere of light able to destroy any darkness in ones heart.)

A gentle-hearted girl, who likes to daydream alot, she wants to tell her feelings for Sora, but is afraid he won't accept her, she is willing to go through anything to become strong for her Friends and protect others unlike the way around. She holds on to the lucky charm as a promise to herself that she will one day find Sora.

Hp: Low

Limit: None-.-

Donald

Age: WTF?!

Weapon: Staff

Magic: Fire, Thunder, Blizzard, Cure, Gravity, Aero, Stop.

A hard head duck, who gets mad almost all the time, he hates Riku, he searches with his friends to find the keyblader wielder Sora, his magic coming in handy with heartless and nobodies, etc and for great healing.

Hp: Medium

Limit: Fan-(Dammit it I forgot XD) and Flare Force

Goofy

Age: 100? lol

Weapon: Shield

Abilities: Doing stuff with the shield

A dumb dog, who always having a heart of gold, and tries to bring things on the bright side, he wishes to meet up with Sora, so he and Donald can go back to being pals again.

Hp: High

Limit: Tornado and (Forgot to XD)

Shaggy

Age : In his teens-.-

A hungry groove dude, who enjoys eating with his pal Scooby he doesn't really like clues but does it only because his friends making him do it with a Scooby snack..yes he eats dog snacks. lol

Scooby Doo

Age: Dog years?

Like Shaggy he loves to eat, he can also talk but talks a little bit off usually saying stuff with a "R". He helps the gang with his trusty nose to find clues and loves Scooby snacks.

Fred

Age: In his teens

Is the leader of the group and has a crush on Daphne, he normally can be naive and sometimes gets the gang into trouble.

Daphne

Age: In teens

Is the main one who always gets kidnapped in cases, she loves to talk about fashion and do her hair, she also has a crush on Fred.

Velma

The brains of the group, her main word is ,"Jinkies" when she thinks of an idea, she helps the group solve the mysteries, and is always tagged with Shaggy and Scooby when split.

**Heartless**

_**Blob- A retared looking slime like creature, it can absorb anything it touches due to it's slime.**_

* * *

**Yeah I'm finally done-*high five* Halloween was fun I guess, I manage to go trick or treating, I was a boy for Halloween-.- becuz I couldn't afford to buy a costume, what were you fellow reviewers I want to know! AHHHHHHHHH School is tomorrow !! Oh well at least I have more time to sleep..-.-...well see ya next time. Review thanks!**


	5. Twilight Town : Sora!

**Was kind of deciding on which world they should meet, so I shall pick Twilight Town! A familar person has arrived! Yayyy! Getting a Kingdom Hearts book bag ^.^ Anway let's go on with the chapter.**

* * *

"Where is the next location?" Riku asked in the back off the gummi ship.

"Gawersh, Riku, you sure are anxious."

"Well the better we find, Sora the sooner we can get home."

"Looks, like Twilight Town." Donald said.

"Great." Riku sighed seeing has how he will have to face "Roxas friends."

After the group stepped out of the ship and made their way into town, they saw people enjoying themselves, people working, kids playing, everything looked normal."Seems normal to me." Donald said crossing his arms.

"Let's go see how the gang are doing." The redhead said with a smile rushing to the sandlot.

"Wait up!"

"Well, Well if it isn't the outsiders." Seifer said as they approached the sandlot.

"Ya know." Rai said like an idiot.

"Repeat." Fuu said.

"-.- We don't have time for you." Riku said trying to remain calm.

"Get out of my town!"

"Eh, this is not your town, I don't hear people saying, "Siefer Town" now do I?" Riku said calmly flipping his bang.

"Why you!"

"Take it, easy Seifer, if your going to fight, please do it when the next struggle appears." A very fat man said walking in the middle of the arugment."

"Whatever, we shall settle this another day, losers." The jerk said walking away with his friends.

"Man, what a jerk." Kairi said under her breath.

"Sorry about that." The fat man said.

"Yeah, yeah." The 16 year old said.

xxxx

"He's lucky I can't were not allowed to fight right now!" Hayner screamed punching his fist with frustration. Olette could only sigh at him as Pence as always rubbed his belly...

"Whose lucky?" A voice asked near the opening, his face was covered by his hood.

"Whose that? And what are you doing here? This is our hangout!" Hayner yelled getting madder.

"Um...excuse me but who are you?" The brown haired girl asked hoping Hayner wouldn't make him upset.

"You know." He replied.

"Uh, I don't."

"Don't they all...." He replied coldy.

"What?" Pence finally spoke.

He suddenly walked off calmly leaving them,"Let's go find out who that guy was!" Hayner said.

"Right!" Pence and Olette yelled running out but only to be bumped by Riku and the others making them all fall.

"Huh?" They asked.

"You guys! Sorry!" Olette said giving Kairi a hand up.

"Um, what's the rush?" Goofy asked standing.

"No time to talk we gotta catch that weirdo!" The blondie said pissed.

"Who?" Riku asked.

"Now, if we knew would we be wondering who?!" Hayner yelled.

"DON'T YELL AT ME!" Riku yelled.

"THEN DON'T ASK STUPID QUESTIONS!" Hayner yelled back getting in each other faces ready to fight.

"OH MY GOD!" Kairi said annoyed,"If were going to catch him can we at least go before he gets away!?"

"Fine!"

"FINE!"

Everyone ran and split up, Riku and the others went to the train station as Hayner and his friends went to the mansion,"This is so stupid." Riku muttered to himself walking instead of running like the rest, as he made his way toward the train station the others were looking around."No ones here."

"Maybe he went on the train?" Kairi asked.

"....ok and we have to go there...right?" Riku asked not even wanting to go, he didn't even want to be in this world, such annoyance!

"Well yeah."

He sighed and flipped his hair,"Fine." he said walking,*woosh.*

**"Let's have some fun."**

Something appeared it was the nobodies and heartless all appearing at once but why were they together?"Crap, should of known this was too easy!" Riku said calling for his keyblade along with the others.

"I'll take this side!" Kairi said running off to the left. She began to fight off quite good, but soon she began to feel exhausted the more she fought the more the came back, it was like there was no end to it. "There's too many, Riku!"

"I know!" He said jumping back nearly getting hit, he turned to see Donald and Goofy too getting exhausted."Damn it!" He cried he began to think'_We can make a run for it...' But then what about the people here we have to clear the heartless in this world.' CRAPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!' _The others couldn't take it anymore and just fell, Riku tried to maintain his balance but he too feel, he gritted his teeth,"If only I was stronger." he muttered.

Someone stepped up on the clock tower watching the scene, he made a face at the scene and closed his blue eyes thinking,'What to do...if I help now, it will be the end of my plan...but if I don't....' He opened it shaking his head. Closing it again._'I'll just have to start over again..'_

The enemies were getting closer and closer,"I'm sorry I couldn't protect her, Sora!" He said just as the heartless was about to receive his and the others hearts.

"Man, I ask you to do one little thing and you can't!" Someone said replying to his comment.

"Wha-?" he asked opening it to see a figure finishing killing off the heartless and nobodies with his weapon, it was a Kingdom Key. Kairi too opened her eyes as the others wondering who said that.

"That voice.." Kairi said.

The figure slowly turned around still having his hood on, he dismissed his weapon and took off his hood.

"NO WAY!"

"SORA!"

He looked at them confused at their remarks and smiled his same cheerful smile,"Hi guys, long time no see."

xxxx

"Hi guys, long time no see." He replied.

"Sora?" Riku yelled.

"Yup." He smiled, walking towards them, they stood their astounded, that he was their right in their face. But as soon as he took a step forward, Kairi moved back,"Huh? What's wrong."

"Your not real!" She cried clutching herself.

"What you don't think so?" He frowned.

"Your just an illusion."

Sora frowned some more_ 'Didn't really realize my absent would have this much effect on her'._

Riku looked at her then and Sora,"If this is some kind of trick, I swear I'm going to kill myself." he mumbled quietly but Sora heard him.

Sora made a face,"Why won't you face facts that it's me?"

"Every time I open my eyes I see you, but there not real! There just not! There just my imagination! And this is just another one." She now cried.

"Gawersh, Kairi, are you sure, because I have this feeling in my guy that dere is Sora."

_'At least Goofy knows..I think.'_

Kairi hiccuped trying to get some air,'Maybe it's a heartless in disguise." Donald cried.

Sora twitched his eye,"If you don't believe me, than I guess I'l have to prove it." He said calmly, the others looked at him with concern and confusion. Sora called forth his Kingdom Key."I'll prove to you that I'm real." He took his keyblade and began to cut his arm as blood poured out, he winched quietly leaving a bloody cut on his arm."There can an illusion do that and still be here?" he asked.

Kairi looked at him once more, he wasn't gone, usually they would be gone by now, but no he was still there."S-sora is it really you?" she asked.

"Yeah it's me, Kairi." he said his frown turning into a smile.

"Did you guys, catch him?!" Hayner said running toward them,"Oh." he said seeing Sora with a bloody arm.

"Oh, Sora!" Olette said surprised, confused and a little scared, she heard he had turned evil before but here he was.

"Um..." He did but was interrupted when he felt a force on him, it was Kairi finally able to hug the one she missed and loved,"Sora!" she cried in his chest, he looked at her and then smiled a little.

"I'm here, Kairi."

"I missed you!" she cried some more.

"I..missed you too." he replied calmly.

"Nice to have ya back, buddy!" Riku said smacking him on the shoulder.

"Let me take care of that." Donald said raising his wand as a glimmer of light sparkles on his cut it disappeared, due to it not being deep.

"Thanks."

"But did you really need to do that?" Riku asked worried.

Sora shrugged his shoulders, Riku eyed him suspiciously. "Did I miss something here?" Pence asked.

"What about the physco?" Hayner asked.

"Who cares, we found our friend now can we go?" Riku asked getting mad.

"HEY GIRLY SHUT IT!"

Kairi who just realized she was on him let go blushing a bit, but she was surprised he didn't notice, he was in his old little world, she smiled a bit'_Maybe he's back to his old self and Riku was wrong.'_

"DON'T GET ME MADDER THAN I AM NOW, BLONDIE!" Riku yelled.

All everyone could do was laugh, well except for Sora he just didn't find it funny at all._'....I don't get what's so funny, the world does not revolve around laughter..' _He thought to himself. He crossed his arms.

"CAN WE JUST GO!" Riku said.

"Fine!" Donald yelled jumping up and down.

"Gawersh, but what about the mysterious person." The dog asked.

"They know how to call us." Riku said smirking looking at Sora who looked back. Riku frowned,_'Wierd, he would usually agree with me.'_

"Whatever." Hayner said clenching his fist, walking off mad.

"Um...I'm sorry, well get in touch whenever." Olette said bowing embarrassed by Hayner."Get luck, well be seeing ya!" She was still uneasy around Sora, I mean who could blame her, he wasn't really outgoing as before, was he still in the darkness?

"Um, yeah." Pence said running after them.

"Weird kids." Riku said not knowing how Roxas could put up with that blond kid.

"Well I guess all we can do is get home." Donald said walking off.

"Yeah." Goofy said walking happily with Donald.

Riku and Kairi turned to Sora,"Say, Sora why so quiet?" Riku asked.

"Hm. Nothing much to say." he mumbled.

"What do you mean? You always have something to say." Riku said rolling his eyes.

Sora shrugged his shoulders walking forward,"Guess things have changed." he stated.

"What's going on? I thought he would be the same." Kairi said worried.

"Don't know, I just hope he isn't going to turn out like I did." Riku said with worry.

* * *

**Jimmy's Journal(update)**

Sora

Age:15 soon to be 16

Weapon(s)- Alot(Main) Kingdom Key

Abilities: Alot XD

Sora WAS the cheerful and upbeat boy, but now he just seems emo, and could care less about others, he rarely speaks and shows a limit of caring for others, he thinks fun, and laughter is a waste of time, and sometimes wishes he was alive. Has the darkness really gotten to him.

HP:?

Limit: To manyyy!

Riku

Age: 16

Weapon- Way To Dawn

Abilities: Dark Firgara, Dark Shield

A laid back, teen who sometimes get overly confident at times, he finally finds his friend Sora but later is concern about his attitude, he does all he can to help his friend out but nothing works, he feels that Sora is holding in all of his emotion and will soon go to the darkness again.

HP: Meduim

Limit: Session

Kairi

Age: 15

Weapon- Flower of Hope

Abilities: Light sphere( A sphere of light able to destroy any darkness in ones heart.)

A gentle-hearted girl, who likes to daydream alot, she wants to tell her feelings for Sora, but is afraid he won't accept her, she is willing to go through anything to become strong for her Friends and protect others unlike the way around. After finally meeting up with Sora, she cries on his chest and is still unable to tell her feelings for him, she hopes she can meet the old cheerful Sora again.

Hp: Low

Limit: None-.-

Donald

Age: WTF?!

Weapon: Staff

Magic: Fire, Thunder, Blizzard, Cure, Gravity, Aero, Stop.

A hard head duck, who gets mad almost all the time, he hates Riku. He is with the King right now, so I don't know what the hell he is doing his magic coming in handy with heartless and nobodies, etc and for great healing.

Hp: Medium

Limit: Fan-(Dammit it I forgot XD) and Flare Force

Goofy

Age: 100? lol

Weapon: Shield

Abilities: Doing stuff with the shield

A dumb dog, who always having a heart of gold, and tries to bring things on the bright side, he is with the King after finding Sora, he hopes that their is not another crazy person after Kingdom Hearts, but wants to team up with his friends again.

Hp: High

Limit: Tornado and (Forgot to XD)

Hayner

Age : 15(I believe)

A hotheaded boy who hangs in Twilight Town with his friends Olette and Pence, he gracefully hates Seifer and wishes to settle it with him, he was recently Roxas's friend but is having trouble remembering him.

Oletter

Age: 15

She is the only girl in the trio, she tries to calm Hayner when he gets mad but ends up getting in his little problems have the time. She puts the group and order and loves to go shopping and chilling with her friends.

Pence

Age: 15

Is the fattest one their who LOVES to eat and eat, his favorite sweet is Sea Salt Ice Cream, he wants to get out of Hayners problems but ends up getting involved, did I mention he likes to rub his tummy..

Seifer

Age: 16

Thinks he is the know it all and the owner of the town. He believes he is the strongest in the town and can take on anyone. He hates Hayner so much that he wants to fight him even without the Struggle. He commands his friends to do whatever he wants.

Fuu

Age: 15

One word girl who only responds to one or two words, she is quiet and will always be by her friend Seifer's side.

Rai

Age: 16

A person who can get annoying, because of him always saying,"Ya" at the end of every sentence. He agrees with Seifer on everything and his supposed to be Seifer's body gurad.

**Heartless**

_**Shadows-(You already know looking your game!)**_

_**Nobodies**_

**Nobody-(Just look in your game or on the Internet.)**

* * *

**Wow, yeah this chapter is kinda of short-.- couldn't really think of how Sora could appear. Noticed how I used the part when Sora appeared to help save the gang just like Mickey did in the game :) lol. Lol Sora is being emo haha! Soon he shall be having black hair and his nose pierced. Yeah the beginning of the story is kind of moving slow and is boring but don't worry, Sora shall go to the darkness soon I will make sure of it.(Evil laugh*) You shall wait until I make up more ideas for the next chapter. Here is a little hint of the next one. Summer school starts and guess who has it? Dum Dum Sora, looks like he came just in time. XD. See ya soon, Please Review thanks :)**


	6. Together at Home

**I'm so happy Sora is back with the gang I missed him *hugs emo Sora*. Sucks to be him if he has summer school and with his dark side still on the loose 0.0 I was just watching Lincoln Heights, and saw the episode when Jonny died soooo sad just watching the new ones now. Enjoy :D**

* * *

_"It's been a while, since Sora returned, I missed him so much but sometimes, I get the feeling he's being distant.' _Kairi wrote, she closed her eyes and put,"_I asked him if he was ok, when we were on the ship, but all he said was,"I'm fine." in a dark tone._

"KAIRI!!" Riku said waving to her friend who was writing in her diary in summer school, after the group had returned home they soon realized they had summer school well, Sora did, and Riku just had it because of his mouthing out to the teachers, and Kairi stayed just to be with her friends.

"Sssh, Sora our else, we will get in trouble." Kairi said closing her book just as he was about to look. He was sitting next to her, and Sora was near the window.

"Who cares, the teacher is out."

"I do and, hello they are watching uss." Kairi said looking at the camera.

"Man this school just keeps getting better and better." Riku said sitting down, all the other students didn't really care, they just did what they wanted. Unlike them, Sora was in his own little world staring off into space out the window. "Say, Sora, guess what tomorrow is."

"Hm?"

"Your birthday! Your getting old, man."

"Oh."

Riku cocked his head with worry,"Come on, your birthdayy, you know, presents, presents everywhere."

"That's nice." He muttered oddly.

Kairi sighed looking sad at her friend."Sora.."

"Ohhh guys, look who it issss!" Someone said they turned to see a fat guy with two ugly dudes behind him, he was consider the bully for Sora when he was younger, Riku would always be their to help scare him off , but it looks like he has summer school to, who would of guessed it.."It's the little punk."

"Chill out, Kevin." Riku said getting mad.

"You stay out of this, Riku, always fighting his battles for him, like he's some kind of child." He yelled.

"What's it to you?!" Riku said stepping up now, Kairi stood up as well and tried to hold him back.

"Alot of things." He yelled.

"Yeah, punk." One of his odd looking friends said.

"Your lucky, Kairi is holding me down." Riku said.

"Oh, yeah I almost forgot about her." He said winking, Kairi shivered letting go of Riku, to make him almost fall. "As I was saying before." He turned his attention to Sora and slammed his fists on his desk,"Haven't seen you in a while, buddy!" he smirked evilly. Sora continued to look outside ignoring him,"YOU HEAR ME?" He still ignored him, Kevin gritted his teeth and pulled Sora up by his collar to his face,"I'M TALKING TO YOU!" He screamed mighty loud making everyone look at him and Sora.

Sora turned to him blankly,"Oh, you were I didn't notice." He said calmly.

"Oooooohhh." Everyone said.

The bell rang, and Sora pushed him off of him and took his bag and left, quietly, Riku and Kairi hurried after him."THAT-" Kevin cried.

Sora was able to go to his locker to put away his things, since he wasn't even really studying or paying attention, as kids were leaving their classrooms, his friends stopped by him and asked,"Sora? You ok?"

"Fine." he stated, putting his books in.

"Well..that's not how you usually act."

"What am I supposed to act? Happy? Why would I? There's nothing to be happy about."

Riku gasped,"Sora, what are you saying?"

"HEY! PUNK I'M NOT THROUGH WITH YOU!" Kevin came running like an idiot along with other classmates who were saying 'fight'. He pushed Sora's friends aside, as Sora closed his locker, Kevin roughly slammed Sora against the lockers,"I DON'T KNOW WERE YA BEEN OR WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU, BUT LOOKING AT YOU REALLY PISSES ME OFF!"

"You jealous, I'm just hotter than you?" Sora asked.

"GRRRRRRRR, THAT'S IT." He said about to punch Sora, but Sora caught his fist, and began to tighten his grip on Kevin's fist, making Kevin whine in pain.

"Sora stop!" Kairi said. He didn't listen and began to tighten more.

"Yo let go!" Kevin cried with pain.

"Sora please that's enough." Kairi cried so more, Sora sighed and let go of the bruised Kevin who was now bleeding believe it or not.

"Yo Kevin? You okay?"

"I......can't feel my hand..."

"Did? H-He break his fist?" Someone people asked. "He's gone crazy?"

Sora gave him an evil glare,"There's more were that came from." he muttered evily walking out. Riku and Kairi could only looked at their distant friend with worry.

xxxx

"SORA! SORA WAIT UP!" Kairi cried running to her longtime friend who stopped looking at her.

"What is it? Kairi?" he asked in his calm tone.

"Why did you do that?!" she cried.

"That was messed up, Sora even for you."

Sora put his arms behind his head and leaned on it,"What do you mean, he got what he deserved."

"Sora..that's not how you solve it and you know that." Kairi said shaking her head.

"What's going on with you? Ever since you got back you became a different person." Riku said.

Sora looked at him, and sighed,"I don't know what your talking about." he said turning his head. He looked down to the ground his hair covering his face.

"Sora.." Kairi said.

Riku began to growl at his attitude."Anyway, I'll meet you guys at the island, ok I'm going to go change." He said walking home ignoring the looks they were giving him after he was out of site, Kairi looked at Riku.

"Riku, what are we going to do? It's as if he doesn't have a heart, or doesn't even remember how to have fun or laughter, he seems so cold lately."

"Well..we are just going to have to make him remember."

After the friends had change, Sora walked out of his house closing his eyes with frustration, his parents were harassing him about his sudden change, just like his friends,"Don't I get enough of this crap from Riku and Kairi." he said. He walked his way up toward the shoreline near the boats, he began to unravel his rope and suddenly stopped looking at the clear crystal water resembling his eyes, he gasped when he saw who he least expect to be it was Aros, his twisted smile and evil eyes making Sora jump a bit, he gritted his teeth,"Damn it, I thought I was able to control him." he muttered."Ugh.." he did grabbing his head that was beginning to throb from pain but suddenly stopped,"Maybe this was a bad idea." He quickly got in his boat and rowed toward the island tieing his rope his saw his friends sitting down on the little island.

"Oh, Sora." Kairi said cheery.

_'What's up with her?'_

Riku jumped down as well,"We thought you were going to come." he smirked.

"....What's going on?"

"Nothing, why would you think that?"

"..Well..." he sighed and turned his head slightly,"Nothing."

Riku and Kairi looked at each other, and smiled thinking of their plan."Hey, Sora, how about we have a little fun?" he asked suddenly taking out his wooden sword out of nowhere.

"Eh?" he asked confused.

Riku smirked suddenly throwing another wooden sword."Here." Sora caught it with no hesitance.

"But.."

"Why you scared or something?"

"But...I don't think."

"No exceptions." Riku smirked walking to the other side,"Tomorrow's your birthday, and who knows maybe Tidus and the others might want to fight ya, need to see if your ready."

Sora looked at his redhead friend, she nodded, the brown haired boy too one long big breath, and walked to the other side, Kairi stood in the center,"Ok, you two you know the rules so I don't need to explain, all I have to say is I will say when to stop and don't over due it." She quickly glance at Riku."Riku." he shrugged his shoulders playfully. He went into his stance his sword above his head,"Ready?" she asked. Sora hesitantly bowed down into his stance as well unsure if this was a big idea."GO!" she jumped out of the way.

"Yah!" Riku cried throwing his dark firagra at Sora who in returned did a back flip dodging it. Riku began to do more and more, Sora jumped and flipped as much as he could to not get hit. "Is that the best you can do?" he smirked. Sora made a face and stopped, listening to his comment,"Your not even trying, Sora!" Sora looked at him with a glare."I guess I'm the top fighter on this island after all."

"Oh yea!" He exclamined running toward his friend with speed, Riku took out his sword which both clashed together.

"Oh did I make you mad?"

"Not a bit." Sora muttered trying to push the older boy off, but he wouldn't budge.

"No use." Riku said pushing him off,"TAKE THIS!" He said getting Sora off guard and hitting him with the finally blow sending him off near the water, but making him lose balance so he fell in the water. "Looks, like you still suck." Riku smirked.

"That's it and Riku wins." Kairi said sounding a little disappointed.

Sora got out of the water dripping wet with a mad face,"Rematch." he said.

"No can do, little man, I won, that's enough for today." Sora sigh sitting down on the beach trying to dry off his friends sitting next to him,"I've got to confess, you were alot stronger than before."

"Yeah, Sora, you could of won, if you put more effort in it." Kairi said cheery.

"Hey! Be on my side for once!" Riku yelled.

"No way, your side is boring like you." She said sticking out her tongue. She laughed and Sora laughed as well.

Riku gasped,"Oh my god, Sora you laughed.

"Your right, a smile I see on Sora." Kairi said happy to see her friend smiling again.

Sora turned his head quickly when they said he smiled, he blushed a bit with a frustrated face,"No I didn't."

"Then what was that?" Riku asked teasing him.

He twitched his eye,"Eh..." he slowly said.

"Come on, Sora, cheer up please, why don't you ever smile?"

"Kairi's right, you need to be outgoing again."

Sora sighed, and looked up at the sky it was getting dark,"Can we talk about this tomorrow or something..it's getting late."

"Bu-" Kairi said, as Sora got up and walked away.

"Let him go, it's going to take awhile for him to go back to the light."

Kairi nodded slowly and walked after him.

xxxxx

_"Sora, what's wrong?" Roxas asked. _Making himself visible and watching over Sora's body as it began to glow with darkness. He slowly touched the boy's body but then he felt a static on his finger he flinched jumping back from the pain, the darkness slowly began to fade away on his body as he slept on._"....Maybe it's best to tell Namine..."_

At Kairi's house*

Kairi was sleeping soundlessly to sleep, Namine was invisible sitting down near the bed worried she was drawing in her pad a picture of Sora in darkness, she frowned reaching for a brown crayon to color in his hair, when suddenly Roxas walked through the door_,"Namine."_

_"Oh, Roxas."_

Roxas walked toward her and saw the drawing she did,_"So..."_Namine took her attention to him she knew where this was going,"_You see it to? Huh?"_

She sighed and put her crayon down on Kairi's desk._"Yes...I've known since Kairi first saw him."_

_"Does she know? Ya know about Sora still struggling in darkness?_

_"I don't know...maybe I should tell her but it's not my place to tell her ya know."_

Roxas smiled a little,_"Sorry."_He sat down on the tip of Kairi's bed. _"I manage to help him when though it all when he's sleeping and all, but I don't know what to do when he's not sleeping."_

Namine focused on Kairi sleeping,_"It all goes to her, Roxas, she and Riku are the only ones who can help him now, Aros is still alive inside of him, he lost all hope of everything, that is why he was born again."_

_"I just hope they can save him in time before someone else wants his powers."_Roxas shook his head.

_"All we can do now is watch over and protect."_She finished drawing the picture of Sora, and closed her pad standing.

Roxas nodded began to fade, as well as Namine_,"Oh and Roxas."_

_"?"_

_"Don't ever leave me again." _She smiled fading away as they were being needed in their selves dreams.

* * *

**Jimmy's Journal(update)**

Sora

Age:15 soon to be 16

Weapon(s)- Alot(Main) Kingdom Key

Abilities: Alot XD

Sora WAS the cheerful and upbeat boy, but now he just seems emo, and could care less about others, he rarely speaks and shows a limit of caring for others, he thinks fun, and laughter is a waste of time, and sometimes wishes he was alive. Has the darkness really gotten to him.

HP:?

Limit: To manyyy!

Riku

Age: 16

Weapon- Way To Dawn

Abilities: Dark Firgara, Dark Shield

A laid back, teen who sometimes get overly confident at times, he finally finds his friend Sora but later is concern about his attitude, he does all he can to help his friend out but nothing works, he feels that Sora is holding in all of his emotion and will soon go to the darkness again.

HP: Meduim

Limit: Session

Kairi

Age: 15

Weapon- Flower of Hope

Abilities: Light sphere( A sphere of light able to destroy any darkness in ones heart.)

A gentle-hearted girl, who likes to daydream alot, she wants to tell her feelings for Sora, but is afraid he won't accept her, she is willing to go through anything to become strong for her Friends and protect others unlike the way around. After finally meeting up with Sora, she cries on his chest and is still unable to tell her feelings for him, she hopes she can meet the old cheerful Sora again.

Hp: Low

Limit: None-.-

Roxas

Age :!5

Weapon: Oblivion and Oathkeeper

A quiet and calm boy who is the nobody of Sora he tends to come here and there to help his friends and Sora whenever their is dangerous he is most needed when in Sora's dream he has a strong connection with Namine.

Hp: ?

Namine

Age: 15

A quiet girl who has the power of Sora's memories and those around him, she loves to draw and always help Kairi when she is needed she has a strong connection with Roxas.

**Heartless**

_**None**_

_**Nobodies**_

**None**

**Sora is struggling with his darkness in his heart 0.0 aww poor him! Yay Sora's birthday is tommrow! But will he enjoy it? Fwa you shall have to wait. This chapter is short in my POV dueing to me getting writers block. . And also from being suspended XD from schoool, can't wait until I get my psp so I can play crisis core, oh and btw Did you have a Happy Thanksgiving!  
If your going to read please review I would be gratefull if you did....**


	7. Not a happy Birthday

**Yeah maybe after this chapter I might stop finishing it due to lost of reviews...if your going to favorite it or alert the story....review..thanks..that would help me with my writing... Anywho was watching Narnia Prince Caspian so I made a Narnia/Khfan-fiction if you like Narnia and Kingdom Hearts go check it out... Also got the new batman movie it was awsome :). Enjoy..**

* * *

"Sora!" Someone cried outside the window, the brown haired boy muttered something in his sleep and covered himself with the covers actually sleeping for once. "Sora!" he cried again. Sora ignored him once more, this time Riku manage to somehow get on top of the roof which wasn't that far from the ground maybe it was from his highhhh jump ability he has, he knocked on the window furiously getting really annoyed by Sora. "Sora wake the fuck up!"

"Hm...what.." He muttered annoyed.

"What do you mean what? Happy Birthday!" Riku smiled,"Now open the window.." Sora got up half way his hair was messy even more than usual he grumbled something and shot out of bed to go open the window so Riku could come in and he did. "So 16, how does it feel?"

Sora shrugged his shoulders,"Feel the same."

Riku rolled his eyes, and head locked him,"Come on cheer up a bit, it IS your birthday after all, your not still sore about me crushing you yesterday, are you?"

"No.." he said quietly. "Just afraid..." he said very low.

"Why?" Riku whispered letting go, Sora didn't say anything.

"Nothing...I'm just tired." Sora said looking at him trying to smile."Can you help me with my smiling, I kind of forgot how to be cheerful."

"Sure..." Riku said watching his friend stretch.

"What are we doing today..?"

"...You know...party like we do every other year for you."

"Oh.." Sora said uncomfortable stopping.

"Why?"

"It's nothing...I'll go get dress and meet you at the shore in town."

"Eh..ok.." Riku said quickly walking outside just in case his friend was about to change even though he saw him naked once when he was little by accident which was a horror to him. "I'll get Kairi, ok?" He called.

"Sure." Sora said taking off his shirt and with that Riku left.

xxxx

Sora made his self out of his house, walking down the stairs into the living room,"Happy Birthday!" His mom cried.

"Thanks." Sora said quietly.

"My young boy is growing up!" His mom cried hugging him tightly, he grumbled something under his breath as she hugged him more."Try to be more outgoing like you used to be." She said letting go of her son. Sora sighed,"I know it's been rough on you these past few days, I just want you to know I love you." She kissed him on the forehead making him make a face.

"I love you too, Mom." He smiled a little.

"Bigger." she played pulling his cheeks higher. "Much better." she laughed, Sora couldn't help but snicker a little."I'll see you later, dear, have a Happy Birthday." And with that she walked away in the kitchen.

Sora looked at her leave and looked at a picture frame,"Wish, you were here, you always had the answers..to everything." Leaving the house, he spotted his best friend waiting for him.

"Took you long enough." Riku said.

"Sorry." Sora said.

"No need...come on we should head to the islands, I bet Kairi's there already." He said walking with Sora, both of them had a awkward silence, until Riku spoke up,"So..."

"So..."

"...Are you feeling better?" Sora slowly nodded,"I know it's hard, but you have to get over it, I did."

"But your different!"

"How?"

Sora looked at the ground stopping, Riku stopped to look at his answer with concern,"I don't know...your stronger than me...I can't do this anymore.."

"What are you saying?! Your the boy who killed Xehanort's heartless, and Xemnas."

"Yeah, with friends...."

"And?" Riku snapped.

Sora looked up shocked, Riku became mad, had he really forgotten what he was? "You once said back when we were in Hallow Bastion and I quote _"My friends are my power." _"And your here to tell me that was a lie?!"

".......No...I don't know Riku, I'm just so confused..." Sora said running up head.

"Hey-...Sora.." Riku said running after him, Sora reached the islands before Riku,"Hey, Hold up Sora!" Sora ignored him and instead ran to Kairi, he was safe for now, from Riku's lectures.

"Oh.." Kairi said startled by Sora and Riku. "You made it!" Kairi said.

"Yeah.." Sora replied. Riku gave him a glare and nodded.

"Um..Riku you were supposed to hang with Sora for awhile while the other prepare the party." The redhead said.

"Oh..."

Kairi laughed a bit,"Oh, well I guess we all should go somewhere while they fix the islands."

"Alright." Sora said.

xxxx

Somewhere in a dark area,"Should we strike now?!"

"When the time is right." Someone else commented.

"That keybrat will wish he was dead again."

Meanwhile on Destiny Island.

"Sora! Sora come over here!" Kairi cried running ahead.

"Wonder what she's so happy about all of a sudden." Sora said walking with his hands behind his head.

"Well, Sora she misses you, everyday when you weren't here she would talk about you and cry over you..." The 15 year old boy looked down at the ground lost in thought."So this is a great deal for her and for me that your back." he finished walking ahead. Sora stopped in his track and began to walk fast this time catching up with them. He wished things could go the way they were but they.

"Hey! Slow poke, let's go to my house."

"Why?" Riku asked.

Kairi pouted,"You don't want to?!"

Riku chuckled a bit,"Not really. Your house is kinda of boring."

"Hey!"

"...I want to go."

The two looked at Sora confused,"I want to go..." he repeated with a small smile."Kairi's..house is fun, because we get...to spend time with her..." he said quietly.

Kairi smiled and blushed,"Really?"

"Y-yeah."

"Oh Sora." she happily said opening the door, Riku looked at Sora with a smirk,"Your getting there." he remarked. Sora smiled to himself a bit,_'Maybe things are getting better than expected...' _Sora thought to himself.

xxxx

Later that afternoon, the party was on and friends were playing and laughing together and were in there bathe suits."Sora! Come in! The waters fine." Selphie cried in her her yellow poka dots one piece.

"Eh..I'm good." Sora said on the dock where the boats were at.

"What's the mattter ya, afriad of a little water." Wakka asked splashing a bit at him has he jumped back, annoyed.

"No, I'm just not in the mood."

"Come on Sora, there getting old you better use your youth wisely or else you'll be like Riku. Old and alone!" Tidus laughed.

"I would of never said that, Tidus." Kairi said to him.

Speaking of Riku where was he, Sora looked around in the ocean and didn't see him."Looking for me?!" Riku asked pushing him in the water.

"Ahhh!" he screamed coming up for hair and spitting the salty water out, Riku stepped in the ocean as the others laughed.

"You really haven't changed, Sora." he smirked. Sora gave him a glare, and dove under water,"What is he doing?" Suddenly Sora jumped up and dunked the older boy in.

"How's that?!" Sora yelled.

"Why you?!" Riku screamed getting up for air swimming after him, Sora who was surprising laughing.

Kairi smiled,"This is what it's supposed to be like." she said to herself, finally seeing Sora enjoy himself.

"Ya! Don't worry, Riku I'm on your side!"

"Hey!" Sora said.

"I got your back!" Tidus said to Sora.

"Me too!" Selphie said.

"And me." Kairi said with laughter."

"That's not fair!" Riku said.

"Aww, Riku needs more."

"Shut up, Sora!" Riku said tackling him in the water.

"Oh no you don't!" Kairi said. The friends were having a good time that they didn't notice a dark figure in the shadows watching them. After the swim, the friends changed into their clothes and were getting the cake out.

"Happy Birthday, Sora!" Everyone said. Sora blushed from embarrassment, and brushed his head.

"Hurry up and blow the candles so we can eat!" Tidus said. Sora smiled and blew it quickly as Tidus clapped fast,"Now hurry up and cut it."

"Your so fat!" Selphie said.

"I didn't eat!" he whined. After cutting the cake, everyone was dancing to some music as Sora was sitting down on the beach eating his cake, looking at the dark sky, smiling to himself he took another bite. Kairi suddenly sat down with him.

"Hm..What's up?" he asked. She shook her head with a smile."Come on tell me."

"I'm just happy to see that your enjoying yourself." Sora looked at her and smiled to himself. "I haven't seen you like this since all of this happened to you. And I miss it."

Sora turned his attention to the sky,"To tell you the truth..so do I." Now it was Kairi's turn to look at him, Sora continued to look at the sky.

"Oh Sora."

"Hm?"

"Here."

"Oh..my necklace." The 16 year old boy said taking it and putting it on.

"I held on to it ever since."

"Thanks, Kairi."

"Now you look complete." She nodded.

Sora smiled to her, she suddenly rested her head on his shoulder,"Sora.."

"Kairi..?"

"I l-love you."

"What did you say..?"

"I said.." Kairi sighed,"I said I love you."

Sora didn't know what to say, expect for ,"I love you too."

"You guys!" Riku said pointing to the sea as darkness starting to pour from it,"Get away from the ocean."

xxxx

Sora looked back and saw that the water was covered in darkness and that in the sky was a darkish reddish color of a ball drawing it,"What's going on?!" Selphie yelled running out of the water. "What are they?!"

"Heartless!" Riku said gritted his teeth trying to get the risk of his friends out,"Come on Sora, Kairi!" Riku said taking out his hand toward the two.

"Kairi hurry!" Sora warned pushing her out, but he was beganing to sink into the darkness water.

"Sora!" Kairi said trying to pull him out."RIKU HELP ME!" Kairi cried as Riku tried to help his friend.

".....Forget about me...or else you'll go down with me!" Sora said.

"I don't care!" Riku said, pulling more, but the darkness had a stronger hold on Sora, pulling him and his friends in.

"NO!" Wakka yelled everything then turned light as if nothing happened.

"Where are they?" Selphie asked.

"I hope they are okay..." Tidus said.

xxxx

*Drip* *Drip* *Drip*

Kairi slowly opened her eyes, everything becoming blurry in her vision but slowly got adjusted she was in some kind of darkness."Kairi? You okay?" Riku asked who was looking at her.

She rubbed her head,"I think so." getting up she looked around,"Where are we?"

"Don't know..." Riku said,"Must be some place in the darkness."

"Where's Sora?" Riku pointed next to her, and there was Sora unconscious.

"Sora? Wake up.." Kairi said but he wouldn't wake up."Sora!?"

"It's no use.." Riku said."I tired to wake him up but nothing work...and look." Kairi looked at the direction Riku was pointing to, there was darkness streaming in his veins,"The darkness is having a great affect on him."

"So he lied about the darkness over him?"

"Yeah." Riku said.

Kairi closed her eyes,"Why don't you ever let us help you?" She cried suddenly yellow dots began to look at them.

"Kairi! GET BACK!" Riku said taking out his keyblade in defense, Kairi held Sora close to him, as Riku began to attack the heartless but they kept on coming,"There too many." Neoshadows also began to arise as it rushed over to where Sora and Kairi were at.

"Ahhh!" Kairi screamed.

"Kairi!" Riku said looking but not paying attention to a heartless attacking him making him make a noise,"Shit." he cursed running to Kairi's side but he was outnumbered.

"RIKU!" Kairi said also being outnumbered. She looked at the young boy still knocked out as the heartless began to close in on him,"Sora..." she muttered. "WAKE UP!" She screamed loudly. Hearing his name being called by the one who loved him, his eyes opened quickly as he took out his dark keyblade and began to attack the heartless around Kairi finishing it off he muttered.

"Don't mess with my girl." he said dark.

"Sora...?" She was about to touch him when, he sprinted to Riku's side and casted dark balls at them, making them all vanish.

"Thanks...?" Riku asked wiping his shoulder,"About time, you woke up." He was about to walk over to him, when Sora turned around, he gasped and raised his keyblade in defense.

"Riku?" Sora asked.

"Shut up, your not Sora! Your his darkness."

Kairi gasped. Sora sighed."No not really." He said walking away.

"What?" Kairi asked.

"It's me." Sora said in his normal tone.

"What are you talking about?" Riku asked. He could not believe that, that was Sora his eyes were dark red and his clothes had heartless sign on it and was more dark.

"I told you I was fixing my darkness, wasn't I?" Sora asked looking at them.

"So your using the power of darkness...like I did?" Riku said lowering his weapon.

Sora smiled sadly."Yup."

"Well...I guess that's good in a way..." Riku said.

"Sadly..no, I manage to control this power...but..." Sora looked at his hands,"If I use it too much I either lose control of it or my anti form gets control over it.."

"Then don't overuse it, why are you using it in the first place?" Kairi asked.

"Sorry..you guys were in trouble so...."

"I don't care, I don't want you to use that power just like you don't want Riku to use his dark powers."

"Kairi..."

"Please both of you don't ever use it..."

Sora sighed as his dark form vanished leaving him to his normal state, he looked at Riku,"I promise." they both said.

"Thank you." Kairi said.

"Now that, is out of the picture." Riku said changing the subject. "How do we get out here?"

Sora looked around and saw a small glimmer of light,"Hey guys let's go over here." The two rushed toward Sora and nodded as they both walked into the light.

* * *

**Jimmy's Journal(update)**

Sora

Age:15 soon to be 16

Weapon(s)- Alot(Main) Kingdom Key

Abilities: Alot XD

Sora WAS the cheerful and upbeat boy, but now he just seems emo, and could care less about others, he rarely speaks and shows a limit of caring for others, he thinks fun, and laughter is a waste of time, and sometimes wishes he was alive. Has the darkness really gotten to him.

HP:?

Limit: To manyyy!

Riku

Age: 16

Weapon- Way To Dawn

Abilities: Dark Firgara, Dark Shield

A laid back, teen who sometimes get overly confident at times, he finally finds his friend Sora but later is concern about his attitude, he does all he can to help his friend out but nothing works, he feels that Sora is holding in all of his emotion and will soon go to the darkness again.

HP: Meduim

Limit: Session

Kairi

Age: 15

Weapon- Flower of Hope

Abilities: Light sphere( A sphere of light able to destroy any darkness in ones heart.)

A gentle-hearted girl, who likes to daydream alot, she wants to tell her feelings for Sora, but is afraid he won't accept her, she is willing to go through anything to become strong for her Friends and protect others unlike the way around. After finally meeting up with Sora, she cries on his chest and is still unable to tell her feelings for him, she hopes she can meet the old cheerful Sora again.

Hp: Low

Limit: None-.-

Roxas

Age :15

Weapon: Oblivion and Oathkeeper

A quiet and calm boy who is the nobody of Sora he tends to come here and there to help his friends and Sora whenever their is dangerous he is most needed when in Sora's dream he has a strong connection with Namine.

Hp: ?

Namine

Age: 15

A quiet girl who has the power of Sora's memories and those around him, she loves to draw and always help Kairi when she is needed she has a strong connection with Roxas.

**Heartless**

_**Shadows  
**__**NeoShadows**_

_**Nobodies**_

**None**

* * *

**How long has it been since I wrote the last chapter lol? I can't remember....yeah a year? I have been reallly busy lately, I'm getting a mickey mouse mp3 player and a tablet for my computer :). So...I'm just having writers block for the moment, I have know Idea what to put in the next chapter so....please review thanks...**


	8. Traverse Town?

**Heyy, guys I know it's been loong, but I'm trying to finish these stories as soon as possible and I completely forgot about it! D: SOOORYY! Um, well I'll try to make it where I left off and interesting, my mind hasn't been where it was when I began to story. Buut yeah, I'm getting motivated by listening to the theme music for this chapter lol XP. I was thinking of putting Vanitas in this story in a way, but then again I'm not sure, if you think I should then tell me guys :) Enjoy :D**

* * *

Sora opened his eyes and turned his head the same with Kairi and Riku**. "**This is..." Sora began.

"Traverse Town..." Riku finished.

"But why did we end up here...I thought this world was destroyed.." Sora questioned, thinking of the time when he fought Ansem or Xehnoart's heartless and somehow this world was gone, but why-why did they end up here..of all places...wasn't this the place when worlds were destroyed..?

Kairi looked at the two boys who were lost in thought"Why don't we go explore, then..!" Sora and Riku looked at each other.

"Explore, what?" Riku asked."We've been here before.."

"Yes, but this time, were together!" Kairi reminded them.

Riku smiled softly,"You do have a point there.."

"Well come on, guys let's go!" Kairi said pulling the boys cheerfully, trying to get a positive vibe.

**Somewhere in a distant dark castle, was watching the scene,"I see so he is still with them." The voice said.**

**"Indeed sure it seems, he is managing his powers." Someone else said.**

**"Teeh, well see about that!" He smirked.**

*Back with Sora and the others*

Sora, Riku and Kairi where resting up in the green room,"What do we do now?" Kairi asked she was sitting down on the bed side, as Sora was laying down on the bed, his hands behind his head lost in thought, Riku was leaning on the door just as Leon was, the first time Sora came to this world, yes the first time he came, that very day he was searching for his two friends who was both lost in the darkness, but it seem like he was the one lost in the darkness. "SORA!" Kairi cried.

"Huh?**"  
**

**"**I said what are we going to do now?" Kairi asked.

"I don't know.."

"Well, this place seems full of people so I assume that many worlds were destroyed." Riku said. "It could be that the world needs some locking." When he said locking he instantly looked at Sora. Sora noticing this looked at him, and nodded.

"The thing is...how do we get out of here...we have no way of traveling other worlds and contacting His majesty." Sora said.

"There's the problem..." Riku muttered.

Kairi made a face,"Well I guess, for now we can just get some sleep, since it's getting late, we can worry about that tomorrow."

"Kairi it's usually dark in this world...ya know.."

"Teehee, I know I'm just saying, we need to at least get some sleep."

"Someone has to keep watch.."

"I'll do it." Sora said, getting up from his bed. Riku moved over to him and pushed his shoulder back making him fall back on the bed.

"Don't worry about it, you go on and get some sleep, I can handle it."

"But-"

"It's okay, you need more sleep than all of us, Sora.." Riku smirked.

"I mean...you sure..?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, it's okay."

"Well.."

"Kairi has to sleep on the same bed with you, anyway.." Riku said with a laugh.

"Huh..?" Sora asked

"Kairi who was already somehow on the bed, while the two were having their conversation was fast asleep."You better not do anything to her, Sora!"

"WHAT?"

"Shssssh, your going to wake her!"

* * *

_"WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME?"_Sora screamed, somebody or something was grabbing him leading him to a lab of some sort.

_"Now, Now, we are just going to put you at your natural state!" An unfamiliar voice said_.

_"What are you talking about, let go of me!" Sora screamed._

_"ENOUGH! DO IT NOW BEFORE THOSE WRETCHED KEYBLADE WIELDERS COME!"_

_"Who are you talking about? Are you talking about Riku and the others?" Sora screamed trying to put up a face but was so weak for some reason,"LET THEM GO!"_

_"Don't worry your pretty little head! We have other little plans for them!" A new voice said, this time with blue hair in an organization cloak,_

_"Who...Who are you?" Sora screamed. The unknown person just smirked_

_"Now." He said calmly walking closer to Sora."If you won't let the darkness consume you, we will force it to, he pulged something deep into Sora, as a painfully scream was heard._

Sora gasped for air, and began to breath heavily_._ He was full of sweat he placed his hand on his head, it was pounding like crazy_."What...What was that..?" _He thought to himself. He looked to see Riku staring at him for a second."You okay?"

"I...I think so.."

"Bad dream..? Sora nodded, and looked at the bed, Kairi was sleeping peacefully, oh god how she looked so beautifully in that peaceful state. Sora was jealous that she was able to sleep not so restless. "What was it about..?" Riku asked curiously.

" I don't quite understand what it meant..but I was being captured in this weird place, what seemed to be coffins or something, and there was this really big chair..and this guy with blue hair in an organization cloak..."

_"_Blue Hair?" Riku asked, as if he didn't hear what he said the first time.

_"_Yeah..."

_"_Describe him_." _Riku said getting curious and uncrossing his arms.

_"_I can't really describe him but he had blue hair one side was a bang, he was pretty calm, and had a book in the other hand.." Riku squinted his eyes trying to think of who that person was, then it all came back to him...Zexion..Castle Oblivion..yes.

"It looks like you know him.."

"Yeah, I fought him once in Castle Oblivion...his name was Zexion."

"Castle Oblivion..."Sora stated.

Riku looked at the floor not really wanting to explain it, changing the subject,"That's strange that you dreamt of him, who is dead.."

"Yeah..I don't quite understand the dream myself...now I can't really remember what was going on." The 16 year old said putting his hand on his head as if a headache was coming. Riku looked at him then suddenly a huge crash was heard! "What was that?" Sora violently got up. Him and Riku looked at the window, the view of the 2nd district. "What...What's going on?" Sora asked. There were a crowd of heartless and strange creatures with them also nobodies.

"Looks like an army...we need to leave.." Riku said."Wake up, Kairi now!"

Sora nodded.

* * *

As Sora, Riku and Kairi tried their best to avoid the creatures it was no use they somehow found them, Sora raised his hand and a key appeared, he began to charge at the heartless and nobodies that was in the way, "Firaga!" He screamed a huge jolt of fire build way."Run!" He said, the three of them had no choice but to run, as they made their way out of the hotels into the 2nd district."Bad idea..." Sora muttered.

"If there in here, do you think there in the other districts...?" Kairi asked.

"Probably so...are best luck is the 3rd district." Riku said.

"Why's that?" Sora said in his stance, prepared for a Heartless, Nobody or whatever those other creatures were."

"A boss, might be there, and if there is, maybe..just maybe there's a keyhole near by."

"Right, well see, but last time the keyhole was here, but let's give it a shot."

The three friends attacked and made through to the 3rd district after entering, nothing was there, no heartless- nothing. The friends walked down with cautious in the middle of the room,"Nothing seems to be here."

"Stay alert, we don't know when there going to attack." Riku said, smelling the darkness near. The two boys crowded around Kairi as her defense, Sora squinted his eyes, his body suddenly felt boiling hot as if he was going to faint, what was this feeling. Sora's vision was getting blurry and he couldn't focus, he shook it off.

"H-Here it comes.." He breathed. Everyone looked around and saw a hugh dark present rush near them, they quickly jumped back when the figure stopped and stood infront of them, unable to see his face due to the shadow covering him.

"W-Who are you..and what do you want with us?" Kairi called out.

"So, rude I'm just here, to say hi!"**  
**

"Cut the bull! Why are you here!" Riku screamed.

"Why I'm here to see how truly these two keyblade wielders are so heroic!" He said smirking. "How when you, went to the darkness and nearly killed your best friend?" He said to Riku.

"Shut up!" Sora yelled getting mad.

"Oh...Did I hit a nerve?" Sora gritted his teeth.

The figure began to laugh manically."This is truly entertaining, indeed!" He wanted to get Sora's anger up, so the darkness and control him. The figure disseapered and suddenly reappeared, next to Sora, everyone's eye widen, the figure then whispered something for only Sora to hear,"You can't hide from your destiny." After saying these worlds, the stranger quickly punched Sora so fast that it sent him zooming into the wall hard, making him cough up blood.

"SORA!"

"Now, Now, Now!" The stranger said putting his hands on her chin,"Calm down, Missy."

"Get your hands off her!" Riku said swining her keyblade quickly, just merely missing the unknown's face. He dropped back.

"I see your quick with your weapon." He also took out his keyblade but it seemed very different-darkly."But are you quicker than me?" He then lunged his keyblade at Kairi, but Riku pushed his keyblade infront, holding him off.

"Riku!" Kairi cried.

"GO! GO, see how Sora's doing! NOW!" He yelled. Kairi made a face, after all these times of training was she still weak? She didn't want to prove it now, she had to go to Sora. She ran towards her best friend.

"Sora..."

"Hey, missy, get back here!" He began to go for his attack on Sora and Kairi, when Riku stepped in the picture again.

"Hey, I'm not done, with you yet!" Riku screamed, screaming his battle cry as he and the figure began to duel it out.

"Sora...! Are you okay..?" Kairi said helping him up, his wound was very black and a dark vibe was coming from it.

"Fine..Kairi, minor..mfh..injury." He said trying to stand up."I gotta help Riku!"

"Sora, you can't...wait let me heal you..!" Kairi said.

* * *

The battle seemed like forever, Riku had minor cuts and bruises on his body, but this guy...he had nothing, it was as if he wasn't really trying."I'm getting bored of this." He yawned. While Riku was down, he took his chance, his keyblade glowing,"Now, you die, dark wielder!" Sora was about to run to his aid when a mysterious portal came. .

"STOP IT NOW!" The person screamed. Everyone looked to see Maleficent.

"MALEFICENT?"

"Yes, you pitful fools, it is me the mistress of all evil!"

"When have I not heard that before.." Riku muttered.

"Quiet, spawn of the darkness."

"What, Witch!" Riku screamed getting into his stance.

The figure lowered his weapon, and stepped back,"Why must you ruin the fun?" He asked annoyed, he turned around and began to walk towards Maleficent.

"Wait!" Sora screamed.

The figure stopped and looked at him half way,"Don't worry I'll be seeing you around." He laughed evily at the end and with that he disappeared into the darkness.

"Now, you wretched fools!"

"What the hell are you doing here?" Riku asked.

"Why to see how my fellow keyblade wielders are doing!" She laughed.

"Cut the crap, Maleficent and explain why are you really, here and what the hell is going on?" Riku asked.

Maleficent waved her hand with the staff,"Why I'm here just to see if the darkness is still in your heart once more, young boy!" Spra immediately went infront of Riku and pointed his keyblade at the witch.

"Why, Why, Why, I heard you were alive..back and kicking!" She smiled evily,"But never would I have thought, that you were not burned by the venom of the darkness."

"Shut up!" Sora screamed.

"My, My, My, what temper!...We wouldn't want him to come out would he?"

"Who?" Sora asked confused. She then began to crackle as she faded away along with her crow."WAIT!" Sora screamed, he ran towards where she was at, but she was gone. Just who exactly was she talking about, was she talking about Xehanort's heartless coming back to haunt him, was he still alive...no...impossible, he made sure of it. Sora lowered his head,"What the hell..am I doing..?" He muttered to himself. He soon got out of his trace of thought, when he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Riku looking at him.

"Don't let that witch get to you, Sora, we all see how you accomplished," Riku said with a smirk.

"I guess.." Riku made a face, and suddenly hit Sora on the back of his head,"OW!, WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Sora cried holding his head and looking angry at his best friend.

"For being a nuisance! Your letting a witch get to you!..Come on, Sora! I thought you were better than that!" Riku taunted. Sora gave him a pout mixed with an angry face.

"I'm not!"

"Then, prove it!"

"FINE!" Sora yelled, glaring at Riku who was glaring back but with a smirk. Those two will always be rivals, rivals that provide for one another. Kairi watched her two best friends and couldn't help but make a small smile, but she was still worried about what Maleficent had said...

"So, guys.." She began as she walked over to the two friends,"What now..?" Sudemly Sora's keyblade began to glow. He remember the first time this happened maybe...just maybe. As the keyblade glowed a gust of wind began to form.(You know during KH2, when Sora unlocks a world..well like that lol expect for an item glowing. ). A keyhole appeared, his keyblade then locked it as flashes of light began to fade away.

"The gates are open now?" Riku asked.

Sora turned to him."Looks like it, but we have no way of getting there."

"Of course you guys do!" A familiar voice said. Everyone looked around but couldn't find the voice.

"Donald..?"

"RIGHT HERE!" Donald screamed up near the stairs, everyone looked to see him and Goofy waving.

"Guys!" Sora screamed, boy was he glad to see them, it's been a while, ever since he came back home. The animals walked down the stairs and made their way to the trio. "How did you find us?"

"Well..."

* * *

"His Majesty just knew something wasn't right, especially when their was darkness sensing in every world especially your world. We arrived their but..."

"But...?" Riku asked.

"It was just nothing.." Donald said.

"What do you mean...nothing." Kairi asked getting worried.

"Gawersh, there was no living things even there the whole world was completely taken over by the darkness."

Kairi gasped..everyone..Tidus, Wakka..no."We have to get there, right away!" Sora said.

"Hold on! We can't just take you there!" Donald screamed jumping up and down getting a bit frustrated.

"And why the hell not?" Sora yelled.

"HAVE YOU FORGOT THAT WE HAVE TO OPEN OTHER WORLDS IN ORDER FOR A CERTAIN WORLD TO BE AVAILABLE SINCE THERE ALL CONNECTED?"

"...Right...I forgot!"

"HONESTLY!" Donald screamed.

"Shimmer down, Donald..but right now we gotta get you guys to his majesty! He needs to have a talk with the three of you and especially Riku and Sora." Goofy explained.

"I wonder what he has to tell us.." Riku asked himself out loud.

* * *

**And there you have it! Finally after two years...I finally put a chapter up! I'm sorry guys! I'm pretty sure most of my readers completely forgot about this story lol...but I have a question, should I put Vanitas in it? If no one answers me this, in the reviews then I'll just make a decision and see how the story goes...in the next chapter I was thinking of putting in some Reconnect mixed with a bit of Dream Drop Distance scenes or story plots (Google it if you never heard of that new upcoming game) What ya thinkin, I wanted to put a big more detail into this. I'll be writing some more as soon as possible listening to some KH music to motivate me once again lol! Stay tune guys! Review plzz :) P.S where's the spell Check? Lol I really do not feel like doing this right now XO  
**


	9. The Truth

**I just realized I didn't put the last chapter in the end like a journal..oh well too much work for me lol DX, also might switch up the paragraphs a little for example : XXX OR *** just to be bored..because I forgot sometimes but yeah lol, sorry the last chapter was short..I guess most of my chapters are short anyway lol..but yeah..:) **

* * *

Everyone was in the ship, as Sora, Donald and Goofy were in command of the controls."Sora, watch out!" Kairi said.

"Don't worry, Kairi..you and Riku always seem to be worry whenever I drive the ship."

"I rather die from a heartless then be killed by your foolishness of getting hit by an asteroid." Riku said sharply. Sora's eye twitched.

"Now as I said before, I have driven a ship before!"

"Gawersh, last time, we drove to go and search for Riku and Kairi, you and Donald had a fight and we crash landed on a world."

"T-That doesn't count! Donald was being too bossy and wouldn't listen!"

"WHAT DON'T PUT ME IN THIS!"

"Um..guys.." The redhead girl said.

"WELL IF YOU WOULD HAVE LISTEN TO ME IN THE FIRST PLACE THEN MAYBE, JUST MAYBE WE WOULDN'T HAVE LANDED LIKE THAT!" Sora said annoyed not paying attention to what he was doing.

"Guys..!"

"YOU SHOULD HAVE LISTENED TO ME, YOU JUST GO IN THE SHIP AND HAD NO IDEA OF WHAT WAS GOING ON !$%#!" Donald screamed.

"GUYS!" Riku screamed this time."If your not done! We are about to crash land in Mickey's hometown!" He said rather calmly pointing to the world.

"OH SHIT!" Sora said."Hold on guys!"

"Was doing this from the very beginning." The older teen said.

"Shut up!"

* * *

"King Mickey! Sora, and the others are here!" Dale said jumping up and down, with his brother. After the group handed landed the chipmunks rushed inside the castle into the throne to announce it to his majesty.

"I see, so Donald and Goofy were able to get to them, thank you Chip and Dale!"

The two chipmunks bowed out of respect and turned the other way and began to hop off. His Majesty walked back and forth building up his thoughts on what to say, the darkness, Unversed, Sora, Mark of Mastery Exams, and more. He didn't know where to beginning. What should he start off with? He closed his eyes. But reopened them suddenly when he heard the door opened and there stood his friends."Ah Sora, Riku, Kairi, you made it!"

"You Majesty." Kairi said bowing along with Sora.

Mickey laughed,"There's no need for that." He walked over to the group."I'm glad to see that your all right."

"Barely, this guy almost killed us and Maleficent came into the picture as well." Riku said. Mickey shook his head. "But what was it, you wanted to tell us?"

"Ah, about that.." He turned around towards his throne, and placed his hand on the the chair."Where do I start off..?" He muttered. "Have you guys ever heard of Unversed?"

xxXxx

"The Unversed?" Sora questioned.

"I think we all should sit." With a wave of his hand a poof of chairs appeared before him. Sora and everyone else sat down."Well, unversed are wayy before Heartless or nobodies existed. They are "the opposite of human life" and grow from the negative emotions produce by the people's hearts."

"The negative emotion?"

"Yes."

"So, wait does that make them similar to a heartless."

"Well technically, no, a heartless is those who lose hearts, as a unversed are those who are consumed by anger, hatred, things like that. It could be the first stage of becoming a heartless, if you want to put it.."

"I see." Riku said.

"So, those things we saw at Traverse Town, where they that?" Kairi asked.

"Possible. Some of them are attracted by the negativity aura around a person and sometimes, they follow the user." Mickey sighed."They come in very different sizes and are as powerful as a nobody."

"Well, honestly, they will keep coming back and the more you destroy them the more, will be created, just as the heartless, as long as their is hatred among people more will appear. There's nothing that you can really do about it...unless you defeat the one who created it all.." He closed his eyes remembering that face, the one that nearly killed his friend.

"Do you know who this person is?" Sora asked. Mickey opened his eyes and looked straight at Sora, not knowing what to say to the boy.

"Let's just say he's something you don't see everyday.."Donald and Goofy both looked at each other, they as well knew where the King was going at...Vanitas...

"Uh...I don't understand you Majesty...do you know where we can find him?"

Mickey shook his head,"I met him a long time ago...back when you three were children...I'm not really sure where he is...I can't really give you detail, all I can say is that, you will know who he is when you meet him."

"Um..." Sora began confused...he didn't really understand what was going on but Mickey knew something..

"Now...the darkness is beginning to come across every world, the darkness are working together with the nobodies and the unversed...and the real cuplrit is probably the one controlling with the unversed and probably sided with Maleficent."

"Does this mean, that I have to lock the worlds again?"

"Yes, Sora you have to. The darkness is growing stronger as we speak." After he said that, his Majesty got off his seat and walked towards Sora and looked at him,"Sora.."

"Y-yes."

"Ever since the Xehanort possessed you have you been feeling any darkness lately, or any sense of him?" Mickey asked serious.

Sora looked down and placed his hand on his heart,"Honestly, I have to say no, when I first came back I was cold, and didn't want anyone to be around me...but now...when I met up with my friends I think..maybe just maybe they helped me find the light."

Mickey smiled,"Good to hear."

"Was there something we should be worry about, Mickey?" Riku asked.

Mickey stared at him for a few good seconds,"No, I was just wondering if he was doing alright." Riku made a face and looked at him and didn't say anything else. Mickey then turned his attention back to the others. "Because this is going to be a difficult task then your last journey, the three of you need to train and I mean train." He walked over." Mark of Mastery Exams."

"The what?"

"The Mark Of Mastery Exams, long ago every keyblade wielder had to train and take these exams in order to test those strong of heart that have been chosen by the keyblade to become Keyblade Masters."

"I see." Riku said.

"Doing this will make you become a lot stronger than before."

"Then let's do this!" Sora said jumping out from his seat. He was pumped becoming stronger than what he already was! Wow!

"Just wait a second, Sora!" Mickey said with a laugh."You three will have to see Master Yen Sid, about this, he is the one who wants to see you guys. I manage to open a path for you. But for now all of you should stay for a while and get some rest and then head out when your ready."

"Sir!" Sora yelled.

xxXxx

Before you even knew it, it got dark, maybe it was best to stay in for the night. Kairi was in her room, Queen Minnie had a room just for her and her only. "Thank you, Your majesty."

"Please, You don't have to call me that, Minnie is fine." Minne smiled.

"Oh..teehee, okay, Minnie."

"Just call if you need anything." Minnie said leaving the room. Kairi looked at the spar of clothes Minnie had for her, she wasn't sure if she should wear it now or not, because she suddenly heard a voice it sounded like Riku's voice. Being nosy, she dropped the clothes on the bed, and quietly went towards the door, creaking it a bit open and trying to listen in on the conversation with Riku and His Masjety.

"So, he's alright." Mickey asked.

"Yes, I'm not sensing any darkness near him as much as I did before."

"That's good.."

"Is there something your not telling me?" Riku asked.

"No..."

Riku didn't say anything but just looked at him, he knew his majesty was lying , and he knew he wouldn't get anything out of him, because Mickey was very stubborn.

"What about you?"

"Me?"

"Yes."

"I'm fine...I mean..well I just get this bad vibe that something bad is about to happen...I can feel it...I feel as though something bad is going to happen to the world..especially Sora..and sometimes I think he knows it."

"I see." Mickey looked up at him."You always were able to detect something darken about to occur."

"..."

"But, right now, you shouldn't be worrying about anything.."

"Not worry about anything..?" Riku asked."Will Sora...?"

"I don't have anything to say, Riku.." Mickey frowned as he turned around, not wanting him to see his face.

Riku looked at his friend his bangs covering his eyes, he looked unexplainable.

"I see." Riku said.

"I'm sorry.." Mickey then walked off, leaving a lost in thought Riku, who was staring at the spot where Mickey was at. Kairi closed the door and leaned on the door, looking up, stressed.

"Sora..."

* * *

_"Who are you..?" Sora asked. He was looking face to face at a person who looked like Roxas but was in a completely different outfit. "Roxas?"_

_"I see you don't remember me.."_

_"Huh?" Sora asked confused._

_The figure faded."I came upon here." He pointed to Sora's heart."A long time ago."_

_"You came into my heart..but I have Roxas.."_ Sora said confused, did he have two nobodies?_ The strange person laughed."What's so funny?"_

_"You've grown into a naive person...Sora."_

_"You know my name too!"_

_"Yes, of course I have...I've been with you all these years."_

_"What..?"_

_"Listen, you remember that letter, Mickey sent you."_

_"How do you know his Majesty?"_

_"I see he didn't tell you the whole story...but you can hear about that another time, but do you remember the letter?"He asked again._

_"The one about rescuing those...or something?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Wait, are you_.."

_"I need your help..." He suddenly began to fade away.._

_"Wait!"_

_"Don't worry we'll talk about this some other time..I have to go.."_

_"WAIT!" Sora screamed again._

_"Look deep in your heart..."_

* * *

**So there you have it, I told you I would get cracking on this chapter, well because I didn't get any reviews on if I should put Vanitas in it or not I just did a mixture of Birth By Sleep and new upcoming Kh games in my head anyway! Lol, I have a pretty idea of how this is going to plan out. I'm currently playing Dead or Alive for the 3DS yes I beat it, I'm just unlocking some costumes, and let me tell you the tag challenges are annoying..especially when using a computer!Next chapter coming soon,**** about the training at Yen Sid**_, _**and a world visit..possible a new world teehee...well stay tune!**_  
_


	10. The Teachings

**Mindfucked right about now ahhh, trying to think of what exactly to writttte...I honestly wish I could just have this as an app for my phone then I could be posting every chapter per day..-_- smh! But after this imma go eat and watch Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince..throw back or something teehee..  
Welll ENJOY :)**

* * *

Everyone boarded the ship, his majesty waved, and yelled out,"Remember, believe in your heart." Sora rushed through the window.

"But your majest-!" Before Sora could even finish Donald had started the ship off and it began to take off. Sora shook his head, he wanted to ask him something..

"Sora, what are you doing?" Donald asked.

"Oh, sorry." The sixteen year old said, going back to the controls."Looks like the gate way is cleared out..."

"When we get there everyone better be respectful!" Donald yelled with warning. Riku shook his head.

"So this guy, is he is like Mickey's teacher?" He had heard this name before several times, when he was with Mickey during Sora's sleep.

"Gawersh, he's is the master of all master, you can say, he was also about to teach A-"

"Ssssh!" Donald said pulling him,"We musn't speak of her...or..him."

"Huh?" Riku asked confused.

"N-Nevermind."

"Wait, what did you say, "her or him." Who are you talking about?" Sora asked also interested..

"What do you know were here!" Donald shrieked, he had a habit, of not keeping his mouth shut. King Mickey did not want Sora, Riku nor Kairi, to know anything about Ven, Terra, Aqua...none of them, not just yet..that is."

"Your hiding something from us...and I'm going to find out..what." Riku muttered.

XxxX

(WOW, so unfortunately, while I was typing this whoole paragraph, it got deleted, because time ran out on this bloody site! AND I'M VERY PISSED OFF -_- SMH!, Basically, Sora and friends meet up with Yen Sid, he explains that he will train Sora and Riku, and that later on in time, they will come back to do the exam, before they start to train, they go into the next room to the fairies. Kairi stays behind and ask's Yen Sid a favor if she could be trained as well, he says there's no way, but instead that she will get a special training. Although not as strong as Sora and the others, she wants to protect them no matter what. Yen Sid accepts it.)

"Sora! It's great to see that your back!" Flora said. "How ya been?"

"Eh..a lot better..." He looked up at Riku, and looked back at the fairies."Then last time.

"Oh ho, I understand." Flora said."The last time we saw you was when you took off to search for your friends, but we heard about the incident after...but it's no worries after all." Flora looked at Riku."Is he the one you've been search for."

Sora grabbed Riku, and leaned on him,"Yup, finally managed to get him." Riku rolled his eyes. Kairi suddenly walked inside. "Oh there, you are, Kairi,."

"Ahh, Kairi, the one I've heard so much about." Flora said.

Merryweather's face twitched."P-Pink.." She muttered.

"Well, we want to give you a special gift, Sora, to help you on your journey, it's going to be ten times harder."

"Ready, Girls all together now!"

MerryWeather, Flora and Fauna, both, pointed their wands at Sora, a glimpse of light engulfed him-it was too a point where, everyone had to shield their eyes. They reopened their eyes again, he dropped to the ground.

"Sora.."

His outfit was mixed with Black and Purple, he had not two keyblades but four, two in his hand and two in the back in a cross floating behind him. His shoulder pads, had Mickey's head shaped on it as well. His shoes at the tipped with red, his belt was a bit silver, his gloves were light blue and his undershirt(The shirt underneath his jacket) was red. Think of it as a mixture of all his other forms."Woah..."

"Sora...you look even better than before!" Donald said.

"I feel more powerful..." He said stunned, as if the other forms weren't badass.

"This form is very special, you should not overuse it, use it when necessary." Flora said."This form concentrates all of your friends powers-all of the friends that you have meet from different worlds." Sora was still in shock, this powerful...he just felt so alive. He continued to look at his keyblade and his clothes."Because you will have so much power, it can take a strain on your body, never AND I mean never over use it...or else.."

Sora stopped and looked at her,"Or else..what?"

"...Let's just say you don't want to see what happens."

"..." Everyone did.

_"I seriously can't wait to try this out..."_

Riku shook his head, he knew exactly what Sora was thinking. "Thank you, and I promise that I will try my best." He said, suddenly he converted back to his normal self. That power..it was gone, he groaned.

"You okay?" Kairi asked concerned.

"Yeah...just worned out."

"It can be very tiring and it could take awhile for you to get use to."

Sora nodded slowly, still feeling a slight headache."Wait..there's something I have to ask you."

"Ahh, what it is?" MerryWeather asked focusing on Kairi's outfit...Pink..

"Well..." He began serious.."Every time I..or somethings I use the other forms, well something takes over me...something evil.." Donald and Goofy knew where he was getting at. Kairi and Riku also, Kairi remember the first time she saw Sora, like that..she thought that he had lost his heart again. She shiver at the thought of it again."I don't remember much..but I know that I lose control and sometimes I feel the need to...hurt people."

Flora looked at him."I see." She looked at her two sisters."Theres nothing I can really do, about that Sora...it's just whenever you overuse a form, the darkness just comes out...I don't know why but it just does..."

"Is there any..possible way for me to get rid of it?"

Fauna shook her head,"Whenever he does go into that form, quickly use whatever light you can." She said towards Riku and Kairi." That form, I don't know how it came to him..."

"Maybe it's something that unlocked it's self." MerryWeather said.

"Maybe..." Sora said quietly.

"Don't worry Sora, with your friends, you will be okay."

Sora smiled weakly."There's something I've been meaning to say for a while..." The blue fairy said.

"What is it?" Flora asked.

She quickly pointed her wand at Kairi."Blue!"

Kairi gasped with surprise. Flora made an annoyed noise."OOOOH, why you this isn't the time for that!"

"Oh no.." Sora said.

"PINK!"

"BLUE!"

"We better go!" Sora said, remembering when they had the same argument with his clothes..

"PINK!"

"Make it BLUE!"

"Make it PINKKK!"

"Hurry! Kairi!"

"BLUEeeeeeeeee!"

"PINNNNNNNNNNNK!"

XxXx

"Ah, I see you have arrived." Yen Sid said, and staring at Kairi he let out a laugh."I see those two are at it again.."

Kairi made an awkward smile and laugh. Without warning, her clothes went back to pink, he didn't even have to raise a finger."Now, that you are ready, come with me outside to the back.."

Without warning a huge dust of smoke engulfed them, and they were quickly in the back, a big field, nothing to fancy, expect for the part that his hometown as so small but he had a big yard in the back...well training yard..

"This place is...unexpected.."Riku said.

"Now.." Master Yen Sid said, "Who shall go first?"

Riku raised his hand,"Me."

"Very, well we shall beginning the training." He rose his hand, and the training field suddenly turned to Destiny Island.

"Huh?" Riku asked confused.

"The island..?" Sora asked. Him and the others turned the head it had everything."But this can't be...it was destroyed..right?" Sora looked at the elder, who just nodded. Sora blinked a few times, he got it...it was just an illusion.

"This training is also for your heart as well."Riku turned to look at him,"You must face your troubling heart."

Suddenly the island began to get dark and a small boy, walked into him, it was him when he was fifteen years old, he looked dazed,"That's me...I remember.." The smaller version of him, walked into the secret place and vanished."I opened the door.." He muttered. Another scene was shown when the island began to break into pieces while it was shrouded by the darkness. Riku made a face.

"How is this helping him?" Sora yelled getting angry.

"SORA!" Donald yelled.

Yen Sid, motioned his hands, to say it was alright."Like I said, there are still some things that trouble him, and in order to take this exam he must for train-train within himself.."

Sora calm down and looked at Riku, another scene showed when he was with Maleficent. Then another where he was being possessed by Ansem-Xehanort's heartless. Sora winced. He never wanted to see this again, one of his best friend getting possessed by a monster. The younger Riku about to strike a hopeless Sora. Riku looked at this scene."..." Suddenly flashes of him, in the darkness facing Xehanort's heartless and him trying to take control of his body again. Riku put his hand on his face, shaking.

"Riku.." Kairi said.

**"My, My, My."** A voice said.

Riku quickly turned around, the place now turned to Traverse Town, he was in the 2nd district."Your not real." Riku muttered."This is all an illusion.

**"Is it boy?"** He asked, he quickly disappeared and reappeared in-front of him.**"SUBMIT!"** Riku fell to the ground a scratch with a bit of blood forming on his cheek.

"RIKU!" Sora yelled.

"Don't...he must do this himself."

Riku chuckled,"**Something funny?"**

"It's just the fact, that your still alive and kicking, when I thought I got rid of you for good, and not just me but Sora, when you try to possess him as well."

**"I did-no try."**

"But you did, ended up failing, correct." Riku laughed again sarcastically,"I find it funny, how you-the supreme of darkness can't even get control of the world without possess again, it seems that your just to week and you need someone else's power to do your dirty work."

**"I'll show you weak, you little bastard."**

Riku raised his keyblade above his head ready for battle.

XxXx

The heartless began to scream,**"Come open your heart!"** As he glowed purple, his guardian vanishing going into the ground and beginning to sprout out, Riku immediately dodged it's grasps, he jumped, dodged, waiting for it to return but it didn't this time.

_"Guess Imma have to just go straight in!"_ He continue to dodge from the clutches of the creature, but went into the direction of Xehanort. Xehanort, just crossed his arms, Riku not fazing him one bit., Finally close with him, Riku, began to swing at him, but for some reason it was block off, but his guardian was not infront of him. Was this a new attack? The guardian, using this chance, grabbed Riku from behind, Riku was suddenly in the creatures arms, he couldn't move he was just...too strong."Ugh..."

"RIKU!" Kairi and Sora screamed. They hated too see one of their friends get hurt...even if it was training.

**"Well..It seems that your still weak..always will be..a pawn of the darkness."** Xehanort laughed. He instantly place his hand through Riku, unlike the younger version of himself walking right through him, this one was real, the pain, everything. He screamed.**"Feel it, you feel the darkness still in you right, you feel me? I will always be here no matter, what even if I did possess Sora..you and me will always be connected, my apprentice.."**

Riku screamed some more, it was like Xehanort's heartless was ripping his heart away, he coughed off blood.

"I thought this was suppose to be training!" The young keyblade master screamed.

"It is..." Yen Sid said looking.

"This doesn't seem to be working it's hurting him!" Sora getting fustrated.

**"Listen there, Riku...your friend Sora, the one you, betrayed, the on you almost killed! Look at his face"** The heartless said taking his hand out of Riku, as he let out another painful screamed, he made the heartless,push Riku's face toward's Sora. Who was furious."**Is that really your friend..do you honestly believe someone could forgive you...like that?"**

"Riku! Don't listen!" Sora screamed.

Xehanort pushed his face back towards his.**"You belong with me!"** Riku breathed heavily he never would have thought that this was training, he closed his eyes lost in thought, thinking of all the times he did so many bad stuff to Sora and to Kairi. All he wanted was to be a part of their lives but it always felt like the two of them were better off with each other. A third wheel is what he felt like...**"Now, Riku, I will put you to your misery and make you see the true darkness within!"** He began to raise his hand again this time, it glowed with a reddish light.

"RIKU NO!" Sora screamed, he just couldn't take it anymore, he ran to the scene.

"No, do not interfere!" Yen Sid said clapping his hands, a force field, made Sora fall back.

"But Riku is in danger!"

"Look." He said calmly.

XxXxX

Sora looked at saw Riku, glowing dark green, holding on to Xehanort's hand,"You will never and I repeat never, take control of me!" He squeezed his hands until he began to bleed, Riku pushed the guardian off him, with such strength, the guardian made a noise, with pain, Riku double slash the enemy. "Take this!" he screamed place his keyblade into it's body, the keyblade glowed and released dark arua's making it completely disappear for good. He now turned his attention to Xehanort's heartless. He pointed his Way Of Dawn at Xehanort's heartless,"Why so quiet, Xehanort?" Xehanort made a face."I thought you were going to kill me, I guess that's switched around is it?" Riku stepped forward."Let me tell you something, Xehanort...you may think you have a hold of me, but you don't. yes I may have darkness in my heart, yes you will probably always be there that doesn't mean you can take control of me. I now, know that I don't have to be afraid of the darkness anymore, I can learn to control and use it for my advantage, this is just who I was ment to be." He rose his keyblade about his head."Just because those say, darkness is evil, and destroys everything they are wrong, darkness can be use to save others, depending on the person who uses it, I don't care about what you have to say about darkness or what kind of bullshit destiny it is..all I know is that you can't have darkness without light." He paused and looked at the corner of his eye at Sora and Kairi. "And I've found mine.."Sora looked at Riku, he was so amazed of how, Riku was able to control the darkness, and face it...something that he could never do, he inspired him so much."And my light, will always be with me...Sora...Kairi..Donald..Goofy..Mickey..all the people I've met..." He gritted his teeth angry."And I won't let you or anyone get in the way of that!" Riku violently rushed towards Xehanort, he dodged the upcoming ball of darkness.

**"You fool!"** Xehanort yelled.

Riku jumped in the air, and did a backflip, jumping behind Xehanort so fast, before he could even blink. Before Xehanort could even react, Riku, quickly stabbed him in the heart,"I will not, or never bow down to you...you will never become me, and I will be like you..because unlike you I have friends who are there for me." After saying that, Riku glowed with darkness, not the kind of darkness that was pure evil, but a different darkness..."Goobye Xehanort." He screamed with such furiously used a move that was unexplainable, his whole body began to continue to glow-his keyblade as well. "Eternal Darkness!" He yelled. A huge light engulfed the place, leaving but just a whole explosion."

**"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** Xehanort's heartless screamed.

Sora covered his face, while the light began to dim."Riku?" As the light dim, Riku was on his knees, panting heavily, with no sign of Xehanort, his glowing also began to dim,"Riku!" Sora yelled. The force field breaking, and Traverse Town now going back to the training field yard. Sora and Kairi ran towards him,"You okay?" Sora asked.

He breathed heavily."I...I think so just a little beat up..I'm good."

Yen Sid rubbed his beard."Interesting."

"What is sir?" Donald asked.

"Amazing, how this boy, was able to surpass the darkness lingering in his heart, the darkness that had a hold on him not these fews year but all his life.." He watched on as Sora and Kairi helped up Riku."He even surpass...the other one..Terra." He smiled to himself."I see this one has finally saw the light within him..from that one boy." He looked upon at Sora."_I see alot of potential in him..but will he be strong enough to face all of these threats...for him..?"_

xXxXx

"Well done, Riku." Yen Sid said."I never would have imagined that you would have passed this quickly.." He placed his hand on his shoulder, Riku suddenly felt a huge rush in his body, a green light covered his body, his wounds, pain, everything was gone.

"Thanks.." He said.

"How do you feel?"

"A lot better...I feel like a lot of weight was lifted..." He looked at his hands and closed it, with achievement.

"Now that you have pass the first part...their may be certain things that you will learn..just as you learned that special move.."

"Right..I never thought about it..it just came to mind.."

"It is because you conquer the past in your heart..though you may have not noticed it..but the darkness was indeed eating away at you..because you still did not accept it."

"..."

"Now, that you have...well theres nothing tainted in your heart...it is cleaned.." Yen Sid turned his attention to Sora."Now...Sora I believe it is your turn.." Sora gulped..he really had a bad feeling about this...before he was excited now he's not to sure..

"S-Sure.. I just have one question.."

"Yes.."

"What happened to Riku...will it happen to me..?" Kairi looked at him.

"Can't say for sure..this is all according to you..what goes and what's in your heart..I can't be certain.."

"Oh..."

"Are you ready...?"

"Yeah.." Sora said, he knew something bad was going to happen...he just knew it, he watched Kairi helped Riku up just to be sure, Sora walked in the middle of the field."Well here goes.." He muttered.

xXxX

The scene, suddenly vanished to when Sora was a little kid, he was running towards his house,"Mom! Mom!" He screamed happily, he was just coming from the islands, he was on town, "Mo-!" When he suddenly bumped into a person in a black cloak."Sorry..."

_"In a rush..?" The rapsy voice asked._

_The real Sora looked confused."I don't remember any of this.."_

"Perhaps..it is memories not awakened in your heart.." Yen Sid said.

_"Yeah..I'm just on my way to see my Mom, you see, I found this.." The young Sora, showed the stranger what seemed to be a keychain.._

_"Ah..looks interesting.." The figure walked closer towards Sora,"I see your future is already set."_

_"Huh..what do you mean..?" He asked with an inoocent voice.. The figure began to laugh darkly."What is it..I want to laugh to..!" _

_"Sora!" A new voice called. It was his young friend Riku who seemed to be looking everywhere for him. _

_"Riku..!" The figure then disseapered."Huh?"_

_"What is it..?"_

_"There was someone here.."_

_"Who..?"_

_"I don't know.."_

_Riku looked at him,"Your crazy..." He patted his friend on the head."What do you got there..?"_

_"I found it..." Sora showed Riku the item._

_"A keychain.." He made a face."Really your excited over that."_

_Sora pouted."It looks cool!"_

_"Sora, your lame!" Riku yelled running off grabbing it from him._

_"Heyy! I found it! Give it back!"_

_"You gotta catch me first!"_

_Another scene suddenly showed, when Sora was eight years old, he was on the island, sitting down on the tree. When a figure walked by, the same figure."Hey..there you are!" Sora screamed. Sora ran down to the person, who was looking at the horzion,"Mister...where did you come from..I want you to meet my friend Riku." He grinned._

_"Riku..." He muttered. He laughed a bit._

_"Funny?" Sora looked confused again. _

_The figure looked at him,"The next chosen one...I see."_

_"Huh?"_

_"Were going to change that.." He grinned underneath the coat."I advise you to get home." He instantly said._

_"Why..?"_

_"Let's just say there will be something pleasing to you." Sora cocked his head with confusiion.._

"Wait..I think I remember this.." Sora said.

_Sora was home his house."Mommmy! Dadddy!" Sora cried. His eyes widen, his Dad was bleeding,"Daddy.." There were heartless there with a strange other figure, who was controlling them._

_"Run, honey!" His mom yelled._

_Sora stepped forward,"MOM, DAD!" He began to cry. His Dad, coughed up some more blood, and began to fall, "Run now..son..!" _

_"But.." Sora screamed. The heartless looked at him..like he was their prey._

_"Kill him!"_

_"Run!" _

_Sora quickly ran out of the house, as soon as the heartless began to go after him, it was storming, and he had no idea where to go..to Riku's...where...no they would follow him to his house, before thinking he went towards the island."Leave me aloone!" He cried, he tripped on the beach, as the heartless closed in."What..do you want from me?" He screamed in horror. The heartless didn't respond but instead closed in more and more, Sora closed his eyes as they striked his body, he screamed with pain and went unconscious. Having this chance they were about to take his heart, when suddenly a keyblade came in contact with them, because of that they all vanished._

"Oh my god, Sora.." Kairi cried.

"I never knew...this happened.." Riku said. Looking at a horrified Sora_._

"That...That explains..it_.." _Sora muttered...

_"Sora...?" Riku asked his friend who was in the hopsital."I heard someone came in your house and murdered your Dad...? Are you okay..?" Sora didn't answer. He was awake but nearly there, he looked broken, broken from life."Sora..?" Riku called to his friend who was still not himself._

_"I think it's best to let him be...Riku." His mother said, taking Riku out._

_Another scene showed Sora still not responding, to any of his friends."Sora.." Selphe said._

_"Still nothing..ya?" A younger Wakka asked._

_"No.." Riku said."I'm really concerned.."_

_"Well he's been through alot..I mean he saw his Dad get killed.." Wakka said."That's not easy.." _

"..." Sora did.

_"Sora...?"_

_"Yea.."_

"You okay.." Riku asked.

"Fine..it's nothing..I mean who really cares anymore." Riku looked concerned...why was he talking like this."I mean go...there's nothing you can do about it..and clearly I did nothing.."

_"But you couldn-I could!" Sora intruppted._

_"I'm fine now..I promise.." He smiled weakly...he didn't want Riku or his other friends to be worried, so he pu ton a fake smile, and preternd like nothing ever happen, although he still felt the guilt. He decided that he would mindblock. _

_Riku was still concerned,"He knew that Sora, was lying but didn't say anything at all."_

_Another scene showed, Sora and Riku talking to this woman who had blue hair. And then another scene when they were talking to this guy with brown hair. Another scne showed Sora now fourteen years old taking possession of the keyblade, and the another when he faced off aganist Xehanort, many flashes began to take place, when it stopped when he was sixteen years old, he was wearing a different outfit, and had black hair, he turned slowly around, and had a dark arua to him, he laughed mancially, as he suddenly disseapered._

"Oh no_." _Donald said.

"What?"What happened?" Kairi asked.

Donald shook his head not wanting to say.

Sora didn't know what to say...so many. things were just happen..so many things that he wanted to block out..it was all coming back to him, the pain, guilt ,everything_. _"Did...Did this really happen..?" He muttered to himself.

_The scene also turned to Traverse Town as well. _Sora looked around,"The same..as Riku.." He muttered. A familar face suddenly appeared."Xemnas.." He said.

"Yes..." Xemnas said slowly_._ Sora took out his keyblade_,_ his Oblivion keyblade_._ He looked surpised because he didn't summon that kind of keyblade...it just came up on it's own."I see." Xemnas."I was not able to complete my Kingdom Hearts, because I was to reckless...but it seems as though your the weak one right now."

XxXXx

Sora gritted his teeth with fustration, something was holding him back, why couldn't move, was this fear he was feeling, he clutched his head, once more, and had another flashback, it was him, he was running from something, something dark...it was darkness."Why am I...?" He mumbled.

"Let me rip you of your unhappyness!" Xemnas screamed, shooting out two of his saber lights, and flying towards Sora and hitting him with it.

"Sora!" Kairi yelled.

"Ugh!" Sora yelled_,_ falling down_._

Sora slowly got up, and breathed heavily_._"Your heart does not deserve to be with you it deserves to be with Kingdom Hearts!" Xemnas said, rushing back to him inflicting many damage to his chest, with his saber lights, Sora tried to dodge but Xemnas's powers were holding him back and also hurting him, with Riku he couldn't Reversal. Xemnas kicked him in the air, and then telported behind Sora, who was falling in mid air. He quicklyed slashed Sora down to the ground, landing hard.

"SORA!" Kairi screamed. Riku put his hand infront of her, preventing her from moving any further, it killed him to see his friend like this..

"As I said before.." Xemnas began floating down besides Sora who was still on the ground,"Anger and Hate are supreme." He walked over to Sora, and bented over to him,"I sense alot of anger and hate in you..you wonder why you are able to defeat so many people, and why your form is so tainted, deep down you know..who you are and what you are becoming." After saying those words he kicked Sora over towards the others,"You, Roxas and Xion are a failure."

"Xion.." Riku muttered that name sounded familar...

Sora didn't move...he did not have the motivation to move whatsoever. "Get up..Sora." Yen Sid said. Sora slowly got up and held his arm,"Remember why your doing this..to get stronger.."

Sora limped back to the fight, he rose his keyblade above his head,"Cure!" He screamed, a green light engufled him, even though his wounds weare healed, his mind and heart weren't they were..they were just fucked up. Sora slowly crouched down in his battle postion.

"Oh, ho-ho, I see you still want to fight!" Xemnas said."This won't be much of a challenge..now would it be?" Xemnas said. He then began to use more magic aganist Sora, Sora quickly began to reversal once again, Xemnas doing the same moves as he did when he fought Riku and himself. Xemnas trying to sneak attack on Sora with his saber light, quickly turned to block it, but was not quick enough to block another attack, which was from his clone,"Too slow..you've gotten soft." Xemnas's clone then said."Remember...did you say a heart..?" He forced a trap around Sora, draining his life away.

"Sora!" Riku now screamed, he remembered when Xemnas first did this..he almost lost him...and without him, how would..."Sora can't survive without someone helping him!" Riku told Yen Sid.

Yen Sid didn't say anything but instead watched the scene. The real Xemnas floated beside, Sora who was in so much pain could not even groan or moan,"You see, what you do...you try and do good for those and look what happens your whole life..it's been nothing but painful...and hatred..deep down you know that your heart is full of anger, you were angry...but you blocked it out...because you knew that if you didn't things would have went worse for you.." Xemnas whispered. Looking straight at Sora's face whose eye's were half opened, his face was getting pale.

"Sora's dying...oh my god! Stop him!" Kairi cried.

Yen Sid ignored her, and still continued to watch,"And let's see the best part is...that's even the half of it..you don't know what your real life is and what it's ment to be..." He laughed...and went towards his ear,"Pure Darkness." After saying that Xemnas's clone continued to drain his life but this time much more powerful and faster.

"Uuuuugggh." Sora said as blood began to stroll down his mouth, his eyes beginning to close, he dropped his keyblade from his hand-hitting the ground it then disappeared within a flash.

"MASTER YEN SID!" Riku yelled.

Master Yen Sid, waved his hands, and in and instant everything was back to normal in a field, Sora was laying down on the ground, unconsciences. Quickly, Riku and the others ran to his side."Hey...Sora, you okay?"

Yen Sid, placed his hands behind his back."Sora...it seems...that your...just not ready.."

XxXxX

"Will he be alright?" Kairi asked nervous. She was infront of the door where Sora was sleeping at..for a few hours..really.

"Yes. He just been through a lot..he was not able to focus..and he broke down." Yen Sid said.

"Explains alot.." Riku muttered unhappy, crossing his arms.

"What does this mean..?" Donald asked.

"He didn't pass..." Yen Sid said calmly.

"In order for him to face this jorney he must first pass the exams...BUT, because the worlds are in so much danger, he must first protect them at all cost. He began to walk back in,"I will send him to the other worlds, but I will be calling all of back to continue.." He was then gone.

Riku turned to Kairi."Looks like things aren't going so well.."

"Yeah..I'm worried about Sora...about...well."

"The darkness.?"

"Yeah..."

"There's nothing to worry about, Kairi...Sora won't submit that easy...I've seen him..he's alot stronger than last time..trust me." Riku said.

Kairi nodded, still a bit worried."I hope your right." Riku placed his hand on her shoulder. Changing the subject,"So...what's this I hear about you doing some training?" Riku laughed. Kairi gasped.

"H-How did you know?"

Riku smally grinned."I know you Kairi."

Kairi sighed,"Well..I talked with Master Yen Sid, and he said that he will help me out..."

"I see."

"I'm not going to be a burden anymore."

"But Kairi..your n-"

"Don't say it.." Kairi said."I'm going to become my own strength and I'm not going to contine u relay on others all the time." She walked away, Riku began to smirk.

"She's becoming more and more like Sora."

XxXx

"I will contact you." Master Yen Sid said.

Donald and Goofy bowed,"And we will be there."

In the ship, where Sora and Riku were already in, waiting for the three."Sora.."

"Yeah..." Sora said low, looking at the window.

"Are you doing, okay..?"

"Just fine." Sora said motionless.

Riku looked at his friends and could tell that his friend was upset, he could read Sora like a book."Sora, you know you can talk to me about anything right..?"

"Yeah..*sigh* I know."

"Then talk away...I know so much as happened."

"..."

"But...you have to try and move forward.." Riku said.

"Move forward?" Sora yelled getting a bit annoyed.

Back outside, Kairi was rushing outside to catch up with Donald and Goofy,"I'm here!" She stopped and bowed at the teacher.

"Before you go here." He said. He handed her a pink orb.

"What is it?"

He smiled a bit."You will know.."

"What does it do?"

"Your heart will tell you and show you..once you know when it's ready."

Kairi didn't quite understand what he ment..but nodded with a thank you, she placed it in her pouch,"Do not worry, young princess but you are training right now as we speak...wether you no it or not. "

Back in the ship, where Sora was arguing with Riku."Sora..calm down..I clearly just said that you should move forward!" Riku now getting a bit upset, he hated this, when him and Sora would fight...

"How the hell am I suppose to move foward from this, I fucking just remembered that my FATHER was killed right before my eyes by some fucking asshole and I ran away! What other shit don't I know?"

"Sora I KNOW YOUR UPSET BUT DON'T TAKE YOUR SHIT OUT ON ME!" Riku yelled.

"WHO ELSE AM I SUPPOSE TO TAKE THIS CRAP ON? HUH? LET'S JUST SEE HOW MUCH OF A LIE MY WHOLE LIFE IS, I HAVE A FEELING THERE IS MORE THAN MEETS THE EYE!" The young teen yelled, his eyes becoming full of hatred. Kairi, Donald and Goofy now walking in, seeing the two aruging and bickering.

"Gawersh, what's going on?"

"NOTHING! EVERYTHING IS JUST DANDY!" Riku now yelled.

"YEAH EVERYTHING SURE IS!" Sora yelled, looking away from him.

"What happened?" Kairi asked...Before she could finished both boys began screaming at the same time, unable to understand what one person was saying to the other.

"YOU KNOW WHAT, JUST STOP!" Donald screamed furious. "JUST SHUT UP AND DRIVE THE SHIP!"

Sora looked at him, then at Riku."I'm suprised you didn't ask him, he IS the orginal Keyblade master." Donald looked at him now angry and full of guilt.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Riku screamed."YOUR BRINGING UP STUFF THAT HAPPENED IN THE PAST!" Kairi looked at the boys, she saw the fury in both two eye's."You know what...I'm done..." Riku sat back down in his seat looking straight out the window.

Sora squinted his eyes angrily, and turned back and sat down in his seat, getting back to controls. Donald and Goofy didn't know what to say, but they went back to their controls. Kairi sat down next to Riku in the passengers seat, it was clear that he nor Sora did not want to talk. Sora began the engine and took off leaving the cooly starry world away, now in the galaxy, a new world had been unlocked...it looked like it was some kind of castle place...Kairi sighed, "_This is going to be a quiet ride.." _She thought to herself.

* * *

**Sorry for the looong, wait I've been out these 3 days..but I pretty much got the whole ending down in my head :). As for the next chapter..I'm thinking of Beast Castle but I'm not sure how I'm going to write about it since all the other movies were just additional/bonus movies..and Beast made an appearance more than once..soo I have something in mind lol it may not be the best but hey..it's a start lol :). Sora finally learns the truth about where his Father was...but was all of this too much for him to handle..has the darkness finally found Sora's weak spot...? Will Sora and Riku ever talk? And what is this new world? Until then for the next chapter...Happy Reading! Review :) **


	11. The Sanctuary

**Okay, so I was actually going to put Radiant Garden but I forgot..then I figured Hey, why not do a world that's going to be in Dream Drop Distance..anywhoo It's 1:37 in the morning right now lol...um...well let's see how this chapter goes out I'm trying to make this a dark story but balanced at the same time..if that makes sense D:. Anyway Enjoy!**

* * *

"NEVER AND I MEAN NEVER STEP OUT!" A person yelled to a small hunched over figure.

"Yes, master...I promise.."

"Good." The figure said, he walked out of what seemed to be a Church bell's place.

It was even silent when everyone arrived, it seemed Riku and Sora had cooled down a bit-just a bit."Looks like..where not in the Beast's castle anymore." Sora said trying to be calm. It was good to see that he broke the silence.

"This place looks more like a Church..then a castle." Donald squawked. The group was a few feet from the Church it looked very spooky, they saw a what seemed to be a priest walked out and go into a cart, being taken away."There goes the person we ask for where we are at.."

"Golly**, **there's plenty of people around to ask.." Goofy asked.

"They seemed to be busy..." Kairi said, everyone was doing some related to some kind of festival so it seemed.

"We might as well just go in and check things out." Sora said.

"Of course." Riku muttered under his breath.

Sora looked at him and before he could say anything, Kairi quickly said."Let's go, you guys, before the two started to argue again. Riku and Sora got a glimpse at each other then quickly looked the opposite of each other. Everyone watched as some people danced and enjoyed them self at the festival. Everyone walked in the huge Church."Woah.." Kairi said surprised."Hello?" She cried.

"No one seems to be here." Donald said.

Suddenly ring bells were heard."Ring Bells?..It looks like it's coming from upstairs." Sora said.

"We should go see if someone's there."

"We might be able to get some answers." Everyone made their way up the stairs of the Church's "Attic", a few huge bells were swaying back and forth.

"Looks like no one is here, after all." Riku said.

Sora turned around and saw a table with figures on it,"What's this?" He asked walking over to it. He picked it up and saw toys shaped like people.

"Don't touch, we don't know whose it is!" Donald yelled.

Sora cheesed at him,"It doesn't hurt to see what it is." He put it down, and watched as Kairi walked over to the outer part of the Church looking out the window, there were strange gargoyles that were looking awfully odd."Be careful, Kairi." Sora said.

"I am." She said she leaned at the window,"Ohh..you can see the whole town from here." She said. Riku walked over to her, Sora looked at him, and then ignored him.

The gargoyles suddenly began to stir, Donald jumped back for a second, Sora looked at him,"What is it?"

"ACK, it moved!"

"What did?" The sixteen year old asked looking in the direction where Donald was staring at.

"The gargoyles."

Sora cocked his head.."I'm pretty sure were not in Beast's castle anymore..Donald." Remembering when all the furniture started to talk and move, due to a curse that was brought upon them.

"I'm telling you what I saw!"

"Gawersh, fellas, someone must live up here."

"What a genius!" Donald screamed. Suddenly the gargoyles did move, and jumped from off of the roof, and down near Kairi and Riku, Riku quickly reacted holding Kairi close against his chest.

"Now, Now, Now let's not get to hasty!" A woman statue said, she was a bit short and sounded very old, she hopped over to Riku who still didn't trust this..thing.

"We should do something, why are they here?" The taller one said.

"They don't seem like such bad people."

"We aren't." Sora called, still on guard.

"What do you honestly think us gargoyles are capable of doing?" Riku looked at them-paused and then let go of Kairi."Honestly." The woman statue said.

"Who are you and what brings you here?"

The fatter statue hopped over to Donald and Goofy,"This don't look like no costume at all, you think there like Quasy?"

"Now, Now, Now Hugo, don't be rude!" She hopped back inside,"My name is Laverne, that's Hugo and that's Victor." She said dully. Victor bowed his head at Kairi.

"Pleasure to meet you, my dear."

Kairi snickered and took a bow herself,"The pleasure is all mine."

"I'm Sora, that's Donald, he's Goofy, She's Kairi...and that's.." Sora glared at Riku, who just looked back at him with an expressionless face.

"Riku."

"Ahh, good to meet you all." Laverne said. "You've came just time for the festival."

"Festival?"

"My yes, haven't you noticed it?"

"Well..kind of." Sora said.

Riku shook his head, Sora again looked at him. "Well our Quasy, is off down there for his first time with everyone around...I hope everything goes well!"

Hugo flew a bit outside and leaned on the rail,"He'll do fine, he's got alot of guts." He snorted.

"Quasy?"

"Yes, Quasimodo."

Sora, Donald and Goofy walked over to where Kairi and Riku where at looking down at the festival. Everyone was dancing and enjoying themselves. "Looks like fun, maybe we should go down there as well."

"Of course, the more the merrier." Victor said."But you see it is a costume festival if you wanna put it. Sora looked at Donald and Goofy.

"Perfect for them."

"AND WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?" Donald yelled.

"Nothing...I was just saying!" Sora yelled waving his hands in defense.

"You see Quasimodo..has a kind of..condition."

"A condition..like what?" Riku asked curious.

"Well..it's hard to explain.." Suddenly before he could begin there was laughter, everyone looked down to see what was going on.

"That doesn't look like he's having a grand time there!" Hugo yelled.

"Oh my!"Laverne screamed.

"Looks like their making fun of him.." Riku said.

"How horrible." Kairi said. She saw them throw anything that could get into their hands, as they roped himd own, and began to spin him...the humiliation.

Sora's eyes widen...as he suddenly remembered something, he remembered when he was small, how he always wanted to be like Riku, and would always fail, because he was either to small or to short to do anything. Everyone...at his school made fun of him..they tortured him..he hated it...they even made fun of him not having a father..he wanted to burn these memories away. Sora stared into space, and suddenly got out of it when he heard a young woman screaming, something that, this was wrong and the person sitting down in the chair was a monster.

"Arrest the gypsy!" The man screamed, soldiers then began to comer Quasimodo and the woman.

"We've got to do something!" Sora yelled.

"How?" Goofy asked. Sora couldn't even reply, he had to do something quick..it was just in his nature to do so.

"Don't know.." Sora looked around and saw a stairway, he ran towards the stairway.

"Sora..where are you going?" Kairi screamed.

Sora didn't answered but instead ran up the stairs, he was now on top of were the bells were at, he ran down near the bells, and stopped near the part outside, to fall down."Your going to jump down there?" Victor screamed."That's insane!"

"Trust me I've done insane things." Sora said. With that he ran off the thing, and began to fall down the Church, seeing nothing but balloons float his way up toward the sky, ready to be popped. The rush was so quick he could hardly breath. As he was falling a pink smoke appeared. Everyone gasped with surprised, as it cleared he saw the girl gone but the man behind him, he didn't he stop to talk, she then saw her hiding from the guards.

"Here we go.." Riku muttered."Looks like we better go after him.."

"Hey! METAL HEAD, Pick on someone your own size!" Sora yelled, he rose his hand in the air and took out his keyblade. The man in the chair gasped.

"It couldn't be!"

XxXx

Sora jumped on top of one of the guard's helmet's dodging spears, and any other weapon used against him."Take this!" Sora yelled, using strike raid on one of the guards who were chasing after the woman. The guard fell down, before they could even catch up to her.

"Got you!"The solider said grabbing Sora's leg, who was holding him just by leg, as he swung upside down.

"I wouldn't be to sure about that!" Donald screamed. A sudden rush of lightning shock him as he quickly let go of Sora, who flipped on to his feet.

"ARREST THEM ALL!" The man yelled. The soldiers, began to take out their swords now. The woman jumped on to a running wheel barrier along with her goat, crashing all of the guards down, and pushing them against the cart where the man who was giving orders to-broke down, she jumped off the wheel barrier, as the crowd backed off giving her some space. She took a bow, the crowd was impressed with her performance, with that she made like way and suddenly disappeared..like magic.

"We better get out of here!" Sora yelled.

"Best idea yet." Riku said.

"...Come on!" The group hurried out of the crowd not to get arrested and caught...they were probably no on the wanted list, Sora looked back at the man who looked at them surprised he turned away running from the scene. While guards were still after them

Quasimodo looked at the man who gave him an evil stare...he knew he was in trouble now..

With Sora and the others, the guards continued to follow them,"We gotta lose them!" Riku turned back.

"I got this!" He pointed his weapon at the guards, who stopped afraid. Huge balls of darkness began to pin at them, using this chance as it hit them, Riku followed the others quickly back into the Church...the only sanctuary they had..Riku closed the big doors behind him.

"Are they gone?" Donald breathed heavily.

"For now yes..I'm not sure if they know where we are..yet.." Suddenly there was speaking being heard about.

"Sssh!" Kairi said, they quickly hid behind a pillar, not in the same one but in different ones.

"She called Sanctuary there is nothing I can do..sir." A warrior with yellow armor said. The man hissed and walked away. What seemed to be a priset pushed him out along with the goat."Okay, Okay I'm going."

Suddenly the evil man, grabbed the woman from behind,"You may have one this one gypsy, but be warned there's no way for you to get out without us killing you!"

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!" Sora said jumping up.

"Ah, you! The one who tried to save this girl!" He screamed.

"Get away from her!" This time the others jumped out in view.

"That is..if you want it to be the hard way!"

The man laughed evilly."Because you have helped this gypsy girl, you will be in the same price! Just remember step foot and your all mine!" he said backing away towards the door, and slamming it.

"What is with that guy..?" Sora asked.

The woman turned to them and sighed,"Thank you."

"No problem..but it seemed like you didn't need our help back there." Riku said.

She laughed."I'm Esmeralda. Who are you?"

"Sora, Donald, Goofy, ...Riku and Kairi." Sora introduced, he though him and Riku were still at it..he began to start softing up.

"Nice to meet you." her goat ran up to her."Oh and this is Djali, he's my best friend. The priest suddenly came back, and gasped to see Sora and the others."Don't worry, there friends..they helped be out when I was in a jam back there."

"Well...any friend of Esmeralda is a friend of mine." He chuckled softly, lighting the candles.

"Just what exactly is his problem, doing that to a man who was completely different just what is with him an different people?" Esmeralda yelled.

"That's just the way Frollo is." The priest said. "He raised him as if he was his own, but shunned him from any aspect of any living thing."

"That's just terrible!" Kairi said.

Esmeralda shook her head in disgusted, raising someone..then treating them like that? Just what the hell was the point in that?

XxXx

Quasimodo was upstairs in his "room". He felt so terrible not only did he embarrass his master but he was humiliated..his master was right.. He then heard voices..that voice again the one that was at the festival. He walked down the stairs and peeked to see the woman speaking with other people along with the mysterious people that had come to his rescue. He smiled hearing her voice..it was just so memorizing. "Hey! You, What are you doing here!" Someone screamed.."Haven't you caused enough trouble already?" Quasimodo hurried up the stairs.

"Wait, I want to talk to you!" Esmeralda yelled running after him. Sora and the others quickly began to run after her as well. She her way up the stairs to see him hiding from her."There's nothing to be hiding about." He rushed somewhere to hide. Esmeralda walked over to the table to see small figures."My, what is this?"

"There...the town." Quasimodo said.

"This is beautiful...did you make it?" She asked, not caring about his face what so ever.

"Yeah..I have plenty of time..n-not that it's bothersome."

"Gosh, what I wouldn't give to have all this space to yourself.."

"Well...this whole place is not just for me, it's also the gargoyles." Hugo came to life and winked, making Donald rolled his eyes and stop his foot irradiated. "And the bells." He finished, coming out of the shadows,"Would you like to see them?"

"Of course."

Quasimodo introduced the names to the bell."There's also my favorite one, the one upstairs...would you like to come see?" He asked.

"How about it?" She asked her goat, he burped as if to say yes. The two walked away leaving Sora and the others. Sora put his hands behind his head and put his foot behind the other leaning as he always do.

"I think we were just ignored.."

"Of course, you were, Him and that girrrly!" Hugo said hopping off.

"All ends well." Goofy said.

XxXxX

A few hours and Sora and the others waited for a while and heard constant talking."There's nothing here we can do..I guess.." Sora said.

"We can't just leave..." Kairi said."There outside.."

"Well what are we suppose to do..it's getting dark." He said getting up from his chair. The man with the golden armor had appeared inside, surprisingly."What are you doing here?" Sora asked, on guard.

"Woah..Woah, Woah, take it easy..." The guard said, putting his hands up for surrender."I'm a friend." Sora studied his face and stood straight."Where's that's lovely girl?"

"Why?" Riku asked still curious.

They heard a noise like a grunt, the guard walked over outside to help Quasimodo up."Hey, you have you seen that gypsy?" He asked smiling. Quasimodo sneered and jumped at him,"Hold up!" he yelled back, but Quasimodo didn't listen and instead began to charge at him. He quickly responded and took the fire torch near him backing up in defense.

"Wait, he's a friend, Quasimodo!" Sora said.

"Listen to him." The knight said. Before Quasimodo could attack or speak, some shadows began to crave out of the ground and on the stairs. "What..are these creatures?"

"Don't worry!" Sora said."We got this!" He said, the heartless began to make their way to Sora and company's attention. Shadows and neoshadows were no problem for him and the others."Kairi..-"

"No!" She said. She concentrated and her whole body began to flash up.

"Kairi..?" Sora asked.

She continued to glow, as the heartless backed away from the powerful light."Eternal Light!" She yelled, putting her hands forward as a gush of light to over the whole room, everyone opened their eyes to see the shadows gone. and a smiling Kairi.

"Kairi..How did you?"

"Don't you worry about me, Sora." Kairi said. Sora still surprised, didn't say anything. Riku smirked at her...she really was growing up..

"What was that?" Quasimodo asked.

"Heartless..but don't you worry about that.." Sora looked at the knight. The hunch back man glared at the knight.

"Get out!"

"Fine..I'll go, but tell Esmeralda, I didn't mean to drive her into this." He began to walk down the stairs."Oh, before I go my name is Captain Phoebus." After introducing himself, he walked away. Quasimodo sighed with defeat. He walked back up the stairs and outside.

"What now? Where is she..anyway?" Sora asked, as the statues followed Quasimodo outside.

"I helped her escape..I hope she's okay." The man said.

"I'm sure she's fine...you've seen the way she handled herself.."

"I guess..."

XxXx

"That boy.." Frollo said looking into the fire, in his mind there was a lady that was dancing away, looking similar to Esmeralda."He's the one that they were talking about?" He asked himself, referring to all the villains that were at the meeting."Never would have I expected to see him here this quickly..." He smirked and frowned, "But..the gypsy..girl has got me off track..I have sinned...the plans have been disrupted...oh HELL FIREEEE!" He screamed.

XxXx

Riku threw a small ball up and down bored, leaning on the wall, as the others chatted with the statues and Quasimodo."Looks like something bad is happening..by the looks of it." The older teen said, catching the ball and looking outside. What he said was true, things were falling apart, houses were on fire, people were screaming, everything was becoming a disaster.

"Whats-?" Before Sora could finish, a knock at the door was heard. Quasimodo quickly went to the door to see Esmeralda back.

"Esmeralda, your safe?"

"Yes, my friend, but I need you to help me with something else."

"Of course, anything." The man said with a soft smiling, blushing a bit. The young woman walked back outside, and had Phoebes on her shoulder, unconsciousness, he was wounded, and needed attention quickly. Quasimodo began to frown.

"I knew he would be safe in here, please." She pleaded.

Sora and Riku hurried to help Esmeralda hold him."Come this way." Quasimodo said. They placed him on a small bed, he suddenly came to and looked at her straight in the eye.

"Esmeralda..."

"Ssssh." She said placing her finger on his mouth, so he wouldn't continue."Don't waste your breath...you will be safe here." She smoothed his face, as he smiled softly. Quasimodo in the background looked on at the scene and frowned some more, it was foolish on him to think that she would ever like him."I will be back." She promised. Her goat who was outside made a noise to alert them. The closest one at the window looked to see Frollo and his guards at the ground preparing to come in.

"It's Frollo and he's coming." Donald screamed jumping up and down.

"Come with me!" Quasimodo yelled, the gypsy ran after him-down the stairs."Go to the south tower steps!"

She stopped and looked at him."Be careful, my friend and please watch over him!" She said.

"I promise."

"I'll come to!" Kairi said, running with Esmeralda.

"What?" Sora asked.

"Someone needs to be with her!"

"Definitely not you!" He screamed."It's way to dangerous!"

"Trust me! I can handle myself!" Kairi said.

"Now's not the time guys.." Donald said."We will go with her!"

"You sure?"

"Yes, that way you won't have to worry about Kairi."

"Well..alright.."

"Hyuck, then you can help out Riku and he can help out you!" Goofy said.

Sora's mouth went wide..."What?"

"Be safe!"Kairi said rushing out with the others, leaving Quasmido, Sora and Riku alone.

"Can't believe this!"

"Your telling me." Riku muttered.

"Quickly, we must hide him!" Victor said. They rushed and pushed him under the table.

"Now, we must hide them!" Laverene said, pushing them."But where?"

"Ah!Under the covers! Quickly." A huge bunch of old blankets and covers. Sora and Riku did not want to work together, talk together nor even be next to each other under the covers..as strange as it sounded they haven't down that in a long time..since they were little, Sora use to have nightmares of creatures in the dark coming after him and he would sometimes spend the night at Riku's house or somethings Riku spent the night at his. Riku would always comfort him and be there for him and now..

_"What have I really done for Riku..?"_

Sora blinked lost in thought, he frowned to himself. Being quiet..he heard the voice of Frollo..."Master...I didn't expect you here...I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it." He said passive aggressively. He sat down. "Your not eating."

Sora heard."Hmmm, it's very good!"

"Something is very off in here."

"How..so master?" Quasimodo said nervous.

"What's this..a new collection...THAT GYPSY GIRL!"

"M-Master..I-I?" A huge thud was heard, Sora was about to get up, when Riku stopped him shaking his head, Sora obeyed..surprisingly.

"Your the reason why Paris is burning to hell, because you helped that GIRL!"

"You have been cursed my that evil witch's powers! Sin has come upon you!"

"W-What do you mean?" Quasimodo asked nervous.

"Do not worry!" Frollo said clearing his throat, calmly, he stuck a sword into the figure and placed it in the burning candle, the figure began to burn, he threw it on the ground, as it still burned, surprisingly it didn't catch anything on fire.-Being right infront of where Sora and Riku where hiding, Frollo began to walk away."I do know where those gypsy s are hiding at, and by tommrow they will all be mine." He then left. Slamming the door behind him,

"We have to find them before he does!" Phoebus said, straining to get up. Sora and Riku quickly got from under the covers, as Sora casted blizzard on the fire, making it go out.

"Do we even know where it's at?" Sora asked.

"I think I do." Phoebus said. He turned to Quasimodo. "Are you coming with me?"

He shook his head."I can't."

"I thought you were Esmeralda's friend?"

"Frollo is my master..I CAN'T disobey him."

"Disobey him? The guy is going to kill all those people!" Sora yelled.

Phobeus looked annoyed."She also stood up for you!" You have a funny way of showing gratitude." The man just looked outside lost in thought stubbornly."We'll I'm not going to just sit around and watching him kill them all." He walked off leaving him to his thoughts. Sora looked at him.

"Honestly, if you care about her, you would do what is right. Sometimes you gotta put other people's feelings before yours, if you care so much about them...From what I see that Frollo guy doesn't give too craps about you. By you not doing something, your going to make people hate you...dont' be like that." Sora explained."Do what you think is right." Sora sighed, he walked after Riku, down the stairs.

XXxXx

"Quickly, you guys, we must hurry!" Esmeralda yelled. She showed her friends the hideout. They cautiously made their way in...it was very dark and it looked like a tunnel..perhaps. Esmeralda walked on when a flicker of light appeared, before Kairi could blink a strange man was very close to her face with a grin, a jester?

"Wha?" She got startled.

"Esmeralda, who are these people doing here?" He asked with a funny voice, walking funny as well.

"They helped me escape."

"Hmmm, I see." He said studying them.

"They really are nice people."

XxXx

An hour later, Sora and Riku had follow the two towards the hideout."Are you sure she's here?"

"Positive." Phoebes said.

"Looks like were alone!" Sora said, taking out his weapon, he saw two yellow glowing eyes form."Leave it to us!" Phoebes and Quesmado stepped back. "Thunder!" Sora screamed, trying to end this quickly and bunch of more replaced them.

"Ya!" Riku did, throwing Dark Firaga's. A few more times, Sora and Riku continued to use the same move to end things quickly, they didn't have much time. Almost out of magic, they finished off the last two heartless."That takes care of them...for now."

"WELL, WELL, WELL! Look what we have here!" Sora and Riku turned around to see whose voice it was, Sora turned to his left and saw the same jester face that approached Kairi."GOT YA!"

"Can't we just explain..?" Phoebes, said but was cut off when tape was wrapped around his mouth like the others. Sora jiggling away trying to get loose but he was tied up.

"No, can do, sirry." The odd fellow said.

"Wait, just a minute." Esmeralda suddenly appeared through the mob, along with Kairi, Donald and Goofy.

"Sora!" Kairi screamed.

"You know these people?" The jester said.

"Clopin, they are my friends and they helped me escape." She began Phoebe's rope. Kairi helping Sora, and Goofy helping Riku.

"Thanks." Riku said with a nod.

"I'm so glad your okay." The knight said holding on to Esmeralda. She smiled warmly.

"I'm glad you are alright." Sora looked at Quasimodo face, he felt betrayed...

"We don't have time for that, Frollo's on his way right now, and he knows where you guys are at." Sora said turning to the mob of gypsy s and jester.

"We have escape!" Someone screamed in the crowd. Everyone began to scatter around to get their things. Sora turned to Esmeralda and looked for Phoebus.

"You know if it wasn't for Quasimodo, we would have never gotten here." Sora said smiling at him. Phoebus placed his shoulder on the man.

"Right, so you should be thanking him." Quasimodo smiled at the woman who was smiling back.

"Thank you."

"Ahhaha, and thank you, for showing me the way here!" Frollo said, coming out of nowhere, he grinned evilly.

"What the-?" Sora said jumping back."How did...you..?"

"Why with the help of Quasimodo."

The guard suddenly began to go after any gypsy they seen and suddenly began to come after Sora and company."Oh no you don't!" Sora yelled. "You'll have to ge through us!" He screamed.

"With pleasure!" He said calmly, his men on the horses what seemed to be tainted by darkness, their eyes were glowing yellow.

(Haha, I'm picturing Vim and Vigor playing in my head right now). The soldiers charged at Sora on top of their horses, Sora quickly jumped out of the way. "Look out!" He screamed from behind, the horse began to charge at Esmeralda and Phoebus, when Quasimodo stepped in and somehow manage to throw the demon horse away.

"You two stay behind me!" He screamed at the man and his crush. They nodded, holding on to each other.

Riku began to glow with darkness, his body floating in the sky, he was using Dark Arua, he rushed with such speed towards each heartless horse and man, using his keyblade he was using some kind of flash slash,"It's over with!" He screamed finishing his move with darkness pouring from the ground onto the enemies. More began to appear after that.

"Eternal Light!" Kairi said using her move, it manage to damage them-not kill them just quite yet.

"I got it!" Donald screamed shooting his staff towards them as balls of fire went straight towards them,"Wha-?" It had no effect.

"There immune to it! Gawersh." Goofy said helping Quasimodo out with protecting Esmeralda and Phoebus.

"I'll finish it off!" Sora ran towards them(Hehe picture a reaction command), he jumped in the air, as the soldiers began to slash him with their sword, instead, Sora jumped ontop of the sword before it could get any contact with him."Take this!" Sora screamed, front flipping at the man, pushing him towards the rest, he manage to get on top of the raging horse, who was going haywire."It's over!" He said holding the strains on the horse making it run into the rest of them, all of them colliding with his, he back flipped off as they all disappeared from the impact.

"Sora!" Kairi screamed. He turned to see, them tied up.

"Guys!" Sora yelled. He began to ran, but was cut off by Frollo's more men, who appeared out of nowhere, the sword near his neck.

"Damn it.." Riku muttered tied up."They got us off guard somehow."

"Fools!" Frollo laughed. His slave, who was on the ground surprised.

"Master...why..?" He pleaded. Frollo ignored him.

"You all are invited to a bonfire tommrow." He grinned evily. Kairi glared at him."Ahh, let's not forget you too." He said walking over to her, placing his hand on her face,"You may not be as strong as her, but...your appearance is mighty sinful as well."

"Get your hands off her!" Sora yelled with anger. Frollo slowly took his hand off Kairi's face. Sora breathed heavily at him."My, My, My, your under it too I assume...keyblade master." Frollo smirked."I'm thinking, should I let you watch the witches burn in hell, or should you join them...how about I make the suffering more appealing to me." Frollo quickly punched Sora so hard in the stomach that he almost knock the living dale light out of him, he coughed trying to get his breath.

"SORA!" Kairi yelled, trying to get loose. Sora fell to the ground trying to catch his breath, holding his chest."You know where to take them!" Frollo ordered.

"Master..please!" He tucked his master's gown, Frollo gave him a sinister look, Quasimodo instantly let go and began to sob in guilt.

"Take him back to the bell tower." Frollo said walking away.

XxXx

"Quasimodo! Hurry, your friends are down there!" Laverene screamed at the man who was chained up the the tower.

"There's nothing I can do..it's all my fault."

"It isn't your fault! We have to break these chains!" Victor said.

"I can't I tried, what difference does it make?" He said losing hope.

Back where the bonfire was being at,"Damn...it we can't just sit here." Riku said.

"There's nothing we can do! The chains are protected by some kind of dark magic." Donald explained. Riku grunted trying to break free, not only was Esmeralda in trouble but Kairi as well. Sora grunted as well, he pushed with all his might but nothing, the more he pushed the more strain it was on his body.

"Don't push or do anything the more we do it..the more pain it will inflict on your body." Donald said. Sora stopped as the pain began to ease down."We can't just do nothing!" Sora said getting very angry. He watched as Frollo had the torch in his hand, and began to start the fire on the what seemed to be the haystacks beneath Esmeralda and Kairi.

"Hellfire, my dear!" he said.

"KAIRI!" Sora yelled. He said trying to break free even more.

Kairi began to cough due to the smoke. "DAMN!" Riku cursed, also trying to break free furiously.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Quasimodo's voice echoed.

Donald immediately looked up to see Quasimodo furious with rage falling down with a rope in his hand, as if he was Tarzan."Guys, look!" Sora stopped, along with Riku."It's Quasimodo!" He dropped down on stage where the bonfire was being held at, the guards quickly began to make their way on the stage, bu Quasimodo, threw the torch at them, and ripped the ropes from Esmeralda and Kairi, who was nearly into unconsciousness. He placed them on his back.

"YES!" Sora screamed. Quasimodo swung back on the Church tower and screamed Sanctuary over and over again. He suddenly went inside. Frollo looked angry.

"Quasimodo!" He yelled. Frollo was about to move when, Quasimodo threw a huge piece of wood on the ground nearly missing him."Why you!" "Go, now! Cowards!" He screamed at his men, to go inside the Church. The one guard that was about to leave with the others got knocked out by Phoebus inside the cage, leading him with the key.

"Yes!" He said. He unlocked his cage and jumped out with a spear."Citizens of Paris, Frollo has killed our people and now he has declared wore on notre dame! Will we allow it?" The citizens began to scream 'No' and started to form an angry mob, filled with torches and spears. The citizens began to unlock the gypsy cages. Phoebus punched a guard that got in his way, running towards Sora and the others.

"It's done by dark magic!" Sora yelled. Phoebus searched for something, anything. Clopin rushed over.

"That's where I come in!" He clapped his hangs, as a pink smoke formed around the ropes/chains, breaking into too.

"Gee, thanks!"

"Happy to help!" He grinned running off.

Sora felt his body, feeling like a lot of weight was lifted. "Come on we have to go after Frollo!" Sora instructed, calling forth his weapon.

XxXx

Frollo gritted his teeth with frustration as he made his way through the Chruch not caring that he broke through it. "After him!" Sora yelled, as soon as he stepped on the stairs, heartless began to form,"Not again!"

"We'll finish this quick!" Riku said placing a hand on his friend, he paused and smiled softly.

"Right." Sora nodded knowing exactly what he was talking about.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

Meanwhile Kairi was drifting out of unconsciousness, she was resting on the bed, she stood up slowly and saw Quasamido, patting Esmeralda head."Kairi..your awake.."

"Just barely...what happened..?"

"Your safe..for now.." He said feeling worried about Esmeralda. Someone touched his back.

"Now, Now, Now, you see what she has done..she caused this." Frollo said.

"You.." Kairi said, she was about to defend herself but she was still awfully weak due to the smoke.

"She will be forgive." Frollo said raising his other hand in the air, what appeared to be a dagger.

"QUASY!" Sora yelled, just in time for Quasimodo to react. Having a one on one hold on who can hold the dagger off the longest, Quasmaido suddenly felt a rush of anger as he instantly pushed Frollo to the ground.

"All my life you've told me that I will be shun, and nothing in this world is meaningful!"

"Just calm down, Quasimodo!" Frollo pleaded with fear.

"Everything's mean a lie!" He yelled back, walking further with the dagger above his head ready to attack.

"Quasimodo..." Esmeralda said, getting up-pleading.

"SHE LIVES!" Frollo screamed with surpise. Quasmimodo quickly picked her up and ran outside. Frollo grabbed his dagger and began to get up to go after them.

"No so fast! Aren't you forgetting something!" Riku said calmly.

"OUT OF MY WAY!"

"Looks like you'll have to go through us!" Sora said pointing his weapon at Frollo. He turned to Kairi."I'll protect you Kairi-We'll protect you."

Frollo's arua began to get more sinister then before."His darkness is growing more...I can sense it."

"FOOLS! YOU WILL ALL JOIN THAT GIRL IN BURNING HELL!" His eyes began to turn fury fiery red. His body began to turn red as well as if he was turning into the devil himself, but he had a heartless sign on arm. His voice got much deeper."I WILL BRING PARIS TO WHAT IT TRULY IS!" He roared.

"We can't fight him...! Not here! It's too small and Kairi.." Sora said. Before he could finish, Frollo with such strength quickly ran after Quasimodo and Esmeralda. "What the..so fast!"

"He's obsessed with Esmeralda!" Riku yelled.

XxXx

Quasimodo and Esmeralda were hanging on to the shelf of the Church, trying to hide-which was a terrible mistake of all places."FOUND YOU!" Frollo yelled. Quasimodo, swung to the other side with Esmeralda in his hand. He swung but missed."You won't be getting a way that easy!" Frollo said, about to swing at them again, as Quasimodo pushed Esmeralda up so she wouldn't be on the ledge.

"Stop right there!" Sora said.

"You again!" Frollo said. Sora took out his kingdom key."I guess you want to die along side with them." Frollo said. (Lol picture this as a time part in a game, like holding off Frollo in the limit about of time on the ledge without falling-lol I am so going by the video game smh). Sora guarded his sword pressing against his keyblade. Frollo's darkness was way to much as he pressed harder and hard on him.

"Hold on Quasy!" Esmeralda screamed trying to pull him up.

"NO! I will not let you cast any more witch crafts!" He yelled with fury. Harder and harder he pressed.

"Ugh." Sora did.

"Hold on, Sora!" Riku yelled."FIRAGRA!" He yelled, balls of dark upgraded fire made their way toward Frollo, he screamed in pain, backing off of Sora. Frollo shook his head, shaking it off. He placed his hand forward and flames of an evil aura began to come out of his hand."What the hell is that?" Riku asked, his eyes widen. Frollo smirked and began to laugh.

"Feel the hell!" He yelled, hit pushed Riku and Sora, off a ledge, but they manage to hold their ground.

"Damn.." Riku muttered. He struggled to hold on along with Sora, the fire that Frollo casted on them seemed to have tazed them somehow.

"Ugh..Look out Esmeralda!" Sora strained to say. She turned over to see Frollo now appearing before her eyes on one of the statues, raising his sword, his eyes no longer human.

"I praise to this day to come, that you Quasimodo will burn in hell just as your gypsy mother did!"

"Wha...t?"

He laughed some more,"Plunge them into the fiery pit." Before he could speak, a familar figure pushed him off just as the statue was about to break due to the weight."WHAT?" He yelled, managing to grab hold on the statue with one hand, the statue was breaking...strangely the statue began to glow with evil, -the devil himself, Frollo screamed with fright. Before it could fall, Kairi manage to jump off in the nit of time, she horrifiedly watch as Frollo fell to his death-the one place where he did not want to go...hell. Kairi rushed over to Sora and Riku whose fingers were slipping, she held on tight, before any of them could call

"Hold on guys..!" She called, she pulled them up, but they were way to heavy. Before she could say something else, she heard a scream of NOOOOO! Looking over she saw Quasimodo GONE! "Oh my god!" Without thinking the woman began to run down the stairs.

"K-kairi.." She focused more on Sora and Riku, she was just one girl...trying to hold up to strong boys..she strained with all her might, but they seemed to be slipping more and more.

"H-yuck looks like you can use some help, der!" Without warning four help hands came up. It was Donald and Goofy pulling them up along side her.

"What...took you guys soo long...?" Sora asked, now getting up.

"Sorry about that, when we were about to go after ya these heartless appeared."

Sora laird on the ground defeated, trying to catch his breath...his life surely did flash before his eyes, he looked up at Riku who was sitting up, catching his breath as well. Riku looked at his friend and smirked a little, while Sora smiled back. There way of forgiving each other. Kairi hugged the two of them. The two boys looking surprised. "Kairi..?"

"I thought I was going to lose you guys!" Kairi said beginning to cry. Sora looked at Riku, then looked back at her.

"Please, Kairi do you honestly believe that we would have gone down that easy?" Riku asked. Kairi let go of them and wiped her eyes.

"No..but..."

"Don't worry about us, Kairi..okay?" Sora said smiling, holding her face, soothing it-her face turning extra red."Kairi what's wrong?" Sora asked concern her face was burning up.

"N-nothing.."

"Gawersh, you would have thought they figured it by now." Goofy whispered to Donald. Riku hearing this shook his head.

"Sadly, I thought so too..." He remembered. Them saying 'I love you' to one another...maybe they didn't think of it as that way..in terms.

"Wait...aren't we forgetting someone?" Donald jumped up and down.

"Oh, no! Quasimodo! "

XxXxX

Sora and the others rushed down the stairs and paused and smiled to see that they were alright. Phoebus was kissing Esmeralda and Quasimodo smiled at the two accepting them. Sora rested his head on his hands, leaning with his foot to the side, his regular stance,"Looks like a happy ending." Sora grinned. Kairi looked at him and smiled softly, sadness filling her.

The rain, had cleared the fire, everyone was outside waiting curious as to what had happened, wondering who was okay. The door flew open with the two new lovers holding hands, Sora and the others walked along side them, Esmeralda turned to bring out her hand,"It's okay." She said. Quasimodo slowly held her hand stepping out of the shadows everyone gasped, one little girl in particular walked over towrads him and looked at him curious and felt his face, she smiled, accepting him for who he was, being an innocent kid she was. He embraced her with a hug, everyone else cheered, accepting Quasmado for who he was. despite his looks. The crowd of people picked him up and cheered with him, he laughed and smiled alongside them, the crowd walking away with their hero. Sora smiled ."There he goes."

"Yup." Phoebus said.

Esmeralda smiled."Sora, you've done so much for us, I want you to have this." She gave Sora a key chain that look like an emerald.

"Thanks." Sora smiled. "You two take care of each other and take care of him as well."

"Your leaving?" Esmeralda asked.

Sora frowned."Sorry, but we do."

"Aww, please come back to us, whenever."

"Gladly." Suddenly Esmeralda's goat began to run quickly with something in his mouth, it looked like the map that Esmeralda had given Quasimodo. It was glowly unexplainable. Sora looked at Donald and Goofy knowing exactly what that was. His keyblade coming out automatically. That was it, the gates were open for a new world.

"What was that?" Phoebus asked.

"A new world." Riku said looking up at the sky. Riku began to walk ahead towards where the ship had landed.

"Thanks again, Sora, I really appreciate it!"

"Anytime."

XxxXx

Sora looked at the map on the gummi ship,"Where to next..?" Kairi asked.

"Hmm..." Sora asked he cocked his head."Looks llike the Land of Dragons.."

"The Land of Dragons..?" Kairi asked.

"..." Riku did.

"Riku, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing, Kairi."

"...I wonder how everyone's doing.." Sora said changing the subject..the subject of how he had to search for Riku and Riku was right below his noses and he fought his friend.

"I can't wait to see what Mulan is up to." Donald said.

* * *

**So the next desitation is The Land Of Dragons, I'm thinking of how to put this chapter up as...but yeah yesterday was my birthday 18 :1 years old..I've been on this site I think since sixteen or fifteen..can't remember but yeah..got a notebook so I'll be able to be posting some stuff up whereever I go..lol Review please and be patient this chapter took a while to brew up I had to think and watch the movie for this lol I think I might have to do the same with Mulan 2..lol**


	12. Land of Dragons

**Hii, Hi,, so I'm on my notebook woot, woot! I honestly don't know how to plan this chapter out...soo ugh yeah..I honestly don't feel like watching Mulan 2, because that game sucked and it was crap! So honestly I'm just going to make this chapter plain and simple because I cant really think this one though because the movie was so bad...smfh, bad anyways enjoy..lol I guess. Im not going to even go by the movie anymore because it's irrelevant smfh**

* * *

"Hm, everything looks a whole lot better than it did before, we last came here..looks like cleaned up big time." Sora said gazing at the once camp out. It was no longer burned and ashes weren't left instead it was completely has if nothing was even made.

"We better go look for Mulan." Donald said. Sora nodded. The group made their way out of the camp, and went decided to go to the city."She's probably at the city, since she is the hero of China." He said smirking.

"Really?" Kairi said."She must be very strong."

Sora looked at her."Yeah, she went into the army, although she was a girl, she disguised herself as a boy. Even though she was discovered she still manage to get China out of harms way with our help, I think that's pretty heroic."

"Yeah, I wanna meet her."

"Come on, then." Sora said they were now almost close to the city, they saw a few kids playing around and among the city.

"Gawersh, everything's alot peaceful now."

"Sure, is." Donald said.

"Hey, you where do you think your going?" A random guard said to the kh group.

"Uh..?"

"Were just on our way to see Mulan."

"That's Princess Mulan, to you!"

"Princess?" Sora asked confused.

"You haven't heard, she's getting married." The guard asked suspicious. Anyone whose an anyone who lived in China Town, knew this. Donald turned to the others.

"Mulan getting married?"

Sora smiled and placed his hands behind his hand, grinning."I can give you a guess on who it is." "Let's go see them!"

"Hey, Hey, Hey! Wait just a minute." Before he could even stop them they ran up to the gates of the empire. They opened the gates, and walked in, it looked the same as usual.

"Ah, if it isn't, the young ones." The Emperor said.

"It's nice to see that everything is back to normal."

"Ah, as it is." He was sitting sitting down in his chair, he put his two hands together."And everything is back to normal with you I see." Sora took a step back and laughed nervous, was he really that bad, that every world knew...everything was still kind of fuzzy...

"Yeah..you can say that."

"And who are these two." The Emperor said.

"These are my friends Kairi and the one I was looking for at the time, Riku."

"Oh, I see, it's nice to see that you have met up with your friends."

"Sir, do you know where Mulan is?" After asking this question a knock was at the door and, a person walked in. It was Shang, but he wasn't in his armor or prepared for battle but in his regular clothes."Shang!"

"Ah, Sora, Donald and Goofy."

XxXx

"So, it was true, you guys are getting married!" Sora said with a grin. Shang laughed.

"Yup."

"So where is your soon-to-be wife at?" Sora asked.

"Shes always off somewhere, I've been looking for her..for a while but can't seem to find her anywhere...if you could Sora..?"

"Don't worry, we'll go find Mulan, you wait here."

"Thanks." The group made their way out of the palace.

"So, this Mulan person..that's the one who was with you..last time right?" Riku asked. Sora nodded, he remembered when Riku came and didnt say nothing to him. Donald looked around.

"Maybe she's over there!" Donald pointed to a village, that they never seen before."Theres lots of people over there, maybe she's there shopping!"

"I guess..."

There were several people shopping, selling stuffs and several children running around playing with each other, nothing much different than the islands expect for the stores and the people."Excuse me, I'm looking for my friend Mulan.."

"Ahh, the princess Mulan, is who you should direct her as!"

"Eh..sorry." The keyblade master said. The guy made a face and rolled his eyes,"I believe her highness is in her house-over there." He pointed to a house that had a very large backyard and a large pond, a dog was running around.

"Mulan, what did I tell you about being a lady!"

"Sorry, Sorry, Sorry!" Mulan said bowing down in apology. She was also in her regular clothes as well. Her hair grew a bit and she looked the same."I'll be on my way..right now, Mother!" She said sliding the door to her house and leaving. "Oh, Sora, Donald..Goofy!"

"Hiya!" Sora said walking to her."How ya been? I heard about the wedding." Mulan blushed and smiled.

"Yeah." She giggled."But never mind about that, what are you doing here?"

"We came to check on things." Donald said.

"Yup." The dog said. Mulan nodded.

"Nothing out of the ordinary has occurred..yet."

"I see."

"But there has been a strange disturbance on the mountains, I'm not quite sure what, I've checked their to see if it was an avalanche or so..but nothing..it's been happening for quite some time now."

Sora put his finger on his chin,"So, that's where you've been, the Captain's been looking for you."

"Oh, Oh, I know, the wedding has been put on a delay because of me..I'm just worried."

"Don't worry, we'll check that out and tell Shang, that your okay and also.." Sora pointed to Mulan, that your getting ready for the marriage." Mulan placed her hand on her mouth.

"Well..I-I..I don't know what to say.."

"Thank you of course."

"Sora.." Kairi mumbled.

"Oh, and who are your friends, Sora, I'm sorry, I was just to busy worrying I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Mulan." She bowed. Kairi bowed back.

"I'm Kairi, your highness."

"No, need for that, just yet..." She laughed.

"Riku."

"Oh, your the one Sora's been looking for...I've heard a lot." Riku nodded not knowing what else to say-the fact that he was the man in black lurking in the mountains in the first place.

"Well, we shall be on our way, Mulan."

"Okay, Sora be careful!"

XxXx

"Ya, think it was a heartless?" Donald asked Goofy who was walking up ahead with Kairi.

"Gawersh, I sure do hope not, that will be bad for their special day!"

Sora was walking Riku, Riku suddenly stopped walking as the others continued to walk up ahead, Sora immediately stopped and looked back at Riku."What's wrong, Riku?" Riku didn't say nothing, his bands wiping out his actual expression.

"..."

"You , okay?"

"Yeah...it's nothing...just had one of those moments."

"A what moment?"

"A Sora, moment."

"And what might that be?" Sora said giving him a look.

"The dazed out Sora moment." Sora's eye twitched, making Riku chuckle."Just kidding with you Sora." Riku walked up ahead and stopped walking, making Sora confused."Hey, Sora, remember, back then when I tried to give you the papoui fruit." Sora cocked his head, thinking back, yeah. Riku had thrown the fruit to him indicating to share it..but with who? Him or Kairi. That lead Sora to confusion.

"Yeah, why?"

"...I've been wondering, did you ever actually use it."

"H-Huh?" Sora asked.

Riku turned and looked at him."Did you?"

"Of course not...why would you ask that?"

Riku didn't say anything he was lost in thought. Sora laughed nervously."Of course, I wasn't able to..I could never have any time to myself..I'm always stuck with something..right?" Riku still didn't say anything. "I mean..I can't have a normal life anymore...so those things...there just.." Sora looked at the ground."There's no point in that..I have to fulfill my title."

"And what exactly is your title, Sora?"

Sora looked back at him."You know the keyblade master.." He frowned, and looked down, so many emotions began to overwhelm, he wouldn't be able to live a normal life anymore, he thought he would when he came back home from fighting against Xemnas-it's always one thing after the other. Sora shook his head."Theres so many things I don't know about...so many questions, I fill as though I'm just beginning..and this is not the end." He went into his big red pocket remembering the keychain he obtained from the other world, replaced it with the kingdom key has it beginning to change into a keyblade that had resembled a bell like blade, the tip of it was curved together, a yellowish it tip, coming down it was connecting to a sort of clock resemblance then resulting into bells around the surroundings. He rose it up in the air."Even though my old life is over with..as long as I have this keyblade...things will hopefully look up." Sora said, he knew deep down that something bad was going to happen and it would be his fault, again..but this time worse. Riku looked at him.

"Why are you saying all of this stuff, Sora, this isn't like you.."

Sora put his keyblade besides him."I just have to face facts..Riku." Riku began to get more concerned at his friend. His upbeat personality recently was it all a disguise of what he was truly feeling nowadays."

"Sora..I-" Without warning unversed began to pop up.

"Unversed!" Kairi cried, trying to run to them but couldn't due to a force field.

XxXxX

The blue creatures that had a unversed on their bodies. Riku rose his hand above his head, taking out Way To Dawn. Sora already prepared, kneeled down, his weapon in hand."Mickey said they come from a negative feedback." Riku said. He looked at Sora, and gritted his teeth look back at the creatures.

"Take this!" Sora yelled already facing off the unversed, he was about to continue his attack when he suddenly stopped and attacking and just stood there."Wha...what's happening..my body." He muttered standing still.

"Sora, what are you doing?" Kairi called from the other side, Riku looked back to see his friend not attacking but standing there, was he frozen from an attack by one of the unversed, it didn't look like it, either way he had to help his friend.

"Why..why can't I move.." He muttered, he dismissed his keyblade."I'm not..doing this..." He said."Roxas...?" He asked. "No..it's not him.." He said."But who...this feeling its something worse..something unfamiliar..unpleasant.."

"SORA! Look out!" Riku said. A unversed was about to crave its claws into Sora's chest when, Riku quickly took him down before he could touch Sora."Sora, what are you doing focus!" Sora shook his head going back to reality, he was suddenly able to have control of his body once more.

"Riku...I.."

"Can't talk now, there multiply like crazy." Riku said. Sora paused and hestiantly took out his keyblade now in command of his body, began to help his friend against the unversed.

XxXx

After the mini battle, the force field began to disappear, Goofy, Donald and Kairi hurried to where Sora and Riku were at."You guys okay?" Goofy asked.

"Yeah." Riku said.

"Sora, why were you just standing there..?" Kairi asked."You could have been taken by the darkness or something." Sora smiled fake.

"Sorry, Kairi, I zoned out." He laughed nervously. Kairi shook her head.

"Please be more, careful, Sora." She asked worried.

"Gawersh, we better hurry up and tell Shang."

"Right." Donald said, they continue to walk ahead. Riku slowly looked at Sora who was still grinning.

"Riku, I'm fine, really." Riku made a face, and walked up a head. Sora frowned and looked down at his hands opening them,"Just..what...what just happened?" He asked outloud, he closed his hands with a fist, and looked up ahead.

XxXx

They walked back to the palace encounter more unversed and several heartless along the way. While they were beginning to go to the palace they saw a familiar face pacing back and forth by himself."Mushu?"

Mushu was muttering something to himself, when he heard his name being called again, he stopped pacing and looked straight at the group."You guys!" He yelled."You guys came back!

"Of course, we did..."Sora said.

"Nice to see the ol Sora roo back here..and who might I say are they?"

"This is Riku and Kairi."

"My, My please to see you my lady." Mushu said to Kairi who giggled, he rose an eyebrow and walked to Sora who bent down, and whispered."I see you gettin the ladies, there!" He winked.

Sora made a face and put his hands in defense and blushed."I-It's not like that!"Mushu laughed and looked up at Riku.

"I remember him, of course he was alot shorter." Riku looked at him."Well, anyways have you seen Mulan, she's always off about talking about the mountains.

"We were just speaking to her, and were going to address Shang that she is being prepared for the wedding, were going to go check out the mountains for her." Mushu jumped up and down.

"Great!" He stopped and sniffed."Can you believe it my little girl Mulan is growing up!"

"You wanna tag along, Mushu?"

"Hmm, I don't know should I you guys could use some dragon magic." He gloated. Sora and the others began to walk on without him.

"Okay, Okay, I'm coming, sheesh, ya can't take a joke?"

Mushu jumped on Sora's shoulder."Lead the way, good man." Sora pushed the door opened, and walked in the halls and opened another set of doors.

"Ah, your back." Shang said.

"Well, Mulan is safe, she's just been very worried, but no need, were here to solve her problems-she's getting ready for the marriage now." Shang gasped.

"Oh, well I'm not I better hurry and go get ready as well!" Shang said running past them while saying thanks.

"Ah, so what is it that the young heroine is worried about?" The emperor asked.

"Something in the mountains, were going to see what's up."

"Indeed, if I'm not mistaken someone was up there not to look ago before you had arrived, very suspicious, my men went to go investigate and never return. Expect for one. He said that this figure had strange powers he never experience dark magic..if you may." Sora looked at his friends then back at the Emperor.

"We'll be sure to take care of it, sir."

"You have my appreciation." They bowed and left.

XxXx

"So what do you think the person is, Sora?" Kairi asked, as everyone was now walking in the snow area(Lol I forgot the name of it DX), the campout.

"I honestly don't know..maybe it's the person we saw earlier at Traverse Town.." Sora said, he had a bad feeling about this.

"Won't know until we try." Donald said. They walked up towards the mountains, it was as clear as always nothing strange was there or happening.

"I don't see anything." Kairi said. Sora frowned, something wasn't right at all. He squinted his eyes and saw heartless coming from the peek of the mountain top, the same as before."Nevermind!"

"Looks like a rerun!" Donald yelled, rushing up along with the others along with Sora. But there were only 3 heartless-nothing."Only three?" Donald squawked.

"Something's defiantly wrong, here." Riku said. He slowly turned around and saw the figure and jumped back."It was a distraction."

Everyone looked back as well and jumped back as well."Wasn't much of one anyway!" Donald said casting thunder and quickly dismissing the heartless. "Hey, you what are you doing?" Donald yelled. The figure didn't move or say anything."YOU DEAF!"

Sora stared at him, his heart...something just something was familiar about him. He held his chest, still looking at the strange person. The figure seemed to be looking at him and began to laugh manically. Kairi gave him a disturbed look."What do you want..?" She asked.

He pointed at Sora, slowly. Riku stepped infront of Sora, along with Donald and the others."That is not an option." Riku said. Sora looked at his friends with shock. The figure then called forth his keyblade-a strange one at that it looked dark and tainted it was hard to describe what it even resembled. Riku raised his keyblade above his head.

_**"Ven."**_

The voice said-but only Sora could hear, Sora suddenly felt pain go through his head, he fell down on his knees clutching his head."Sora!" Kairi said turning towards him."What's wrong?"

Sora felt the sudden rush of un-explainable flashbacks..that weren't even his, a sudden feel of darkness."M-My head..it hurts." He screamed. Kairi placed her hand on his forehead, it was beaming hot..The figure laughed some more.

"What's so funny?" Donald yelled getting more angry. He didn't answer and took a step toward them."Not so fast!"

"Gawersh, do you think we can beat him, his power level seems way to much."

"Don't know, but he wants Sora so that must mean trouble. Donald whispered. The figure paused and walked forward. He disappeared and reappeared behind them right next to Sora.

"What.. telported?" Riku asked. He held on to Sora. Kairi tried to make her grip on him, but the stranger telpored back in front of them with Sora in his clutches. He held Sora by his blue shirt,, Sora still in pain in his head, struggled to get free."Let him go!" Riku said.

Sora began to kick and move around,but this stranger was powerful. The figure looked at Sora in the eyes and and smirked. Sora's eyes widen, for some reason he was able to see right through him, his face.."No.." He mumbled to himself. His true identity. "Let me be a part of you Ven, you left me to go to him..well I want to have the ultime weapon once more.

"The wh.a.t?"

He smirked."Tsk, Tsk, is seems that your not quite yourself anymore." He grinned some more."Well, doesn't matter I can still get what I want now." Riku ran over to Sora and the stranger. He swung his keyblade at the stranger, who used his own keyblade to deflect his blow."Not so fast."

"Blizzaga!" Donald screamed a shot of ice hitting the stranger who stood their frozen. Goofy began to spin like a tornado, breaking the ice and also hitting him as well. The figure laughed some more.

"Too slow."

"What?" The person they thought they were fighting off began to vanish, it was a clone? The real one appearing a few feet away from them."How..?"

"Let's just say I've been around for a quite some time to know how to increase my powers." He looked back at Sora who was still in great pain."Now as I was saying." Sora began to glow along with the stranger, Sora began to feel weak, this power it was amusing but it wasn't his...he enjoyed this power..but why it was so sinister."How does it feel Ven? Or shall I say Sora, now?" He smiled some more as the glowing began to increase.

"Sora!" Kairi said feeling useless.

"Now." Before it was even done, Mushu popped out and blew fire from his mouth, it wasn't much but it was enough to catch the figure off guard.

"What the hell?" He yelled.

"Mushu, at your service." Mushu screamed. The figure let go of Sora, who fell down into the snow, struggling to get up.

"What a little pest." The figure said.

"Little? Why I ought to!" Mushu said he was about to walk forward, when Sora grabbed his tail. Sora breathed heavily, his nose was bleeding.

"D-Don't.."

"Sora..?"

"Now's our chance!" Riku said, about to run and attack the stranger.

"Wait..!" Sora screamed. Riku and the others stopped in their tracks."Let him go.."

"What?"

"You've got to be kidding me."Sora breathed heavily, his hair covering his experssion and his eyes.

"Well thought of." The stranger said. "I'll be seeing you around." A dark portal appeared behind him and he began to step backwards. Donald not caring, began to ran after him, when the portal disappeared he fell to the ground.

"Nuts, he got away."

"Hey, man get it together." Mushu said jumping down on the snow looking at his friend who was still laying down on the ground.

"Sora, you okay..?" Kairi said rushing over to her friend.

"F-Fine..just a little beat..up." He said. He looked up at Kairi, who gasped.

"Kairi..?"

"S-Sora.."

"What is it, Kairi?" Riku asked, Riku looked at Sora's face, his eye's widen for a second.

"Guys..what is it..?"big

"Y-Your eyes."

"My eyes.." Sora said trying to get up, but still weak, he felt a little bit different than before..he felt strange.

"One of it is...different."

"Different..?"

"One is yellow." Kairi said holding her mouth shocked. Sora made a confused face.

_'Yellow?' The same as his..'_

XxXx

Sora placed his hand over his face covering his eye."Sora..." Kairi said she held her hand, and shivered. Those eyes were not his. She didn't want to believe what that was at all..Sora shook his head, not knowing what to say. Another thump was heard again, it sounded like it was coming from down the palace.

"Something's going on we have to find out what it is." Donald said looking at Sora. Sora paused and breathed heavily letting go for his eye, it returned to his normal color. But in his eyes were not the real Sora, instead it was someone else's.

"Sora..your.." Kairi began.

"Kairi...we don't have time to be worrying about me...we have to go back down there." Mushu looked at his friend and shook his head.

"All I know is that you better not be doing some crazy stuff around me." He jumped back on Sora's shoulder as he got.

"But Sora.."

"I said don't worry about me, Kairi." Sora said, his face-he looked horrified but he had a hard time trying to hide it. Sora began to walk up ahead and looked back to see his friends still standing there."Come on guys..I said I'm fine.." He said.

Everyone looked at each other and walked slowly after him, it was a quiet awkward walk. "Sora..I." Kairi began.

"What is it?" Sora asked still walking, with his back facing hers.

"Please...if something is bothering you pleas-"

"Kairi..please." Sora said with a sigh.'We have other things to worry about." He said drained. They were at there destination quicker than they expect. It was very quiet and they were at the gate.

"I don't see anything." Riku said crossing his arms.

"...Look." Donald pointed the figure stood towards them and ran off."After him!" Donald said taking out his staff and chasing him along with the others into the front of the gates. Sora paused and then slowly ran after them as well. He just didn't feel himself. The figure stopped in front of the gate."STOP RIGHT THERE!" Donald yelled.

The figure was wearing a dark cloak."Just come on and show yourself!" Riku yelled. Sora stepped back a few steps."Sora..?" Riku asked concerned, why was he stepping back. A rush of fear began to overtake Sora...something that never did in a few years. Who was this guy and what connection did he exactly have with Sora?

He took off his coat, and was seen with a familiar face. It was a man with long hair who looked rarely old."Impossible." Riku said.

"Nice to see you too, Riku." He placed his hands on his chin.

"Who is that?" Sora asked confused.

"Why, Why, you don't remember me, I feel so upset about this."

"Vexen." Riku said remembering fighting him in Castle of Oblivion.

He clapped his hands."Nice to see an old chap remember my name." He laughed. Riku called forth his keyblade.

"What do you want? And aren't you suppose to be dead?"

"Not even a hi, or what?" Vexen frowned."I rose from the dead!" He turned his attention to a confused Sora. "I assume Namine erased your memories."

"Just some parts that weren't important."

"Ouch." Vexen said. "It seems, that I'm going to have to do more research on you...maybe someday just maybe I can get you to work right." He muttered to himself.

"What are you saying?" Riku asked gritting his teeth.

"Oh, nothing you youngsters, should be worrying about...yet." He stretched his hand out."In the mean time, how about you deal with this!" 6 Nobodies appeared before them-they were just the 1st stage nobodies."Enjoy." He suddenly disappeared.

"You ready for this?" Riku asked.

"Y-Yeah." Sora said.

XxXx

The nobodies were not big since they weren't ranked that high. "What did that guy want?" Kairi asked Riku.

"Don't know." He said dismissing his keyblade."But whatever it is..it's not good, I was pretty sure he was gone in Castle Oblivion." He looked at Sora who was in his one world.

"Hey, Sora don't ya think we should go see The Emperor."

"Uh..Y-yeah..right."

Everyone walked inside and saw The Emperor,"Ah you have returned?"

"Yes, and we have figured out what the disturbance was and were pretty sure it won't happen again." Sora said quietly.

"I see, you have my thanks." He got up and stood straight and walked over towards them, he handed Sora a gem."Please take this as my thanks."

"Thank you.." Sora said. The Emperor began to leave his throne.

"About the marriage...well things aren't really going straight ahead."

"What do you mean?" Sora asked.

"Well..they were both set on a mission right after you left to escort three princess safetly home.

"I see."

"So their marriage is put on on hold until then."

"Ah.."

"But I'm not sure what time they will be back...and I know you are on an important mission, when they come back I will be sure to find a way to contact you, so you can see this ceremony."

Donald jumped up and down, delight."Gawersh, we would like that!"

The Emperor smiled."Thank you, once again young heroes."

XxXXxX

"Everything is going to as planned." An old man said, he was what seemed to be in a lab, his hands behind his back, crouching over.

"Looks like it." Zexion said, he was leaning on the wall, reading his book. He unfortunately was in this particular plan alongside with Vexen.

Master Xehanort placed his hand on the chair it seemed to be connected to some kind of experiment like thing."And this will work, I'm sure, correct?" He asked Vexen who grinned evily.

"Why, of course..Master, I have done it loads of ties one my replicas and it seems to be almost completed, we just need that little boy to pop right in and woot-Done!"

"Excellent!" Xehanort said. A dark portal appeared, the figure with the mask on that had encountered Sora not too long ago."How did it go?"

"Excellent, that little brat will be in our hands...and then my hands, no doubt."

"Yes...Vanitas, we shall finish what we tried to finish 10 years ago." Vanitas nodded.

"Ven is still in his soul, I can feel it the moment I touched him." He made a gripped.

"Oh?"

"Yes, but I gave that Sora brat some of my powers-dark at that..it will start to eat him alive before he knows it."

"Wonderful." Xehanort said one worded, he turned around and looked out the window, to see the moon."I may have failed before but I will not fail this time. This time I will have Kingdom Hearts, and Terra, Aqua, nor Ven will get in my way this time."

Vanitas laughed."I can't wait."

* * *

**And there ya go! I told you I wasn't going to make it seem like Mulan 2 lol! I'm stuck on what world to put in the next chapter tho DX Gotta brainstorm...hmmm well until then peeacee out! Review!**


	13. Distant Hearts

**Hi Hi! So I GOT a pretty idea of this chapter..I think..right now my brain is farted...brainfart..but hmm I'm just putting some stuff in here where my crazy mind goes...Aww no one is reading this story anymore due to me being a lazyass and not posting this in a year..smh! Understandable...I just want to get this story done and done..haha...well I don't really remember what I had put in the previous chapter lol and I don't feel like re-reading it lols so spare with mee well enjoy/!**

* * *

"Sora..?" Kairi asked concerned, ever since he encountered that mysterious person at China, he's been very quiet.

"Fine..Kairi.." He mumbled, it was not long ago that the group magically landed in the desert place...the keyblade graveyard.

"Your lying, Sora." Kairi said. Sora didn't say nothing but instead walked ahead leaving the others more concerned with him."Sora.."

"Something is defiantly wrong." Riku said."We came here last time...but I'm not too sure about this time.." Sora walked over to the crossroads. He looked around, he remembered when he first came here..but he didn't really understand why and what was really going. He bent down over and looked at the rusted keyblades, from ages and ages ago. He stood up and blinked his eyes as if he saw a figure far away walking towards him. A sharp rush of pain inflicted his head, he placed his hand on his head. More flashbacks. He saw a blond boy who resembled Roxas wear an armor..just like the two other people he was with...the other one seemed to be the one he had fought before a request from Chip and Dale at the castle. He opened his eyes and looked to see, his friends right there infront of him.

"You alright?"

"Yeah..headaches.."

Riku and the others looked at each other then at him."Sora..something isn't wrong, here I think we should leave."

"What do you mean?"

"Aside from the sudden darkness I'm smelling, something obviously isn't right." Kairi looked over and saw a figure in the distant she gasped.

"Who is that?" Kairi asked. Sora and the others turned quickly, so he wasn't hallucinationing.

"Don't know but I do know it's something bad!" Riku said."Be prepared." He ordered.

XxXx

The figure walked closer to them, Sora squinted his eyes and stared at them, it felt familiar, as if he was watching this before..the figure was now in site. It was a man that seemed to be way to old to say, he grinned evily.

Riku gave him a look, something was familiar about him..just something. He rose his hands in the air and grin."Well, I was thinking of not showing my face but I just couldn't resist! It's nice to meet you again Ven.." He said to Sora.

"Ven..?" Sora asked confused that name again. He looked at his friends who looked confused as him, expect for Donald and Goofy they looked shocked."Whose Ven..I'm surprised you haven't called me Roxas.." Sora remembered when everyone whose anyone use to call him Roxas or mistaken him for Roxas..it was rather annoying.

The figure laughed."I see...Vanitas was right."

"What?" Donald screamed.

"What did you say?" Goofy yelled confused. He thought that he was dead.

"Guys, whose Vanitas...that name..its familiar..I feel like I know him.." Sora said confused.

"He's..." Donald began but stopped. The figure laughed.

"Have you not told him what you know?"

"Huh?" Riku asked now confused."What are you talking about? And just who are you?"

He grinned and shook his head."I am dearly surprised that rat has not said a world to you.." Riku gritted his teeth at him. He placed his hands behind his back, and nodded."Hm...I'm thinking I should just say it now.." He said.

"Tell us what you know!" Sora said getting frustrated, calling forth his keyblade but instead of his regular keyblade a different one appeared. He gasped with confusion. It was oddly shaped and had a dark structure to it. Donald jumped up in fear. He knew exactly whose keyblade it was and so did Goofy.

"What...?" Kairi asked. Sora frowned this was not his keyblade at all and he knew this.

The mysterious person laughed some more."He was right, you are becoming what he said you would."

"What do you mean? And who?" Sora yelled. He didn't answer put instead had a dark keyblade that was strangely something Sora had never seen before, he had the same battle stance as Riku.

"We shall see, how powerful you really are." He said. Before Sora could say anything the old man disappeared and suddenly appeared behind Sora, Sora quick thinking block his attack, has he pushed with one hand. Sora gritted his teeth. Riku yelled.

"Dark shield!" Near Sora, making the old man back up.

"Impressive!" He grinned.

"Tell me who you are!" Riku yelled.

"Hahahah, ask your two friends!"

XxXx

"Donald...Goofy?" Sora asked confused. They didn't say anything but instead at that they had disappointed looks on their face. Sora looked at them.

"Sora...that's Xehornat." Sora looked at them and did a dumb take.

"What?"

"What, did you say?"

"That is Xehornat."

"But...that's impossible.." Sora said clutching his heart.

"I am the seeker of darkness." Xehornat said.

"But..I defeat you...we defeat you!" Riku yelled.

"You may have..but I was always alive, I will be forever alive."

"I don't understand." Sora said.

"I took possession of Terra no one was able to save him."

"Terra...save him.." Sora thought, he opened his eyes widen."The letter." He mumbled, it said something saving those. Was Terra one of them..?

"Correct..it seems you do not know everything your precious King was telling you about."

"Shut up!" Riku said stepping forward with his keyblade.

"I see...so you are the one Terra gave forth his power to."

"What.?" Riku asked confused as well.

Sora didn't know what else to say, who else was he suppose to save that he didn't he was letting people done...it was horrible he felt like he wasn't doing his job well.

Xehanort lifted his hand towards Sora,"Show me the X-blade, Sora." He began to lift keyblades that were on the ground, towards Sora. Sora getting out of his senses dodge rolled out of the way."Foolish, boy, you are almost like the failed project Ven, not willing to fight." Sora looked at him."But I'll just have to hurt those precious to you." He said as his heartless guard form began to appear behind him."Death due you!" He screamed at Kairi and Riku.

XxXxX

Kairi gasped, she didn't have time to think or move at this point she stood there, frozen with fear, Riku being next to her quickly used Dark Shield. The blast manage to hold it off but it was breaking through the shield."Damn.."

"AERO!" Donald yelled, hoping to help prevent the blast but it did nothing. Goofy tried to use his shield but it instantly was flown away from the impact of the blast.

"Your futile spells are no match against me!" He yelled pressing harder. Sora ran, towards his friends, he knew he couldn't be able to save them in time. But he had to try something.

"STOP IT!" He yelled, with fury. Master Xehanort snickered with laughter. Riku didn't know what to do it was breaking and him and Kairi were in trouble, he pushed Kairi into him, and held him with one arm, she closed her eyes..ready.

Sora ran with all his might, it seem like Riku and Kairi were getting far away from him. Sora suddenly heard a voice in his head."**I'll help you..for now."**

XxXxX

(Okay, I'm pissed because I lose most of writings again...this is really frustrating me! So I will give you a short thing of what happened. Sora went into his form-the one the fairies had giving him and warned him not to use it, he fought Xehanort and used his Ragnarok move on him.)

After more like 20x hits on the old man, Sora pointed his keyblades in the air, as the skies began to glow very dark. His keyblades began to create a small ball of darkness. He pointed his keyblades at a dazed out Xehanort, and huge lights of darkness poured out of his weapons, creating a sort of whirlwind. Riku and Kairi covered their eyes from the dust hitting their eyes.."Did, he win?" Goofy asked stupidly, unable to see the two in battle. The dust began to clear, showing Xehanort on the floor and Sora still standing. Sora glared at him.

"Sora, you did it!" Donald yelled naive.

"No." Riku said."He's not down yet."

Sora looked at the old man begin to snicker, as he rose up with no wounds."Impressive, indeed."

"How can he survive that-even with no cuts!" Donald yelled.

Sora gritted his teeth, and ran towards him again jumping in the air then down, keyblades around him began to glow with a blue light, a circle beneath him forming."Take this!" He screamed, he was using a old move sacrifice.(If you placed Kingdom Hearts birth by sleep then you would know what I'm talking about :p). He stood straight up, seeing if he was up or not and unexplainable he was up. Sora looked at him with an unexpressionless look, he then blinked his eyes again, was he seeing two Xehanorts..or was his mind playing tricks on him. He bent down on one of his legs, trying to get his balance.

"Sora!"

"I'm okay." Sora said.

"Your overusing this power, Sora!" Riku said.

"..." Sora did, huffing and puffing to catch his air, he felt drained.

Xehanort laughed."I don't understand why you don't just fall into the darkness. He grinned. Sora closed his eyes lost in thought remembering the last time he fell into darkness...no not again. Sora struggled to get up, and pointed his keyblade at him.

Kairi looked at her friend, she could tell that he was becoming weaker and weaker just by his skin tone as well."Sora, enough please.' Sora ignored him, and ran towards Xehanort.

"Fool." He muttered. Sora continued to ran, and then slammed him into the rock hard, making Xehanort cough, trying to catch his breath. Sora's eyes began to glow with evil.

"I'm not going to let you, win!" He yelled, he pushed his keyblade into Xehanort hard..right in his heart. Blood began to spour from Xehanorts body. He pulled out the keyblade quickly out, resulting and making Xehanort fall down. Sora looked at him with a heartless look.

Kairi shook her head not wanting to see this."Sora, please..stop!"

"You wanna see real, darkness, I show you what real fucking darkness is!" Sora yelled with laughter. He stepped on Xehanort's old fragile body and laughed evily. His voice began to change from that happen go loving naive voice to a more sinister voice. "I see you can't speak! Let me fix that!" Sora yelled, violently hitting Xehanort some more in his heart, the blood some more coming on Sora's face and clothes. He didn't care but enjoyed the amusement of killing and winning.

"Sora..enough!" Riku yelled. This was not Sora

XxXxX

Sora continued to attack the man, without any guilty...just nothing he was acting like an animal."Wanna fuckin feel death, I'll show you death!" Sora laughed manically. He began to raise his oblivion keyblade above Xehanort's head. He smirked."I'll show you the fuckin X-blade!" He yelled. He began to lower it right on his head when Riku screamed.

"SORA STOP IT!" Riku yelled, hurrying towards Sora, to place his hand on him, but Sora knocked his hand away. Riku gave him a look."I said stop it, Sora." He said serious.

Sora glared at him. Riku glared back looking at the hatred in his eyes, something that was always hidden for these many years. He looked back down to see Xehanort gone but instead behind them, clapping his hands."Interesting, indeed."

"Impossible, Sora, basically killed you." Donald said. Nothing was going to kill this guy?

Xehanort smiled evilly."I guess it wasn't ment to be." He opened the passage to darkness."Don't worry we shall see each other again, this I promise." He grinned, he as gone..just like that. Sora screamed.

"What the hell, Riku, you made him get away!" Sora yelled angry.

"Sora, you need to calm down!" Riku yelled.

"Calm down? Calm down?" Sora asked again, he walked over to the cliff and punched it so hard that he had blood come from his fist, leading a crack on the rocky wall.

"Sora, what the hell!" Riku said.

"Sora..please.." Kairi pleaded..she didn't want Sora to be like this. She noticed that he was still in his form.."Sora please go back to normal..please revert to your normal self and get out of that power." Sora looked at her.

"Kairi, please, I have had enough with you and your crying!" He yelled.

"SORA, DO YOU HEAR WHAT YOUR SAYIN!" Donald yelled.

"Sora, what's happening to you?" Goofy asked with a frown. Riku looked at Sora, and saw that he was not himself, he didn't know where Sora's mind was at. Sora made his hands in a fist so hard, he he was piercing through his skin.

"I'm need to go." Sora said. Beginning to walk away.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving!" Sora yelled angry.

"Sora, your letting the darkness take over your emotion, stop!" Riku said walking over to his friend.

"Touch me again, and I will kill you, Riku." Sora said darkly. Riku paused and looked shocked at his friend he stepped back, letting Sora walk off.

"But, Sora..." Kairi yelled.

"What's happening to you.?"

XxXxX

Sora punched something once more, lost in thought,'What the hell?" He said outloud. He closed his eyes and looked sadly."I was seriously about to kill Riku.." he said. He look at his hands as it bled."What the hell is going on..?"

"The darkness is finally beginning to take a stroll." Someone said.

"Whose that?" Sora asked looking around, he looked behind him to see the masked guy again.

"You."

"Yes, me."

"What do you want?"

"You." He said."I've been saying it for the past few times." He took a few steps forward, Sora backed up, his keyblade beginning to vanish."You've lost to much energy to even face me." He was right, Sora was weak at this point, his form also began to vanish as well, reverting back into his normal clothes. "Maybe I should show you reality." His mask also began to vanish. Sora gasped, he looked exactly like him the only exception was his eyes were golden, and his hair was black.

"You,...You look like me..?"

"Well, you actually look like me." He shook his head."Because of that brat, going into you."

"Who?"

"You forgot.?" He pointed to your heart. "You and Ventus..."

"Ventus?"

"Yes, you accepted his heart with yours." Sora closed his eyes and had a flashback, a smaller version of him, was in his dreams, a heart was floating towards him and he was speaking to him, his heart had joined his. Sora reopened it and looked at the stranger."I see you remember him. I'm Vanitas by the way-his darker half."

"Dark half?"

"Indeed, which means...I'm also yours." He pointed."Because Ven forged with you, I also forged as well, he may have defeated me but his heart was near broken which made me live." Sora looked at him.

"Where is his body?"

"Like I care." Sora once again remembered was he the other person he was suppose to save? "Because it was a failure for me to forge with him I must forge with you instead to create the X-blade."

'Never!" Sora yelled.

Vanitas grinned evily."I don't think you have a choice, I know everything that goes in your mind, inside and out, you may have the worthless nobody but I am much stronger! It won't be long until you come back with me and the plan is complete."

"I won't come with you! I will stop you!" Sora yelled.

"You make me laugh, your a lot worse then Ventus." He looked at him and walked halfway."No, this, you may lie to yourself that you won't go to darkness, but trust me..when things get complicated all that's left will be the darkness..and you will want your revenge."

xXxXx

"Sora?" Kairi asked walking towards him along with Riku. Riku was close to Kairi just in case Sora still wasn't himself.

Sora sighed, and turned to look at them."I'm alright..you guys..I was mad a bit.."

Riku crossed his arms,"Too mad if you ask me."

"You got that from Roxas." Kairi said with a sadly smile.

"Of course, he's a hothead himself." Sora laughed at himself then lowered his head."Sorry about that guys."

"It's okay, Sora, as long as your okay." Kairi said.

"Who were you talking to just now?" Riku asked.

"Uh..oh just talking to myself."

"So you were yelling at yourself?" Riku asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah..I was.." He said lowering his voice.

"Sora..?" Sora looked around.

"Where's Donald and Goofy?"

"There getting ready to depart from this world, we came here to go get you."

"Oh."

"We better leave, this place is giving me the creeps.." Kairi said rubbing her arm, she began to walk ahead. Riku looked at his friend, who was lost in his own thoughts."

"Hey, Sora."

"Uh..huh what?" Riku looked at him serious.

"You weren't talking to yourself, right?"

"What..I said..I was.."

"No, because I smelled darkness-a kind of darkness I never smelled before."

"But, Riku...I was..talking to myself...so..I've been told.."

"What?"

"It's nothing, Riku, we should really go..before they leave us." Sora said walking past Riku and following his redhead friend.

"Your hiding something, Sora and I'm going to find out."

XxXx

"Where are we heading now?" Donald asked in the ship.

"Looks like some kind of warp hole.."

"A WARP HOLE?" Donald yelled.

"Oh crap.." Sora said.

"Try and avoid it!" Riku said.

"I'll try but it's a fifty out fifty chance of escaping." Sora said. He began to try and move the gummi ship around the warp hole, he couldn't engage the warp system that was already installed into the ship, because the warp hole was sucking the ship in and making the controls freeze."It's no use.." Sora said.

"Oh shoot!"

"Hold on!"

* * *

**Done ! This chapter was kind of short, because I didn't really know what to put lol! But I have an idea what I'm going to put in the next chapter it's kind of odd but hey..I'm actually wondering if this will be in the next kh3 game :D, it would be cool! TeeHee ^_^. Sora was becoming so crazy it was kind of fun typing this lol! Well I'm going to go watch Hey Arnold on Netflix wait till the next chapter okay! Review thanks guys for reading!**


	14. Toys are alive?

Well, I start college today so it might take a while for some chapters up...the good news is that were in the middle of the story...kind of hehe..but I'm not sure how this chapter is going to turn out because I have writers block at the moment...T.T Enjoy!

* * *

"Riku..?" Sora asked his friend, he was laying down, knocked out. He moaned a bit, and slowly got up and felt his head.

"Ugh..."

"You okay..?" Sora asked.

"Think, so just hit my head.." Riku said. The older boy looked around and realized that everything was bigger than him and taller."I think I hit my head pretty hard because everything looks bigger, Sora." He explained as he stood up.

"It's not just you..." Sora said."I think we shrunk."

"How..?"

"I-I don't know.."

"Where's the others..?" Sora shrugged his shoulders."Hopefully, there'll all together.."

"We should start looking around,maybe we might see them." Riku said. Sora nodded, the two were in some kind of room which seemed to have a baby's crib in it, with several toys."A baby's room..."

"The baby isn't in there.." Sora said."Which means.." Sora began, he suddenly felt a wet substance on his hair. It was not water.

"Ew..' Sora did. The baby was right behind him somehow...

"Oh crap, we better run before were in his mouth.."Riku pushed Sora out of the way of the baby's hands."Move!"

"R-Riku...?"

XxX

The both of them found a small creak between the walls."Hurry!" The hurried into the creak to hide from the baby...For a baby he or she could move. The baby tried to grab the two boys as if they were toys, but was unable to reach.

"I feel like were about to be eaten." Sora said trying to move back.

"Well it is a baby, and they do love to put anything in there mouth." The boys tried to move back from the curious baby. The baby almost caught them in it's hands, when a woman came walking in.

"Ohhh, there you are Molly! Your such an adventurer." She gracefully picked up the drooling baby, beginning to walk out the room, the baby waved to Sora and Riku with a caring smile."Come on, Molly, lets go get something to eat." The woman said. After the close was clear, the two teen boys came out of their hiding spot.

"Looks like we know that it's a girl now." Sora said.

"Yeah...I just want to know how were small and there not."

Sora shrugged his shoulders. "Ahhhh!" They heard. "Sound's like someone's in trouble."

"It looks like it's coming from the other room."

"We better check it out, Riku."

They ran in the room the scream was coming from, this room seemed to belong to a boy's-judging of how it was decorated with all cowboy stuff. They looked to see Kairi, Donald and Goofy protecting a much of...Toys..? "Sora...Riku!" Kairi yelled. There were shadows surrounding them.

"Heartless?" Sora yelled. He hurried towards the foes, joining in the fight. Even if it nothing but less than minute, he couldn't even finish his combos. Kairi was taking care of all the work, with her keyblade."Your getting better, Kairi."

"Teehee...Thanks Sora." She finished off the last heartless residing. Sora turned to the toys.

"Now, why were you protecting these things.."

"Things, I'll have you know we are not just things!" A potato head said rudely, walking towards him with an attitude.

"A toy is talking to me?"

XxXx

"Well, what do you expect?" He yelled rather rude, a bunch of toys began to appear. Sora looked confused then his normal face began to come back to normal. He should have realized that this was just like deja'vu of when he became small in Alice's world and in Beast's castle..talking to objects was not a doll that looked like the poster came walking infront of the group of toys. He was some kind of cowboy.

"Thank for the help, my name is, Woody." He said fixing his hat."This here's Rex, Slinky, Mr. Potato head, Bo-Beep, Ham..." Woody introduced basically every toy there. Sora and his friends introduced themselves as well. "We were just about to go up there and see what kind of toy that is..you see it is Andy's birthday and were hoping that we don't get replaced by another toy."

"Andy?" Riku asked.

"Yes, he is the keeper of all us toys."

"I'm guessing he's a kid...correct."

"Right." Woody said.

"Well, good luck to ya seeing what kind of toy that is." Ham said.

"Alright, fine, because all of you are being cowards I'll go up there and see exactly what it is." He looked at Sora and the others."Sora, would you guys like to come as well."

"No problem, Woody." Sora said.

"Yeah, Imma stay down here, I don't feel like moving." Riku said.

"The same." Donald said.

Sora rolled his eyes."I swear you guys hated each other but yet you guys act the same sometimes..."

"Whatever, Sora."

Woody made his way up the bed along with Sora and Goofy behind. Kairi was about to follow when Sora told her not to.

"Sora, please your acting to overprotective of me."

"Well, how can I not..your the princess." Kairi looked at him and didn't know what to say...is that all he thought of her as...a princess of heart..

Making their way up the bed, Woody looked stunned to see a figure standing up with some manner. The toy looked like kind of spaceman. The toy looked around curious as to where his location was at, he flipped his strap on his arm, speaking to it as if it was some kind of walkie talkie."What is he?" Sora whispered.

"I don't know." Woody whispered back.

The spaceman turned around when he turned back he saw Woody's face."Heeeeelllloo!" Woody said startling the man, the man pointed some kind of laser at Woody. Goofy and Sora jumped on on top of the bed.

"Hey, wait a minute, were just friends." Sora said.

The man pointed his laser at him."Oh boy, what a coon." Woody muttered.

"Where are we warrior?"

"Andy's room."

"Is that some kind of commandor."

'Uh, yeah he is the one who controls everything." Woody said rolling his eyes. The other toys began to come up on top of the bed now. Observing this new toys.

"Whoa and who are they?" He was about to laser at them as well, as if it was going to hurt them. Woody introduced himself yet again."Ah, I see then I should tell you that I am."Buzz Lightyear of Star command." He saluted.."I'm sure you heard of me."

Woody rose an eyebrow at him."No, not really." Already he was beginning to get annoyed with this guy. Slinky looked at his wings.

'That's pretty cool."

"Yes, they help me to fly, would you like me to show you?"

"Fly?" Sora asked.

"Oh please, fly, what are you a bird now!"

"On the contrary, I am a star command the ability to fly is one of my finest techniques."

"Pfft, then go show us oh mighty warrior." Woody said. Buzz pushed him aside.

Buzz pushed him aside."Fine." He walked over to the bedside and stepped on the rail."Stand back everyone." Woody stood back with Sora and his friends.

"This ought to be good." Woody muttered crossing his arms, getting ready to view the failure in this gloating toy.

xXxX

After the performance Buzz did by some how flying and landing back on the bed everyone cheered him on. Sora made a face."That looked more like math to me."

"It was..." Riku said.

Woody looked very angry."Well see whose Andy's favorite toy is." Woody said darkly. Sora looked at Riku and his friends.

"Woody..I think you should calm down..I'm sure Andy will always love you as his favorite." Kairi said.

He sighed."I hope your right." Woody said.

A couple of few days later, everything was not going Woody's way instead everything was always about Buzz Lightyear, the room was completely different from when Sora and his friends encountered, instead of it being down the west kind of style it was all about Space, Space Buzz light-year anything..Woody put his hand on his face upset.

Sora walked over to the bed, where Woody resided for the next few days."Woody..?" Sora asked. Woody didn't say anything but instead ignored him. Bo Beep walked towards Sora.

"The poor thing, he's been with Andy ever since he could remember..he was one of the first toys here...I just hope he'll be okay." Bo Beeo told Sora. Bo Beep walked away as Sora looked up at the cow boy. He could tell that if Woody continued to act like this...the jealously in his heart will create something dark.

Later that afternoon, the other toys were talking to Buzz and was so fantasized by him. Woody was on Andy's desk, doing something. Sora and Riku jumped onto the desk."Woody, what are you doing?"

"Darn, thing!" He yelled throwing the ball, making it fall into the back. Woody suddenly got an idea."That's it!"

"Huh?" Woody walked over to the toy car. And picked up what seemed to be a remote control."Uh...Woody..?"

"Just watch!" Woody said."Uh, Buzz I think theres a helpless toy stuck in between the wall and the desk, it seems like their in need of your heroic supernatural powers." Buzz dashed toward where Woody was describing.

"I don't see anything, Woody."

"Oh, they're, there you just have to keep looking." He then moved the car, driving it towards Buzz, Buzz suddenly saw the car coming towards him. Buzz ran away from the car but in the process being to slip due to the pencils on the desk-he almost fell off when he swung on to the lamp, dropping him back down. He didn't realize that the lamp was still swinging, it knocked Buzz out the window.

"BUZZ!" Woody yelled. Him, Sora and the KH group ran towards the window to see nothing in sight."I-It was an accident!"

"Just, what were you trying to do?" Donald yelled getting mad.

"I-I just wanted him to get stuck there..I didn't mean for him to get knocked out the window."

"Murder!" A voice cried, they turned to see Mr. Potato Head along with Rex, Slinky and the rest of them.

"No, No it's not what you think!" Woody said, trying to call his defense.

"Then, just exactly was it, you pushed Buzz out the window."

"No! I didn't!" Woody said.

"He really didn't...it was just a freak accident.." Sora said.

"Yeah, right! I saw him with my two eyes, and besides Woody was jealous of Buzz, correct?" He glared at Woody."Just couldn't handle the fact, that Buzz was getting more of the attention from Andy, he replaced you eh? If I were to replace you too, would you knock me out of the window?" He said walking closer towards Woody along with the others attempting for him to back up near the window.

"Stop, it guys!"

"I say we knock him out the window!" Ham yelled.

"Come on guys I-No, Mom, I'll be right back I gotta pick up Buzz." Andy said intrupting Woody's plead. Everyone quickly froze, Sora, Riku, Donald, Goofy and Kairi looked at them confused.

Woody faced up at them."Hurry, before he sees you." He quickly laid back down frozen. Sora and the other shuggered their shoulders at each other, guessing that Woody wanted them to stay frozen or at least hide or something. Sora laied down and froze along with the others. Andy came running in.

"Ok, Buzz, were off to Pizza Planet...Buzz?" Andy asked, he looked around on the desk."Huh? What kind of toys..I don't remember these..?"

"Hurry up, Andy!" His mother called.

"I am, but I can't find Buzz, Mom!"

"Then, just pick something else, we don't have time, Andy, just pick one toy!"

"But..Mom!"

"One!"

Andy groaned and picked the nearest toy he could see-Woody. He took Woody with him and closed the door, everyone began to unfreeze as they looked out the window. "What's Pizza Planet?" Sora asked.

"It's a fun restaurant place!" Rex said."Oh, I always wanted to go there!"

"I would want to see what it's like." Sora said.

"Oh..no..Sora.." Kairi said.

"But we should really check on Woody..I'm kind of concerned.."

"You should be, for when he comes back." Mr. Potato threatened.

"Let's go, guys."

XxXxX

Sora and his friends jumped out of the window, the toys were surprised that they weren't hurt."Woody and Buzz should be around here somewhere...I mean Buzz.." Sora said.

"Look!" Kairi said pointing to Buzz running after a car.

"Let's go!" Sora yelled.

"Uh, Sora, I don't think we will be able to catch a car on foot..." Riku muttered.

"Gee...your right..how else are we going to get Buzz...?" Sora asked confused. He began to think and close his eyes. He called forth his keyblade.

"Sora..what are you doing..?" Riku asked confused. Sora reopened his eyes, his eyes weren't his but they were the same color. It was like he was a different person. His eyes had no energy in it but was dull.

"Sora..?" Kairi asked, not hearing a response. Sora flipped his keyblade in the air, as a huge light appeared. As the light dim, Riku and the others looked at him with suprise.

"Sora.." Sora looked at his hands then at himself, he touched his chest...he was in armor..and he was also floating but not in mid-air but on what looked like some kind of keyblade morphed into a ship. (It looked similar to Ven's and his armor.) "This...this feels familiar." He said outloud.

"Sora...can you hear me...how did you do that..?" Riku asked. Donald and Goofy looked at each other.

"Gawersh, ring ya a bell."

Donald looked at him annoyed."No." He lied.

"I..I don't really know...I don't even remember doing this..." Sora said in the armor. He looked confused then grabbed the ship thing, and suddenly backed up in the house. He crashed and fell down.

"Sora..are you okay?" Kairi asked as hell down.

He rubbed his helmet."Uh..yeah...I guess I'm not use to that..." He said sheepishly.

"Well..you better learn how to ride that thing if you want us to catch up with, Buzz." Riku said. Sora got up and nodded. He looked back up at the glider."How are we all suppose to fit on that, anyway..?"

Sora looked at the glider than at Riku, then back at everyone else."You have a point..." He crossed his arms. He then saw a car stopped by as the passenger went into another house, they passenger quickly said 'I'll be right back...I gotta get something before we head off to Pizza Planet.' "Maybe we can go there, I mean we still have enough time to get on the car."

Riku rolled his eyes."Okay, but how do we know Buzz is going to Pizza Planet...?"

"Well..it's better than nothing...if not we can meet up with Woody and tell him that we saw Buzz." Sora said. Riku shook his head.

"Fine..whatever..but your riding your whatever it is..."

"Huh..whhy?"

"Well..that is yours learn how to control it.." Riku said smartly. Sora gave him a look with angry and pouted.

XxXxX

"Looks like the car that buzz went on are stopping at a gas station." Riku said at the window. Him and the others were able to sneak back in the car."I just hope we are too.." Riku said. Kairi who looked at the front saw that the gas was full.

"Uh, Riku, I don't think were going to be stopping anytime soon..."

"Shit.." Riku muttered but a car's horn blocked him from cursing.

"Gawersh, but it doesn't matter anyway. because we all will be meeting in the same place, right?"

Riku nodded."True." Finally as the the car met their destination the driver and the passenger were getting out the car forgetting to roll up the windows. Taking this chance Riku and the others climbed out and was now on ground. "Looks like they're not here..yet." Riku said.

"I hope Sora, is okay." Kairi said.

"He should be arriving any time now...in a bad situation." Riku said making a face.

XxXxX

A few minutes later, Riku saw what seemed to be two moving cups."Huh?"

"What is it, Riku?" Donald asked.

"Tell me, if I'm wrong but I see two walking cups."

Kairi rose an eyebrow."Huh?" She repeated Riku.

"Wooahh!" Someone yelled the group turned their attention to a figure riding something and crashing into a garbage can."I-I'm okay.." Sora said.

"Your late." Riku said calmly.

"You try to figure out how to ride this thing.."Sora said annoyed, he suddenly began to flash back out of the armor.

"Did you learn how to control it?" Kairi asked.

"No, not really...heck I've been trying to stay in control with this thing. But I've been crashing into several things.

Riku shook his head."Whatever, um I think we saw Buzz and Woody they went into the place."

Sora got up and looked at the entrance."Okay, just how are we going to get in there...it's motion motored...right?"

"Well we just need a lot of weight then.."The friends looked at each other confused."Where can we get that kind of weight?"

"Hm...I guess we can wait until someone walks in so the doors will open automatically." Kairi said.

"So, were just suppose to walk in without anything covering us?" Donald asked.

"Uh...?" Sora said."We can do what they do..look!"

XxXxXx

"I'm telling you, Buzz, the space ship is over there, we just gotta follow the commander!" Woody yelled, pointing toward's Andy's little sister's ride.(I forgot the name of it XP).

"Finally!" A voice said, Woody looked over and saw Sora and the others.

"Sora...you guys found us.!" He said surpised.

"Yeah..and it wasn't easy..."Sora said shaking his head.

"Sorry, about that, I had to go look for Buzz, before the guys back home killed me!"

"Well..did you find him...we thought we saw you with him before.." Riku said.

"Of course, he's rig-!" He paused and turned to see the spaceman gone."Buzz!" He yelled. He turned over to see Buzz running towards what seemed to be a spaceship, but actually it was one of those games that you try and get certain toys with a claw. Woody began to get angry."This can not be happening!" He mumbled."Come on, guys, let's go after him!"

"Looks, like were on another chase once again..." Riku said following them over to the game. They followed their friends toward the ship, Buzz had went inside the game, after Woody seeing some kids walking by.

"I think you guys should get out of there!" Sora yelled.

"Right!" Woody said, trying to talk to Buzz but was being attacked by alien like toys.

"Woody!" Goofy said."Looks, like he's in trouble."

Woody pushed the toys out of the way and scrambled his way towards the window."Oh, no, you guys better hide! It's Sid!"

"Who?"

"Sid, the toy killer, hide!" He yelled dropping down with the toys. Sora and the others looked at each other looking for some place to hide. But it was difficult to hide, being close to the ship, Sora made his way up into the ship.

"Sora, whatever you do do not move." Woody muttered. Sora remained still along with the other toys. He saw Sid's face against the window, his teeth was banged up, his face was full with ache-he looked like a regular jacked up teenager. Sid laughed manically.

"Let's see what kind of toys we gonna get for tonight." He grinned like a Cheshire Cat. He put his coin in the slot and began to play around with the claw, he then grabbed an alien.

"Farewell my friends, I move on to great and better place." The alien fell down in the prize slot.

"Yes, let's go!" Sid said, he was able to get another free chance, he moved the claw."Oh, snap a Buzz lightyear!" He had his eyes set. He lowered the claw onto Buzz, the claw grabbed hold of the toy."All right!" Sid said but the claw was being pulled back."Hey!" he yelled, Woody was pulling onto Buzz within the toys below as Sora held on to Woody.

"Let go! The Claw as chosen!"

"Heyy, what are you doing?" Sora yelled.

"The cllllllaw!" The aliens screamed trying to get him and Woody off of Buzz. As soon as they let go, the claw manage to catch not just one but all three of them.

"Triple prizes! Oh yesss!" Sid yelled, he dropped the prizes and quickly picked them up."A cowboy doll and a...action figure...this is my lucky day!" He grinned to himself."Let's go, home and play!" He ran away.

"Oh shit, we gotta go after them and quick!" Riku said.

"After him!" Donald yelled.

XxXxXx

_"Wake up, Sora."_

_"That voice..it sounds familiar.."_

_"Yes, I've been watching over for you for a while...I've just been laying low.."_

_"...I don't understand."_

Sora opened his eyes, slowly he looked around, he was laying on a table."Where am I?" He mumbled.

"Oh, good your awake, we have to find a way out of here." Woody said walking towards the end of the table. Sora got up and looked to see that it seemed they were in Sid'a room, judging by how the room looked. It looked like a physio's room. Sora made an uncomfortable grunt. Buzz pointed to the door that was cracked.

"Looks like we can escape there and hopefully get back to Andy's house, before they move.."

"Move..? You didn't say anything about that!" Sora yelled.

"Sorry...that crossed my mind." Sora stared at the cowboy.

"Let's quickly get out of here." Woody jumped down from the table and walked and saw a baby doll in the dark. Woody who held on to a flashlight, turned it on and beamed it at the doll."Hey, little fella, mind giving us a hand on how to get out of here." Buzz and Sora also jumped down walking towards Woody, who was shaking with fear as the baby doll began to rise up...but with claws..it looked like it was mixed with a spider like thing. Woody screamed with fear, he turned his flashlight towards the other freaky toys that were hiding in the shadows.'B-Buzz!" Woody jumped on Buzz. Sora took out his keyblade.

"Don't worry, I got it!" Sora yelled. Buzz pointed his fake lazer at them.

"I don't understand why it's not working!" Sora looked at the toys with his weapon, out and looked confused they didn't attack him at all, instead they just stood there.

"Forget that use your karate action!" Woody screamed pushing the button on Buzz's back. Buzz's hand began to follow in a karate like movement.

"Hey, Hey, how you are you doing that?" Woody lead Buzz towards the door, making the toys back away. Finally making it towards the end of the door, Woody quickly dropped Buzz on the floor."Haaha, take that!"

Sora was about to chase after Woody, he paused and looked at the toys..they seemed to be frighten, Sora shook his head and slowly followed up with his two friends.

XxXxXx

"Riku, are you sure this will get us towards them..?" Kairi asked.

"I'm pretty sure.." Riku said, they were able to follow up with Sid but not as well. They were closer he felt it. The friends were able to track Sora down, well because of Riku, somehow just somehow he was...maybe it was the glider or whatever it was called he was riding. But never in his life had he seen that before..or as he? "I think he's in that house..I'm not sure.."

"Your not, sure?" Kairi asked.

"Gawersh, it's better than nothing, we should go check it out." Goofy said. Donald jumped up and down.

"How are we going to cross the street, then?" He yelled. Cars were racing back and forth, not caring what the street light was or the signs.

"Shit..."

XxXxX

"Where are you guys..I could have sworn, you guys were right here.." Sora said making his way towards the door, he saw none of them here."Woody? Buzz?" He asked. A door was creaked open, and other doors were closed, he moved to the top of the steps to see a dog sleeping."Oh boy..I don't think I want to endure that..right now." He said with a frown. He walked over to the door next to him and tried to push it open, it was harder than he thought when he was so small. But with all his strength he got it open. Sora looked around and saw that he was in some kind room, maybe the boy's parents? Sora sighed and looked around to see if there was a way to escape or get in contact. The brown haired boy made a face,"I don't think theres nothing here..." He began to scroll around the room, when he jumped back and saw unversed began to rise. Sora took out his keyblade."Get out of here!" Sora yelled. Sora began to glow with light as his clothes reverted to his old jumper suit clothing.(You know the limit he has in final mix.. Trinity-by himself). Before he could he blink it was over."Quicker than I thought.." He said to himself, he rubbed his hair."Um...well Woody had said something about Sid leaving close to Andy or something...maybe I should check out the window.." Sora walked over to the window and looked up...there was no way for him to get up there."Uh..guess that's out of the question..." Sora shrugged his shoulders..."Well..I better go see if Woody and Buzz are alright..then."

XxXx

Buzz was dumbfounded he was reviewing what was on TV, an image of him flying and describing that he was a toy and that there was several other toys just like him. Sora rushed in."Buzz! There you-" Sora stopped talking and looked up at the TV as it finishing say Toy. He looked at Buzz who seemed to be in a daze."Buzz.." Sora said. Buzz shook his head and began to turn around.

"I'm...just a toy.." He muttered to himself out loud. He walked passed Sora still lost in thought. Sora blinked a few times and turned to Buzz.

"Hey, Buzz..!" Sora said. Buzz looked up at window and ignored Sora for the time being, he closed his eyes, maybe it wasn't true.."Buzz...what are you doing?" Sora asked confused, seeing his friend climb the rail of the stairs."Are you crazy?" There was no way that he would be able to pull off that stunt he did back in Andy's room again. Buzz raised his hands up and began to speak.

"To infinity and Beyond!" He yelled, he jumped off trying to achieve his goal. He had hope...just for a split second that is. His hope was beginning to crumble, the "flying" began to become falling instead.

"Buzz!" Sora yelled, as he fell down to the floor. Buzz's arm was broken."Hey! You okay!" Sora said. He was about to rush down the stairs to where Buzz was at when, he saw the dog up, looking at him."Oh...no.." The dog growled at Sora as he backed away."Nice...doggie.." He said nervously. The annoying dog then began to start barking, leaning forward to pounce at Sora and begin to chew on him as though he was a chew toy. Sora quickly ran to the nearest room possible-Sid's room, most of the toys then hid under anything they could find. Sora quickly ran under Sid's bed, the dog quickly began to chase him and bark, while Sora was under the bed, the dog tried everything in his strength to get to Sora. But it was useless.

Meanwhile, with Riku and the others.

"Riku, have you ever gotten the feeling that Sora's change.." Kairi said. Riku looked at her.

"Kairi, what do you mean...?"

Kairi stared at him, and she knew, he was playing dumb."I know you noticed it too..but Sora..he's..." She clutched herself and began to shiver. Riku walked over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder, she stopped and looked up at her friend.

"Sora, is going to be okay, I promise." Riku said. Kairi nodded slowly."Come on, let's catch up with Donald and Goofy, it looks like were almost there..anyway.."

"Alright.." Kairi said.

Kairi rushed towards Riku, Donald and Goofy, they turned to see Sid's house, the lights were still on. It was a long ass walk, Donald and Goofy fell to the ground exhausted."Huff, Huff, maybe we should take a break, guys!" Donald said, trying to catch his breath. Riku crossed his arms.

"Yeah, I mean I thought think we should go back inside of that room...I mean seeing as how those guys are already mad an all.."

"Where are we going to rest in for the night..?" Kairi asked. Riku looked around and saw a bush, which was unnoticeable to anyone besides the house.

"We will stay here for the night..." Riku walked over to the bush. Donald and Goofy nodded.

"Gosh, alright, but what about the heartless, or.."

"Don't worry about them, I'll keep watch."

"Gawersh, all night?"

"It's no problem, I'm use to this..." Riku said.

"Well okay..if your sure.." Donald said, the two of them laid down. Riku sat down and leaned on the wall of the house.

Kairi stood up and looked at him."I'm fine, Kairi...I wouldn't want you to be tired as hell..Sora, would kill me..haha." He said. Kairi sighed and shook her head she sat next to her best friend and leaned on the wall as well.

"Well, I don't want you to be tired in the morning either, or else I will have to kill you." She smiled. Riku closed his eyes and smirked.

_'Stubborn just like Sora.'_A few minutes later, Riku was drifting back and forth from sleep, when he felt pressure on his shoulder, he looked to see Kairi asleep. He smirked."See, I knew you couldn't be awake that long.." Riku slowly pushed her red hair back, she watched her as old crush slept peacefully. He leaned in closer to her face, just once, just once is all, just to see..He was more close than ever, he slowly began to close his eyes, when.

"Sora..." She muttered in her sleep. Riku stopped and slowly moved away from her face. He looked at the ground.

"Tch." He said smiling sadly. He placed wrapped his arm around her, so she can stay warm. Sleeping outside was nothing to be warm about. It was bitter cold.

XxXx

(Okay! So it got deleted because the site started to act gay! Annoyed, well anyway basically Sora finds Buzz and Woody in Sid's room. Thats about it lol. The two of them go back to Sid''s room hoping to get in contact with the others.)

"Buzz, are you alright?" Sora asked. He looked at the situation Buzz was in."Uh..Buzz...?"

Woody turned to Sora."Sora, just forget about him..hes lost it.."

"Huh?" Sora asked."His arm is fixed up..."

"Yeah, they helped built him together." Woody said talking about the misfits. Sora looked at the toys coming out in view.

"Uh...thank you." He said with a small smile."Looks like there's on our side..huh?"

"I guess so..." Woody said..He was on the desk near the window."Andy's room is right across from us..."

Sora jumped up on the chair, and up on the desk, looking out the window."Looks like it...wait I think I see that Slinky guy..!"

"Slinky?" Woody yelled."Slinky!" The cowboy yelled. Slinky did a double take at Woody.

"Woody it's you! Hey, everybody look it's Woody..and Sora!" After hearing Slinky call his friends name, the other toys quickly ran towards the window.

"Hey, look it really is Woody and Sora!" Rex yelled.

"Woody!" Bo Beep said relieved.

"Guys, Guys, we need your help we have got to get out of here, this place is horrible!" Woody said he looked around and saw what seemed to be a long rope, probably used by Sid's evil schemes of tormenting the toys. "Here, grab on to this!" He yelled.

"Let me!" Sora said, seeing as how Woody was just a toy and Sora was only shrunk like in Wonderland. Woody handed the rope to Sora as he threw as far as he could, his luck, Slinky manage to grab hold of the rope.

"I got it!" He said through his teeth.

"Great!"

"Riku? Do you hear something?" Kairi asked, down below from the windows of Sid and Andy.

"Yeah, sounds like screaming!"

"Gawersh, look up der!" Goofy cried.

"Oh my gosh...is that Woody...and Slinky?" Kairi asked.

XxXx

"Wait, where's Buzz?" Mr. Potato head said annoyed, yanking the rope from Slinky's mouth.

"Oh, Buzz, is here with us."

"Realllly? Then show us!"

Woody turned to Buzz who was in a world of his own."Buzz, can you come up here, so we can get out of here." Buzz ignored him and was talking to himself."Buzz!" Woody screamed but Buzz didn't budge.

"Theres no use.." Sora said, he walked over to the window."Uh...Buzz is kind of busy right now."

"I knew it!" Mr. Potato head yelled.

"No! N-n-no, you got it all wrong!" Woody said.

"Yeah, right!"

"Sora!" Kairi yelled.

"Huh..?" Sora cried, he looked at the calling of his name."Kairi..?...Guys, what are you doing here..?"

"What do you mean, what are we doing here? We were looking for you, bone head!"

"Enough of this, nonsense! Traitorssss!"The potato screamed, letting go of the rope.

"No! What are you doing?" Sora yelled.

"What...don't!" Woody cried.

"Let's go, their lying as always, Buzz isn't with them!" The hot tempered potato left along with the others expect for a destroyed Slinky dog.

"Slinky, please you gotta believe us!" Slinky didn't know who to believe at this point...all Woody did was let the jealous consume him. Slinky shook his head with dissapointment, beginning to walk away as the rain began to pour."Slink, please!" Slinky the closed the blinds of the window, making Woody sob.

"Guys! Looks like we need another way of getting out of here, Woody told me Andy is moving tommrow..." Sora cried.

"Tommrow..! Oh crap!" Riku said.

"Tommrow...I think we can get out of here..I'm not sure just maybe I have something in mind..but I'm not sure it will work...all I need is for you guys to wait outside for us around this house."

"Huh..?" Donald asked.

"Just trust me on this.."

"Eh..alright.."

"Thanks, remember tommrow in the morning, either in the front yard or the backyard.."

"Right...I hope you know what your doing..Sora"

"Don't worry, I got this!"

XxXx

(Omg once again it's lost...I'm beginning to hate this keyboard...~! Anyway it was basically the scene when Buzz was strapped up and Woody was under the crate. Sora manage to go outside during the night to go get help..or whatever he has planned.

Buzz big his lip and got up. Woody turned around to see Buzz gone, he sighed again, defeated. Buzz then came out of nowhere and began to push the crate from off the desk."Buzz? What are you doing?"

"Getting us out of here, cowboy if were going to meet up with Sora." Woody nodded with a smile.

"Alright. Come on, Buzz, let's push this thing off!" Buzz pushed with all his might on the outside as Woody did the same thing."Wait, Buzz.." Too late Buzz quickly accidently dropped the crate off the desk, as soon as he did this Sid opened the door, instantly Buzz froze.

"Alright! Now that the rain has cleared up, time for some blowin up!" He laughed manically. He grabbed Buzz and ran outside.

"Oh, no, Buzz." Woody made a face and was able to break free, he had to help Buzz at all cost. He looked around and saw that the toys were still hiding from him."Hey..guys I could use your help...he's in trouble...and I can't do it without ya.." Woody pleaded. He looked at the ground."Please he's my friend." The other toys looked at each other and then began to chat among themselves. They had a plan.

Meanwhile, Sora was outside, he was hiding behind a bush."Well...I guess this isn't really much of a plan.." Sora said. Suddenly the door flew open with a physco boy holding Buzz to a rocket. Sora gasped."Oh, no." He was about to run after him when suddenly heartless began to crave from the ground, but they were shaped and looked like toys. "I don't have time for this!" Sora said gritting his teeth, calling forth the almighty keyblade. Sora trusted his keyblade towards the nearest heartless, slashing back and forth, and using any magic that could deal with the heartless quick. He needed to get to Buzz's aid. "Damn, these things keep on coming!" It was true the more Sora kept destroying the heartless the more that kept coming."There's no end..!" Sora said gritting his teeth getting frustrated.

"Looks like you need some help!" Riku said throwing a dark firaga on the heartless, making them vanish.

"Huh? Riku...you guys!"

"Less talk and more fighting..!"

"Right..!" Sora said nodding.

XxXx

"Right, okay, got it!" Woody said nodding to himself."Alright, on my count..." Woody said, getting ready for the plan to be a success."1...2...3..GO!"

Outside, where Sora and his friends finally finished off the heartless."See, that didn't take too long?" Riku said, vanishing his Way To Dawn.

"Sora! Your alright?" Kairi asked.

"Haha, yeah, I'm fine, I can't say the much for Buzz...though...how did you guys find me?" He asked curious.

"Well..honestly we didn't know what exactly your plan was and we saw several heartless near by and wondered where they were going we figured if we followed them...we would find you..but what do you mean but not much for Buzz?" Riku asked.

"The Sid kid is going to try and blow him up!"

"Oh my gosh!" Kairi said."We have to help him!"

"Sid went this way..." Sora yelled."But, we can't get caught!" Sora and his friends snuck into the backyard and saw Sid getting his matches for Buzz who was strapped up. Sid turned around."Come on..!" Sora yelled, they ran for cover near the nearest location to provide them shelter...a toy truck...

"How are we going to help him, Sora?" Kairi asked.

Sora bit his lip."I...I don't know..damn.." Donald turned hearing noises, he jumped up.

"Sora, look it's Woody!" He saw Woody with the rest of the messed up toys, working side by side with him. In order to rescue Buzz."What or they doing..?"

"I don't know.." Kairi said she covered her mouth."It looks like the heartless are trying to stop them!" The same heartless that were dealing with appeared once again.

"We better help them!" Sora nodded with the others."Hey, heartless, come after me I got this wonderful heart!" Sora grinned.

"Reeaally?" Riku said making an annoyed face. Before he could even blink the heartless jumped up at him and swung, but he blocked it, pushing them back. A car heartless(You know the one that was in Timeless river in the game) but with color appeared. Riku jumped up in the air and plunged his keyblade in the ground, creating a huge impact to push back the heartless.

"Guys, don't worry about these guys, you guys hurry up!" Sora said to Woody. Woody nodded and gave a thumbs up. Sora ran infront of the heartless, he began to glow and twirl into some sort of tornado, the move was known as blitz. Sora decided to use this move along with fire. He spun around with a mixture of fire shooting out. The heartless were going down, but not that quick as more began to rise.

"Light!" Kairi yelled, a sparkling arua formed from the tip of her keyblade, creating a firery yet lightful ball. It was the size of Sora's head, she launched it the remaining heartless-instead of hitting one, it continue to follow and destroy any other remaining heartless. That did it.

"Wow, Kairi." Sora said looking at his friend."Your really improving!"

Kairi smiled and giggled."Thanks, Sora."

"Hey, look!" Goofy said.

(Okay, I seriously, don't know what's up with my laptop..I don't know if I keep pressing the wrong button or something but it keeps refreshing the darn page :/! Ugh it's seriously pissing me off, but anyway, basically Woody spoke to Sid and he ran away blah blah and Sora rejoins with Buzz and they have no way of getting to the moving truck where Andy's toys are at.)

"How are we going to get to the moving truck..heck we don't even know where it is...!" Woody asked.

"Hm..." Sora did. Riku crossed his arms and looked at the rocket still strapped onto Buzz.

"Well, since we can't get there any other quicker way..wherever it is...how about we travel by rocket..?"

Woody looked at Buzz."Great Idea...but we need to start the fuse."

Donald winked."Just leave that to me." Everyone jumped up on the rocket, it was hard but they manage to squeeze on.

"Well, this is uncomfortable." Buzz said.

"Okay, Donald, were ready when you are!" Sora yelled. Donald pointed his wand at the unlighted fuse.

"Fira!" The duck yelled.

"Wait, I didn't know you can do magic.." Buzz said raising an eye brow. Sora and the others looked at each other and before anyone could say anything the rocket was quickly sprung from the ground into the air.

XxXx

"Oh my goshhh!" Kairi cried. She couldn't even catch her breath because the speed was incredible.

"W-Where are we going?" Donald asked.

"To the truck...and there it is..!" Woody said pointing to the moving truck on the road.

"At this rate...were going to blow up...!" Sora said. Buzz smirked.

"Not a problem, hold tight everyone." Sora pressed the button on his chest, his wings then popped out, making the strap come off of him, the rocket continue to spring to the sky until it blew up. Buzz was glided while everyone held on to him.

"Buzz! Your flying!" Woody said.

"This isn't flying it's falling with style!" Buzz said.

Woody laughed to himself."To infinity and beyoonddd"! He yelled.

'I would like to go to the ground please!" Riku said.

"Oh, right were going down there anyway..." The lightyear glided towards the truck, dropping off Sora and the others inside the trunk of the vehicle, as him and Woody landed in the front seat with Andy.

"Well..it looks like we made it.." Sora said.

"Yeah.." Riku said.

"Gawersh, what now, Sora?" Goofy asked.

Sora shuggered his shoulders."I guess well go with them to Andy's new house?"

xXxX

A few hours later, now that everyone was in their new home,"Ya'know I can get use to this..." Woody said nodding.

"It looks almost like the old one..but more space." Sora said grinning.

"Your right, I never got a chance to take you, Sora...all of you." Woody said.

"It's no probably."

"Heyyy, I want you to have this!" Buzz said walking out of nowhere handing Sora a badge. Sora gazed at it look like a lightyear command badge thing.

"Wow..thanks but don't you need it?"

"No, need I already know who I really am." He put his foot up to show Andy's name printed on it."I want you to remember us by that."

"Thanks." Suddenly the badge began to glow."Looks like a new world." He muttered. After the light cleared up, Sora looked at his friends."It looks like we should be going."

"So soon?" Woody asked.

"Don't worry we'll visit."

"Be sure to!"

* * *

**Omg, I finally finished this chapter and it took what months? Sorry I'm at college right now..not really a good excuse because I get out basically in the morning..but I don't go on the computer on the weekday unless I have homework to do on there. I really want to get this story down, but it's a slow working process -_-. Smh, I keep getting side track! But anyway enjoy..although this chapter was a bit off in my opinion and lazy at some parts..and things kept getting deleted as well-_- Anyway stay tune for the next chapter, thinking of what it's going to be about actually..any ideas? Lol Please review.**


	15. Brainwashed

**I kind of have an idea of where I'm heading right now..lol XP, I want to get more into a Dark Sora well this can be the beginning of a Dark Sora, I prefer him more than light Sora lol just kidding...Anyway next week Twilight comes out, whose going to see it? I'm only going to see it because of Jacob, I really hated the book and the movies..because they made vampires a disgrace...I only like the first two books though...Getting off topic _ ..I really hope they bring back that Spell check on here...  
**

* * *

The Brunette boy breathed heavily, he knew something bad was going to happen he just knew it. He didn't want to say anything. "Thats strange..." Sora said.

"What is?" Riku asked in the back of the seat, his arms were crossed staring off to space...literally.

"The world..it's The End Of The World..."

"What did you say?" Riku repeated, getting up but was stopped by the gravity force. Sora shook his head.

"Gawersh, I would have thought this wurld would have been destroyed and the fact that it's the only wurld up der."

"What do we do?" Donald asked Sora. Sora bit his lip, lost in thought, there was no where else to go, and that this was a bad idea. But something or someone was pulling him to go straight to the world.

"We have no other choice..."

XxXx

"And so it begins." Someone said in the a misty environment.

Back with Sora and company,"This place.." Kairi began she shivered a bit."It's creepy." She looked around it was unexplainable. It was deserted. Nothing but crystal and a weird dark aura.

".,..."Riku did, no one didn't say anything until Donald broke the silence.

"We should start looking around before whatever it is that is here gets us off guard."

"Your right." Goofy said, walking away. Riku paused and following after them as Kairi stared off at the wall. Sora gulped and sighed. He placed his hand on her shoulder.

"It'll be okay, Kairi.."

Kairi smiled sadly."Thank you, Sora. As long as we all get through this together, I'm sure it will be no problem." The two rushed up towards the others. They continued to walk around to see anything suspicious, everything was the same expect for the no signs of heartless.

"Strange." Riku finally spoke."There's no heartless at all..this is bad." He looked at the light beaming.

"Your right..." Sora said he suddenly felt a bad vibe. He got a cold like death chill, he turned around to see someone standing. He couldn't quite make who it was the figure was being covered by some kind of dark mist. He gestured for Sora to follow him, as he ran off."Hey!" Sora yelled not thinking and ran after the person.

"Sora?" Kairi asked, quickly turning to see her crush run off.

"Let's go!" Riku said chasing him.

_'Why am I chasing him...something isn't right..'_

Sora made his way towards a small cave that shown a big door..that door when he first saw it lead to the destruction of his home world. "But why...this doesn't make sense.." He cried. He paused and looked back. He looked back at the door and held on to the handle for a second, he then opened the door ready to face whatever it was. The young keyblade wielder opened his eyes and looked around, he gasped."No...No way...what is this..?" Sora said. He was at home but..no not his home. He shook his head. The ocean was full of blood. Sora's eye twitched. "This...This must be a trick."

"It's no trick at all, Sora." He looked up and saw the same figure that was stalking him earlier. This time he was able to see who he was."Xehanort.." He muttered.

XxXx

Sora gripped his keyblade tightly."What do you want?" Sora yelled.

Xehanort smirked,"Why you Sora? I think your much better than Ventus..the failure I had."

"..." Sora did.

Xehanort lifted his hands."All you need is a little push!" He grinned raising his arms in the air. Sora began to glow darkly trying to resist this power.

"N-No.." He muttered.

"Don't fight it..let him-let your inner self out." Sora dropped the keyblade on the ground, as he clutched his head in pain.

"I..w-won't go back..to the way I-I was.."

Xehanort chuckled.

Back with Riku and the others."Come on guys, we have to hurry!" Kairi yelled. Before she could take a breath a huge explosion was farther up ahead.

"What...was that?" Donald yelled.

"I don't know but something isn't right, we better hurry!"

"That's where Sora went off to!" Kairi said scared. She followed Riku, Donald and Goofy. She prayed that nothing happened to Sora, her Sora, the one she always loved so deeply. She and the others finally made their destination. They saw Sora's back towards them bent over, as Xehanort looked at them a few feet from them.

Riku raised his keyblade."Xehanort. You bastard."

"Riku, my old pupil."

"Never!" Riku shouted angrily.

"Sora. Are you okay?" Kairi yelled. Sora didn't respond and breathed heavily, he slowly got up and struggled to stand, losing his balance a bit. He caught and breathed heavily, he paused. He paused and slowly turned to his friends as they gasped. Sora wasn't himself at all, his eyes didn't have his brighten smile but instead it was dead blue. He was being controlled.

"Sora..."

Sora quickly ran and without a blink of an eye, clashed his keyblade on Riku's keyblade. Riku quick thinking blocked it off, Sora pushed down hard on his keyblade. Riku pushed him away. Sora jumped back, and glared at Riku heartless."Sora..you bastard Xehanort what did you do?"

"Haha, I didn't do anything I just gave him a push as all." Xehanort said. He telepored next to Sora, placing his hand on Sora's hair."Unleashing his true powers within, will take some time but I'm sure we can get through this, right?" He asked. Sora didn't respond but looked at the same spot.

"Don't you touch him!" Kairi yelled.

"My, My, possessive are we?" Xehanort smirked. "Sora, take care of it." He said letting go of Sora. Sora nodded and slowly went into his stance.

"Sora, no...don't." Kairi said.

Sora didn't listen at all, he was prepared for this battle."Looks like we have no choice, Kairi stay out of this." Riku said.

XxX

Riku jumped back from Sora's attacks, he was fighting funny."Thunder!" Donald yelled. Sora yelled jumping back nearly getting hit by the lightning strike. Sora stepped back, and pointed his keyblade towards them as a ball of darkness formed. It grew bigger and bigger."

"Move!" Riku yelled. Everyone instantly dodged out of the way as the ball struck the cliff making it clasped. Everyone was on the ground from the huge impact. Kairi slowly tried to get up but looked up to see the keyblade at her neck. Her eyes widen with fear. "Sora! Don't!" Riku said, he didn't want to make any sudden movement if he did who knows what Sora would do.

"Finish her!" Xehanort yelled.

Sora squinted his eyes stared at Kairi who looked at him with a pleading face, she began to tear up she frowned."Sora...I...I'm sorry...I wish..I could protect my friends..like you but all I do is screw up...I deserve this.." She said hopeless. It was always her fault. Sora stared.

"Do it! Sora!" Xehanort yelled. Sora's arm shook, as he shook as well. He was trying to hold back.

"S...ora..?" Kairi cried. Sora groaned.

"I...I..won't hurt Kairi..." Sora manage to say, pulling back from Xehanort's hold, dropping the keyblade.

"You fool!" Xehanort yelled with angry."Just like Ventus!"

"Ventus?" Donald and Goofy yelled. Sora placed his hand on his heart, falling to the ground in pain.

"Sora?" Riku and Kairi yelled."WHAT! Stop hurting him!"

Xehanort made a noise."He WILL succumb to the darkness, Terra and Ventus were a failure indeed but since Ventus 's heart is connected to Sora's so is Vanitas, the next generation will rise.

"Vanitas?" Riku cried.

Xehanort smiled evily. Sora screamed in pain, clutching his chest harder. Xehanort pushed them back with a rush of wind, his upgraded magic of Aero.

"Leave Sora!" Riku yelled. Sora continued to scream in pain. Sora fell to the ground no longer able to hold his balance, he looked up slowly going into consciencesness, seeing his friends call out his name. "Sora, WAKE UP!" Riku yelled. It was too late, Sora was gone.

Xehanort walked over to the unconscious Sora and picked him up."You get your filthy hands off of him!" Kairi yelled.

"My, someone's gotten bolder the last time I've seen her."

"What do you plan to do with, Sora?" Riku yelled.

"It's not what I plan to do with him, but what Vexen will be doing."

"Vexen.." Riku repeated.

"Yes." Xehanort made a portal and began to walk with Sora in his arms.

"Sora! No!" Donald yelled. Riku with all his strength from that powerful magic managed to run towards the two and tried to jump through the portal but it disappered.

"Damn it."

"No..Sora.." Kairi said.

"Gawersh, we have to get to them quick, we don't know what he's going to do with, Sora!"

"We need to get to, his majesty at once!" Donald yelled.

XxXx

Somewhere in a far a way castle, thought to be gone forever. It was pure black, nothing surrounding it expect for darkness. "Is he ready?" Xehanort asked.

"Not quite." Zexion replied. "It seems Vexen is still working hard at it."

"Excellent, finally the plan will be set." Vexen was hard at work experimenting on Sora. The young keyblade wielder was strapped to some sort of chair while having a helmet on, the lights were beaming on as if detecting his brainwaves. Vexen on the other side of the room, was busy reading the scales on Sora's brain waves. Just what exactly was Vexen planning to do with Sora?

XxXx

"And you see you majesty, that's what happened!" Donald shouted in his frustrated tone of voice. King Mickey slammed the desk.

"Oh, no we must hurry and save Sora at once!"

"W-Whats going to happen?" Kairi asked. His majesty made a stiff face.

"I can't explain everything now but right now we have to save him before it's too late." Mickey said turning around.

"Before..it's too late?"

Riku looked at Mickey's body language, he closed his eyes lost in though and reopened."Where he is, do you know?"

"That I might be able to." His majesty turned around."The world appeared recently on the gummi ship, I'm not sure if they want us to follow them or not but it's there, I'm coming with you, it's way to dangerous."

"But what about the castle?" Goofy asked."Gawersh, last time it went into a disaster."

"Your right, but this time the defense system is alot stronger than before." Mickey said."I manage to let us wrap us to the world, so we won't have to face any heartless on the way." Mickey looked serious."Now, come on, we have to hurry, whether you ready or not."

XxXx

Sora slowly opened his eyes, groaning, still half awake he looked around."Where...Where am I..?" He mumbled, he realized he was in an unfamiliar place. He struggled to get out but realized that his strength was very low, he felt almost drugged, his eyes half opened."W..Why can't I move..?"

"That's because my friend your light is no longer strong it's dimming down."

"What...?" He asked slowly still feeling weak. Vexen walked inside the room with a large grin.

"Wh-No need to give a whole explanation, short story short, my name is Vexen."

"V..Vexen..?"

"Time to fix you up, my body." He laughed, placing his hand on his head.

"W..what i..is this..?" He moaned.

"Teeh, why it's my own experiment, I made, this baby here, will help you unlock the darkness within, this helmet, we can control your every move and get in connect with your brain."

"No.." Sora said pulling as Vexen laughed at his efforts."I won't let you."

"No, point in trying."

"Don't worry, it's in progress now were not ready to start but we do have several things to do before were ready, so sit back and relax for now." He walked outside, closing the door.

"I can't let this happen..!" He breathed still struggling.

While Vexen walked inside the halls he saw Zexion reading his book leaning on the wall."Well?" He said in his emo voice.

"Well, he still has alot of light in him." Vexen said putting his hand on his chin."This much is true, I can't really finish this project unless he is willing to let the darknes in."

"Impossible, that won't happen at all."

"Or will it?" Xehanort said walking towards the two."I hear your having problems, I can change that." He smirked.

XxXxX

(So once again it got deleted...due to some resend page thing..it's really annoying..serious! :o The others arrive at their location and explains that they might use Sora for the X-blade. Vexen goes into Sora's mind and uses false images to try and manipulate him into going deeper into the darkness, for example, Riku and Kairi in the images say that they hate Sora, and they announce that they are dating and he killed everyone, in every world.)

Sora shook her head."This can't be real!" He yelled, looking before his eyes he saw his two best friends kissing and making out before him on the islands.

"Who needs that Sora, he's better off being dead, then being here with us!" Kairi said."He was so annoying, his voice was always whiny, I wish he stayed dead."

"Right, I should have killed him, when I was in the darkness, but I felt sorry for him, I'm just glad we can be toughener, Kairi, thats all I wanted. " Riku grinned and kissed his beloved Kairi, as she kissed him back."I love you." He said.

Sora shook his head."No..No..way.." He muttered. He clutched his head."This...This isn't real...This is not reall!"

XxXx

"Almost there." Vexen muttered."The darkness is seeping through his heart..he's vulnerable now." Xehanort smiled.

"My plan is going perfectly, Kingdom hearts..will be reborned again." He smiled to himself.

On their way to save their friend, "This way!" Mickey said throwing balls of light towards every enemy he sees.

"Were getting close, I can feel Xehanort close."

Suddenly they heard a crying screaming."SORA!" Kairi yelled.

"Hurry, to the direction he's yelling from." Mickey yelled, they ran into a room and looked around.

"Oh, my God." Kairi said, a window was showing, Sora in the seat screaming in pain, it look like he was being electrocuted. Kairi began to tear up."Sora...oh my gosh..!"

Riku banged on the window, but it wouldn't open."I wouldn't do that if I WERE you." Zexion said closing his book.

"Out of the way, we don't have time for this!" He yelled.

"As, do I." He said, throwing his book, towards them like a boomrang." Mickey stepped infront of Riku and blocked it as it disappeared.

"Enough, of this, let Sora, go!" The king said serious.

Zexion chuckled very softly."Funny, your one to give me orders." He said cooly, flipping his hair. He smirked to himself."You know what, I'll let you go just to see you waste your time trying to save the X-blade." He suddenly disappeared into the darkness.

"Quickly!"

XxXX

"Do it!" Xehanort commanded, smirking and walking into his portal, leaving Vexen to do what he was commanded. Vexen began to mess with the controls more and pulling the dial all the way to max. Sora screamed some more, this time hardcore. He felt like his whole body was on fire, his heart was being ripped out, it was so much for him that he began to bleed from his nose, and from his chest.

"Maybe he can't handle it..hmm oh well." Vexen said.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Riku said running towards him and hitting him right on the arm with his keyblade, he screamed and jumped back in pain, an ounce of blood began to drip.

"Didn't see you there, you little bastards, know your place!"

"What are you DOING to him?" Kairi cried.

Vexen laughed."Hmpp, how about you fight me and well see." He said smirking taking out his weapon, the ice guard.

"Gladly!" Mickey said."Riku and Kairi, you two hurry and try and get Sora out of there, me, Donald and Goofy will handle this!" Donald and Goofy ran after Vexen.

"You sure about this?" Riku asked turning to him. Mickey gave a thumbs up."We'll meet you out in the front, just hurry!" Mickey ran off after the three. Riku looked at a worried Kairi and nodded. Kairi continusiously began to bang on the window and scream his name but it didn't seem like he could hear her.

"SORA!" She yelled.

"The door is shut! Damn!" Riku cursed. He walked over to the controls and saw Sora still screaming, and the machine lighting up. "Damn it..." He said looking at the controls, no label...nothing. He saw the biggest and awkwardly thing close the dial, he pulled it back, and looked up to see the machine stop lighting up and Sora stop screaming. Sora's head hung loose. "That did it!"

"We have to get in there!" Kairi said.

"Yeah, I can sense darkness coming or heartless!" Riku yelled. He looked at the window. He looked at the weird ass statue, and picked it up it was shaped like some kind of demonic lion, he threw it at the window making it break into pieces."Kairi, stay here." Riku said, he jumped in the room despite the several cuts and glasses going through his skin. "Sora.." Riku said. He looked so tore up. Sora pulled the helmet off of Sora's head, his straps coming off easy. Sora began to fall, when Riku caught him."Sora...Hey..Sora..you okay?" He asked the half-unconscious Sora who moaned.

"Riku, hurry!" Kairi screamed pointing to heartless forming from the ground.

"Okay, Sora, your going to half to help us get you out of here." He said to Sora, grabbing his arm and helping him walk. Similar to how Sora tried to help him when they won the battle with Xemnas. Riku helped Sora get through the window towards Kairi, he jumped through the window and took hold of Sora.

"Are you and him, okay?"

"I'll live." The older boy said."But I'm not sure about Sora.." He said slowly looking at Sora's state. The heartless began to form 10x multiply behind them."Shit." He cursed.

XxXx

Kairi ran along with Riku, who was trying to help Sora, they barely manage to escape the heartless trying to take them in. Despite running the heartless weren't that fast compared to Riku and Kairi's speed. The three managed to find themselves in some sort of huge room what look like a big empty dark room, with torches around."Where are we damn it?"

"I don't know but I could have sworn, we were here before."

"Were going in a circle!" Riku said frustrated."There playing games with our minds or the rooms." Riku looked back and forth there was two ways to get out of here but he didn't know where. Sora began to stir and moan, trying to get up."You okay?" Riku asked. Sora didn't respond.

"We really need to get out of here." Kairi said, she closed her eyes and pointed to the the the direction to the left."There."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I have this feeling, it's this way."

Riku nodded, pulling Sora up some more,"Ill hold you to that." While they went to where Kairi ordered, they heard a huge explosion coming from behind them."Don't look back and keep running, I think were almost there." Riku said. And he was right they were now infront of the castle. They breathed heavily."Kairi..how did you..?"

Kairi felt her heart."Namine..helped me."

Riku looked back to see if Mickey and the others were coming but nothing yet. Sora slowly got up as Riku helped his friend."Sora..?" Sora breathed heavily, as he bend over and placed his hands on his knees, as if he was about to vomit.

"He's not looking to good..oh god Sora." Kairi said.

"RIKU! KAIRI!" They heard a voice. They turned to the door way of the castle and saw there three friends rushing toward them.

"You guys, okay?" Riku asked.

"Barely, lucky we were able to escape, Vexen was toying with us." Mickey said.

"Gawersh, Sora doesn't look so good."

"Exactly why we need to get the hell out of here." Riku said.

"Hech, your not going anywhere, I'm afraid." A dark smoke appeared and go to show it was Xehanort, looking cooly at them.

XxXxX

"Xehanort.." Mickey muttered under his breath. Xehanort laughed to himself.

"Did you honestly believe you would escape that easily?"

Riku took out his keyblade."Oh, please do you honestly still believe you can defeat me, you really are an reincarnation of Terra."

"What did you say?" Riku asked confused. Xehanort smirked.

"And besides, I got what I wanted." He laughed, he put his arms in the air."It has begun."

"What...What are you talking about?" Donald asked.

"Pfft, see for yourself." Xehanort said. Riku and the others looked at him confused, and then their expression when to shock, when Riku was struck with the keyblade almost near his heart.

"Sora...no..!" Kairi screamed in shock. Sora slowly looked up and smirked at the shocked Riku.

"You see, the Sora you know is long gone, in fact, he is reborn." Sora quickly pull his keyblade out of Riku's stomach, making him clutch it and gag out blood. Sora jumped back next to Xehanort.

"Sora...no..please."

"What have you done!" Mickey yelled. Xehanort placed his hand on Sora's hair."You see, we manage to extract the light from within Sora's heart and mind, he in fact let the darkness take control of him, we convinced him that the light is useless. He no longer lingers in the light."

Mickey looked at him with angry."Y-You monster." Kairi ran to Riku's aid, as he had his hand on his chest. Kairi put her hand on his chest-her hand glowing and making the blood disappear, the wound was healing as we speak.

"I see, the princess is a light healer...interesting." Xehanor said. Sora stared blankly at Kairi who stared at him with tears.

"It seems, that wouldn't be a problem, right...Sora?" Xehanort asked. Sora nodded slowly. Xehanort grinned."THE X-BLADE WILL BE CREATED!" He yelled. He took out his keyblade and stabbed Sora in the back, making everyone jump in shock. Sora coughed and clutched his heart, his body began to shake a bit when a dark tornado began to surround him and Xehanort. Xehanort began to laugh manically, as everything went blank for everyone.

* * *

**Well, I have an idea of the other chapter...I think...hmmm well hope you enjoyed this chapter...I really had to rethink of this scene because I usually daydream or dream of these kinds of ideas lol and it's been a while D:! I'm also getting some ideas from birth by sleep...tell me if the story is becoming more interesting or not? Review thanks DX**


	16. What's gone can't be found

**Writers Block...-_-, What's going to happen to Sora? The darkness...is cominggggggggggg ahhhh dum dum dum! lml**

* * *

"Ugh...where...where are we..?" Donald said getting up and shaking his head out of it. Mickey was already up and looked around.

"It seems were back at the Castle.." Mickey said.

"Gawersh, you would have guess we would end up in some kind of spooky place, huh?" Mickey looked to see Riku and Kairi still unconscious. Mickey frowned.

"It looks like the past is repeating its self."

Back with Xehanort. Xehanort paced back and forth on top of a cliff on the keyblade graveyard."Finally, my creation will become complete, all that's left is for you to collect all the hearts I need to finally gain the Kingdom Hearts I've been longing for." He looked at his followers..especially at Sora."Go, kill anyone who gets in your way..show no mercy." He ordered Sora. Sora stared at him emotionless, he was no longer himself. He nodded. He walked away leaving Zexion and Vexen left.

"Looks like your plan, worked." Vexen said."Well rather my experiment." He snickered.

"Yessss, well done indeed."

Zexion closed his book."So, he's just going to collect any heart as it forms Kingdom Hearts?"

"Yes and no, you see, I can sense that his heart is still not pure of heart, there are many secrets left untold...and in order for him to be pure of darkness he must no the truth."

"Which is?"

Xehanort smirked."His father."

XxXx

After waking up Riku and Kairi, Mickey began to think it was time to do some explaining. He told them more about the Keyblade Wars, Ven, Terra and Aqua...everything he could remember even Vanitas. Riku nodded. "Now,that I think about it, I do remember this man coming to the islands a long time ago...it's all a bit of a blur but I think he handed me his keyblade, and said something." Riku blinked.

"I see...so he must have made you the next in line for the keyblade wielder...but you already know what happened next."

"Right..."

"And Aqua...she...she came to my world...my old world...Radiant Garden when I was young...she told me that there would be a boy that will always be there to protect me.." Kairi said.

"Aqua." Mickey stated. He paced back and forth.

"What are we suppose to do?"

"Well..the only way I think that could help is if we help those lost souls."

"Like you said before in the letter."

"Correct."

"But we don't know where they are at."

Mickey closed his eyes for a second."I know.." He muttered."If only..." He mumbled but froze when a huge alarm began to go off.

Everyone looked around to see what was going on. His Majesty hurried and looked up to see a screen of a world in horrific danger."Trouble." He said."And it's something out of the ordinary."

"Do you think Sora, is there?"

"I don't know but...it looks really bad, all of you go and hurry to see what's going on. I will stay here and see if I can dish out anything about the whereabouts of those three..I don't think there gone..especially Ven."

"Alright." Riku said."Well be back." Everyone ran outside, when Mickey stopped Riku, who looked back at his friend.

"Be careful."

Riku nodded and ran off to catch up with his friends. Mickey sighed.

"Master Yen Sid, is the only one I think that can help me right now."

XxXx

Sora walked from out of the dark portal. As the portal began to close, he blinked around. He was back home. He squinted his eyes, and bent down on the beach, he felt the soft beach and rubbed it between his fingers. He stood up and looked at the town that was a bit far from the beach. He walked in the waters, his eyes like a killers. When Sora got to the town, he saw several people walking around and several kids playing around, in his eyes they were nothing but hearts...hearts to obtain for his master. Sora smirked to himself, as he walked further in. Sora took out his keyblade. When he was stopped by a blitz ball hit him on the back. He paused and looked at the ball."Sorry about that, sir!" A small innocent boy said.

"It's no problem at all." He lied. He bent over to pick up the ball, as the boy's friends came after him."Here ya go." He said with an evil grin.

"Thanks, mister." He smiled. Before the boy could even take the ball from Sora, Sora stabbed him in the heart, everyone began to scream with fear.

"AHHHHHHH!" Everyone scream and cried."Tonnny!" They cried, they didn't know what to do, blood began to come out and splattered on Sora's face. Sora slowly looked at him, ignoring the blood on his face, as they ran to get some help and escape Sora.

"I like when they run." He grinned. He suddenly appeared infront of the children's view and slashed his keyblade. He smirked, watching the hearts go up in the sky. "And there's more were they came from." He grinned looking at more of the town. He walked jumped on top of a roof."Pity, this world is nothing more than a disaster for others, best if I destroy it all together to collect these fools hearts now." He began to glow with full darkness."Now is the time for this world to be destroyed along with the people in it."

XxXx

"Our island.." Kairi said looking at the map."I'm afraid..." She gulped, she didn't want to know what exactly was happening to her beloved world. Her others arrived at the beach. Riku looked around, they were at the town.

"No.." He mumbled. The town was completely destroyed, I mean it wasn't similar to how their island ended up when Riku was possessed like Xehanort, but it looked like a war zone. Houses were on fire, corpses on the ground, people dying, blood...blood just blood everywhere. Kairi gasped and held her mouth.

"Oh..My.." She wanted to vomit..the smell, the look at it...

"This can't be happening..!" Riku said, stunned. They walked through the town cautiously. Riku's eyes widen.

"No..." Kairi said in tears. Her best friends were dead, blooding coming from their chest, Wakka and Selphie. Kairi dropped to her knees."Selphie...Wakka...!" She paused. Riku's face twisted into anger. He clutched Kairi for comfort.

"Kairi...don't look.." He said pushing her crying face towards her chest.

"Who...who would do such a thing...?" Donald asked.

"Heh." Someone in the dark shadows laughed.

"Whose there?" Riku yelled."Come out, you bastard..I swear I'll kill you!" He yelled. The shadow then began to run through the town. "We have to catch that bastard!" Riku looked at his friend."Kairi..."

Kairi closed her eyes still crying. Riku helped her up."Kairi...we have to go.. I'm..I'm sorry." Riku said. Kairi didn't say anything but still continued to cry, staring at the bodies. Riku looked at Goofy who nodded.

"I'm going to kill this bastard...for what he's done.

XxXx

They raced after the guy in the shadows and all they saw were many victims of this one person. They even saw their houses destroyed."Oh my, is your parents..?" Goofy asked.

"Thank God, there away on a business trip especially, the mayor..." Kairi managed to say through tears. "But..."

"But...what?" Donald cried.

"Sora's mom.." Kairi finished. Riku's eyes widen, he was close to Sora's house and saw the door ripped off. Riku ran to the doorway.

"Riku, wait!" Donald yelled running after him. They ran after him and stopped running when Riku froze.

"Riku...what is it?" Kairi asked..She looked at him in the face and saw his eyes were filled with shock. Kairi looked in the house and saw that everything was trashed. Kairi's eyes widen."No..." She said, she saw her... Sora's mother's eyes were open with emptyness, blood was pouring from her body.

"This...is...it can't be real.."

"Riku...Kairi.." Some cried. They quickly looked back to see Tidus clutching his deep wound on his chest.

"TIDUS!" Kairi cried, rushing over to her and taking out her keyblade to heal him, but the magic wouldn't work."I...I can't heal you..." She said, still constantly trying to heal him.

"Why..?" Riku yelled.

"I don't...know it's just not working." Tidus began to cough up blood.

"Listen...you guys have...to *cough* get out of here." He said.

"Just hang on man!" Riku said,, going through his pockets to get a Hi-Potion.

"He's here...and you two are the only survivors...!" Kairi tried to help her friend but he pushed her hand away.

"Whose he?" Donald asked.

"He...He's...changed.." Tidus tried to say.

"Who..please...we'll try and fix this.." Donald asked.

"It's...S.." Before he could even finish a keyblade suddenly went right through his chest. His body began to get numb and he suddenly dropped to the floor, the blood covering his body. Everyone's eyes were shocked at what just happened, his heart then left his body and began to float up in the sky.

"No, point in killing him, was there..I mean I was going to show up infront of ya anyways..oh well another useless person in the way." Sora said stepping on his blood into the light. His face was splattered with blood, he looked like a killing machine.

XxxXX

Everyone was shocked...they couldn't even say a word, their beloved Sora..the one who saved the worlds various times...as turn on his friends and even himself. "Sora...why..?" Riku manage to say, still dumbfounded at what he did."Please..tell me you didn't do what I thought you did.."

Sora stared at Riku and suddenly began to laugh manically, making Kairi shiver at the sight of that laugh."Well, what is it that you thought, I did Riku?." He put his bloody finger in his mouth and licked it seductively."All I did was have a little fun." He grinned.

"Fun?" Riku repeated. Sora made a breath while smirking.

"Of course, it wasn't easy, I mean, Tidus...took up quite a fight." He said kicking Tidus's body on the floor."But, I..was much more powerful."

Riku shook his head. Sora looked at them and began to chuckle."I wiped out everyone, including that bitch." Sora said looking at his house.

"What? Sora how could you!" Kairi screamed in fear, while crying. Sora stared at the house."That was your mother for godsake."

Sora didn't say anything,"...She wasn't."

"What?" Sora squinted his eyes lost in thought.

"You see, I found out she wasn't I always wondered why, I felt some how empty...when around her, she called herself my mother but she really wasn't." He paused."Riku..remember when our Dads and several other men, went to go fight in some kind of war, when we were young?" Sora asked calmly. Riku didn't answer but stared at the ground watching the blood continue to flow down."While, Dad went along with Riku's dad, there was another woman...my original mother, she watched over me while Dad went to fight in the war..I didn't know what war it was..though." Sora made a face."One night...while I was at upstairs in my room, someone broke in..I heard noises and I raced to the staircase and saw someone...kill her...it was the same person I saw before when I was on the beach before waiting for Riku to show up...he stabbed her repeatedly, blood everywhere." Sora looked at the ground.

Kairi studied Sora's expression as he told the story. "I watched as he killed her..weak...I didn't do anything to help her...she watched me as she was dying. All I did was stand their and watch..pathetic...isn't..it? Instead of trying to help, I ran up in my room and shut the door...he came up and didn't kill me but instead said,"Your fate as been set."

"Your fate as been set?" Donald muttered.

"After that..everything went blank...and...I didn't remember anything that happened..I woke up in the hospital with a lost thought in my mind...after that..I lost my emotion...I felt lost, Riku tried to get me together..days by days I tried to be myself again but it was difficult. I came home and she was there, that nonexistent person."

"She raised you like, you were her own." Kairi cried. Sora looked at her coldy.

"She knew."

"Wha..?"

"She knew..everything and didn't say a word. My memory was unclear at that point, I believed she was, and so did Riku, the person that came altered me and Riku's memories. I never heard from dad again, but Riku's dad came back...it was clear that my dad died...I felt even more worse because I felt weak...I wanted to train to become stronger. I always trained with Riku, and the others to become stronger and stronger..but I was never good enough. Riku was always stronger than me..."

"How do you know all this?"

"Xehanort."

"Xehanort, filled you with lies!"

"Of course, you would say that, but they aren't lies at all." Sora serious. "Namine wasn't able to put pieces together or these hidden memories, because it was casted by someone stronger than her."

"Namine..?" Kairi whispered.

"Go ahead and ask her, I'm sure she will agree with me." Sora said.

"Sora, I'm sorry.." Riku said suddenly, it all made sense now."But...you didn't have to do all of this!" Riku said shaking his head, he said clenching his fists. Sora looked at his arch-friend. Sora smirked.

"Your right, I didn't." Sora grinned."But I wanted to." Riku made a breath."HAHAHAH, this is just great, I never knew this much power is incredible." He laughed insanely. Sora walked towards them as they back up taking out their weapon. "Are you going to try and fight me?" Sora smiled. He took out his keyblade it was his dark keyblade. Sora pointed his keyblade, right at Riku.

Riku glared at him."Your not, Sora, anymore." He said boldy.

Sora laughed."I'm pretty sure, my name is Sora, Riku." He grinned. A dark portal appeared behind him.

"Sora, enough, we need you at headquarters." Zexion said. Sora paused and lowered his keyblade at Riku.

"See you, guys." Sora said energetic yet evily. He turned to Zexion and went into the portal. Zexion looked at the group and then walked in after Sora, the portal than begam to disappear.

XxXx

Riku looked at the remains of the island, he clearly saw that Sora was not or may not be himself again. The Sora he knew wouldn't do this...and he knew that Sora wouldn't go that far as to even kill people in cold blood. Riku looked at Kairi who was clearly traumatized. It was his responsibility now."We have no choice.." Riku began.

Kairi looked at Riku with worry."Were going to have to kill Sora."

* * *

**OMG it's getting juicy~~ Sora has completely lost his mind o.o I mean he took out the whole island...wtf crazyyyyy. What's going to happen in the next chapter? Stay tune..I'm on break soooo, the chapters might come up sooner than expected ;). Thanks for reading, review please :D Btw the dark keyblade now is Vanitas's-if you don't know what that looks like..look it up, it's pretty epic..lol**


	17. New Magic and a New World

**Well, right now, Its Sunday..tommrow is I guess my last day of school some presentation I have to do about this Photoshop project I did...but it's about 5-10 mins which doesn't make any sense at all.-_- My x-mas gifts I want is, Final Fantasy (the new one of ps3) If anyone has psn add it's cutielight :) will also be getting resident evil operation raccoon city...I do want an xbox360 but...I dont have the money and don't want to ask to get it because it's what 400 altogether? with the knicet..so yeah still debating sort of...Lol..but I just watched the epicness of the new trailer for kh3ds omggg! If you have not seen it go watch it now! I'm trying to make this story go into that as well...well anyway hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"Riku...but.." Kairi said.

"Kairi, you saw what he did..to our friends..our home..everything.." Riku said. "He's gone." Riku muttered looking at the ground. Kairi clutched her hand and shook her hand.

"I don't...know what to say.." Kairi mumbled to herself. She pictured the gentle Sora grinning at her, taking his heart away in order to save hers. He was light.

"Riku, Kairi...hurry up!" Donald yelled. The group was in Radient Garden, on their way to Merlin, it seemed like he wanted to talk to them about something. Kairi and Riku walked after Donald and Goofy. They walked in Merlin's house and saw Merlin looking at the two.

"My, My, you two look terrible." Merlin grinned."I take it you need some healing up or resting about." Merlin lifted his hands in the air as a gust of greenish light filled the air, it engulfed Riku, Kairi, Donald and Goofy healing them of their wounds. "Now, is that better?" Riku nodded, it was obvious that Merling and possibly anyone else in the worlds were aware that Sora went completely to the darkside.

"Why the long faces...? Were is the young lad?" Merlin asked curious.

"Uh..." Riku said.

"...Gawersh...well he..." Goofy said.

Riku frowned."Let's just say...hes away.."

Merlin looked at them with a confused face, he didn't ask what Riku meant but instead went on to why he requested them there. "Welll...I want to give you guys a gift because you've improved in your magic and skills so well." He waved his hands around the group, they suddenly felt a big stronger.

"Merlin, what is this?" Donald asked.

"I've unlocked your full potential! Now your magic is much more improved as well as your strength." Kairi closed her eyes, she needed as much strength as she could get..in order to face Sora.

"Thanks, we really needed that..." Riku said. Feeling a lot stronger and alot of weight lifted off his shoulders.

"Before you go, tell Sora, that I will be willing to give him some hand in that magic of his as well." Riku paused at the door.

"Of course..."

"Thank, you Merlin, we'll be back.." Kairi said with a bow.

XxXx

Sora blankly stared at the island he was at, it was like deja'vu. "Well, Well, if it isn't you again?" Someone familiar said. Sora looked up and saw a Captain with a hook as an hand."I should have you eaten alive by the beast himself!" Captain Hook yelled. Sora gave him an evil glare. Hook jumped back along with Smee."What's up with your eyes, boy?"

"Hook." Maleficent said appearing next to Sora." Do no worry, he is on our side this time."

"M-Maleficent?"

"Yes, the plans have changed, Sora the keyblade wielder is now on our side."

"How are we sure?" Hook asked rubbing his black long beard with his hook hand. Sora reappeared infront of Captain Hook and slashed his pants, ripping it into shreds."Okay, nevermind then." Sora smirked at him.

"I'll explain everything." Maleficent said.

XxXxX

"Where exactly are we?" Kairi asked.

"It looks like were on some kind of paradise place..." Suddenly out of the blew heartless began to rise from the ground and appear out of nowhere, the pirate type of heartless(The ones that were in kh1)."These guys...wait...they were on the captain's ship." Riku said.

"THUNDGA!" Donald yelled, instead of the lightning striking one but it striked all of them."Woah!" He yelled.

"Merlin, wasn't kidding when he said that he would help us out." The dog said.

"Yeah." Donald replied

Not a minute or to soon the heartless were completely gone. Riku clenched his fist, he was stronger..and he liked it, even Kairi felt stronger than she did before. "Look, you guys..it looks like a tree house.." She pointed to the odd object.

"Your right.." Riku said.

"Gawersh, maybe someone is in there and we can get some questions on to were we are at."

They walked in the odd small tree household and saw that it was in fact a place were someone was staying, there were beds, wooden, rugs, etc."Hello?"

A weird noise was heard sounding like a pack of Indians."INTRUDERRRRR!" Someone cried. Suddenly little boys dressed in animal costumes with weapons flew down in different ways and jumped on the group."INTRUDDDDDDDDDDDDER!"

"Hey, watch it, were not intruders, were just wondering where we are!" Riku said a bit annoyed, he was always the type to get annoyed by little children.

"Huh?" A boy in a fox suit said."Oh!" He said jumping off."You guys, wait!" he shouted, the other boys paused and looked at him, he looked at Aqua in the face, staring.

"What..?" She asked confused. The boy in the fox jumped back.

"You look like that girl..." He cocked his head confused. The others had a confused face as well and got off the group. The boy wearing a bear suit also agreed.

"You, do!"

"Who are you talking about? What girl?" Kairi asked.

"Hmm, I forget her name, but she had blue hair."

Kairi looked at the others as they looked confused."Oh, Mickey said something about this before, I think her name was Aqua." Riku said.

"Oh, yeah, Aqua that's the name!" The fox boy said."If your wondering where you are you better go look for Peter! He's around here somewhere, sorry but we have to hurry and get that treasure before Peter gets angry!" The fox boy said.

"See ya!" The twins said. Before Riku or the others could say anything they ran away.

"Peter?"

XxXX

"Heyy!" Someone yelled. Sora paused and turned to see that he was on an Indian Camp. He turned to see Peter Pan flying down to him, he floated in air and grinned."Sora, nice to see you again! How ya been?" Peter smiled. Sora looked at him in the face and didn't say anything. He closed his eyes.

"Great." He lied trying to hold back the evilness in his voice and be the same Sora he was before.

"I'm off to go back to the base, you coming?"

"Sure." Sora nodded.

"Oh, wheres your friends?" Peter asked floating back down to him confused. Sora was stuck.

"Hm...I think there around here...we kind of." He laughed."Splited up." Tinkerbell then rushed towards Peter and began to pull on him.

"Huh? What is it Tink?" Her voice wasn't able to be heard expect a tinker noise."You say that it's not Sora." Sora looked at Tinkerbell. "Tink, of course this is, Sora." Peter laughed. Tinkerbell shook her head."I don't know what's gotten into her." Peter said crossing his arms. Peter made a face."Welp, come on, Sora, let's head to the tree house." Peter than began to fly off when he noticed Sora still standing there."What's the matter? Have you forgotten how to fly?"

Sora laughed nervously."Haha, you can say that." Truth is, his heart was tainted and he had no faith or trust at all anymore, so it was impossible for him to fly again.

"Faith, Trust annnnd Pixie Dust." Peter grinned sprinkling TinkerBell on Sora. Sora shook his head."It's not working, it's okay, Peter, I'll walk from here."

"You sure? I don't know whats wrong...?"

"No, No, it's okay."

"Well..alright...I'll meet you." Peter Pan said flying away. TinkerBell floated besides Sora and looked at him right in the eye. Sora glared at her.

"So, your on to me, aye?" Sora smirked evily. "Buzz off, before I do something terrible." Sora threatened. Tinkerbell turned red with rage and was scared she flew so fast that she was lost in sight. Sora laughed to himself."I have a feeling this is going to be one hell of fun."

XxXx

"Rikuuu, I GET the feeling something isn't going to go great." Donald said.

"I have that feeling too." Riku replied. They all walked out of the tree house."We should check this place around."

"I smell fire." Kairi said."Coming from that direction." She pointed. They rushed in the direction and saw a what seemed to be a campsite."Is...Is that..?

XxX

.com/watch?v=FPWpJoQD6ug&feature=related (If you want to listen to it while reading this part lol)

Sora slowly turned to see his friends staring at him."Sora..." Kairi said.

Sora snickered to himself, and placed his hands on his hip, looking at them with a cocky stance and expression."Caught me before I can do anything." Sora said. The camp tent's fire smell was created by the campsite.

Riku rose his keyblade above his head. Sora looked to the ground and looked at Riku."Really?" Sora smirked evily. Sora walked a few steps toward them."I'm not doing anything and you want to start a figh

Donald and Goofy also took out their weapon."Yet."

Sora began to laugh."I'm just on my way to go meet Peter Pan, would you like to come?"

"Just what do you want?"

"Well, you see I can't fly, so I have to go their on foot and you should already know what I want...hehhe, I was ordered to collect hearts, and that's what I'm going to do."

"Fly?" Donald questioned."Wait a minute.." He mumbled, he remembered when Sora had such light back then he believed but now that it was gone...

"Yeah." Sora said. Sora brushed his hair."You see, my light is gone and I can't fly...drastic is it." Riku squinted his eyes at his best friend it felt liked deja'vu.

"Sora, I'm not going to let you do that."

Sora glared at Riku."Oh really?" Sora asked. Riku had a cold spot, he sounding like the normal Sora, who would always get mad and annoyed at him whenever he said something smart to him. "You know, I was going fight but your just really pissing me off." Sora took out his keyblade. Not his but Vanitas's keyblade."Darkness vs Darkness, isn't this something." He said in his dark tone.

/QsZNfHftnw8 (Vanitas/Sora's theme) :D

Sora went into his stance along with the others, as the battle began. Sora jumped in the air and double flipped behind them to attack, but Riku dodged it. Donald began to throw different types of magic at Sora, making him freeze and then rise up in the air and slash down in the ground.(Like Vanitas's moves). The impact pushed Riku back a few but Goofy jumped in the way using his shield which had no effect. Riku used his dark magic and teleported behind Vanitas using his Mega Dark Firga which instead multiplied into 5 balls and then rushed toward Sora and created a huge dark ball, exploding. Sora flew back."Ugh." He groaned. He wiped his mouth. "Blizzard!" He yelled in the air. Sharps of ice formed from his keyblade and hit Donald. Using this to his advantage he jumped in the air, strokes of lightning formed from the tip of his keyblade, making everyone get shocked. Riku gritted his teeth.

"You ready?" He muttered. Donald and Goofy nodded. Riku along with Donald and Goofy pointed their keyblade at Sora, while Kairi began to glow. Sora laughed evily and rushed towards them jumping in the air trying to attack them away, but Riku's shield was more powerful now, it pushed Sora back. Kairi nodded.

"Now!" She yelled. She pushed her hands up, a vision of Namine appeared."Eternal Midnight of Fire!" She screamed. Riku, Donald and Goofy began to glow, their weapons as well. A ray of light formed from their keyblade and shot through a stumbled Sora, making him scream in pain.

XxXx

Sora laied on the ground, seemly to be unconscious. Riku and the others looked at each other confused on if Sora was okay. Riku walked over to Sora and paused. Sora then began to laugh evily. Kairi shook her head, that laugh..it wasn't Sora's at all, but it was a deep dark tone. Sora flipped up and grinned. He clapped his hands."Well, I'm impressed, you have gotten stronger, BUT, now strong enough to destroy me."

(End theme)

"Because were not going to destroy you, were here to save you, Sora.. Kairi said. Sora laughed.

"I don't need saving." Sora grinned. He felt his heart."This right, here it's gone, I know were I stand, I'm not hero, but the keeper of darkness, I WAS always destined to become that."

"Really, is that what you think?" Riku asked annoyed.

Sora smiled evily. Sora clenched his hands."Before, when Yen Sid told us to go into the dream, remember Riku. I saw him, Xemnas, Xehanort and Vanitas.." Riku almost forgot about that, not long before Yen Sid made them train he requested that the two of them went into the dream to defeat the dream eaters. He and Sora had faced countless enemies."He told me that I have different hearts in my heart..that aren't my own...his was apart of me...from the very beginning, when Ven went into my heart."

"So what you can still beat it!" Donald yelled.

"Yeha, Sora, I mean your Sora." Goofy said.

"Ever since then Vanitas has be growing stronger... from the very beginning.." Sora said with a strain."Don't you get it..." Sora yelled angrily with darkness.

"And all this time you manage to control it and surpass your darkness." Riku said calmly."Are you telling me, that Sora, the one who told ME not to give up is being a hypocrite of his own." Riku asked clenching his fist now.

Sora looked at him."Tired of fighting and tired of all of this...I'm not going to keep doing this, why fight it, when you can let it flow through you, its as easy as letting the light be with you."

Riku was completely annoyed and angry at this point. Sora...his Sora has given up...never in years has this ever happened. "Now, you already made me late..I'm going to go to Peter Pan and collect those hearts." Sora said running off.

"Damnit." Riku cursed.

"I...I believe Sora...is still there." Kairi mumbled to herself.

"We better go after him, quick!

XxXx

"Where is?"

"He's seems to be playing around with them."

"I see." Sora ran towards the two catching them having a conversation. Sora stopped running.

"Why are you here?" He questioned. The figure stood from the shadows taking off his hood.

"Just seeing how process is going." He took off his hood to reveal to be Zexion. The other figure also took of his hood.

"Wouldn't want you not doing your job." Vexen said grinning. Sora gave him a look.

"Are you trying to threaten me?"

"Oh, lets just say if things didn't go the Masters way..we'd all lose our hearts."

"But you don't have hearts, so your not obligated to say that." Sora said coldy.

Vexen frowned."Why you litt-Enough..." Zexion interrupted. He closed his book."Continue with this and head back to Master Xehanort." With that the two of them disappeared. Sora did his in famous dark laugh.

"Don't worry." He muttered.

XxXx

Peter pan landed on the spot of his base and wiped his face."Wonder where Sora is at, he sure is taking long."

"Hey!" Sora yelled. Sora ran toward Peter Pan.

"Hey, you made it! What took you so long." Peter asked.

"I...bumped into some pesty figures."

"Understandable, I wonder was it that old codfish."

"Hmm, nothing like that." Tinkerbell seemed uneasy still around Sora."Actually Peter theres something I really want to show." Sora said.

"Hmm, what is it, Sora?"

Meanwhile with Riku and the others, they decided to run pass the heartless because they had a bigger issue...Peter. "Guys, look." Goofy screamed, A yellow dot was hovering down towards them."Is that..?"

"It's Tink.." Donald yelled, feeling his beak, the last time he was with Tinkerbell they had a fallout.

"What is she?" Kairi cried.

"A fairy." Goofy said."Gawersh, it seems like shes trying to tell us something." Tinkerbell was rushing for them to hurry.

"I think she wants us to follow her." Riku said crossing her arms.

"Right."

"Oh, I forgot!" Donald yelled."We can fly here!" He closed his eyes and started to lift the ground along with Goofy. Riku looked at them with a shock face. Tinkerbell sprinkled her pixie dust on Kairi."All you gotta do is believe."

"Believe.." Kairi closed her eyes...She had faith...that Sora would be back to normal and that they all would be back on the islands and the happy times she had with her two best friends.

"Kairi." Riku said, Kairi opened her eyes and saw her feet were no longer on the ground.

"Oh..ohmygosh!" Tinkerbell went over to Riku and was hesitant to sprinkle her magic on her, she closed in on his face and paused, she realized that he was different now. She began to sprinkle her own pixie dust on him. He looked at it confused.

"You said..believe...believe in what?" Riku asked.

"Faith, think of happy thoughts."

"Happy..thoughts?" Riku questioned calmly. Riku was lost in thought thinking of the memory he had when he was a kid with Sora, how they would always dream and talk about going to other worlds, being heroes, swordfighting...everything seemed like a dream now. Riku got out of his thoughts and realized he felted lightweighted. "Uh." He made a noise."Woah.." He said. He...of all people was flying. It's everything that Sora described it to be. Tinkerbell moved quickly around him.

"Theres no time...we gotta hurry!" The dog said.

"Okay, lead the way." Tinkerbell nodded and flew to the direction where Peter was at along with Sora, the others followed. Kairi and Riku were still getting use to it, but manage to hold their own.

XxXx

"S-sora...why?" Peter asked, he was on the floor gasping for air. Hook beside him, they were both on his ship, the lost boys tied up to the pillar.

"Because, I needed you." Sora grinned. Sora had double cross Peter, Hook had shot Peter with a drug, making him unable to fly for the next few hours and making him weak. Sora was able to capture the lost boys.

"This...This isn't you."

"No, Peter it is me." Sora said. Hook laughed.

"Now, Peter Pan, your time has come! Your finally hours, what do you have to say boy!"

"I rather die with honor than die a codfish like you!" Peter yelled weakly.

"Your choice, Smeeee set the plank!" Hook yelled.

"Aye, Aye, sir!" The short fat man saluted. Sora crossed his arms and leaned on the door.

"And what about me?"

"Oh, right, we had a deal." Hook said, he rubbed his chin."How about I lead you these boys, Peter is mine for the taking." Sora closed his eyes lost in thought.

"Bu-I know, I know, what Maleficent said!" All Peter could do was look at his friend, had he completely lost in mind? Siding with Hook..none the less the heartless..was it? Sora opened his eyes and looked at Sora then at the lost boys.

"Doesn't matter.."

"Come on now!" Hook yelled. He said looked at Peter Pan, as Smee and his crew began to rip the rope from the pillar.

"NOOO, PETER!" The lost boys screamed.

"Be brave men! I will go done as a hero!" Peter said boldly, not afraid. Hook listened and heard a ticking noise.

"Ah, Smee, do you here it, he's back!" Yes, the incredible Croc ready for another dinner. Hook looked over and saw it waiting...just waiting. As they pushed Peter still tied up in his hands walking back, on the plank. Sora looked at him as he looked at him.

"It seems, like you lost your faith after all, Sora."

"..." Sora did. Peter looked at the upset ted boys.

"To die...will be an awful big adventure." He then fell back...but there was no splash.

"No..Splash, sir!" Smee said.

"I can hear! The beast swallowed him?" Hook asked confused walking over near the plank along with his crew. Sora got off the door and rose his eyesbrows and smirked to himself.

"Was wondering when you guys would get here." He said. Hook and the others looked back and saw Riku, Donald, Goofy, Kairi and Peter Pan. Tinkerbell turning red and pouting with rage at what they did to her Peter.

"By George!" Hook yelled."How did you find us?"

"We tried to get to Peter in time but it was too late, realized that the scent of darkness was coming from here." Riku said. Peter was still concerned because Riku was there, but I guess things weren't as bad as Sora being evil now.

"You, okay, Peter?" Goofy asked.

"Fine..Fine..."

Hook yelled with rage."NOO, this can't be happening."

"You've lost, old man." Peter yelled.

Kairi stared at Sora. This was what he wanted to show her, to bring her to Neverland, to fly with her...but it wasn't like she pictured. "Sora...I." Kairi whispered. Sora looked at her.

"I WILL NOT LOSE AGAIN!" Hook yelled. Sora rose his hands in the air, as his hands began to glow with darkness, the ship began to shake, making some of them unable to get their balance. What was bumping the ship, was what seemed to be a unversed whale, with the sign on his back, it had a dark arua forming from it, it's tale was spiky as ever.

"Good, work there boy!" Hook yelled. Sora squinted his eyes with annoyance. He quickly stabbed Hook into the heart. Everyone gasped even his crew who backed up."Wha..wha are you..?"

"You didn't keep your end of the bargain..." Sora yelled."And I don't like that." He said cooly.

"Bu-Destroy anyone who gets in my way, collect hearts...no specify person." Sora said laughing evily. He took his keblade out and grinned.

XxxX

Hook froze as his heart went up in the sky. Sora rose and eyebrow as Hook began to fall,"Why don't you just walk the plank, Hook?" Sora asked, picking him up quickly and throwing him off the ship. Everybody's eyes widen at what Sora had done. Sora cocked his head and began to laugh."I'll leave you to clean the mess, aye?" He said disappearing into a portal he created. Hook's crew looked at the group then back at Smee.

"LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" Smee yelled getting an extra boat along with the others jumping on, scared for their lifes, hoping to escape the threat.

"That..can't..that didn't just happen..!" Peter cried. Riku shook his head out of it. He had to worry about that later, right now they had to get rid of that unverse.

"Come, we have to kill this thing first before heading out." Riku said. The whale continued to push the ship."I've got an idea." Riku said looking at the cannon's. "I'll aim at it, while you guys try and distract it." Riku ordered. Peter ripped the ropes from the lost boys as they let loose free.

"Alright." Peter said flying off the ship, along with Donald and Goofy.

Riku rushed over towards the cannon's, he looked at the lost boys,"You guys think you can handle passing me the balls for the cannon."

"SURE THING!" They said excited. Riku looked at Kairi, who shook her head.

"Kairi...! Kairi!" Riku yelled.

"Huh...what is it?"

"I...I could use your help." Kairi smiled weakly and walked over to her."What is it?"

"You think you can go and be their healer for now while I try and light the cannons." Kairi out of all of them besides Donald was excellent went it came to healing power. She nodded and flew off the ship to where the others were fighting the beast like whale.

"Here, you go!" The boy in bear suit said. Riku began to do the cannons.

"Firaga!" He lit it and pointed it towards the whale, the ball shooting straight to it, it did alot of damage judging by how it was screaming in pain. It fell back in the water. Riku began to fix up another one. The whale unversed was hurt but also angry and began to bump rush the ship.

"HEY, YOU YEAH YOU OVER HERE YOU LITTLE SEE ORCHID!" Peter yelled trying to distract it. He began to throw his dagger at the whale as it turned around, making it even more angrier, the air coming from it's blowhole was red as it's face turned to annoyance.

"TAKE THIS!" Donald yelled. It was like a repeated scene, Riku would constantly keep shooting at it as the others tried to hold it back and distract it. There was only one last ball left and he had to make this one last.

"I've got to make it aim straight at it's weakness...it's chest, you guys have to try and make his chest face front towards me, I've only got one shot!" He yelled.

XxXx

Riku cocked and eye, trying to get a good shot, Donald and the others flew around, trying to get it's attention. Peter doubled stunted while flying towards the ship."Over hereeee!" Kairi waved her hands around. The whale like creature blew it's blow air and made a noise it jumped in the air about to attack.

"NOW!"

Riku shot the cannonball directly at the chest, making it shriek."Now, to finish it off, Donald!" Donald then suddenly screamed.

"Fira!"

"Dark Firaga!" Riku screamed along with him. The dark balls of fire creating into one, went towards the cannon ball right before it could even touch the whale, making an huge explosion, Kairi and the others were brushed back by the sudden explosion. Kairi began to fall down from the impact, Riku then manage to catch her before she was able to hit the ship. Donald, Goofy and Peter manage to maintain their position in the air, since they were more use to flying than Kairi. A dark form of dust than formed revealing that they killed the unversed.

"Good, thinking, Riku!" Peter smiled. Tinkerbell nodded.

XxXx

After they fell off to land, they wondered what to do next."What now?" Peter asked on the ground near Mermaid Lagoon.

"We should get going, I think things will be alot better...for now." Donald said.

"But..what about..?"

"Don't worry, I'll care of him." Riku said. Everyone looked at them.

Peter frowned and looked at the ground, he walked over to Riku and rested his hand on his shoulder."I'm sure he'll be back to normal, I mean, hey, when I first met you, you were manipulated also, and look at you now. Like I told Sora, you just gotta believe." Peter smiled closing his eyes. Riku smiled softly.

"Your right..thanks Peter."

"Awww, you guys are soo coooool!" The Lost boys screamed."Yeah, I wanna be like them!" The others in the group said. Kairi laughed quietly.

"Thank you, Tinkerbell." Tinkerbell smiled, Tinkerbell tapped her wand on Kairi lightly making her smile.

"Good luck, you guys, bring Sora, back so we all can go flying together." Peter said.

"I promise.." Riku said.

* * *

**Merry Christmas guys, lol consider this a Christmas gift lol funny how this was finished right after Christmas. Well my Christmas was okay, I mean...I just felt wierd I don't think I had the spirit at all :/ But I did get several money, a leather jacket, bracelet, Korean socks and an art sketching book. I'm either going to buy Everybody dance or Just Dance 3 tommrow at gamestop..I can't decide guys which one :?. But anyway review! I like feedback..even negative ones..thanks :D**


	18. Under the Sea Again

**Sooo, hello, again, it's Dec 26 and I'm staring this at 1:26 AM :o. Jamming to The Vampire Dairies soundtrack lml don't judge me...but anyway yeah, um I didn't really know what world to choose but I'm just going to choose this lol, not sure how this is going to go out though but enjoy anyway :).**

* * *

A division was obviously there, a big wall protecting a huge castle, but why? An ocean as clear as the sky, sparkling by the sunlight, it was beautiful. Deep down in the ocean where sea creatures would swim and everything that was anything was there. Suddenly a huge burst of bubbles began to form."Huh?" Riku asked. He looked around and saw fishes swimming around. He then realized he had a tail, he looked to see that his tail looked almost similar to a shark tale, the color was green."Uh..?" He asked confused, he was a merman...

"I'm...I'm a mermaid..oh my gosh!" Kairi said, Kairi was wear a top pink seashell bra, matching her tail.(Basically Ariel's tail but pink). Her semi normal hair length flowing in the sea."Can you believe this, Riku, were merpeople." She said excited. Riku crossed his arms.

"Just, how exactly are you suppose to work this thing?" Riku asked. Donald swam towards them along with Goofy.

"Aww, your an octopus and your a turtle...it fits." Kairi said.

"Hyuck, ya think?"

"Well, swimming is quite easy, once you get use to it, here let me and Goofy teach you a thing or too."

Meanwhile on land.

"Melody, I told you once before, you can't go near the water." A woman with red hair in a gown said.

"Why, not, mother, I mean come on, it's the ocean, it's not like I'm going far, far , far away as if a shark can eat me." Ariel shivered at the thought, she remembered that shark years ago(Or shall I say a few years since they got married when she was 16 like wtf), when her and flounder were exploring the sunkin ship and the shark tried to eat them.

"It doesn't matter, sweetie, the ocean is very dangerous." Melody shook her head annoyed. Her mother never had a good explanation as to why the ocean was bad, just that it was either 1. dangerous 2. unsafe or 3. deathvlle. The black young girl shucked her teeth with annoyance.

"Come on, let's go inside, it's getting cold out here." Ariel said. Ever since she gave birth to her daughter, Melody, she's been very protective of her ever since Ursula's sister Morgana threatened her family if ever near the water. She watcher her annoyed daugher walk ahead she looked back at the wall and smiled to herself. She remembered a spiky head boy merman singing and dancing with her in the ocean, she wondered if he would ever come to visit again.

XxXx

"I think I got the hand of this." Kairi said. She smiled to herself. Donald swam towards her.

"Sora, was very excellent when it came to swimming although sometimes he forgot how to swim at times."

Kairi giggled."That sounds just like him." She then began to frown.

"Kairi.." Riku said floating besides her. She smiled sadly.

"It's alright, I'm fine." She shook her emotions away and concentrated on what the real issue was."Where do we go now?"

"We should go see Ariel or at least King Triton." Goofy said."We'll lead ya!" Goofy and the others swam together.

"Looks like theirs heartless here too!" Riku said taking his Soul Eater. A familiar heartless that was called the screwdriver, along with several other heartless appeared."It seems like there going into the direction were going."

Donald took out his wand."We'll show them!"

Somewhere in a different world or dimension was a boy who was sitting on the dark steps, his legs open."What do you plan to do, now?" Sora asked outloud.

"Nothing, let's just let them have their fun, for now." Xehanort smiled."Sooner or later, things will fall apart, the world will be mine for the taking." He grinned looking into Sora's eyes, one eye was golden."And soon the transformation will be complete." Sora blinked at his master, he stood up emotionless and walked a few paces and stared at the darkness.

"..."

Master Xehanort smirked to himself."The X-blade..." He muttered.

XxXx

"I see you are back!" King Triton said sitting on his throne. It was not long that they arrived at his palace.

"Yes, is there any trouble, going on...you know those heartless seem to be back." Donald said.

"I assure you, there not as bad as before." King Triton rubbed his beard.

"You see, ever since Ursula was gone, her sister Morgana has been acting up is after Melody." Sebsation exclaimed

"Gawersh, if she's related to Ursula we can't have that...whose Melody?"

"Why ya, dat is Ariel's daughter." A moment of silence, then suddenly Goofy and Donald yelled.

"WHATTTTT?" Riku and Kairi looked at each other, not knowing what was going on.

"Ariel, a daughter? Woah!"

"Haha, I was surprise myself actually, you two have been gone for a while." Triton asked. He caught himself saying two, his eyebrow rose."Two...hmm where is the young keyblade wielder..?"

Donald and Goofy closed their mouth and stared at each other not knowing what to say, should they say that Sora has indeed done what the King predicted about the keyblade creating ruins."Uh..ya see."

"He's far away, helping other worlds..." Riku said quick thinking.

"And who might you be?" The King asked.

"Uh..I'm Riku and this is Kairi...we're friends of Sora."

"Ahh, I see...hmmm." King Triton said. He got off his throne and swam infront of Riku with his Triton. He paused and studied Riku's face."I'm the King of Altantica...please King Triton."

"Nice to meet you, your majesty." Kairi said bowing. The King smiled.

"You are very respectful I see, if only Ariel was like you." he laughed to himself."Well, if your looking for something to do, I sudject you go with Sensation and see how Ariel and Melody are doing."

Sebsation nodded."Don't worry, your majesty, I will be back in a jiffy!" He moved his claws in a manner indicating that he was swimming."Ya, follow me!" He said to the group. They swam after the leading Sebsation. King Triton left alone, he stared at the spot they were at, things were on his mind...and he knew that something...that something wasn't right.

XxXxX

The group followed the crab,"Hmm, it's right about der!" He said going up for air if that was possible. The others did the same, as they stuck their head out from the ocean.

"I'm sorry, we never got a chance to introduce or selves." Kairi said to the crab.

"Aye, I'm Sebsation." He seemed to be a in a hurry or rather nervous, he turned infront of him.

"That's a pretty big wall." Riku said.

"Dat, is to keep us, da water from gettin anywhere near der."

"How do we get in?"

"That's the ting, I can only fit through." He swam towards the small hole near the wall."You guys can wait here, until I get back." He said fitting through and was finally gone. Riku shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess we wait there." Goofy said.

"Yeah."

Several minutes, or hours passed, the afternoon soon became night."We've been sitting here all night or laying here." Riku said floating around as his tail swagged back and forth.

"Ah, your right." Donald said getting a big mad.

"Sssh, you hear something?" Kairi asked moving near the wall. "Wait...that's not Sebsation...we should duck.."

The group ducked in the water, under the water they saw a ripple mirror of a young girl with black hair and a handbag, looking as if she was running from something."Could that be Melody?"

"I don't know...but do you see Sebsation..?"

"I think so.." The girl was running on the shore and saw a small little boat, she jumped in and began to pedal."Looks, like she's running away.."

"We should follow her."

"What about Sebsation?"

"I think he might be with her, come on."

XxXx

The group followed the odd girl who was rowing her boat to the sea,"I have to get out of here!" She yelled.

"Child, what are you doing, your motha is goin to kill me!" The crab said popping out of nowhere.

"I don't care she's being so unreasonable, I can't take it anymore, I have to find out where this necklace came from." She said determined looking at her seashell necklace.

"This is going to end horribly!" Sebsation whined.

Riku and the others looked at each other confused, swimming secretly after them in the water.

XxXxX

While following their was a strange storm that suddenly occurred it looked almost like a horrible tidal wave."Ahhh, what's happening?" Melody screamed.

"Woah, what's going on?" Kairi asked.

"Looks, like the work of heartless if you ask me...just look." Riku said pointing, from a distance it looked almost look like a heart shaped moon, it was far but clear.

"That isn't good...that isn't good at all." Donald said.

"Ahhh!" Melody screamed, trying to control the small boat."Sebsatioooon...!" She screamed.

"Uh-oh..! We gotta help her!" But what could they do...the only thing they could do was trying and prevent her from drowning. She was swung out of the boat as the massive storm took charge clashing and smashing anything in it's path. Melody tried to gasp for air but the wave was too strong,"Helllp!" She screamed with what little breath she had.

"We gotta save her!" Goofy yelled.

Riku swam as fast as his tail could take him, Melody began to sink more and more deep into the ocean, losing consciousness. Riku dove in and grabbed her bring her up for air. The wave was still tragic.

"Rikku! Look out!" Kairi screamed. Riku turned around quickly, and then everything went blank.

Melody opened her eyes and blinked a few times."Huh..? Where am I?" She asked confused.

"Woah, Woah!" A small shark said with a huge fin.

"Ahh!"

"Hey, stop screaming would ya!" He screamed rudley.

"Sorry...um where is the person who saved me...and Sebsation?"

"Don't know what the heck your talking about!" He said swimming away with a smirk."Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to go meet Morgana, she is so powerful she can grant you any wish."

"Any..wish..huh?"

"Well...see ya!" He said.

"Wait, I would like to come along.." Melody said. The shark smirked before turning around."This way my dear. He pulled a strong seaweed attracted to an ice, Melody jumped on aboard as he pulled her to Ursula's sister.

Meanwhile somewhere far in the ocean."Riku...Riku, you okay?"

"I think so...where are we...it doesn't seem like were in the same oceans.."

"The storm must have rushed us somewhere farer than were we were before...and I think the girl. Melody is gone..along with Sebstation."

"Not good."

"What now?" Donald asked.

Riku breathed heavily as small bubbles came from his mouth."I don't know but maybe we should follow those heartless...they seemed to be acting very odd." Riku pointed to the heartless far away it looked like they were following something maybe the leader that is controlling them. The group swam after them quietly, when suddenly somebody rushed towards Kairi, well bumped into her.

"Oh, my gosh, I'm soooo sorry, I'm in a hurry and.."

"Ariel?" Goofy asked.

Ariel paused."Oh my, Goofy and Donald, it's really good to see you guys!" She smiled. Kairi looked at the woman she was as beautiful as ever and her voice as well.

"We heard the news, congrats!" Donald yelled.

"Thank youu." She smiled."But I fear that she is in trouble, you see Daddy managed to transform me back to my normal state."

"Oh, we think that if we follow the heartless just maybe it might lead us to her." Riku said. Ariel looked at him."Sorry, I'm Riku and this is Kairi..were friends of Sora."

"Sora, he was so heroic, I'm Ariel...please you have to help me save Melody from Morgana she's been wanting to get her hands on her ever since she was a child and get Daddy's Triton just like her sister."

"We be glad to help!"

"Thank you!" Sebsation appeared swimming up.

"Your alright?"

"Of course, as soon as the storm hit meh, I went back to Ariel and told her da news, and well I had to go back to the King and well dis is wat happen, mon."

"Well, what are we waiting for, come on!"

xXxXx

While the group were swimming towards Melody."So, where is Sora, I was wondering where he might be." Ariel asked.

"Uh..well..you see he's off helping others in other worlds." Donald lied.

"Ohh, I see." Ariel smiled sadly." I do miss him, and was thinking of him." Ariel said.

"Hey, Ariel."

"Yes?"

"What's that?" Riku asked. Ariel stopped swimming and saw a big yellow fish with several other young fishes swimming rapidly from a pair of heartless squids trying to attack.

"We better help them!" Ariel said.

"But, what about.."

"Don't worry, we should also help other first."

"You guys take cover!" Kairi told the fishes. As they swam away behind a coral or a seaweed the group began to attack.

"Here!" Ariel yelled thundaga began to strike them down, along with Donald's Thundaga doing an increase in damage due to the water. Instead of the squids disappearing they multiplied into smaller squids. Riku shot his dark firaga, which increased the damage and did indeed make some of them vanish, while Goofy began to twirl around with his shell killing some off."Wait, you guys back away!" Ariel said, she hadn't done this move in a long time and maybe it was a good opportunity to do it now. She began to use her dolphin kick move twirling like a tornado into the heartless, making each of them vanish with everything she touches.

"Pretty good." Riku said smirking.

"I'm a little rusty, teehee." Ariel said finish the last one off and smiling. The fishes swam from their hiding spaces.

"Gee, I really owe ya." The biggest fish said, maybe he was the father.

"No, problem." Ariel said. The biggest fish stared at Ariel and squinted his eyes.

"Ariel..?" Ariel looked back at the fish.

"Flounder?" She screamed, he was not the same little guppy she always hanged out with but instead was a big grown up fish with children of his own...who would have thought it?

XxXxXx

Ariel couldn't believe her eyes, her lovable cuddle best friend was a father. She swam towards her old friend as they embraced in a happy reunion."Arielll, I missed you!" Flounder yelled. Ariel giggled hugging him as did he.

"I missed you too, your not a guppy anymore." Ariel teased.

"Haha, well I'll always be your guppy!" Flounder smiled, he suddenly saw Donald and Goofy."You guys!" He said swimming around them quickly with joy.

"Flounddder, you look so different!" Goofy said.

"That's what years by do for you!"

"Daddy, who are they?" One of his children asked.

"There friends of mine." Flounder grinned. "Who are they?"

"Sorry, Kairi and Riku."

"I'm Flounder...you the two that Sora was always talking about?"

Riku nodded."He's not here with us right now, though..."

"I see.." Flounder said, he looked at Ariel."What are you doing back in the waters?" Ariel explained the story."Oh no, if there's anything I can do I'll help you, you know me, I may be a scaredy cat but I'll always have your back!" Ariel grabbed Flounder's fins.

"Your such a good friend, Flounder."

Flounder showed a brighten smile, he turned to his children."Now, I want you all to go back to your mother were it's safe!"

"But, dad!"

"Now, Now, she's not to far from here, now go on!" They whined and swam annoyed in another direction. Flounder turned back to Ariel and the others."Alright, let's go."

XxXx

Before they could even say anything or move, a huge disturbance and shaking was afar."What was that?" Riku asked, as the ocean began to rumble a bit. Ariel's eyes widen.

"That's coming from Daddy's throne."

"How do you know?"

"I just do, and it's in the direction where I just came from." Ariel bit her lip."We have to go, I have a bad feeling that something horrible has happened."

"Ya, you don't think Morgana has somethin to do with it?" The crab asked.

"I think she does...hopefully Melody isn't there." The last thing she wanted was for her daughter to get hurt. The group hurried in the direction and swam very fast."Here, I'll teach you how to swim even faster, move your tail like this..." Ariel explained. She was teaching them the dolphin kick which wasn't that hard to learn. "Alright, were almost there!" She yelled while everyone used the dolphin kick move. They arrived at the throne to see alot of heartless there."Oh, no!"

"We should hurry inside, let's ignore the heartless first, we don't know what's going on." Riku said. Sebsation jolted up with worry.

"The King!" He yelled. He swam with all his might inside along with the others. They saw the King and he seemed to be alright behind Riku and the others the heartless began to follow them. King Triton fired his weapon at them killing them off quickly.

"Phew, your alright, Daddy!" Ariel said hugging him.

"Ariel, your alright?"

"Yes, Daddy! What's going on?"

"They just all suddenly started to appear out of nowhere, the guards are dealing with them." The king let out a breath.

"Well take care of it!" Donald yelled.

"Yeah, we can help!" Goofy shouted.

"There's no need, my best men are dealing with them, I have to step out for awhile, you four don't mind staying here and watching my Triton?"

"Ah..."

"Of course." Kairi nodded.

"Great, thank you, come Ariel." King Triton ordered. Ariel followed her father along with her two best friends Sebsation and Flounder. After they left, the four travelers stayed at the throne.

"Now, it's just us and that.." Riku said. Riku swam towards the floating Triton.

"Looks very powerful." Kairi cried.

"Gawersh, I wonder when they'll be back..." Goofy said.

XxXxxX

"All, I have to do is get the Triton?" Melody asked herself.

"That doesn't seem to hard.." One of her friends said. It was a small penguin.

"Tip, I think they have guards, there." Melody was now a mermaid thanks to the help of Morgana. Instead of the same color tail as her mothers it was red.

"Looks like there isn't, what are these things." The large walrus said covering his eyes seeing the heartless.

"I don't think the guards or memen are paying much attention right now, we might be able to get in, Dash." Melody said."Come on, follow me!" Melody waved, the hurried inside the throne, before they could go any further they hid behind a pillar.

"Looks like there are guards there." Dash said.

"No, matter we just rush in their and get that Triton, were as fast as they can be." Tip said cocky.

"I don't think that's going to work." Melody whispered. She squinted her eyes to get a better view, she gasped."I think I saw him before." The black haired mermaid said referring to Riku.

"What was that?" Donald asked.

"What is it?" Riku asked.

"I thought, I heard something..!"

"Sssh." Melody did.

Dash snapped his fin."I got an idea, the two of us will be a distraction while you go and get the fork thingy."

"Great, just like old times, ay buddy." Tip elbowed him playfully.

"Hmm..I guess."

"Great, while I move in, behind me you can move to the other side and get it behind the throne, we'll move our hands up and down for the signal for you to grab it."

Melody nodded."Okay."

"You guys, ready?" Tip asked.

"Ready."

"Ready!" They whispered.

XxXxX

"Wow, I wonder what they are doing, it really is taking a while." Kairi said, swimming around, just feeling the way of the waves of the ocean.

"Maybe they're at a meeting." Riku said sitting down at the bottom.

"WAH WAH WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" A weird noise was heard. Everyone stopped what they doing and looked to see a wierd walrus and penguin doing a weird dance.

"Um, I don't think you should be here?" Riku asked.

"No, No, we are here to do a performance for you guys!" Dash said.

"Huh?"

"This here is my buddy, Dash and I'm Tip, and were going to show you a trick, we've done this for countless fans!" Tip winked.

Riku made a face along with the others, just what exactly were these two idiots thinking. "Sorry, but we are real busy and don't have time for your foolishness!" Donald yelled.

"No, No, it will only take a second!" Tip said."Your ready, Dash?"

"Ready!" Dash flip around as Tip landed on his tail."Don't blink now!" He out of nowhere took out pebbles and began to juggle them. Dash flipped around and flipped his tail, making the penguin jump in the air, still juggle it, while high up, he threw the pebbles to Dash who slapped it with his tail sending it straight accidentally to Kairi, nearly missing her. Riku was about to take out his keyblade.

"Ooops, sorry, about that folks!" Tip said, moving his fins up and down, now that they had their attention away from the Triton. Melody nodded, and quickly swam to the Triton behind the throne, she grabbed it and didn't realize how heavy it was, she grunted softly, and hurried away. Riku rose an eyebrow at the odd two, he wasn't please.

"This seems , like you two are trying to distract us." Riku said. The others gulped and shook their head violently.

"No, No, of course not!" The yelled. Riku and the others turned to see Melody swim away quickly.

"What are you doing?" Kairi yelled. Melody's eyes widen, she quickly pulled with all her might, but in the progress dropped her necklace, that her grandfather gave to her when she was a baby. The walrus and the penguin rushed over to Melody and helped her get away. Riku and the others swam as fast as they could but was not able to catch up with them, with the speed of the walrus with her it was incapable.

"Damn, she got away, can't believe we were so fooled by that." Riku said.

"What do we do?" Donald asked. As soon as he said that, King Triton and the rest of them swam in. Right on the nick of time.

"Your majesty! Were sorry but..bu-!" Kairi said, not knowing what else to say. Ariel blinked at them her eyes suddenly saw a golden sparkling item on the floor, she blinked confused and swam down near the ground she picked it up and wiped the dust from it, she gasped.

"It's Melody's...she must have been here!"

"Then..that must have been her who stole the Triton." Riku said.

"Oh, dear we have to get our hands back on it." King Triton roared."It's Morgana no doubt about that." Ariel remember when she was manipulated to get the Triton for Ursula and now the same thing was happening to her daughter."I'll go warn everyone here, you guys hurry and find Melody!"

"I'm going to, she's my daughter and I CAN'T let her do the same mistake I did." Ariel said. King Triton stared at the determination in Ariel's eyes. He sighed and rubbed her her chin.

"Be careful, Ariel!" He said. Ariel embraced her father and told the others to hurry.

XxXxX

They could tell that arrive, because everything seemed to be dark and have an evil vibe. "Melodyyy!" Ariel yelled swimming extremely fast.

"Wah..Wait..!" Riku cried. They swam after Ariel and Flounder. Ariel swam passed the heartless that were getting in the way.

"Ah, move!" Donald yelled, casting quick magic, so that they could get through, the were able to catch up to Ariel who was looking at her daughter dumbfounded. They both shouted with confusion.

"Your a mermaid?" Morgana in the background laughing evil with the Triton in her hand."It seems your precious mother, was lying to you from the very beginning." She wrapped her tentacles around Ariel, making her incapable of moving.

"Hey, let her go!" Riku shouted taking out his keyblade. The witch began to laugh.

"You date to face me, the all powerful one of all the seas!" She screams he pointed her Triton at Riku a thick lightning began to come from the weapon, but before it was able to hit Riku, Goofy used his shield to block off the powerful attack, it instead rebounded from the wall up back into the ceiling, nearly missing Morganna.

"How dare you!" She screamed, she without thinking had darkness surround her she shot her triton at the pesky shark-not being small now but now his actual size-a shark size.

"Oh, yeah baby!" He yelled with passion. Morgana laughed some more the darkness spreading from her tentacles and pushing Riku and Kairi into the cage with Melody. Flounder swam in as it closed. Morgana also wrapped her tentacles around Donald and Goofy, as they tried to escape.

"FIRA!" Donald yelled. It had no effect.

"Insolence."

"Let, my mother go! Let them all go!" Melody cried.

"You've been a naughty girl, Melody, stealing from your own grandfather!"

"My grandfather?" She screamed confused.

"Don't worry, little Ariel, I'll have her nice and punished, don't worry you'll feel alot of weight lifted in a few!" She said swimming away with her captives. The shark was to swim after her when she stopped him."You go and take watch in the front."

"Ugh, whatever you say...your highness." After they left, Melody sighed.

"This is all my fault."

"No, No, don't say that, it wasn't your fault...!" Kairi said.

Melody shook her head."All of this happened because of me." Melody crossed her arms, and stuffed her face in them, crying."I let everyone down." Flounder frowned at her.

Riku crossed his arms."Come on, now, you can't keep just give up now, crying isn't going to do anything, you have to act, your whole family is in danger." Melody sniff, looking at him. "If you think you caused it then you should fix, I made alot of mistakes in my past, and sometimes just feeling guilty about it doesn't help at all..in fact it makes it worse, you have to act." Melody paused and was lost in thought.

"Y-your right..." Melody said wiping her face."I have to fix this..I can't just sit here and cry.." Melody said.

"That's right." Riku said.

"But, how exactly are we going to get out of here?" Flounder asked.

Melody held onto the bars."I don't know...ugh." She said suddenly feeling an intense pain.

"You okay?" Kairi asked.

"I don't know what's happening...!" Melody said, her lower body began to turn pink she was transforming back into a human. She no longer had a tail but instead taking it's place was two legs."Oh no..!" Melody said trying to hold her breath.

"Oh, Crap!" Riku said.

"We've got to get out of here, NOW!" Flounder said.

Riku tried to break through with his keyblade. _'So this is what that witch ment..' _No good, nothing was working.."Shit, were running out of time!"

xXxXxx

Kairi held on to Melody who was slowly slipping into consciousness."Riku, hurry!" Kairi cried.

"Shit, it won't break, we need something harder!" Riku yelled.

"Wait...what's that noise?" Flounder yelled. A big huge walrus busted through the prison, breaking through, the thing they were swimming away from was the shark, but somehow slammed right into the wall.

"Nothing can be the duo!" Dash said.

"Thanks...for helping us out there!" Flounder said swimming towards them.

"No, problem, we had to help out buddy, Melody, where is she?"

"Uh..guys! A little help!" Kairi cried trying to help Melody.

"Oh, no!" Dash said grabbing her and swimming up for air with Kairi. As they swam up for air, Melody took a huge breath, trying to catch her breath."That was close!" Dash said.

Riku and the others swam up to the surface."You okay?"

"I think so..." Melody said."Where's mom?"

"Look!" Flounder said. They looked over to see Morganna on top of an ice raising her arms.

"I have the power!" She screamed. King Triton and all the rest of the mermen were there.

"Give me back my, Triton, you have no use for it!" He roared.

"How dare you!" She yelled. She pointed the Triton at the mermen,"Bow, down to your new superior!"

They were somehow controlled and were forced to do as she was told."How did she?" Riku asked. Melody snuck around to the the platform.

"All creatures of the sea, shall bow down to me!" She commanded pointing to every sea creature, it even hit Riku and had to do what they were told. They bowed down.

"Why can't we move?" Riku gritted his teeth.

"I don't know ugh..we can't move at all!" Kairi said. Donald and Goofy were also bowing down as well. It seemed like every creature with a tail or fins had to bow. Even Ariel.

"Now, you shall bow as well!" Morganna yelled, striking King Triton.

"No, your majesty, you mustn't!." Sebsation yelled. The King grunted trying to resist.

"I'm sorry, Sebsation but I have no choice!" He said, he couldn't resist it anymore and obeyed. Morgana began to laughed deeply.

"I have the powwwwwwwwwwwwwwer!" She roared.

"Shit, what do we do now?" Riku asked.

"Ugh..I don't know...wait, where's Melody?" Kairi muttered. Melody was sneaking on the ice bridge. She jumped infront of Morganna and caught the Triton. Because she was human the magic had no effect on her. Morgana was stunned.

"Now, Now, Now, child give that to aunt Morgana." She pleaded. Melody gave her a look.

"No, way, you used me, and I think this belongs to my grandfather!" She yelled, she threw the Triton at her grandfather. Morgana yelled.

"Noooooooooo!" Too late the Triton was now on it's rightful owner. Morgana gritted her teeth at Melody, angrily."Why you little!"

"Uh, Uh, ah." Riku said, pointing his keyblade at Morgana."It ends now!" A shot of light went straight towards Morgana, hitting her in the chest, she clutched herself in pain.

"This..This can't be happening.."

"Think again!" Kairi yelled. Morganna with every little bit of her strength, her heart full with rage and dissapointedment, she pushed Melody off the ice. She screamed.

"Oh, no, Melody!"

Dash ran with all his might, and flopped right on the ground, Melody, fell on his belly, safe from falling onto the ground. Morganna was even more angry than she was before.

"It's over, Morganna!"Triton yelled. He pointed his Triton a flash of ice stroke her, making her quickly frozen.

"Woah." Donald yelled. Because of the impact of the ice, everything beneath her began to break and crumble, she-still frozen began to fall along with the ice, she was in a never ending frozen state now.

"Hey, and we didn't even have to fight any heartless." Riku said."I'm beginning to like your Triton."

XxXxX

Later on, everyone was gathered at the castle, well only the humans were...Ariel, Melody, Eric, etc. "Go ahead." Ariel smiled to her daughter. Melody grinned she stroked the Triton at the wall, as it began to magically break into too. The Wall was no longer there. Now, what was there, was the mer-folk and fishes, happily waving and smiling at the humans.

Melody threw the Triton to the King, as he gracefully caught it with a smile. "Come on, the waters great!" Melody yelled, running in the water. Ariel smiled at her husband, he smiled back and picked her up and ran also in the ocean, laughing. Along with everyone else enjoying each other's company, mer-folks and humans were able to get along together.

"I'm so glad, you helped us!" Ariel said swimming to Riku and the others. Although she was a human now, she was perfect at swimming like a pro.

"It was no problem." Ariel smiled."If it wasn't for you..I would have never got my daughter back and we can live in peace now."

"Were, just glad that, you and everybody can each other and not worry.' Goofy said. Ariel giggled.

"We should be going." Riku said.

"Wait, you guys!" Melody said, she jumped on the small rocks and jumped in the water, she wiped her face."Before, you guys go, I want to give you this for helping." She showed them a crystal like shell, that had a pearl in it..."It's not much, but it is very pretty, maybe you can sell it for something very valuable."

"Thanks, Melody it's very pretty." Kairi said with a smile, taking it.

"Be careful on your journey, be sure to visit sometime, so we can play and explore the ocean!" Melody yelled, she was suddenly picked up by Dash.

"See ya soon!" Dash said.

"Catch ya laterz!" Tip said saluting playfully.

"Before you go...please tell Sora, that I asked about him, he's done so much...and his singing was great." Ariel said sweetly.

"We will bu-Sora sang?" Kairi said intruppting Riku.

"Oh, of course." Ariel put her finger on her chin, thinking."Didn't he tell you?"

"Wha..uh no..but Wow, I can't believe it..!" Kairi was stunned, she couldn't imagine Sora singing, she giggled to herself, just the thought of him singing gave her butterflies. Riku knew where this was going.

"Come onnn!" Riku said grabbing Kairi to go back deep into the ocean.

* * *

**So, it's going to take like a few weeks or maybe a month to finish at least one chapter..due to school -_- ahhh, but I can't wait until Dream Drop..0omg Vanitas is going to be in it too, shit just went down lol! I dont really know what to put in the next chapter...smh, kind of have writers blocck :/, Just finish watching Rozen Maiden series..it was okay, it was very sad tooo, it makes me want to watch Zach Bell again lol, but I'm currently watching Another and finishing this stupid show When They Cry (OVA), I know late...but anyways review and favorite...:D for more updates **


	19. Reunion

**Omg, I wish the spell check was back, ughhh! I know my grammer is bad, etc. But I'm not going to look all proof-read it, I'm too lazy and do not feel like it, if spell check was back, then that is another story other than that, oh well. Writers Block still -_-. I got my lovely hands on Final Fantasy XIII-2! Yay :D. Noel is so adorable, anyone else noticed that he resembles Sora, or is it just me? **

* * *

A few months have passed, and they haven't heard a word or even seen Sora at all. Kairi has become a lot stronger thanks to different worlds she visited, like Hollow Bastion residents, Tifa, Yuffie, etc. Yen Sid and more. It was hard to even recognize her, she was almost at Riku and the others level..almost. "Riku...do you think Sora is okay?" Kairi asked.

Riku crossed his arms, lost in thought, his eyes wandered to the ground."I honestly, don't know, I mean...it's been a while since we last saw him..."Kairi couldn't forget the last time she saw him was when he was just so..so dark. She didn't want to think about it too much, but instead wanted to think about the old days, when he was just himself. Kairi grinned.

"Remember when you and Sora tried to always win that race at the islands." Riku smirked, he leaned from the wall.

"Hmp, how could I forget, he would always wanted to beat me at everything...of course I was victorious and he didn't take that very well." He laughed to himself. He smiled to himself.

"I miss that."

Riku placed his hands on her shoulder."Don't worry things will be back to normal, I promise you that."

"Riku, Kairi, the King wants to see you." Chip said running outside the courtyard with his brother. The gang was all at the castle to take a breath, and were just finish with their training.

"Kairi, come on, let's go see what Mickey wants."

As they walked in the throne room, they saw Mickey talking to Donald and Goofy, a look of seriousness across his face. Mickey turned to the two."It's him." He stated.

Kairi blinked a few times, and nodded,"Where?" Riku asked.

"It's hard to say, but I think I got a picture...It looks like the world is being overrun and almost be taken over...I manage to place the destination on the map of the ship."

"Right.."

"You two, should hurry, I need Goofy and Donald to stay here and help me try and figure out where exactly there hideout is, we might be able to find Xehanort."

"But.." Donald mumbled.

"Don't worry, well be find...this is Sora were talking about.." Riku said quietly. Deep down, he had a bad feeling about it. "Kairi...?"

Kairi paused and held her hand."Okay." She said with a nod. The two began to walk back outside to the courtyard.

"Riku, Kairi..!"Mickey yelled.

They stopped and looked back."Be careful, he's a lot stronger than you think and...he might not be the same...it's been a long time since we last saw him."

Riku looked at Mickey in his eyes."I understand, don't worry, we'll be okay."

XxXxx

"Riku, is that it?" Kairi asked, they were in the ship and saw an odd world, it looked dark and purplish, it was hard to describe.

"I think so..I can feel alot of darkness coming from it...let's go."

After they drove the ship to the world, Riku looked around confused."Huh?"

"Wait...but this is Radiant Garden.."

"Everything is..." Riku said.

"Destroyed." Well, it looked like it, it almost looked like a war occurred. Heartless and nobodies were roaming around.

"This can't be right.."

"We have to go help them, we don't have time to think...right now, Kairi." Riku called forth his keyblade and rushed into action, the heartless and nobodies although didn't pay any attention to them, but Riku and Kairi took their advantage and destroyed them, it was too easy.

"Something is wrong..it's like were invisible to them...almost." Kairi said.

"We should go see, if Leon and the others are alright...I feel a dark presence coming.." Riku stated. Him and Kairi rushed to Merlin's house but was interrupted by an invisible field."Huh? What is this?" Riku said rubbing his head and feeling the wall.

"A force field?" Kairi asked.

"Probably...maybe it's preventing something from coming in or maybe something from coming out.."

"How do we get in, then?" Kairi asked.

"I don't even know." Riku said.

"Oh, Riku, Kairi, I thought I heard your voices." They looked to see Yuffie rushing to them.

"Yuffie, what's going on?"

"Honestly, I don't know, but we manage to improve the defense mechanism, so anything that may seem a threat can't come in, I guess the computer detects you as a threat, because you never accessed to the main computer. I'll be right back to tell Sid to let you in." Yuffie said energetic, she rushed back before Riku and Kairi could even say a word.

"Hmmm...that's weird...a threat..? Just what exactly is here..?" Riku asked.

Suddenly the field began to clear."Okay, guys." Yuffie said running back. Riku and Kairi walked in and the field went back up."We should get you check up at the main computer so you can pass back and forth, well explain more in Merlin's house, come on!"

XXxXxX

"So...what's going on?"

Leon crossed his shoulders and closed his eyes."Well, everything's been at peace...just a few heartless here and there but...suddenly a stranger appeared, I couldn't quite make out who exactly it was but as soon as he arrived all hell broke lose, unversed, nobodies and heartless appeared. One man controlling all of them...I didn't think it was possible." Leon said.

"We tried to fight some of them off but more of them kept coming, and the mysterious man, suddenly took out a keyblade that looked almost ancient...and then another person appeared, he was shrouded in darkness and it was hard to picture him out as well. .." Yuffie said."It was strange because we felt like we met this person before...he began to go on a rampage and take some people's hearts...we held them off but...most of the people couldn't make it...Leon hurried to Ansem's room."

"I arrived and manage to get in contact with Tron." Leon finished."Tron was able to rise up the defense mechanism...I don't know how but he did...he also managed to get enough information and a clear view of the two figures, while they were here. Once the defense was up, it began to scan them, but also drove them away for now...I don't know how but it did...so the townspeople that did survived and that are injured are here getting healed, by Arieth. I was just on my way to go there, you coming?"

"Of course, we are but...you say that the defense won't let anyone in right?"

"As of now, we don't know how long Tron can get the programming up. So the whole town is under a force field, until things settle down. It was now to long ago, that this happened before the two of you arrived. He might still out there, we don't know when he's coming back though."

Riku crossed his arms."I see..." He was lost in thought now."Well, well catch them, but first we'll go with you to Ansem's research room, to see about this computer. " After they made their way, there were more heartless than usually plus fewer nobodies.

"You weren't kidding, when you said that they're still some left." The fighting was as simple and it didn't take that long for them to arrive at their destination. Everything was like it was the last time they saw it.

"This way." Leon said leading them were the computer was at. Leon began to type on the computer."Okay, stand right here." Leon said. Riku and Kairi stood infront of the big circular "machine", the light began to beam them and scan them. Riku and the younger girl jumped back a bit."Don't worry." Leon said continuing to type."It won't send you into the computer, like it did to Sora."

_That's when it hit him. Could it have been Sora that Mickey was talking about that did this?_ He stared into space._ If it was was he with Xehanort?_

"Riku?" Kairi asked, looking at her friend concerned. Riku snapped out of his thoughts and turned his attention to Kairi.

"Sorry, about that was just thinking about something, earlier." Kairi stared at him for a second and cocked her head concerned. A beam of light scanned them and suddenly stopped. Leon continued to type on the keyboard.

"Got it." He stated. They walked over to the computer."Now, your able to come back and forth here through the field."

"That's great." Kairi said.

"Hey, Leon, do you think you can somehow figure who exactly the two people were, you said before that the computer might be able to get the information, if possible." The sixteen year old said.

"I'll try, but it's not a gratitude that it will work." He continue to type on the computer, looking back and forth on the screen and back tot he keyboard.

"Hopefully, we can get to the bottom of this and follow them, so they won't do anymore damage..."

"Let's see...I think I might have it." The swordsman said. They got closer to the computer to get a better look, the image of a person in the shadows was beginning to clear up, just a little bit, even though it was still hard to tell who exactly it was, they only manage to get the mouth clear. The rest was just black, possible wearing some kind of dark suit.

"Wait, I think I see something." Kairi said, she squinted her eyes. The person was looking up now, and she was able to see a small glimpse at his face.

"It couldn't be.."

"What is it, Kairi?" Riku asked.

"It's...It's Sora.."

XxXx

"What do you mean, it's Sora?"

"Look...I can see...and I know it's him." Kairi said.

Riku looked at the frame as well."I think you might be right..."

"But if it is, Sora, then who is the person he's with, I can't make him out at all." Leon said.

"No, doubt about it...Xehanort.."

"He's with, Xehanort?"

Kairi frowned and looked away."It's not his fault.." She said walking away."They did something to him, they brainwashed him literally."

"...Alright."

"Alright?"

"I mean, he's Sora, you two have to bring him back, is all." Leon said placing his hand on Riku's shoulder."I'm pretty sure, he's not here, possible a different world, you should follow him and bring the real Sora, back."

"Your right."

XxXX

"Oh, no, this is terrible!" Merlin said, rubbing his beard. Everyone was back in Merlin's house."I mean, I know Yen Sid, had told me about the past and Ven..but I never figured it be this serious."

"I promise you we will bring, Sora back...this time for sure."

"I know you will and so is everyone else, everyone in every world...they all have your support of bringing Sora back."

"Of course, that's alot of world's, knowing how easy, Sora makes friends." Riku said rolling his eyes. Yuffie giggled.

"Please be careful, if we hear anything else about him, Xehanort...anything we will be sure to call you."

"Oh, but what about..th-Don't worry, we'll handle it." Leon said, he knew exactly what Riku was thinking."You two, need to worry more about Sora and his whereabouts, we'll keep the town at bay."

"If your sure.." The redhead teen said.

"Don't worry, we all need you to do for now is get that knucklehead back."

Riku smirked."Of course, I promise you that." Riku walked out and Kairi walked after him, heading to a new world to find Sora.

XxXxX

"Hey, this place.." Riku said.

"What is it?" Kairi asked.

"It's Castle Oblivion..."

"Castle Oblivion?"

"Yes...but this world it should have been destroyed a long time ago.." He said. Namine appeared infront of them.

"She manage to bring it back."

"She?"

"Yes, Aqua."

"Huh..?"

"She was the one who originally made Castle Oblivion." Riku looked at Kairi, then back at Namine.

"But, why is it back?"

"I'm not sure." Namine held her hand behind her back."Sometime must be wrong...I can sense Roxas there."

"Roxas..if you sense him, then Sora should be there." Kairi said.

Namine nodded."But not just him..."

"What do you mean?" Namine asked.

She suddenly began to fade away slowly."Namine..?" She then disappeared. Kairi felt her heart.

"What happened?"

"I...I don't know...something must be wrong..."

Riku looked up at the castle, he never would have imagined him being back, at this place...the fights he had with some of the organization...his meeting with Ansem The Wise and let's not forget his struggle to surpass the darkness lurking inside him."I think it's safe for us to go in, since Namine is not in control of the castle of memories anymore."

"Right...this time were getting Sora back."

They walked in the doors and looked around it was too quiet...no one was there."So this is the place..I've had several memories of it because of Namine..but.."

"This place is...well it was a bother getting out." Riku said crossing his arms as Kairi looked at him, lost in thought."Anyway...we should try and get to the upper floor...that's probably OUR best guess."

"Okay."

XxXx

**"There coming..."**

**"So it seems.."**

**"Take care of it."**

XxXx

What seemed like hours, they continued their way up the stairs... surprisingly they didn't go to different worlds. "Riku, what's this?" Kairi walked to a wall and began to feel around.

"Looks like a regular..wall."

"No...I mean I feel something or sense something..it's weird.." Riku walked over to Kairi's side. He to felt the wall. confused.

"I don't feel anything..Kairi."

Kairi blinked confused. She then suddenly began to glow and suddenly the wall revealed to be a door."Uh...?"

"A secret passage way..."

"But..how did I...?" Kaiir asked herself.

"We'll have to worry about that, later, Kairi." Why was this kept a secret in the first place? "We should go in there and see why this was a cover up."

"Your right, let's go..." Kairi said before they could step foot they were suddenly blocked by a force field."What?"

"Now, where do you think your going?" They turned to see Sora, but he had black hair and golden eyes, a bit pale on top of that.

"Sora..."

"I've been waiting for you...was wondering when you guys would come after me?" He smirked, they quickly took out their keyblades in defense.

"Quick talking." Riku said.

"Hmm, feisty." Sora said cocky his head. "You won't want to get me mad, after all, I've collect enough hearts at Radiant Garden..I could collect more..if I wanted to."

"So, it was you!"

"The one and only." Sora said laughing with a dark aria to him. Sora turned around."Well I'd love to chat but I gotta run." He smirked running up the stairs.

"We need to go after him!" Riku yelled.

"But..." Kairi said looking back at the doorway. She wanted to go after Sora more than anything but something was pulling her to go in the weird hallway.

"We'll be back, I promise, Kairi. Right, now we have to go get, Sora." The older boy said.

"Y-yeah, alright." She ran after Kairi, who was running after Sora. While they ran the door began to close.

XxXx

"Sora, where are you?" Riku yelled, they were running forever. Surprisingly, no enemies were popping out, they were running into a trap no doubt. They finally went into a room where, there were abnormally tall chairs...no doubt this is where the organization had their meetings at. Sora began to float down on the ground. Riku gritted his teeth, he remembered when him and Mickey came here to save Sora from Xemnas and Xehanort.

"Right, here, Riku." Sora answered.

His outfit turned into the same outfit Vanitas was wearing before. Master Xehanort began to walk behind Sora and stood infront of Riku and Kairi.

"Those who do not accept, their fate, will be in oblivion." Kairi glared at Xehanort, her hatred for Xehanort was growing more and more. He did this to her Sora. The one she always loved. "Oh, Princess, why you look at me, like that? "Sora has accepted his fate, Vanitas has taken over his body since he could not take over Ven's." Kairi kept her eyes on Xehanort, she didn't realize how much she could hate someone...is this how Sora felt when she was captured so many times?

"Awww, why do you look so angry, baby." Sora said, suddenly appearing infront of Kairi, rubbing her cheek seductively. Riku and Kairi was stunned and didn't see that happening."Why don't you just join me? Make things easier?" Sora grinned, he looked at her seductively. Kairi blushed a bit and shook her head and stepped back."Come on, Kairi, I mean, it's me...Sora." He said cooly, biting his lip to sharpen his charm." As much as she liked Sora, she just couldn't not the way he was acting now. She sucked up her emotions.

"Your not, Sora at all!" Kairi yelled, smacking him hard.

He paused and turned to her."Stubborn..." He laughed. He didn't even seem to care. He shook his head."Oh well." He smiled, he raised his hand in the air and summon his keyblade..which was the X-blade.

"The X-blade...Mickey was talking about..!"

"Impressive, isn't it?" Xehanort laughed."I'll leave you to your work, boy." he then disappeared leaving the three to fight.

"Let's finish this!" Riku said.

XxXxX

Sora jumped into the air then dived into the ground."Take this!" He yelled, he was underground, trying to attack within the darkness.

"Kairi!" Riku yelled. Kairi nodded and pointed her flowerly keyblade in the air, a beam of light engulfed the room. Cancelling Sora's attack and stunning him from the light. Riku taking this advantage began to countless attack him. Riku did a double jump and slashed Sora some more, making him almost fall. He gritted his teeth.

"Is that the best you can do?" He asked. He began to form dark firaga balls from his X-blade forming them at Riku, and shooting it all at once creating a small ball. Riku casted his dark shield, the small ball began to grow and then it blew, breaking the shield and knocking Riku into the wall.

"Riku!" Kairi yelled, about to run to his side, when Sora appeared infront of her and grabbed her on the wrist."LET ME GO!" She yelled. Sora smiled in amusement, looking directly into her eyes.

"Kairi, come on, it's me, me, you and Riku can finally be together, like old times." Sora said in his normal voice to try and trick Kairi. Kairi wished it was true, but she knew it was a lie."LIAR!" She screamed.

"Lightning Strike!" She yelled, a bolt of lightning covered her body, striking Sora, making him flinch from the shock. He stepped back a bit, Kairi was now next to Riku, as he stood up."You okay?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah..fine.."He managed to say. Sora laughed manically suddenly. Riku and Kairi looked at him with confusion and worry.

"Pitful." He said."I should release the full power of the X-blade." He waved it and looked at them."What would happen if I did?" He asked. Riku looked at him and squinted his eyes with angry and worry, he didn't want to know.

"Let's find out, shall we?" Sora said beginning to laugh his X-blade began to glow increasingly."Hmmm, who shall I kill? Hmm, if I can't have you, Kairi..then hell no one will~!" He roared with a wicked smile. Riku manage to jump infront of Kairi.

"You'll have to go through me, Sora."

"Gladly." He said putting both of his hands on his X-blade and pointing to Riku."Say good bye."

...

...

Riku and Kairi looked to see Sora standing their stunned and confused."W-What...?" He asked.

"What's going on..?" Kairi asked.

"I manage to hold him off!" A woman appeared.

"Your...I remember you...your.."

"Aqua." She said with a sad smile."I manage to use what little power I have to be here mentally." She looked at Sora with sadness."I never imagined that this would happened...I hoped Vanitas would be gone for good..but he went to the next victim that was close to Ven."

**"Your bitch."** Vanitas/Sora said.

"Funny." Aqua said. Sora/Vanitas was still frozen."There's little time, but I can't help you anymore, she took out the keyblade of her own, and stabbed Sora. He screamed as pores of darkness began to rise from his body. They're were alot.

"..." Riku did.

"What's going on..?" Kairi asked.

"I manage to take out some darkness that's in his body, theres to much for me to take out, the main ones you and your friends will have to take care of." Aqua said glaring at Sora in pain.

**"W-What are you doing..?" **He yelled.

"Saving the world." Aqua looked at the X-blade, "Besides the X-blade wasn't even fully complete."

"I-it wasn't?"

"No...I remembered fighting with Ven, unless Sora's whole body is taken over by darkness then it's not complete." Xehanort appeared suddenly.

"Impossible!" He yelled."Your suppose to be dead!"

"Sorry, to disappoint!" Aqua said. She began to fade a bit, she gritted her teeth with annoyance." She pointed her keyblade in the air."Riku, Kairi, get Sora out of here, help him find the light and then get Ven, Kairi." She looked at her."You know where he is."

"But..wait..!"

"You'll see me again!" She smiled."I promise." The light from her keyblade was so bright, that everyone shielded their eyes. What was happening?

XxXx

The sounds of dripping water was heard, rapidly. Riku opened his eyes from the sound of the rain, normally it would put him to sleep. He was laying at the skyscraper. He knew exactly where he was. The World That Never Was. But wasn't it destroyed? He began to get up slowly and looked around."Kairi?" He called.

"Riku...is that..you?" Kairi asked. He turned in the direction of her voice and saw her at the corner with a figure on the ground.

"You okay?" Riku asked.

"Yes." She said she looked down at Sora, who was unconscious, Aqua's attack was so much for him that half of his clothes was ripped to reveal the spot in where she stabbed him a huge wound was shown and it was bleeding, darkness still pouring from it. "I can't stop him from bleeding."

Riku kneeled down to his friend."Curaga!" He cried. Nothing.

"See." Riku sighed. "The attack Aqua did, must have done a huge effect on him, the darkness is coming out of his body."

"Will he go back to normal?"

"Hard to say."

Kairi looked at her friend. He felt so cold. "We can't just let him bleed like that..."

"I know...this is bad, we need to stop it." Riku closed his eyes. _Could it be part of the darkness letting loose?_

Sora began to stir a bit, and mumble something."Sora...can you hear us? It's me, Kairi and Riku."

* * *

**College is a bitacccch, -_- Anyway on the final chapter of Final Fantasy Xiii-2! Just leveling up before I beat that asshole -_-. Hmm, so I'm thinking what should I get Asura's Wrath or Naruto Generation first? Such a question...but did anyone see the new KH special trailer? Omg, is Sora going to turn evil in the game? Because he was in the seat and Riku and Mickey were going to save him but they were stopped by Xemnas and Xehanort...:o.! Omg Kh 3ds hurrry! Anyway give me some ideas of the next chapter because I'm pretty much stumped.**


	20. Distance

**Still have writers block, omg! Ahh. Omg, I'm still waitin for this damn Kingdom hearts game to come out, they need to hurry up and finish Final Fantasy versus! So we can have our KH on ps3! I hope they dont make a Final Fantasy XIII-3...it would be that it will take longer for KH to take long -_- even though I like Final Fantasy XIII...but Kingdom Hearts comes first looolz :p**

* * *

"We need to find way out of here." Kairi said. The three of them were still in The World That Never Was...a very quiet arua.

"Yeah, I KNOW but there's no way we can contact the ship..." Riku said. He stood up and looked around."I don't know but I'll go see if the castle is still up, maybe we can rest there for a bit..I have a feeling that us staying here will be a bad decision."

"Alright..Riku, I'll stay with Sora, come back quickly, okay?"

"Alright, just call if you need anything, it won't be to long." Riku left. Kairi was alone, alone with Sora. She held Sora close to her chest, he looked at him, he almost seemed like the same Sora she always knew...almost. He looked more peaceful when he was asleep.

"Sora...please...be alright...please continue to fight." She whispered.

(In Sora's mind)

Sora was walking around in the darkness."What...What's going on? How did I get here?" He paused and continued to look around but it was just the same, darkness...darkness...darkness, everywhere.

"Sora!" Sora looked back to see a boy who looked like Roxas.

"I know you..your Ven."

Ven nodded slowly and walked towards Sora."Sora, you let Vanitas take control of you...you let Xehnaort possess your body."

"..."

"You came to far to let them take a hold of you."

"But what he said was true before...my heart is not my own...who knows maybe I don't even have my own being...my personalities...there more than one..." Sora said.

Ven frowned at him."I'm sorry, Sora...but your, your own heart. I didn't ask for my heart to join with yours, you offered it to me...do you remember?"

Sora paused, he closed his eyes for a moment."I...think so..it's kind of fuzzy to remember.."

"Of course." Ven said placing his hand on his blond spiky hair."Alot of things happened, after we were together...tragic things...things that made you forget."

Sora looked at him confused. Ven sighed getting ready to explain. After telling Sora what he knew Sora looked confused and more surprised.

"So...your saying that...everything that happened...at the island..was it my fault.."

"No.., it was Xehanort's doing..it was Xehanort who found you and had planted the darkness in you to awaken you...he managed to get a hold of Vanitas in me, who was sleeping.."

"..."

Ven walked over to Sora."Of course, he knew this was going to happen...everything...when you would get the keyblade instead of Riku...your fight with his heartless...he had it all planned out.." Ven explained."But you can change the future. Your future is that your side by side with Xehanort, you destroyed many worlds and conquered all hearts. Even..your friends..Riku...Kairi..all of them."

Sora didn't know what to say."I...I just don't know what to do...I've lost...already what can I do?"

Ven looked down at the floor."Sora...you have to make the decision, not Vanitas...not Xehanort no one...just as I did...I chose to fight against Vanitas to not complete the X-blade and so can you.."

"But he already took over my body and my mind...and made the X-blade."

"No..he didn't...it's still incomplete..."

"?"

"Like, I said, it's your decision...he hasn't won yet...he may still be in contact with you...but you can fight it..I'll help you.." Sora made a huge breath. Ven placed his hand on his head."Don't worry, okay?" He said to the younger boy and began to fade slowly.

"W-wait..." Sora said.

"Don't worry, just stay close to your friends, remember,"Your friend's are you power, and your theirs."

XxXxX

Kairi placed her hand on Sora's head. All she wanted was for him to be back to normal. It felt like forever, Riku didn't show up...she was getting worried. She didn't want to lose another person. She looked up at the rain sadly as it poured on her, she didn't know what to do. Sora began to stir and moan. Kairi gasped looking down at Sora. He was waking up..for what seemed like hours. Kairi didn't know if she should be prepare to fight him or be happy...Sora slowly opened his eyes and began to move. Kairi let go of him as he struggled to stand up without a word.

"So..ra..?" Kairi asked.

Sora stood up weakly and looked around, trying to figure out where he was when it hit him, he was in The World That Never Was. He turned to the sound of his name and saw her. "Ka..ri..?" Sora spoke.

"Sora...is...is it really you..?" Kairi asked. He seemed normal...he seemed back to normal. Sora felt a bit dizzy and felt his head.

"I...I think so..." Sora muttered."I...feel weird..." Kairi couldn't hold back any longer, she began to cry and ran to Sora and embraced him, he was stunned.

"Sora...Sora...SORA!" She cried...

"Kairi...?" Sora asked. Riku suddenly came back and saw Sora with Kairi, he didn't know what was going on, or that Sora was himself.

"Kairi..watch out!" Riku cried. The two looked at him shocked as he threw a dark firaga at Sora, as it hit him, he stumbled back a bit as the blast hit him.

"Sora..!" Riku rushed over to him to finish him off.

"Riku, stop, please! He's not going to attack us!" Kairi yelled.

"What..?" Riku yelled.

"He...He's back to normal...I think." Sora felt his arm as it began to increase more pain.

Riku looked at him for a second."Sora..?"

"Riku..ugh.." Sora replied. Sora stumbled to the ground still holding his arm.

"He's very weak, Riku." Kairi said rushing to his side. Riku was still cautious.

"I'll..be alright..ugh." Sora said.."I just fell wierd.."

Riku cautiously walked over to him."Hey, Sora...sorry about that.."

"It's okay..." Sora managed to say. He let out a breath.

"Here, let me help you." Kairi said casting curaga on him.

"Thanks..Kairi."

XxXx

Riku studied his friend, he wasn't too sure if Vanitas..let alone any darkness can take control of Sora any moment. Sora looked at Riku and Kairi who just stared at him with worry. Sora rubbed his head."I don't really remember much...heh.."

"What? Are you serious?" Riku asked crossing his arms and cocking his head.

"Well, what do you remember..?" Kairi asked curious.

Sora blinked a few times lost in thought."Well...all I remember was seeing you guys faces and then everything went blank..It was very cold...and there was nothing there..it was like dark...lots of hatred...ugh..can't remember.." Sora said holding his head."I saw myself...with black hair, yellow eyes...and he just kept telling me things..things that weren't true..and I believed him...I was so weak..I let darkness take control of me...again.."

"It's okay..Sora, really.."

"Ugh.." Sora said."Did I hurt you guys..?" Riku and Kairi looked at each other, they didn't want to tell the truth, they knew it would hurt him dearly. Sora watched their faces, and knew he did something.

"I did..didn't I?" He whispered.

"Sora..it's okay..it's not your fault..." Kairi said.

Sora frowned and sighed. Riku looked at his friend,"Well aside from, that we should really figure out how to get out of here, we don't have the ship.." Riku said trying to change the subject.

"I'm sorry, but I want to be alone, if that's okay with you..?" Sora said beginning to walk away.

"Sora.." Kairi cried.

"Let him go...he needs time to think...I'm just worry that he might do something stupid again.."

Kairi looked at her dear friend."Riku, go talk to him, if anything you can give him some advice about this whole situation, he's in your shoes, sort of speak now..."Now that he thought about it, she was kind of right, he still has Xehanort lingering in his heart now Sora has Vanitas...

"I'll try." Riku said walking after Sora. Sora sighed and placed his arm on the buildings, burying his face in his arm.

"What..am I doing...?" He asked himself.

"Your finding your true self, that's what." Sora turned around and saw Vanitas.

"Vanitas."

Vanitas smirked."You think you've gotten reed of me?"

Sora looked at him and backed away a bit."Oh, you scared, scared of what you really are? How sad." He laughed.

"S-Shut up!" Sora yelled.

"I'm always going to be there and I will always take control of you, because you and Ven are weak, the whole reason why I was created." Vanitas walked further to Sora. He whispered in his ear."You see, Sora, your friend may have forgiven you but they will never forget what you have done."

"SHUT UP!" Sora yelled. Vanitas suddenly disappeared as Sora clutched his head in pain.

"Sora?" Riku called. Sora looked up and looked around to see that Vanitas was gone and it was just him and Riku alone.

"...Riku..."

"Sora, are you sure your okay?"

"Y-yeah..of course." Riku sighed.

"Listen, Sora, I know what your going through, I had to go through the same thing with Xehanort's heartless...remember?"

XxXxX

Sora remembered seeing Riku's face...well Xehanort's face, he was shocked actually, Riku went through alot just to face and conquer the darkness with in him."Remember when you almost fell into the darkness when we went to "Sleep?"

"With the test..?"

"Yeah, me and Mickey had to go and save you, you almost lost yourself but you manage to take control and you found the light." Sora looked at the ground, as the rain began to pour.

"But...I hurt you guys.." He said hard to say it.

"So...I hurt you guys as well, now were even.." Riku said turning around. Sora looked up at him."The only thing that hurt us was that you were lost in the darkness and we couldn't save you...from yourself.." Sora blinked a few times lost in thought.

"Riku...I..."

"You don't have to say anything else, I manage to keep my promise to you.." He said smirking.

"I kept, Kairi safe, infact she's gotten alot stronger...the last time you've been sided with her." Sora smiled weakly.

"Thanks, Riku."

"Come on, we better go back to your girlfriend."

"Wait..what? Huh?" Riku started to laugh while Sora walked after him.

XxX

"Where are those two?" Kairi whispered. She smiled softly to herself. She wanted to things to be back to normal...even if it ment that they weren't going to stop going on these adventures, she just wanted Sora back to normal. She let out a big breath.

"Somebody's alone." Somebody said behind her with a smirk. She jumped back startled. The man appeared from the shadows, stepping in the light.

"What do you want?" Kairi said in a fighting stance.

"Oh, nothing, just looking for my puppet." Vexen said laughing. Kairi's eye twitched.

"He's not your puppet!" Kairi yelled.

"HAHAH, well you see he kind of is...you friend may have freed him...but I can control him whenever I want, he may still have his humanity back..but for how long." He laughed some more. He took out his ice shield."Now, let's see what your made out of my little girlie."Kairi took out keyblade, and began to charge at him with rage, he called the ice from underneath the ground, but Kairi managed to dodge it by jumping away."Not, bad!" Vexen placed his hand infront of her and began to throw ices at her, they were so sharp that they probably could break anything..anything..she didn't want to find out. She dodged it by an inch, that's all she was doing was dodging, she couldn't find an opening at all. She jumped back on the steps of the skyscraper. "Now, Now are you running?" Vexen laughed at her breathing hard.

"Kairi!" Sora and Riku were running.

"You guys!" Kairi yelled.

"Don't you dare hurt, Kairi!" Riku yelled.

Vexen laughed, he placed his hand on his chin."Now, Now, I'm just requesting that my doll return to me." He said pointing to Sora. Riku pointed his keyblade at Vexen.

"Your not taking anyone."

"I don't have to." Vexen said smirking. Sora suddenly felt a rush of pain in his head, he placed his hand on his forehead.

"Ughh."

"Sora..? What are you doing?" Kairi yelled.

"Nothing, remember we did an experiment on him? His brainwaves are all over the place, thanks to you..now he has no control...or rather Vanitas has no control over hiim. If this every happened, I MESSED with his head so he could obey me and Xehanort." Sora began to fall to the ground still clutching his head. Riku looked at his friend in pain. Riku slowly turned to Vexen.

"We'll see about that!" Riku said about to go an attack him, but before he could even move he saw darkness began to form underneath Sora, trying to drag him."Sora..look out!" Riku yelled. Sora opened one eye, trying to get out of it, but it was no use it was continuing to suck him in. Kairi rushed over to help, Sora, but the darkness was pulling him deeper in. Kairi held onto his hand..if he was going so was she. Riku took a hold of his other hand.

"Guys..stop..you'll get sucked in too...!" Sora said weakly.

"Were not leaving, you idiot!" Riku said.

"Were sticking together no matter what!" Kairi yelled.

"Aww, how touching!" Vexen said. He called forth nobodies surrounding them."Then I guess you wouldn't mind if you all died together..? Huh?"

XxXxX

Sora opened his eyes, and felt his head."What...?" He muttered, he paused and looked around. Where was he? "Wait...this..?" Sora asked. He was in the realm of darkness. The last time he was here, that he could remembered was a year ago when he closed Kingdom Hearts. Sora stood up and looked around."Riku? Kairi?" Sora asked. They were nowhere to be found. Silence... Sora put his head down."Great..." He muttered. Sora walked around...and nothing new. Being here alone was a different feeling then being with his friend...was this how it felt with Riku? He didn't have Mickey with him at the time...Sora walked and walked and no one...the only thing keeping him company was the heartless appearing. After fighting the countless heartless, he came across a few dark shards floating in the air."What is that?" He asked, he slowly walked over to them. Curiously he began to touch it. Suddenly...

he appeared in a different place similar, only the atmosphere was more dark and gloomy, this time he saw a small path. Sora walked the path unknown what lied for him. Sora walked the what seemed like an endless path."Riku..Kairi..!" He cried again. Still nothing, it was like he was talking to himself. He sighed. The only thing he could remember was that he was falling in the darkness and they tried to save him, he hoped Vexen didn't do anything to them. Sora shook his head, he didn't want to think about that. He knew they were okay...they just had to. Sora started to walk again, but didn't realize someone or something was watching him. He then gasped when he suddenly saw at the corner of his eye, what seemed to be two big red eyes starting at him, it was moving incredible fast. He took out his keyblade as it rushed from side to side in the shadows. He looked around trying to pin out where it was. It suddenly appeared out of the blue and rushed up on him. The creature pushed him back, making Sora fall to the ground, dropping his keyblade. "Ugh." He wiped his mouth a bit of blood pouring down. The creature rushed back in the shadows."What...is that?" He asked out loud, quickly getting up and picking up his keyblade. The creature once again jumped out of the shadows and ran towards the young keyblade wielder. Sora pointed his keyblade at it, as a ray of light form from the tip of the keyblade. The creature dodged it and jumped over Sora."This...This isn't a heartless..or a unversed...then what...is it...?" Sora asked outloud."Looks like I have no choice!"

/hLZBbmj9wD0 (Song is playing :) lol)

XxXxXx

The dark creature once again jumped in the shadows, as it's eyes began to glow red."It looks like it's a pureblood..." Sora muttered, the creature jumped at Sora, but Sora quickly dodged roll out of the way."It's fast.." Sora said outloud. The creature began to stand on it's hind legs. Sora began to attack the creature of the darkness. He began to glow a bit."Alright, try this!" Sora yelled. He was going into Trinity mode. Sora back flipped after he was down. The creature suddenly began to reveal itself it looked somewhat similar to the previous heartless Sora had fought in the Beast's castle. It grabbed Sora and began to squeeze him tightly. Sora tried to break free from it's grip..but it was too powerful. The creature roared. "Ugh.." He said. "I...might be able to go Limit...form.." He muttered. He closed his eyes."Alright,...let's go!" Sora yelled. But it wasn't what he expected...but instead...it was in fact...Antiform.

Sora felt nothing but hatred, and darkness. All negative things in his mind. The only thing that he wanted to do was to kill, whatever it was that got in his way. The creature paused and made a loud roar. Sora uncontrollable, attacked the monster. Whenever Sora was in his form, it was almost in possible to get an opening. He was almost invisible and showed no mercy what so ever. Sora did anything possible to kill. Back and forth he attacked it, no stopping. Sora jumped in the air to finish it off. But before he could finish it off, and began to turn back into darkness and jumped out of the way it looked at Sora who landed on the floor, staring back at the creature, The creature then ran off in the shadows. Sora still in ant-form looked around for anything else to attack. He then sense two beings near him, he saw two figures on the ground. It was Riku and Kairi. Of course Sora, didn't recognize them, without thinking he ran to the two and began to attack, to take their hearts. Sora rose his hand in the air to strike, he was inches away from striking Riku's heart. When he froze. He was returning back to normal. Anti-form was gone. Sora breathed heavily, his hand still raised in the air. Sora gasped."What...What was I going to do..?"

XxXxX

Sora was shocked...he still couldn't control anti-form...was it because of Vanitas...Sora shook his head, and frowned, he ignored the thoughts running through his mind."Riku...Kairi...! Wake up!" He said shaking his two friends. He cried their names again, they began to stir and moaned...Riku was the first to open his eyes, he sat up and felt his head.

"Sora...what happened?"

"I...I don't know..we both got split up and I wen to look for you guys...and encountered..a strange enemy..."

"Are you okay..?" Kairi asked. She was always worried about her friends. She stood up stumbling a bit and walked over to Sora.

"Y-Yeah...well...I went...crazy after that..."

"What do you mean?" Kairi asked. Sora closed his eyes and turned around.

"I went into that form.."

"You mean..anti-form?" Riku asked, now getting up.

"Yeah...I still can't control...it seems to have a mind of it's own now...probably because Vanitas may still have control over me...I could only go that form when I have friends by myside and use their strengths...but I was alone..and it just came..."

"Well...you didn't do anything bad..."

"Not yet.." Sora said pausing, he didn't even want to think about it..He had to much stress right now, too much on his shoulders. His anti-form, Xehanort, Vanitas...everything...

"The important..thing is you didn't do anything.." Kairi said looking at him. He turned around.

"I guess..."

"Come on, we shouldn't be talking about this right now, the first thing we need to do is get out of here.." Riku said.

"There's no end to this..." Sora said.

Riku looked around studying their environment."Hmm...I think I've been here before..."

"Really?"

"Yeah..it somehow feels familiar." He placed his hands on the blue shaped rocks.."Wait...I think this was when I was locked in the doors...with Mickey."

"Really?" Kairi asked."This place seems so...so.."

"Dark..?" Sora answered.

Kairi nodded slowly. "Yeah, it was...it's such a dark and lonely place to be at..." Riku said."It makes you feel like crap...this place...makes you lose all hope...because there's nothing there to hope for.."

"Then how did you ever overcome it?" Sora asked.

Riku thought and crossed his arms cooly."Well..of course I almost lost myself, but I thought of you..your crazy fool." Riku smirked, ruffling his hair."You were running to me." Riku laughed to himself. "After that I thought, what would Sora do...Sora wouldn't give up, would he? He would keep fighting until he found the light."

Sora blinked confused and smiled softly and laughed quietly.

"Aww, you guys!" Kairi said. Sometimes she felt like the 3rd wheel out of the two..but she knew deep down that without them she would be lost.

"Let's go...I don't really remember how I got out of here..."

"Alright, Riku." Sora said following his friend. Riku was always there for him, even though he went to the dark side. Sora always wanted to outshine Riku. Riku is what made him what he is today. He needed a rival. Whenever he was close with his friends he always felt stronger. With his friends by his side, nothing could touch him...That's what he had to think and always tell himself.

XxxXx

"It's like were going nowhere." Kairi said. Its true they were walking and walking and nothing different aside from the environment getting darker and darker.

"It's like were in the same place me, Donald and Goofy were at..after the "war" in Holl-I mean Radiant Garden." Sora said, thinking of when he almost lost hope.

"Hmm.." Riku said. Riku was in his own world now.

"Wait, I think I see something." Kairi said pointing to a small light that was floating in the air. The group walked over to it."What is it?"

"I..don't know." Riku said. Sora blinked confused. He squinted his eyes to get a better view of it. He took out his hands as if to catch the floating light.

"It's like Deja'vu.." Sora said. The glowing light was shown to be a glowing heart.

"A heart?" Kairi said."Oh my gosh, whose heart is it?" The heart landed on Sora's hands. He suddenly had a flashback of when he was younger, a heart formed within his. Ven's. The heart began to glow bigger and bigger.

"What's happening?" Riku yelled, shielding his eyes.

"I think he's trying to help us.." Sora felt the warmth of the heart and knew whose it was. The light began to engulf them.

Sora and everyone uncovered their eyes and looked around. They were now in a different place."Where at the Castle?"

* * *

**Im really stuck on this story. Writers Block is such a bitaccch! Ughh...I don't know how I'm going to plan out the next chapter...but omg KH3D is out in Japan and I'm upset! Ugh, all these cutscenes and spoilers are up...I must contain myself! .! Give me some ideas on what I should I put in the next chapter, because I'm really braindead right now -_-. Review thanks :D**


	21. Training

** Ugh! Kingdom Hearts 3D hurry up! Oh did anyone get the new Resident Evil Raccoon City? I got it for ps3! Add the psn! Cutielight Also got Naruto generations :p! LAWLALALALWLA I don't know what else to write because I'm weird and bored at the moment!**

* * *

"How, did we get here?" Kairi asked.

"Ven...he helped us...I don't know how but he did.." Sora said.

"Hm.." Riku did once again."Well...I guess we can go see Mickey...that was the objective of the mission anyway to get you back, Sora."

"I guess..." Sora said.

Riku looked at his expression, he put his hands on Sora's shoulders."Don't worry, Sora, no one is going to judge you, trust me." Riku smiled walking ahead. Sora sighed and walked after them. They made their way inside and saw several stares but then saw Minnie worried pacing back and forth."Your majesty?" Riku asked.

"Oh, your here! I was so worried!" Minnie said running over.

"You knew we would be here?" Kairi asked.

"No, but we couldn't detect anything from you guys...its like you were off the face of the whole universe." Minnie looked at them."Oh!"

"Right."

"Sora! Oh my goodness...are you okay?" Minnie asked.

"Heh..long time no see!" Sora said awkwardly.

"My! Please you three must see the King at once, I don't know how you got here but you must see him, he is doing all he can to look for you all." She pointed to the library."He's in there."

"Alright, we'll go there now."

XxXx

Mickey was reading a book furiously, his two comrades by his side."Your majesty! Have you found anything that could help us look for them?" Donald cried. Mickey turned the page, his face stuck in the book.

"I'm trying but I don't see anything."

(I hate writing on this thing with my laptop, because it keeps exiting this site and it's pissing me off now every other second I have to save this! But yes another paragraph got deleted! This is what happened, Riku and Kairi meet with Mickey and so does Sora. They explain that they need to do a test on Sora's brain because he is not stable. Sora asks what he has done completely in the past. Riku and the others don't know what to say until Sora continues to plead for them to tell him. Riku tells himt hat he destroyed the islands and killed everyone his friends and his "mother.")

"There's no way..."

"I'm sorry, Sora..but...it wasn't your fault.."

"Wakka, Selphie...Tidus?" Sora cried.

"Sora..." Kairi mumbled.

"Sora you can still change...I'm sure of it!" Mickey said sadly. Sora blinked at the ground lost in thought. He shook his head and began to walk out the door slowly. Donald frowned and was about to go after him, when Mickey placed his hand infront of the duck."Give him some time to himself, Donald...he's been through alot."

XxXxXx

Sora looked outside, lost in thought, a frown still on his face."What am I doing..?" Sora asked himself, he looked at his hands."Was my whole life a lie...?" He closed his eyes, he remember being so happy, him and Riku...then with Kairi...all his friends...Sora sighed. "What am I doing..wrong?" He sighed.

XxXx

Everyone was in a different room now, it look like a experiment room..kind of, there was a long stretched room."Sora, were going to first check your brain waves, just lay down on that chair. " Minnie said. Sora walked over to the chair and did what he was told. "The rest of us will be in the other room, we don't want to interfere with the progress." Minnie state, everyone followed her outside the small room. It was kind of similar to Vexion's experimental room. "Now." Minnie said. She pulled a lever, as Sora laid down, the computer above him scanning him, a red beam of light going back and forth. The computer was mumbling up words that were to fast that Riku couldn't even follow.

"Well, Minnie?" Mickey asked. Minnie sighed."Hold on." She began to type some more and mumbled something under her breath. She turned back to the group."Well, we have good news and bad news."

"What's the bad news?"

"The bad news is, Sora's brain waves are all crumbled up, his memories everything...it looks even confusing for me. It's all over the place, basically and it's like it's eating away in his head. It's like he shares more than one brain waves or something..."

"Can you fix it?" Riku asked.

"Can't really say I can...it's complicated.." Minnie said looking back at the screen.

"What's the good news?" Kairi asked. She needed some good news.

"The good news is, that he may be able to control himself...or get a hold of his insanity..the darkness may have tainted his heart, but it can heal. It's only in a process...of course Sora is still unstable and because his brain is messed up, I don't know the outcome of it.."

"So, wait, Sora's brain is all fuzzed up because of the dark experiment they did on him, making him a physco-matic, but he can control himself...right?" Goofy asked confused.

"Correct." Minnie nodded.

"But the question is how?"

"I'm not sure.." Minnie said.

"Hmmm." Mickey did.

"What's up, Mickey?" Riku said looking down at his friend.

"Welp, I'm not sure if this will do anything but we can make go through some training."

"Like the Mark of Mastery?"

"Sorta...but this is different, remember how you were testing with Xehanort, Riku?"

"Yeah."

"Kind of like that, we have our own little training field here, we can let Sora train here to help fight off the darkness inside him."

"What if things get out of hand, your majesty?" Donald yelled. Mickey thought and thought and he snapped his fingers.

"I got it."

XxXxX

"Sora." Kairi said. Sora looked over at Kairi and grinned.

"What is it, Kairi?" Sora was trying not to show his true feelings. Kairi knew.

"Sora, everything is...uh.." She didn't know to say to him, honestly. He just found out what he did to his friends.

""Kairi.." Kairi made a frown look. Sora smiled, that was all he could."Kairi, it's okay, I just have to train alot harder than before and everything will be back to normal." He began to frown sadly to himself, trying to hide it from Kairi, but she saw his expression. He sat outside on the trail of the window. His feet hanging down. What else could Kairi say to Sora, to make him feel better? That everything was okay? Kairi walked over to Sora.

"Sora,...I believe in you." Sora looked at Kairi, his eyes widen.

"Kairi." Sora mumbled, all he could do was smile softly at her. Kairi wrapped her arms around him. He gasped surprised.

"Sora, I meant it when I said,"Don't ever change." Sora remembered it, a year ago, she said those words right before they went on an adventure.

"Kairi..."Sora said."I promise." He finished. Riku leaned on the wall not to far from them and smirked to himself. He walked away, leaving the two to themselves.

XxXx

"Are you sure this is a great idea?" Sora asked frowning. "Why of course, Vanitas/ the darkness is triggered by hatred and angry, correct?" Mickey asked.

"Uh...I guess so.." Sora said confused rubbing his hair."But do I really have to fight...you guys?" Sora asked shaking his head, that was the last thing he wanted to do.

"Trust me, this will help you control yourself."

"How?"

Mickey gave Sora a strange beeping collar."Wear this."

"What? Do I look like a dog?" Kairi couldn't help but laugh."Hey! That's not funny!" Soon after everyone began to laugh at Sora. Sora sighed in defeat.

"I managed to place a spell on it, so if you begin to lose control, it will take over."

"What do you mean?" Sora was afraid now..

"Don't worry about it, Sora just try and control yourself is all I'm saying." Mickey turned to Sora."You know Terra had to use this something like this before."

"Really?" Riku asked.

"Yep."

"Did it work?"

"Hmm...well it did help him."

"...Well..I guess if he tried..., I can do it..too." Sora said trying to put it around his neck, with his crown necklace still hanging from his neck, after a few tries he finally managed to get it on.

"Alright, you ready, Sora?"

"Let's do it!"

Riku's keyblade appeared before him,m he rose it above his head. Sora still didn't think this was a good idea.

XxXxX

"Uh..Rik-" Before he could even finish Riku had hurried to clash his keyblade against Sora's. Sora guarded."Wait..Riku..!"

"No, time for waiting, Sora!" Riku yelled, he had to push Sora. Sora jumped back from Riku, who kept trying to get an opening from him."Stop, holding back! Sora! Fight me!"

"I...I can't." Sora didn't know how to..after what happened, he had lost to will to fight... Riku made a face.

"I said fight me!" He screamed once more."Sora!" He ran towards Sora and began to break his guard with multiple hits, Sora stumbled back still trying to block but Riku's attack were breaking through. Riku made a final blow and slashed Sora with a final hit. Sora fell back, face up as his keyblade began to disappear.

"Your majesty, why isn't Sora fighting back?" Donald asked.

"Hmmm, it sems like Sora has lost his will to fight after hearing all of this, he fears that the darkness more..."

"Gawersh, but Sora has to save the wurlds, how will he possible do dat with his condition?"

"I'm not sure." Mickey said. Kairi looked at the two brawl out, she held both her hands together with worry. Riku breathed heavily still looking at the "knocked" out boy. Riku sighed. Sora had gone through alot he couldn't imagine Sora's pain right now.

XxXxX

"Get up!" A voice said.

"..." Sora did."That voice..no..!" Sora said in the darkness of his mind, looking around.

"They said, they wanted to see us in the darkness, then let's show them."

"No, I promised myself, I wasn't going back to that...EVER, AGAIN!" Vanitas grinned evilly. He appeared suddenly besides Sora.

"I'll let you in on a little secret." He whispered in his ear.

"Darkness has all the power you'll need." He stabbed Sora with his unfinished X-blade. Sora bent over holding his chest in pain."You always wanted to beat Riku, right?" Vanitas smiled some more and began to glow."Well, now is your chance."

XxXxXx

In reality, Riku was walking back to Kairi and the others, when Kairi was facing behind Riku. The 16 year old looked back at Sora, who was slowly getting up. It was hard to explain Sora's expression."I'm...I'm not done yet, Riku." Sora smirked evilly. Sora rushed over to Riku, as the dark aura began to surround his body, violently.

"Riku, look out!" Kairi cried. Sora was obviously not himself, before Riku could react. Sora had swung his keyblade at Riku, Riku quick reacting dodged it, but Sora cut him on his face, leaving it to bleed a bit.

"Hahah! Now your the one dodging my attacks, Riku!" Sora suddenly appeared behind Riku and struck him with one of his dark moves 'Dark Thrundaga.' Riku fell back and also was still shocked.

"Ughhhh." Riku fell back on the ground. Sora was way out of Riku's league when he was like this. While Riku was struggling to get up to defend himself. Sora continue to torment him with different dark magic. Until finally, Sora rose his keyblade above Riku's head.

"Now, let's see who the real keyblade master is." Sora was inches before finishing Riku off, when he started to get an intense pain throughout his whole body. He screamed in pain. Dropping his keyblade as it began to disappear, he held his head.

"Sora!" Kairi yelled, Mickey motioned for her to stop. Kairi frowned and looked at Sora who was in pain. Riku looked at Sora shocked. Sora screamed some more, as his darkness began to fade slowly. He fell to his knees breathing slowly, the negativity slowly going away..

"...ughh" He moaned trying to get it together.

"Sora..are you alright?"

"...Yeah.." He said weakly.

"How do you feel?" Mickey asked. Sora still on his knees slowly went into a sitting position.

"My head is spinning..and I feel dizzy...and my whole body feels sort of weak and numb."

"Do you remember, anything?"

"No...all I remember is darkness..."

"..."Mickey did."I see.."

"What happened?"

"Sora...well..you almost striked Riku.." Donald said. Sora's eyes widen.

"W-What?"

"It's okay, Sora, it's not a big deal."

"It is a big deal, Riku!" Sora yelled with frustration.

"I said it's fine, Sora..really." Riku said to his friend. Sora frown and looked at the small cut on Riku's face. He had a feeling he did that to him. Sora angrily began to stare at the ground.

"All right, I think that's enough for today, we'll keep working on some more training whenever your ready. Right now, let's take a break." Mickey explained. Sora was the first to begin to walk back to the castle while everyone watched him walk away. Kairi brought her hand out towards him but slowly froze, letting him walk ahead.

_'How long must he suffer?'_

XxXxX

A couple of days were like the same routine..over and over again...Training, things were going at a slow process, very slow. It seemed like things were going nowhere for Sora. Sora sighed, looking in the mirror shirtless. He placed his hands on the mirror, lost in thought. "How long will I have to do this?" He asked himself outloud. The more he went to the darkness, the more he hurt his friends. He rubbed his spiky hair with frustration, letting out a grunt.

"What's the matter, Sora? Afraid of the darkness?" An image of a darker version of him, appeared through the mirror.

"Shut up!"

"Soon, me and you will control the world, why do you avoid your destiny?"

"Stop it!" Sora yelled in the mirror, clenching his fists."I'm nothing compare to you!"

"But Sora, I am you." He smirked laughing. Sora's face turned angry,before he could even react, he heard a familiar voice.

"Sora? Sora, are you okay?" Sora noticed that it was Kairi's voice. Sora calmed down a bit.

"I'm alright, I'm coming.." Sora walked over to the door, opening it, before he went to the door he took his blue shirt off the bed.

XxXxXx

Kairi's eyes widen a bit, she didn't expect Sora to be...topless...how long had it been since she seen him like that...the last time she saw him...he didn't have a muscular body...hell Riku didn't either.. how in the world were they working out..during the journey..?

"Kairi...are you okay?" Sora asked confused, looking at her face. Kairi shook her head, trying to get out of her daze.

"Uh...um..I'm fine..." She was just shocked and flustered. Sora rubbed his hair confused."I just...um..."

Sora rose his eyebrows confused, he cocked his head."Did...I do something wrong..? Oh...I'm sorry am I making you uncomfortable..?" He began to put his shirt on.

"Oh...it's fine..Sora...I just never really paid you any attention of you being topless...until now.." She giggled stupidly.

"I guess.." Sora laughed awkwardly."I'm sorry, I was just thinking too much.." Sora walked over to the mirror lost in thought. Kairi walked in the room, studying Sora's body, while Sora continued to be focusing on the mirror,t hat reflected himself, he looked too serious. The older boy then realized Kairi was still staring at him.

"Oh, I'M sorry, Sora..." She shook her head some more._'What the hell..am I doing..?' _The redhead looked back at the confused and worried Sora."I thought something was wrong...me and the others were worrying about you...you were in here for a long time.." Kairi blinked staring into Sora''s eyes."All you've been doing lately is training none stop...I mean you rarely take breaks...and hang out with me and Riku...it;s..." She paused and looked at the ground."Were worried about you, Sora.."

Sora looked at her and sighed."I can't afford...to let anything bad happened to you..two...heck to everyone..again...I have to surpass this.." Sora said serious, placing his hand on the mirror, and placing his head on the mirror.

"Sora.."She muttered, she then noticed the marks on his body."Sora...oh my gosh..where did you get those..?" Sora looked at his chest and his abs.

"Probably from the darkness.." He muttered bitter. "I did alot of things...back when I was in the darkness...I killed alot of people...I guess this is my punishment and guilt..." He said with a weak smile. Sora felt his marks."I think of it as if every mark on my body is a victim..." Kairi frowned some more and walked over to the broken Sora.

Kairi paused and slowly wrapped her arms around, the half naked Sora, she brushed her head towards his."Sora, your in pain...why don't you let us, understand you?" She whispered.

"..." Sora did, closing his eyes, with frustration, Not knowing what else to say. Kairi began to hug him some more.

"Sora...I..." She began, she didn't know how to describe her feelings.."I don't...want you to leave me again. She turned red again. She paused."Why don't you let us know what your feeling anymore...Sora." She said sadly, letting go of Sora. She looked at his face, he turned to look at the ground. She sighed sadly, not knowing what else to say to him. She began to leave, when Sora grabbed her by the hand. She looked at him shocked. He pulled her back to her, and without warning locked his lips to hers. Her eyes widen, while he kissed her confused. She let the feelings take over her, as Sora kissed her some more. He bite her lip while he began to kiss her. While they made-out and Kairi moaned a bit, Sora began to get more submissive. Sora pushed Kairi towards the wall, beginning to get to loose with her. At first Kairi was enjoying it but then, she felt that things were going way to fast. Sora's body pressed against her's leaving her in a lock. "Sora...enough...what are you doing..?" Sora ignored her and continue to be more aggressive.

"Kairi, I just can't stop your just so beautiful!" Sora said seductively, still rubbing his body against her, she began to swirm a bit, finally her arm being free, she let out a loud slap. Sora stumbled back surprised. Riku came rushing in.

"What the heck is going on?" Riku cried. She looked at Kairi's terrified face and gave Sora a small glare."What did you do?"

"It's...nothing...Riku...let's go.." Kairi said, wanting to leave to give her some time to think. She rushed out the door leaving the two boys to stare at each other. Riku squinted his eyes at Sora.

"What did you do, Sora?"

"Nothing...I just.."

Riku continued to stare at him some more and gave him a look and then rush off to follow Kairi, leaving Sora to collect his thoughts. Sora fell back on the bed, looking up at the ceiling."Kairi...is just woah..and I thought Aqua was cute." Vanitas said appearing.

Sora got up and stared at him,"What did you do?"

"Oh, nothing." He said walking around."I'm just doing what you always wanted to do..I'm loving her.." Sora glared at him."Looks like she could use a man instead of a boy in her life." he snickered.

"I swear to God if you do anything to hurt her I wi-You'll what?" He got close to Sora's face."As far as I'm concerned, you can't touch me...you may try and control the darkness but face it I'm you and your me, just like Ventus. I can still control your thoughts and your mind...I can take over your body whenever I want...even if you do that silly shit training with that rat, you will NEVER and I mean NEVER get rid of me for good."

Sora gritted his teeth and quickly began to swing at him with his keyblade, but Vanitas vanished. His laughter fading away. Sora shook his head and placed his hand on his forehead, and continued to look at the mirror defeated, this time seeing his own normal reflection.

* * *

**So I think I'm going to start writing my ideas on paper, when I'm in school etc, because I get alot of ideas randomly loool! . Omg I almost spoiled myself with Dream Drop Distance...all I know is this just a few things, (SPOILERS) Sora will go to the darkness and he fails the test him and Riku have to take o.o but yeah crazyness...went cosplaying again as Sora :) at the Masturi Brookyln Botantc Garden Saturday...kind of fun lool, for Comic Con I plan to be Yuffie or maybe Yuna, is anyone else going to NYC Comic Con? I don't think I'm going to AnimeNext -_- anywayyyyyyyyyyy! Enjoy and review!**


	22. He lives in me

**Need some ideas of what worlds to put in, if you guys have anything in mind, tell me loool! Kind of have writers block -_-.! Dream Drop Distannnnce was awesomeee! Can't wait until KH3...it needs to hurry up ugh SquareEnix is playing games..come on HD remix of KH series ughh..**

* * *

Xehanort watched the faded Kingdom Hearts in the sky at the keyblade graveyard."Master Xehanort, what are your orders?" Xigbar appeared behind him in the shadows. Xehanort somehow managed to bring back his old apprentice back to life.

"That fool Xemnas, I'm sure he is alive still." He remembered encountering him when Sora went to the darkness in Castle Oblivion not to long ago. Before any success Riku destroyed their plans. He knew Xemnas was not dead...not yet.

"What do you want me to do, you know it's not my style to do a savanger hunt." Xigbar said with a sly smile. Xehanort turned to him half way with a serious face. Xigbar rolled his eyes."Fine, whatever were is he at?"

"Where those with out hearts lurk at." He riddled.

Xigbar made a huff."Of course, I know where that is" He instantly vanished, leaving a trace of his laser behind. Xehanort turned slowly back to the moon.

"This all could have been avoided...if you would have let the darkness in your heart embraced you...Terra."

XxXxX

"We've been at this forever, your majesty." Donald shrieked. Mickey hummed to himself. It was true they were taking forever...and there were still other worlds they had to save, they couldn't just ignore it. Mickey jumped from his throne and began to walk out."Your majesty?" Mickey ignored it and continued his way. While his two companions followed after him. Mickey opened the huge throne doors and headed outside. From high up at the rail, he saw Riku leaning besides the tree boredly, playing with his dark firaga. On the other hand Kairi was practicing her magic and by the looks of it, she was getting better.

"My, Kairi you have progressed alot." Kairi stopped and looked up startled.

"Oh, you think so?" Mickey nodded cheerfully and jumped down to the courtyard. Along with Donald and Goofy."Riku, you also look like your handling both light and darkness more better now."

"Tch, you know after taking that test, it's become alot easier." Mickey chuckled a bit.

"Glad to hear it. Do you guys know where Sora is..I need to have a talk with the three of you."

Kairi looked over at Riku."He was here a minute ago...training, he said he'll be back..I asked him where he was going and he said to the other training field..." Mickey went into a thinking stance.

"Oh! The one he fought Riku before."

"I think so." Mickey cocked his head.

"All right."

XXxXxX

Sora breathed heavily with his keyblade, slamming in hard to the ground. His oblivion and his oathkeeper. "Ugh...I must become the strongest." He gritted his teeth. The one thing he didn't want to do was hurt the people he loved.

"Oh, Sooooora, Sora, Sora...your just too weakk, Ventus was alot stronger than you." Sora looked up and saw Vanitas smirking at him, crossing his arms cooly. Sora then swung his Oathkeeper at Vanitas who simply dodged the attack.

"I told you before! I'm not YOU! Nor anyone else!"

"Oh, really?" He asked."But I could have sworn that you share different hearts...and also share different memories that aren't yours." He taunted him.

"Shut up!" Sora yelled, now picking up his Oblivion and running towards Vanitas, who disappeared behind him. Vanitas tried to swing his own keyblade at Sora, but Sora quickly blocked it.

"Your not going to defeat me!"

"Well see about that!" Sora yelled, he kicked Vanitas in an opening spot, Vanitas jumped back. An image of Roxas formed in Sora's fighting stance.

"Using the power of your nobody, how clever are you." He gasped."Wait..impossible." He looked to see not his nobody but also Ventus as well, of course the same face but both having different clothes.

"I told you before, Vanitas!" Ventus said through Sora."My friends are my power and I'm theirs!"Vanita's eye twitched. Ventus/Sora/Roxas charged at Vanitas who tired to dive back down in the ground using the power of darkness, but before he could, he was immediately grabbed. Ventus/Sora/Roxas brushed him aganist the wall and slammed his keyblade into Vanitas."It's over Vanitas." Vanitas began to laugh insanely.

"That's were your wrong." The image of "Vanitas" disappeared. "Try again." his voice echoed. Spra gritted his teeth as his light faded away with frustration, he banged on the wall. He got away again, and Sora still continue be able to control the darkness within him. He was still weak in his eyes. "Shit."

"Sora?" Sora looked behind him to see his friends, thank God they didn't see what happened...or did they?

"Oh guys...hey..what's up?"

"Sora, you look exhausted..how hard were you training?"

"Ha, I think I over did it...you know how I am." Riku shook his head. Sora was always like this, they thing that got him was when he left to go train by himself after Sora failed the Mark of Mastery.

"Well, I need to speak to the three of you,come follow me inside." Mickey ordered, already walking away. Kairi gave Sora a discomforting look, while he returned her a unstable look. Ever since they incident in the room, things between them were very awkward and strange. Sora didn't really know what happened, but it was something that really upset her...Vanitas being behind it. Kairi walked away while Riku walked over to Sora.

"Is everything okay with the two of you, you guys have been acting strange lately."

"I think I did something bad..But I can't make clear at what it is."

"Well, if you can't remember, you better apologize...she's not the type to be upset with you...like this." Sora sighed.

"I know."

XxXxXx

As the group walked in the King's throne, they were surprised to see Yen-Sid there. "Master Yen-Sid and I have some important information to tell you. Well you remember when you took the test?" Sora and Riku nodded."Well, Xehanort has something bigger in plan, he has teamed up with a new organization member I feel. It seems he's trying to bring them all back and possible control them and use them as tools for Kingdom Hearts."

"What? After all that hard work of trying to defeat them?Wait, whose the new member?" Sora asked .

"That, I do not know. Riku you aware that now that you are the true keyblade master and have surpass he darkness,that he no longer needs you?" Riku nodded, he remember Xehanort trying to manipulate him again but Riku's will was way to strong, he manage to control both light and darkness, something no one could ever do."But Sora, you are not." he said simply. Sora's eyes twitched, has he flinched a bit. "Riku was able to protect himself, but your heart is very vulnerable."

"What should we do..?" Donald asked.

"Sora has to learn what he should do, there's nothing we can really do..." Sora frowned. He was always so cocky and childish, compared to Riku, he wasn't really fir to be a true keyblade master and protect the ones he loved."You all should continue to go to different worlds and save them from the darkness."

"What about my training?"

"You will learn more while your in other worlds."

"But-..." He muttered.

"Don't worry, Sora...nothing's going to happen."

Sora wasn't too sure about that, he still wasn't able to get control over Vanitas...he shook the thought of him from his mind."What about Aqua..."

"Aqua..? You know of her..?"

"I...I don't know why it came to me suddenly..."

"She's the one who saved Sora.."

"Wow! She's one of the one's that you must put at ease...do you know where she is?" Sora shook his head.

"No...sorry.." Mickey made a sigh.

"Aqua, the young keyblade warrior is in fact alive, it could be possible that Sora can get in contact with Ventus's body. " The wizard said.

"His body?" Yen-Sid nodded.

"Aqua put Ventus's body in a faraway place only she knows."

"Why would she do that?" Kairi asked.

"You see, Xehanoart want's him to make the X-blade...he wants to destroy his light side...but Ventus's heart is inside of you...along with Vanitas.. she did that so that one day you Sora could restore his heart back. Sora stared into space lost in thought and placed his hand on his chest."You must find Aqua."

"But we have no idea where she is, the last time we saw her was whens he she able to free Sora." Kairi said.

"I see."

"Gosh, I do have this though." Mickey took out a weird shaped star that had a colorful and designed look to it.

"What is that?"

"I found it...a lonng time ago, I have a feeling it's Aqua's because I've seen Ven and her have it something like this before."

"What does it mean?"

"I quite don't understand myself but maybe...maybe it's a bond she had between Terra and Ven." Sora and the others looked at him with hesitation.

"Golly, I'm not sure if it still works...I still haven't been able to figure it out." Mickey suddenly took out a weird glowing shard that suddenly activated with light."OH!"

"What's going on?"

"Looks like it's still acting up! Try and find Aqua!" Mickey yelled within the light engulfing everyone.

"But your majesty-!"

"Good luck!"

XxXxX

"Hey! Hey! I said hey!" A little boy yelled with a squeaky voice. Sora opened his eyes slowly."Wha..What..?" he said in a daze confused.

"You okay, mister?" You and a bunch of people came flying from the sky!" He said moving his small hands. Sora shook his head, trying to ignore the slight headache he just received. He sat up and looked around...weird.

_'Was this the island?'_

"I said! Are you okay, mister? Can you speak?" The boy asked concerned, tickling his head. Sora suddenly realized who he was, his eyes got widen.

"Impossible...?"

"Sora, there you are!" Sora looked behind the small child to see a boy around the same age with short platinum hair with Riku, Kairi, Donald and Goofy.

"Riku! You found the other people?"

"Riku?!" Donald yelled. The younger version of Riku had an annoyed looked, crossing his arms."I'm right here there is no reason to yell!" he said in his squeaky voice.

"Rikkku, we keep getting random visitors!"

"I know..first that guy then the woman and now this..but you know..they do kind of look familiar.." Younger Riku said gazing at them.

"Yeah...whats your name?" Sora and the others looked at each other.

"That doesn't matter, right now, but you have to trust us on this." Younger Riku gave them a look.

"I think we can trust them." YS(I will just say YS and YR representing Younger Riku and Younger Sora) said.

"And how do you know?" YR asked.

"I just do." He said with a grin.

YR sighed and finally said defeated."Fine...what do you want?"

"You said a girl came here from another world?" Sora asked confused, where they talking about Kairi..?

"Yeah she had blue hair..!"

"Oh! Do you know where she went?"

"Not really..she just vanished." The others looked at each other and Sora, Donald and Goofy let out a big sigh.

"So much for that."

"But if it helps...there's some kind of door in there." YR pointed to the secret place."That door there is something weird about it...maybe they came from there...when were older we are going to find out what exactly is behind that door! Go check it out! We have to go Sora's mom wants us home early before we get in trouble, crazy stuff happens at night lately." YR yelled. Riku began to run off towards the boat."Byee! Come on, Soraaaa!"

"Okay! I'm coming, Riku!" YS waved."BYEEEEeee!"

"Awww, I forgot how cute and nice you were, Riku!" Kairi said. Riku placed his fingers on the bridge of his nose with frustration.

XxXx

"We should go check out the door, at least.." Goofy said.

"You guys go, I'll catch up." Riku said.

"You okay?" Sora asked confused.

"I'm fine." Riku said rubbing his friend's head. Sora gave him a look and walked with the others into the secret place. Riku looked at the horizon at the shoreline. "I wonder...when things will go back to normal..tch I guess what they say is true...curiosity killed the cat." He muttered to himself.

"Hey, you!" Riku looked up and saw YR again.

"Oh...what are you doing here, I thought you said you had to go..?"

"I know who you are."

"What?"

"You think I'm stupid..I may be a kid." YR said looking at his former self. YR looked at his hand."You know you ever heard about a man who once lived on the islands, he dreamed of going to different worlds and exploring different places, I remember seeing him once around town, but I can't really say if I remember talking to him...I was much younger than this..I saw him a couple of days...and then he just suddenly vanished after that incident happened..." Riku looked at a confused look at his younger self.

"Another person.." Riku muttered.

"He always use to say something about the key...the key to unlocking other worlds.."

Riku's eyes widen."It...It can't be...Xehanort...?" Suddenly before he could even blink a sudden gust of wind suddenly pushed him back. He looked to see Destiny Island began to vanish along with everything related to it and then everything went blank.

XxXxX

"Riku? Riku, you okay?" Sora asked concerned. Sora helped his friend up, who was still out of it from whatever force that was.

"Uh..yeah I think so." he felt his head. "Where are we..?"

"I don't..it sort of looks like the place we were at after we defeated Xemnas.."

"Your right..but..where are the others?" Riku looked and didn't see anyone but Sora.

"I don't know..I hope they are okay.." Sora walked up to the beach and sat down remembering the conversation he had with his best friend. "You know...I never would have guessed we'd bee back here..."

"Yeah." Riku said walking and standing besides him. All you heard was the oceans swaying back and forth."Xehanort..."

"What?"

"Xehanort...it was him...he was the one who was at the islands...who lived there.."

"What? Impossible how?"

Riku shook his head with more confusion."At least...at least he's not after you anymore!" Sora yelled standing up.

"Tch, he's always going to be lurking behind my back, but he's not bringing me down to the darkness anymore."

Sora looked at the ground and looked at his hand and clenched it. '_If only it was that easy..'_

XxXx

"What do we do now, Riku?" Sora asked.

"I honestly, don't know.." Riku replied.

"You know..back when I took the test over again...I was still confronted by Xehanort and Xemnas..." Riku looked at his friend."I thought that if I could retake it that maybe I might be able to pass it and be a keyblade master like you...but I was still mislead by the darkness...I don't know how or what can protect me from it, maybe my heart is just too weak ..." Sora placed rubbed his hair."The only reason I didn't fall into darkness was because of Ven right...I remember when I was falling and Ven's heart helped my heart so I wouldn't fall..do I really need others to protect myself am I that weak that I can't do on my own?" He asked outloud.

"Sora.."

Sora sighed."I don't know, I'm just so confused." Sora whined falling down into a laying position on the beach.

"Well, Sora, from what I know I didn't just escape the darkness on my own and manage to control both light and dark but I did it by you.."

"What do you mean?"

"Well...you can't just do something on your own no matter how many times you try..I've learn that the hard way, but in order for you to obtain your goals and to surpass the darkness your going to need your friends. Remember, you always told me, why I do so much on my own, when I have friends, or I quote"My friends are my power."

Sora made a face."I guess.." Riku rolled his eyes and playfully nudged Sora.

"Hey!"

"Your so complex.."

"I'M NOT!"

"MY MY MY." A voice was heard with the sound of clapping. They turned to see Xemnas standing there watching their conversation.

"Xemnas...?!" Sora said quickly getting up along with Riku.

"Hearts...such an interesting thing."

"What do you want?"

"Why, I'm just here to observe you two."

"Observe us? For what so you can go and tell your "Master"?!" Sora screamed.

"Hahah" Xemnas laughed slowly.

Sora gritted his teeth with frustration."What's so funny?!"

"Haven't you already noticed?" He moved his hands and then suddenly Kairi, Donald and Goofy appeared chained up with Xemnas's powers.

"SORA!" Kairi screamed.

"LET THEM GO!" Sora yelled. Xemnas laughed some more and with another wave of his hand the whole scenery was not changed into the keyblade graveyard.

"A dream of a dream where the heart sleeps." Xemnas muttered. Sora looked back to see Riku who had turned into a heartless. Sora stepped back.

"What..? What have you done with Riku?"

"Why is right over there with your dear friends." Riku was also chained up as well.

"A dream is what you were in, one that falls asleep stays in that dream until they fall." Sora rose his eyebrow confused."How about we finish were we left off." Xemnas smirked. Suddenly around him the whole organization appeared excluding Axel and Roxas.

"This is impossible.."

Sora took his keyblade, bending down in his fighting position."Do you honestly, think you have chance boy?" Master Xehanort appeared this time next to Xehanort's heartless.

"A great vessel indeed." Xehanort's heartless said.

"Shut up!" Sora yelled.

"My, My,My, you wanted me to do anything to your little friends, I have the power, as you can see." He said moving his hand towards Donald's face and shooting out lasers nearly missing his face about 2 inches away. Sora gave him an even angrier look.

"YES! That's what I want to see! VENTUS! VANITAS Come forth and show me the X-blade!"

XxXxX

Master Xehanort smirked."I said we will finish what we started, now is the perfect time." Sora glared at him. "NOW, SHOW ME WHAT YOU GOT!" He yelled. Sora began to run towards him, but Master Xehanort disappeared and reappeared behind him, trying to strike him with his own keyblade. But Sora dodged it. Sora called forth his other keyblade, now with two keyblades he could do double damage.

"Two keyblades..?" Kairi asked still captured.

"Ahhh, because you share someone else's heart so you are using their power." MX said. Sora jumped in the air and striked him down with the keyblade multiple times, hitting him continuously in the face and then Sora started to glow with light, using a powerful move called 'Salvation', the gleam of light stroke MX.

"TAKE THIS!" Sora yelled now throwing a dazed MX in the middle of the air, Sora waved his keyblades back and forth and then began to glow some more along with his two keyblades, they both collided into one long powerful keyblade known as the Ultima keyblade. He jumped in mid air with a final powerful slash along with an image of Ventus appearing, slicing MX right through. MX fell to the ground "defeated". Sora began to breath heavily, as his other keyblade disappeared.

"That was too easy..." Riku said, still trying to get lose from the grip. Sora breathed heavily still out of breath. Xemnas and Xehanort's heartless began to laugh.

"Foolish boy!" MX said, laughing manically. He rose up as the darkness rose his body up in the air."I just don't know why you won't just give yourself up and avoid all of this. MX said. Xemnas reappeared now next to Sora's friends.

"BEGONE!" He yelled, they all screamed in pain as Xemnas began to use his telekinesis powers.

"AHHHHHH!" Sora looked back in horror.

"You see, if I don't get what I want they will use be some conciseness."

"Let them GO!" Sora yelled, running to them, but was stopped when Xehanort's heartless guardian slammed Sora's head to the ground hard. Making him lose his focus blood pouring down.

"UGHH...Sora..!" Riku yelled.

"Oh, no you don't ! " Sora tried to look up but everything was blurry."Your not going anywhere." Sora watched helplessly has his friends began to suffer, while the guardian pinned him down.

"Let them go...please..don't hurt them.." He whispered.

"Hmmm, well if I did that then I wouldn't obtain what I want...now would I...I honestly have no use for them, so why not dispose of them?" He commanded Xemnas to do even more damage.

"Ugh...stop...Stop..!" Sora muttered.

"Yessss, let the anger take control of you...let the darkness have a hold of your heart, you may have been rescued before, but this time..." MX snickered evily."I will not fail, I know what goes in the future."

Sora closed his eyes tightly trying not let the darkness overtake him-Vanitas. He promised himself he wouldn't. _'Sora why don't you let me step in?'_

_"LIKE I WOULD!"_

_"You rather see them die...? Pathetic, you need my power to beat them.." Vanitas laughed. "Pathetic, just pure pathetic, why not let me in?" He grinned glowing with a dark aura."  
_

Sora began to glow with a dark aura."Ughh.." Sora groaned, one eye turned yellow while the other was still pure blue. Trying to get in control of his body."I'm...not going to let...you use..me..!" Sora muttered.

"Really?" MX walked over to Sora and began to step on his head, putting more pressure on him. MX waved for Xemnas to stop torturing them. "I don't think your in a any position to be badmouthing me?"Sora gritted his teeth, his hair about to turn black but was fading back to his normal color."Don't fight it ." Before anything could happen a ball of light appeared infront of MX making him back off Sora.

"I DON'T THINK SO XEHANORT, NOT TODAY!" Aqua yelled.

XxXxX

"What impossible, you were trapped in the darkness."

"Looks like, I manage to follow the strongest of heart towards the light!" Aqua yelled, pointing her keyblade at MX. He laughed some more.

"No matter!" He yelled."You will just get in the way!" Xehanort transported infront of Aqua to grab her but she dodged with a ball of lighting surrounding her, while the balls of light surrounding her, she struck them at Xehanort. Xehanort yelled with agony.

"Do you honestly, believe you can win? We've stopped you before and we can surely do it again."

"Really, but my dear it's all according to my plan, Terra is now my vessel, and soon Sora will be too." Sora began to lose vision on what was really going on, all he saw was a blue haired woman again

"Aqua...?" he muttered very slowly confused. What was she doing back. He couldn't quite hear what was being said.

"Sora!" Is the only thing he could remember hearing and then everything went blank.

XxXX

"Riku..we have to..ugh get out of here..uugh" Donald squawked.

"Hold on..I think I might be able to get us out of here, but it might take some time..!"

Master Xehanort and his other vessels began to form along side him, along with the DarkSide behind."I will be complete." He smiled. "But first, how about I take care of you, boy! If only you succumb to me earlier in time, we wouldn't have to deal with this!" MX telepathicly shoved Riku up in the air, and then pulling him with force infront of him in mid-air.

"Riku!" Kairi yelled."LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

"Don't worry princess of light, your next!"

"Now, Riku, because you were a fail unlike Terra, I might as well dispose of you!"

"Ughhh.." Riku did.

"Goodbye, useless pawn." He was about to strike him with his hand, but before he could do that...

"Ughh, Leave Riku alone!" Sora yelled, a brush of darkness engulfed his body, as he began to stand.

"My, My, My!" MX screamed but he wasn't surprised at all..in fact he was thrilled. Sora looked up, looking very angry, his head still bleeding. His hair was brown although but his eye was golden...well one of it..was he still sane? Sora ran over to MX his keyblade in his hand, he jumped in the air trying to free Riku. He attacked MX's hand, making him paralazyed as the darkness sinked into his hand, but it was only temporary. It manage to get Riku out of his grasps. Sora then pointed his keyblade at Kairi and the others a beam of purplish light stroke their chains-breaking it. They were free. The dropped to the ground, trying to collect themselves. Kairi looked up at Sora.

"Sora...?"

"I'm fine..for now..ugh.." Sora said gritted his teeth.

"For how long?" MX yelled. Moving his hands along in a motion and pointing it at Sora, but Aqua stepped infront of him and used her keyblade to continue to block the invisible force.

"I can't hold him up long! You guys need to go!"

"But!" Riku yelled.

"Now!" Aqua yelled. Riku paused and looked at her and nodded slowly.

"Let's go!" he yelled. everyone followed his orders.

"Your not getting near that boy!" Aqua yelled, still holding on. MX began to laugh.

"We shall see about that!"

XxXxX

They ran as fast they could away from the scene, far in the deserted place."We can't just leave her!" Kairi screamed.

"But what can we do?!" Donald yelled.

Goofy looked around."Uh, guys where is Sora?"

The group looked around as well."Oh no.."

Back at the graveyard with Aqua and MX. MX had Aqua on her knees in pain."You may have gotten a bit in your absence but while the years passed...I grew stronger and learned more!" He smirked raising his own keyblade above the young warrior's head."Now! "Keyblade master!" It is time for you to disappear forever!" He brought his keyblade down towards Aqua. Aqua closed her eyes, ready for defeat, she was so exhausted those years of being in the darkness..she just didn't have any fight left. She had a quick flashback of Ven and Terra.

"Ven...Terra..I'm sorry.." Suddenly a clash was heard. She quickly opened her eyes surprised to see Sora back, his keyblades blocking the attack."S-sora..what..what are you doing back..?!"

"I'm not going to abandon you like that...you should know me by now?" He looked half way and suddenly his appearance quickly flashed to an image of Ven smiling. Aqua's eyes widen.

"Ven...?"

"So, I see you came back!" MX smiled. Jumping back. Sora lowered his keyblade infront of Aqua into his battle stance.

"Your not able to control yourself..I can see you struggle!" Master Xehanort smiled some more. Sora glared at him, he hated to admit it but the darkness was slowly eating away at him, he was right...Vanitas was winning. Before he could even think Xehanort appeared behind him, his body guard held him in the air choking him.

"Sora!" Aqua yelled.

"You see, I have the upper hand now!" Master Xehanort yelled. Sora struggled to get out but he was unable to..it was like the body guard was drawing energy from his body-making him weak. Sora dropped his keyblade, making it disappear. Riku and the others ran back to the scene, wondering what was going on.

"Oh no!" Riku said looking at what was about to happen.

"Now!" MX screamed, he furiously plunged his keyblade into Sora's chest, making him scream, darkness spreading from MX's keylade.

"SORRRRRAAaaa!" Kairi yelled.

"BEHOLD THE POWER OF MY KEYBLADE!" MX screamed, pushing the keyblade more and more into Sora's body. Sora began to lose consciousnesses. The last thing he remembered was the sound of his name being called.

xXxXxX

MX laughed manically as Xehanort's bodyguard dropped Sora to the ground."Sora!" Kairi couldn't take it any longer, without thinking. Kairi ran towards her best friend/ love.

"Kairi! No!" Riku yelled chasing after her before she got in harm's way. But before Riku could even stop her. Sora was getting up and turned to Kairi half-way. His dark hatred eyes met hers.

"Behold!" MX yelled."Finish that girl off! She is of no use to me!" Sora suddenly grabbed Kairi around the neck-choking her. She tried to catch her breath.

"Sora..SORA STOP!" Riku yelled. No use Sora wouldn't even budge at the sound of his name.

"Don't even think about it!" Xemnas smiled. Riku immediately stopped. He didn't know what Xemnas had in plan, if he moved or did anything they didn't approve what exactly did they plan to do...he hated to admit it but they were way to strong for them.

"Gawersh, what are we going to do?!" Goofy asked Donald.

"Now...where was I? " MX looked at the hurt Aqua."Where can I find my beloved original X-blade-Ventus's body at?"

"Like I would ever tell you!" Aqua glared.

"Ha-ha! You may have become the keyblade master but you still have a lot to learn, silly girl!"

"I will never tell you!"

The old man smirked."Fine, have it your way..Sora?" Sora brought his other hand away from Kairi as darkness began to cover his whole hand. "Kill her."

"NO!" Riku screamed.

Sora without warning began to trust his hand toward's Kairi's heart.

"SORA STOP!"

xXxXx

Sora opened his eyes and looked around. He was standing on a glass stain again. He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked over to see. "Roxas? No..your Ven..?" Ven smiled and nodded.

"Your friends are in trouble."

"What do you mean?" Sora asked confused.

"Darkness is almost taking full control of you, I manage to save you once...but I don't know how long I can...this may be my last time to help you again." Ventus smiled.

XxX

Sora reopened his eyes and realized he was moments away from actually killing Kairi."Ventus...Ven...?" He heard Aqua cry. Sora came to his senses and realized Ventus was holding on to his hand.

"IMPOSSIBLE?" MX screamed.

"...Ven...it's really you?" Everyone was shocked to see Ven here in the flesh, and managing to stop Sora's attack.

Ven looked at the old man with a confident smirk."Sorry, Xehanort looks like you just ran out of luck."

* * *

**DUM DUM DUM DUMM, the suspenseeeeeeee aughh, what shall happen next? Who knows...only I do loool! I'm mad it took me this long to type out this chapter..-_- sorry guys, I'm really busy with School -_- :/. Resident evil 6 is coming in a few days...who else is getting it? :D? Anyway stay tune and click that wonderful Review button. **


	23. The two descents meet

**RESIDENT EVIL 6 GUYYYYS YYYYYYYYYYYYYAY! LOOOL Leonnn and Chris lool! -yells- lool okay, back to le story XD AND whose going to Comic Con NYC one this month? Hopefully, costume comes in before the date -_- I'll be an unfinished Vanille from FF lool, even though I don't like her but hey it was last minute.**

* * *

"V-Ven..?" Aqua shrieked. How was this possible...? Ven grinned and looked at Aqua.

"Aqua! Your okay?"

Aqua rubbed her eye."Ven..." She laughed softly.

"How is this even possible?" MX glared.

"Looks, like you don't know everything, do ya...Master?" Ventus mocked. He continued to glare at him."Looks like you lost."

MX made a noise and stared at him some more, and he began to laugh."Alright, you may have won this one, but be warn this will be the last you see of me. I will get what I want and when I want it, be prepared for the final showdown. I look forward to this event." He then disappeared into the darkness along, with his other vessels. Xigbar smirked.

"Catch ya later, brats!" With that he disappeared as well, leaving the seven heroes to themselves. Aqua weakly stood up.

"We're save for now."

Sora was still in shock at what was happening. Kairi shook her head and just ran towards Sora's arms."Sora, are you alright? Oh my god!"

"Uh..yeahh.." He said softly.

"Ven, why are you here?...I mean..I thought.."

"Well, it's kind of complicated..heh..."

Everyone looked at him, for a response, but quickly he began to fade back and forth. "Ven..what's going on? Ven?" Aqua cried.

"Looks, like I did to much..." he rubbed the back of his head. Riku could defiantly tell how Sora was so much related to Ventus. "You guys, need to get out of here this place isn't safe."

"But, Ven-"

Ven grinned and looked at Aqua."Don't worry, Aqua..I promise we will see each other again..." After saying those words, he vanish, a light then went into Sora's body, leaving everyone dumbfounded. Aqua stared at the ground, she had so much to think about right now, but the only thing she had to do at this point was to get them out of here and to safety.

"Do you guys have a glider?"

"A what?"

"A glider.."Everyone looked at each other with confusion written on their face."Uh..how else do you get from different worlds?"

"Oh, we get on with a gummi ship!" Donald explained.

"A gummi ...ship..? What in the world is that?"

XxXx

Aqua's eye began to twitch, never had she been on one of these things...a glider yes..but what in the world..? She tried to catch her balance."Um...does this thing come with safety..or something?"

"Don't worry, this thing is perfectly safe!" Goofy winked.

"Where are we headed?" Riku asked.

"Back to the castle, his majesty should know what happened." Kairi looked over at Sora who was taking controls of the ship, he seemed to be in his own world. She was about to say something, but didn't it was appropriate at this time.

"So...Aqua can you tell us more about Xehanort?" Riku asked. Aqua sighed and looked at the younger boy.

"I take it you've passed the test." Riku didn't answer but just continued to look at her. She closed her eyes."Well..it's like this...Master..Xehanort...he betrayed us..he was only using us for his own needs...he took control of Terra and used his darkness against him...he's basically repeating himself, in a sort of different generation if you will.."

"Just like he did with me..."

"Yes...but it seems like he knew of this from all along, he had this all planned out..." She looked out the window to see the stars glowing as bright as can be..."He knew that Riku would give up his keyblade and accept the darkness..and also about Sora.." She said turning her direction to his. Sora made a soft noise.

"How are we suppose to beat him, exactly...he's 10 times further than us..?!" Donald screamed.

"I honestly wish I knew.." Aqua said resting her hand on her cheek. She really wished Master Eraqus was alive right now..he would have known what to do..Aqua looked out the window lost in thought.

"Well..hopefully his majesty knows along with Master YenSid-I'm sure Master YenSid would know." Donald said.

"Well, golly, we'll head to his majesty and then after go see Master YenSid."

XxXXx

"Wow, I never actually been here..it's wonderful...kind of reminds me of.."

"Huh?" Riku asked. Aqua giggled softly.

"Oh, It's nothing...I was just thinking of the past." The crew walked into the castle. Kairi stopped walking and called Sora's name.

"Huh..what is Kairi?"

"Sora...are...are you okay? You was quiet the entire ride here.."

"...Of course I'm okay...why wouldn't I be..-" He paused."Did I do anything wrong..?"

"What?"

"Did..I hurt you or Riku?" Kairi looked at his eyes and then started to look at the ground..not knowing what to say to him..oh yes you tried to choke me to death.

"Kairi!" She jumped a bit when he yelled her name. He never yelled at her like that. It was so loud everyone else looked back at them. Sora began to stare her down for an answer.

"...No, Sora you didn't." She lied. Sora continued to look at her.

"Why was my hand so close to your face..?"

"Well..it's because..." Kairi paused and thought of something to quick to say."It was because..you were trying to...kiss me.." She blushed.

"What?" Sora asked, with a more soften face.

"Yeah.." She said looking down to the ground, not wanting to look in his eyes. Sora stared at her. confused. He placed his hand on his forehead.

"Did..Did I really..?"

"Come on you guys! We need to GET to HIS MAJESTY!" The duck wizard yelled impatiently. Kairi immediately took this opportunity to leave this awkward state. Sora shook his head, as the others walked away. He wondered if it was Vanitas who tried to do something to Kairi..he was just confused and couldn't remember anything.

"UGH! What's happening to me...?!" He whispered softly with frustration.

While everyone got to the throne room, they noticed that no one was there."He's not here." Riku said.

"He must be in the library." Goofy said. The group walked in the library and Goofy was right. He was in the library, writing something. Getting startled by the door open, Mickey jumped back a little.

"Oh." He replied surprised to see them.

"Haha..sorry about that! Your majesty!"

Mickey made his famous laugh."It's okay..I was just so caught up in this paper work..I wasn't really paying attention."

"Your..majesty..?" Aqua asked. Mickey's eyes widen suddenly and his mouth dropped open.

"Master..Aqua?!"

"Mickey! It's so good to see you!" Aqua yelled, before she could even blink Mickey had ran over to her and give her a great big hug. She was shock at first but smiled.

"I'm so glad your okay!"

"I'm glad your okay, too!" Everyone smiled at the two as they reunited. Mickey let go of Aqua.

"What happened? How did you get here?"

"Welll..." Aqua explained, what happened, how Xehanort came and managed to take control of Sora, Ventus..everything. Mickey nodded and was surprised of the outcome.

"That's..alot..." Mickey said rubbing his chin."What to do..What to do..."

"We planned on going to see Master Yen Sid, Mickey." Riku said.

"That's a great idea, he should know what to do in this case." Mickey looked at the group."I'll come with you."

"Wakk, what about the castle? You think it will be alright?"

"Don't worry, while you were away..I managed to make sure that the castle has a better defense than before." He clapped his hands."You all should rest up before we leave, I'm sure you guys have been through alot, especially you Aqua." It's been ages since he last seen Aqua, she was in darkness for so long, he didn't even know if he could handle it..

"Really...Mickey...it's okay.."

"I insist." He said smiling. Aqua smiled back.

XxXxX

Later that night. Riku was walking around the castle, having alot of thoughts run through his brain. He then saw his friend Kairi, outside in the courtyard sitting down, gazing at the starry night. "Kairi?" Riku asked walking down the stairs in the castle to go outside. He walked over to her and asked."Hey, Kairi, what are you doing out here?"

Kairi looked at Riku who sat down next to her."I'm just...I just don't know what to do, Riku.."

"About what?"

"About...Sora.." She bent her legs and wrapped herself, burying her mouth. She breathed heavily."I don't know what to do anymore...things...things are getting to complex..." Riku looked at her to finish."I..lied to him..and said he didn't try and kill me..."

"...Wh-"

"I didn't want him to know...what his true intentions were..if he knew he tried to kill me...again...he will be torned.." She interrupted.

"But..is it better to lie to him?"

Kairi paused and sighed."I know.." She sighed. "Our Sora...is...losing...to the darkness..'

Riku felt his bangs."He has to figure things on his own. But I understand...he needs to learn how to take control..just like I have...he must have some parts of him that are feeding off the negativity of the darkness." Kairi began to shiver a little and sob softly. Riku wrapped his hands around her to comfort her.

"I just have a bad feeling, Riku."

"Everything is going to be okay, I PROMISE you, Kairi."

She wiped her the tears from her eyes and sniffed."Things, won't ever be the same..Riku...he won't." Kairi mumbled. Riku didn't know how to respond to that, so he simply began to rub her softly on the back and on her waist.

"It's going to be okay, Kairi..." He said again. Little did they know that someone was watching them from afar in the shadows, the spiky head boy watched the two and quietly walked away. He had to face facts, that he was a danger to his friends..and that maybe..just maybe it as time for him to depart ways..

* * *

**Short chapter, but eh couldn't really think of anything! Just recently got power yesterday because of Hurricane Sandy...crazyy end of the world I tell you! LOL but yeah! Everyone is going crazy with the gas for cars o.o! Crazyyyyyy! But anyway hope ya'll enjoy this chapter...sorry it took too long! Review BUTTON YO!**


	24. Decisions

**Hope everyone survived that Hurricane Sandy..I know 5 days of no power was soo irritating and annoying for me ughh! Had to crash at my friends house sometimes..but it's all good...Next week is Thanksgiving along with Black Friday :/ Sadly..I don't have any money again on Black Friday -_- Need a job...ahh -_-**

* * *

Kairi walked to her room, while Riku said his goodnights and went into his room. While he was out of sight, Sora appeared behind Kairi who was opening the door. She jumped back startled."S-Sora..?! You..You scared me!"

"Did I?" Sora grinned with an evil smirk. He slammed his hand on the door so she wouldn't escape.

"W-What...what are you doing..S-sora?" She asked a bit scared.

"I'm doing nothing, Kairi...just acting on how I feel about you...and frankly.." He moved in closer to her face and rubbed her chin seductively."I just can't get enough without you." He whispered. Kairi pushed him off.

"Stop it!"

Sora stumbled back a bit."What's wrong, Kairi? You don't like me anymore?" Kairi shook her head.

"This isn't you!"

"How would you know?"

"I know you..."

"Do you now...?" He moved closer but she managed to slip past him and move behind him. He paused and looked half way at her.

"Stop! Or I'll-Or you'll what?" Sora asked with a laugh. Before she could say anything else, he pushed her hard against the wall, restraining her from trying to escape. She struggled to escape but couldn't Sora was just to strong. "Well...it seems you don't want me..anymore, Kairi.." He whispered in her ear. "If I can't have you.." He then suddenly summoned his keyblade and thrusted in her chest. She gagged as blood splashed out of her mouth."No one can."

XxXx

"NOO..Sora don't!" Kairi screamed. She opened her eyes and breathed heavily, sweating as well. She try to adjust herself to where she was and realized she was back in her room, in her bed. She placed her hand on her forehead and shook her head...Was..Was she afraid of Sora..?

Later that morning. Kairi walked to the main room to see everyone their chatting among themselves. She saw Aqua and Mickey having a good conversation, she wondered what they were talking about. She yawned. She didn't really have a good nights sleep. Almost the same dream kept occurring."Someone's tired." She heard Riku say behind her.

"Good morning, Riku.."

"Morning. Slept well?" He asked studying her tired face.

"Not, really. She muttered."I've been..having nightmares.."

"Really..of what?"

Sora then suddenly walked past them, he slowly looked at them. Kairi paused and stared at him, he stared back and continued to walk away past them.

"I..see." Riku replied. She looked at Kairi's facial expression and could only pat her red crimson head. She looked up at him confused. Without even saying a word, he shook looked at her.

Sora looked half way back and saw the two.**_'Just look at them...they are against you Sora..they don't trust you enough..'_**Vanitas said.

"Sora! Helllo!" Goofy waved in his face.

"Oh...sorry! About that!"

"Gawersh, Sora you seem out of it."

"Sorry, Goofy I was just thinking.." He laughed nervous."What's up?" He cocked his head to the side.

"Well, looks like they want to discuss something with us ."

XxXx

"Well me and Aqua were talking...and." Mickey began, as his fellow friends waited for him to finish. "We feel as though this battle will be the worse battle yet." "Xehanort is alot more stronger and will stop at nothing to get what he wants. He's already succeed with one thing.." Sora looked his hands and began to make a fist.

"We need to make an army." Aqua said.

"An army?" Riku asked.

"Yes, the war is coming." Everyone looked at each other."But before we can do that, we need everyone we can get."

"We need everyone on our side." Mickey finished.

"Everyone?" Kairi asked.

"Yes, Ven...Terra..Roxas...Namine.."

"How?"

"Exactly what we are going to do, we need to go get Ven's body."

"Ven..."

"I know exactly where he is." Aqua said.

"Really...where?" Sora asked.

"A place you called Castle Oblivion."

XxXxX

"Castle Oblivion." Riku said.

"Yes." Aqua replied."Their is where Ven's body is."

"But how are we suppose to get their, once we defeated all the organization members..it sort of.. disappeared. " Mickey said.

"Not quite...I'm able to bring it back."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, but there is a catch."

Everyone stared at her."I'm afraid to ask what.." Riku said crossing his arms cooly. Aqua sighed.

"In order to get to Castle Oblivion, we may have to enter the realm of darkness." Mickey and Riku stared at each other, they both knew how it was like there...it's one of the worst places to go. "Not everyone doesn't have to go, Me and 3 others, we wouldn't want everyone to be in such danger...Being in that place can suck your light away and soul. Unless you have already been there before then you should be fine." Mickey and Riku nodded.

"Shucks, I'll go!" Minnie then running towards her husband.

"No, you mustn! Oh! Mickey, I've lost you for too long! You can't...you can't go back there!" Mickey patted her.

"There, There Minnie, I'll be okay. I promise you I'll get back!"

"But..!"

"Besides, you heard was she said since I've been there before there shouldn't be a problem! I'll have Riku to protect me, anyway!" He laughed. Riku was shocked and nervous when Minnie looked at him.

"O-Of course." He smiled softly.

"Ohhh, Mickey." Minnie whined.

"Well, I guess the two of you are going." Aqua smiled."Anyone else?"

Donald and Goofy contemplated about who you should go, rubbing their heads. Sora was lost in thought, debating on what to do...before he could even say anything else.

"I'll go!" Kairi yelled.

XxXxX

"What?!"

"Kairi, you can't be serious!?"

"I am."

"You really think that you of all people is coming with us?!"

"I mean didn't we go there before?"

"No, it was something similar but it was not the real thing." Riku said.

"What?" Kairi asked confused.

"Never-mind, but your not going!"

"Why not! My heart is pure! I can take care of myself..!"

"It's..It's not the same." Aqua said. The last thing Sora wanted was for Kairi to be in any danger..he knew the consquesences if he went. There was a 50/50 chance that being in the the darkness would make his dark side alot stronger and he would lose himself completely the other 50 was he would make it out okay...but even that is absurd.

"I'll go."

"Sora...you can't...I mean.." Goofy muttered not wanting to say it.

"You rather, Kairi ?"Sora did have a point...

"I guess..but if you stay in there...who knows what will happen to you..your not as protected as them." Donald yelled.

Sora looked at Kairi, he knew that she was still afraid of him-deep down. But at least he had enough good intentions of keeping her safe.

"Well, we just have to make sure that we don't stay in there long!"

"Aqua?" Mickey asked.

"Hmmm..." Aqua was thinking.

"Besides I have you guys to make sure things don't get out of hand, along with Ven and Roxas." He grinned.

"Well... I guess...I mean...if your really sure." Sora nodded instantly.

"Welp, I guess it's settled then, Mickey, Me, Sora and Aqua will go back to Castle Oblivion."

"Gawersh, but how will we know you guys will be okay?"

"I know!" Minnie said, she digged in to her dress and found some kind of wierdly shaped communicator . "While Mickey was away, I made sure Chip and Dale make this. We will be able to contact each other no matter what location or timeline we are in." Minnie handed the other communicator to Mickey who turned it on, see a fuzzing image on the item.

"Golly, Minnie." He laughed.

"Okay, we can head out whenever you want to, just talk to me." Aqua said with a nod.

XxXxX

Sora looked out the balcony, lost in the thought. He blinked a few times, thinking of how things would go. He hoped things went well...the last thing he wanted to do was hurt his friends.

"Sora, you ready?" Riku asked.

"Oh." Sora turned around startled to see his best friend."Uh, yeah." Sora said walking ahead but was stopped by a pat on his shoulder.

"You know were here for you." Riku said serious. Sora made a surprised face, Riku was always able to know what Sora was feeling.

"I know." Sora smiled and continued to walk to the others. Riku looked at him walk away and made a blank face.

"Everyone ready?" Aqua asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay, Sora make a portal."

"Huh?"

"Make a portal."

"I..I don't know how to do that?"

"Well, how else would we get there...we can't just go there by ship."

"I never did that before." Riku remembered him doing it before, well not him, Vanitas when he was in control of Sora.

"If you have the Vanitas inside of you then.."

"So, you want him to use the power of darkness?"

"No, not necessarily.. but we need someone who has access to open portals.."

"Maybe Namine could help, I mean she did it before?" Kairi asked. She didn't want Sora to tap into the darkness..she just didn't want to take the chance. Aqua blinked.

"Namine?"

"Her nobody, the one I was telling you about." Mickey said to Aqua.

"I see."

Namine suddenly appeared next to Kairi."You called?" She smiled.

"Do you think you could help us?" The redhead asked.

"Of course." The Blondie smiled. She raised her hand and quickly a dark purplish dark portal appeared."This should be able to take you Castle Oblivion."

"Thank you, Namine." Riku said.

"No Problem." The four of them stepped infront of the portal."Be careful." Namine said before disappearing back into her former self.

"Ready?" Aqua asked.

"Let's go." The King shouted. They all walked in the portal expect for Sora.

"Kairi.." He muttered. Kairi stared at Sora.

"If anything happens..." Sora said looking up and looked back at her."I want you to know that...I'm sorry.." After saying those words he ran into the portal. Dumbfounded Kairi walked a few inches toward the portal before it vanished.

"Sora..."

* * *

**Short and simple :) Well ! Writers Block..I seriously completely forgot about this story..honestly lol. But I hope to get some down since I'm on break as of now. How was everyone's Christmas? Kind of miss being a kid, cuz the older you get the less stuff you receive..I ain't complaining tho :) Oh and R.I.P to all those who were killed in the horrible massacre at the school. It's a damn shame..I just can't with this world...Anyway off subject, what you guys think? I was kind of rushing through this :o. Review! ~ **


	25. Castle Oblivion: Ventus

**Still on break woot! :) Hope everyone had a good X-mas and a Happy New Year..for some reason it felt wierd for me...I don't know. Maybe because I'm older...I don't know..but yeah enjoy guys !**

* * *

The group walked through what seemed like a colorful portal sort of similar to what they went through from the False Twilight Town to The World That Never Was."It should be down there." Aqua said pointing to the end of the glimmering light at the end. They walked through and suddenly found themselves in a dark place with a negative energy. "Looks like were here...the Realm of Darkness." It was full of dark cliffs and what seemed to be dark orbs floating around.

"This..is nothing when me and Mickey were here." Riku said. Aqua turned to look at him.

"Well the realm of darkness is a big place...I'm not sure were the two of you were at but all I remember is darkness...darkness everywhere and fighting...that creature..."

"The creature?"

"Yes..I'm positive it was the Keeper of darkness here.. or at least the guardian." Sora eyes widen, was it the same heartless he fought? "We shouldn't stay here we should keep moving."

"Where exactly are we going?"

"Just follow me, I'm been here for too long." Aqua said smiling."I hope you guys are prepared because there will be some fighting."

Riku smirked."I think we can handle ourselves." Aqua smiled again and giggled.

"Ohkay, then." How he reminded her of Terra was unbelievable. They followed Aqua who was walking up what seemed to be stairs. The dark orbs around them began to form slowly into heartless.

"Looks like we got company!" Mickey said while calling forth his keyblade along with the rest of them. The heartless began to growl and form into darkballs and invisibles. Sora began to attack first before the darkball was able to charge at him with his mighty chomps. They began to multiple along with the invisibles. Riku blocked the inivisibles sword and did a counterattack. Mickey and Aqua on the other hand combined their magic together to form a huge light towards both the darkball and the invisibles. The light formed bigger and bigger, dissolving all the heartless before they could multiple again.

"Woah..what was that?" Sora asked.

"Hmm, something me and Mickey dished up a while ago...of course we never actually tried it before."

"Phew...!" Mickey dropped to the floor."But it sure does a number on ya!" He said exhausted.

XxXxxXx

It seemed like forever, all they did was walk, run and fight. It was like a cycle. "Looks like were getting low on potions..."

"We still have enough ethers."

"For now."

"Sora, how you holding up?" Riku asked his friend.

"I'm..okay." He asked walking far in the back, looking as if he was struggling.

"You don't look like it."

"I'm fine." He lied.

Mickey whispered to Aqua."Maybe we should hurry...Sora's not looking good and he's not as strong as us."

"I'm trying but were almost there...just a little more."

They had to jump from platform to platform, go through several heartless again. It seemed like things were turning for the worse for them. Everyone breathed heavily from fighting so much.

_**"There is no point.."  
**_

"What was that?" Sora asked.

"What was what?"

"That voice.."

The three of them looked at each other."We didn't hear anything.."

_"Which path have you chosen?"_

It was that voice again..from before..Sora looked around confused to see who was talking to him...Riku, Aqua and Mickey looked concerned. Sora was sweaty and looked sick. Aqua placed her hand on Sora's forehead and shrieked back.

"Sora your head is burning."

"You guys don't hear that?!"

"No one is talking, Sora." Riku said shaking his head with worry.

**_"_Don't be afraid.."  
**

Sora looked behind him slowly and felt a present and saw forms of darkness form. It took the shape of himself. But his eyes were red glowing."Watch out!" Riku screamed. Sora being caught off guard was blown back from the impact of the creatures "keyblade".

"What is it?!"

"Whosoever heart is weak it takes the form of the darkness they possess." Aqua explained. "In this case Sora's." The creature looked at Sora's body while he began to get up. Sora breathed heavily...

**_"Don't be_** _**afraid..." ** _The voice was breaking up but those words kept echoing through Sora's mind. Sora was trying to concentrate on who that was from the longest and trying to avoid the rage of his darker self. The heartless was bring his keyblade above Sora's head when Riku threw a dark firagra at it's head making it scream.

"Hey! Over here ugly! Your gonna have to deal with us first!"

XxXxXxX

The shadow heartless turned its attention to Riku and the other two, as it growled very loudly. Making everyone cover their ears. It then began to walk towards them."Here it comes, ugh..!" Sora slowly looked up to see his friends fighting his "shadow".

"Just...Just like before...?" He muttered to himself. He got up and then suddenly felt a dark presence.

"Its a sign that you must embrace.." It wasn't the same voice he heard before but it was Vanitas. He appeared next to Sora..only he could see. Vanitas smirked and rested his body on Sora's."Why fight? It's just going to make things difficult." Sora eyes twitched."Come on, now your only make things worse on your end."

"S-Shut..up..." Sora mumbled. Vanitas stared blankly at Sora and began to laugh.

"Sooner or later...Sooner or later...ha-ha...your just a vessel and always will be." Vanitas said before vanishing back into Sora's mind. Sora was dumbfounded but he couldn't think of that right now, he had to help his friends one way or another. Sora rushed over not sure if his friends were winning or not. But before he could go into battle...It then looked like it was "Retreating" it then sinked into the ground.

"What was that..about?" Riku asked.

"Not sure...but were okay for now..." Aqua said.

"You okay, Sora?" Mickey asked.

"Uh..yeah.." Sora nodded slowly.

"You looked like you were in a daze there...just standing there." His best friend said.

"I'm sorry, about that..I don't know what came over me.."

"It's fine...we should keep moving..."

XxXxX

*Back in the castle*

"Gawersh, Kairi are ya sure you okay?" Goofy asked. Kairi had worry written all over her. She was pacing back and forth in the castle.

"It's been too long...its 3 days...and nothing..."

"You have to remember Kairi, different worlds have different times." Donald smiled."While it's 3 days here...it could be a few hours there." Goofy nodded patting Kairi on the shoulder.

"Donald, is right!"

Kairi smiled weakly and held her arm behind her back."I guess your right...I'm just really worried...I don't know what to do."

"You know Sora! He always comes out in the end..he won't give up just like that, and he's got his friends with him to support him."

"Oh..I didn't say Sora..I meant..." Her eyes wandered with embarrassment.

"Hyuck, it's not that hard to tell Kairi, we know your worried about them all but your specially worried about, Sora aren't ya?"

"Well..." Kairi whispered looking to the ground.

"You two are so cute! Awww just like back in Halloween Town, you both are making the same facial expressions!" Donald laughed.

"Wait..what?!" Kairi yelled. "Halloween Town, what happened there?"

Donald laughed some more and looked at Goofy who also made a chuckled. Kairi looked at them confused."Hyuck, the two of you are such worry warts it's unbelievable ." They laughed some more thinking about Sora being worried about Kairi the whole past 2 years. Kairi was still confused and smiled to herself. She put her red rosy medium hair behind her ear.

"I guess."

XxXxXx

"We made it." Aqua breathed. They were in the middle of nowhere..literally.

"Uh...I don't see it.." Riku said placing his hand on his forehead, stressed.

"Be patience.." Aqua said.

"Huh?" Aqua rose her keyblade and then a keyhole was shown glowing. She put closed her eyes and remembered what it was before it was Castle Oblivion...her home. She thrust her keyblade in the keyhole and then suddenly the darkness began to form into a white familiar castle.

"Here we are." She said.

"Woah..That's amazing..." Sora muttered. She walked opened the door and looked around it was the same as how she left it.. the others followed.

"Do you remember what room he's in?" Riku asked. Aqua stared at her with an obvious look.

"Okay, Okay just asking." She walked ahead and waved.

"Come on." She ordered. They followed her in the rooms, the rooms of emptiness. Riku's feelings towards this castle were unexplainable...his struggle with Xehanort's heartless were unbearable..he almost won.

"It's been a while, hasn't it Riku?" Mickey asked reading his thoughts.

"It sure has.."

Sora looked around having mixed feelings about this..the thought of being here made his stomach turn. Him almost losing his memories of those important to him and becoming a puppet for somebody's else's needs..again...maybe that's all he ever will be is a puppet. He suddenly felt a strong sense of pain in his chest, he groaned in pain clutching his heart.

"Sora? Are you okay?" Riku asked rushing to his side.

"Yeah...I suddenly have this pain in my chest...not good nor bad..but its just there.."

"We might be getting close to Ven, then." They keyblade master said.

XxXXx

Back at the Castle, Kairi to put her mind at ease began to practice her magic skills with Donald and Minnie Mouse. Minnie smiled."Your having process."

"You think so?"

Minnie nodded. Kairi smiled to herself. Suddenly an abruption was heard and the room started to shake. "What's...? What's happening?" Kairi asked trying to get her balance.

"Your majesty! There is something strange happening!" Goofy screamed running in the throne room."Come outside quickly." Everyone immediately rushed outside to see what happened and gasped. As they looked outside their castle the lawn was no longer green but in fact covered in shadows of darkness..

"Whaat?! But the cornerstone...and the castle...its protected!" Minnie shrieked.

"Not quite." A voice said. They turned around to see Xemnas there smiling.

"I...Impossible! You can't be here!"

"I can't?" He smiled.

"But how?!"

"How you ask...?" He said rather slowly."Well..you see Master Xehanort knew from the beginning that you would go off to find Ventus."

"He had this planned..?" Minnie glared.

"He is 10 times further than you will ever know." Xemnas chuckled evilly.

"What are you going to do with us?" Kairi glared. She hated this man...everything he done..to her..to Sora..Riku..everyone.

"Hmm, well I could just collect your hearts to make things easier." Donald and Goofy stepped infront of Minnie and Kairi, with their weapons infront of them."But..." Xemnas laughed to himself."I will just drive what makes Sora angry...and that is to hurt his beloved loved ones." He smirked.

"Your not going to do anything!" Donald yelled. Xemans made a noise.

"We shall see...once he gets back..I can't wait until the darkness drives him to insanity to watch his friends suffer."

"Your wrong! Once he gets Ven! Vanitas will no longer be apart of him!" Kairi screamed.

"That's were your wrong." Xemnas said pacing towards them as they stepped back from each step he took."Vanitas is part of him now...how many years has it been since Ventus and Vanitas became part of Sora? Just because Ven's heart will be restored doesn't mean Vanitas will disappear. Vanitas his him and he is Vanitas. Its not long now until he becomes Vanitas himself. " He explained. "When Ventus's heart is restored, that will be another vessel for Master Xehanort to obtain."

"No..."

"Foolish, humans ."

XxXxX

Aqua placed her hand infront of a wall, the wall then turned into a doorway. They walked in to see nothing but a white chair. "This is it." Aqua said rushing towards the front of the chair. She bent down and looked at Ven's body. It was in the same position as she left it years ago. Riku and Mickey looked at him. Mickey made a sad face, remembering those days. Sora slowly walked over to where they were standing to see Ven's body. He was sitting there motionless...just like how he had witness Kairi with out a heart. Sora frowned.

"So...?"

"Nothing's happening.."

Aqua stood up."Move closer to him, Sora". Sora blinked quickly and walked over to Ven's body. He didn't know what to do or what was going to happen. He looked confused nothing was happening..He suddenly felt a wierd sensation in his chest.

(Sora's mind)

Sora opened his eyes and saw Ventus infront of him. He was fading."What's happening..? Are you...?"

"Yes..I'm reverting back to my body." Sora placed his hands on his chest. He could feel a lot of weight lifted from himself...it felt kind of wierd..

"Don't worry, I'll see you in real life now." Ven smiled."And, Sora...thanks."

(Out of Sora's mind)

Sora suddenly dropped to his knees and clutched his chest some more."Sora?!" Riku yelled. There was a small glimpse of light that came out of Sora's body as it began to float in mid air.

"Is that...?"

"Yes.."

The ball of light made a heart visible, it slowly went back into Ventus's body. Returning his face to normal color. Riku put his hand on Sora."You okay?"

"Yeah...I think so...I just fell wierd.."

"Welp, Sora that's because hes no longer inside you..."

"I know..and I feel like something's missing now.." Ventus began to moan softly. He opened his eyes and looked around.

"Where...Aqua...?"

"Ven!"

Aqua smiled softly, seeing her dear friend begin to wake up. By the looks of it he was completely weak. He tried to get up but was stopped by Mickey."You should be careful."

"Mickey...?" Ven questioned.

"It's great to see you too, old friend!" Mickey grinned. Ven struggled to get up and finally stood up."You must be really weak."

"Yeah...everything just feels...different.." He muttered. Sora stared at him as he stared back at him. Riku looked at the two, as they gave both an awkward stare.

"Um..I really think we should start heading back."

"Your right." Aqua said."This will take some time." Aqua took out her keyblade and walked far towards the door. Her keyblade glowing with an intense light.

"So, Sora how does it feel?" Ven asked.

"How does...what feel?"

"Well..without me there.." Sora blinked a few times.

"Kind of..I don't know...I can't really explain it." And he couldn't...he felt almost kind of weak..not physcially but mentally...sort of...it was like half of him was gone...almost.

"I sort of feel the same way." Ven said. He looked at his hands and looked at his body. Observing himself."I almost forgot how my body feels like."

"Um..." Riku said not understanding what that meant..

"Oh..Ven..this is Riku."

"I know..." Ventus grinned."Sora's thought alot about you." (Yaoi fans XD? Lol)

Riku crossed his arms."I wonder what?"

"Hehehe...nothing bad.." Sora said nervously.

"There's so much you need to see, Ven!" Mickey said.

"I be there is...I've seen most of everything through Sora...but it would be great to see it for myself and to actually experience it."

"Got it!" Aqua yelled.

XxXxXx

"I just need to someone to make a portal back.." Aqua said.

"Yeah, of course, that's when Namine comes in." Sora said. Sora went into his red pocket and took out the device that was given to him."Kairi, it's me Sora? We got Ven..you can make the portal now." They waited a few seconds and no respond. Sora looked up at his friends then back at the device."Kairi? Can you hear me?" Still nothing.

"Something is wrong.." Riku said.

"How are we going to get back..?" Mickey asked. Sora closed his eyes if something was wrong with Kairi and they were unable to get in contact with them...then there was no other way.

"I can alw-No!" Riku interrupted."That's the last thing we want you to do."

Sora squinted his eyes."But if Kairi and the others are in trouble how else are we going to get back?" Sora asked serious.

"Calm down, Sora."

"I am, calm!" Sora yelled. Everyone stared at him. He sighed and calmed down."Sorry..." He mumbled. Ven crossed his arms.

"Well if we don't want Sora to use his "powers" what about Roxas?"

"That's a good idea, Roxas has done it various times..and it should be no problem, right?"

"Right."

Sora placed his hand on his chest."I...I don't feel him.." He muttered sadly.

"What?" Everyone asked.

"I don't...I feel empty..."

"That..that doesn't make any sense..." Riku said."If you can't respond to him...then what about Namine..him and Namine are very similar to Kairi and Sora...they are sort of connected in a way...if something is wrong with the other than someone would know.."

"Then something is wrong with Kairi "

Mickey shook his head. He had a bad feeling something was defiantly wrong in the castle. Sora knew this was a bad idea but it was the only way."We have no choice..."

* * *

**School begins Tuesday so...I'm going to be working extra hard so I might not be able to write as much as I do. Unless I bring my laptop with me to school on some occasions and brainstorm of boredom lol. Hope you enjoy. I still have other stories to finish..-_- But I really want to do one at a time, because I get sidetrack easily. So be patient -0- What are some good ideas for the next chapter? Give me some ideas! Guys...glad you guys like it! I shall cont. soon! Click that review button! XD**


	26. Sora explodes

**Hiii ya! Hope ya having a good school year! Summer..needs to hurry up already! Even though I hate summer. But then again I might be working...so I'm kind of happy about that and kinda of not. . The Kingdom Hearts. H.D needs to hurry up and come to U.S ._. I want my trophies! Ahhhhh lol**

* * *

"Sora, you sure you want to do this?" Mickey asked. Sora nodded.

"You know, I won't be able to help you.." Ven said. Sora stared at him. He didn't want to keep hearing all these negativity stuff.

"Don't worry..I got it." Sora seriously said. He rose his hand and began to focus, the minute he focused on the darkness, he could hear Vanitas voice taunting him in his mind. He squinted his eyes and began to think the main objective and that was to get to Kairi. His friend..his crush..his everything. He couldn't let Vanitas take that away from him. A dark portal began to form. Sora dropped to his knees and breathed heavily. He managed to get control of his darkness...for now.

"You okay?"

"Yeah..that just took alot out of me..but I'm fine." Sora said. He shook it off."But I'm fine now, we should hurry back to the castle."

XxXxXx

They arrived through the portal back to the castle."Kairi? Donald...Goofy?" Sora cried.

"Minnie?! We are back!" Mickey yelled. No answer. Riku looked around and sense something dark was near. He looked far in the corner to see Kairi and the others on the ground what seemed to be knocked out.

"Guys!" Riku yelled. Sora and the others turned to see them. Sora and the others was about to run towards them when they rushed into an "Invisible wall".

"A force field?" Aqua asked.

"Ah, so clever." Master Xehanort said appearing behind them. He smirked so more."I see you have found my failed experiment." He was referring to Ventus. Ventus growled at him.

"What did you do with them?" Sora asked angry.

"Nothing really." Master Xehanort taunted. Sora glared at him some more. He waved his hands and Minne was in his grasp of darkness floating in a strange bubble.

"Minnie!" Mickey yelled.

"Hahha, she was very strong but not strong enough to fight me."

"Mickey!" Minnie screamed.

"What do you want?!" Mickey asked furious.

"Do I even have to ask?" He smirked."Hmmm, how about I make this more interesting?" He suddenly snapped his fingers and then all of a sudden there was sudden screaming. They looked to see Kairi, Donald and Goofy being shocked but Master Xehanort's upgraded Thundaga. "I can get them out of my way."

"Let them go!" Riku yelled."Or I'll-Or you will what?" MX asked. Master Xehanort looked at Sora's reaction and smiled to himself, he was enjoying himself. He then rose Kairi up in the air with his dark powers."I'll let them go alright."

"Stop it!" Sora yelled gritting his teeth, taking his keyblade out.

"Sora, stop that's what he wants!" Ven said.

"Ohhh, Ven you are such an encouragement. But you are useless to me." Suddenly another clone of him appeared infront of Ven and was about to attack him when Aqua quickly blocked it with her keyblade.

"Very fast." MX yelled. Kairi was still in the air still being shocked. Kairi looked through all the pain and looked at Sora. As they both met, she gave a pleading look, and then suddenly she was then dropped to the ground just like that. A huge slam was heard. Blood began to come from her body. She didn't move at all. Sora's eyes widen. He stood frozen. Everything was broken right now. He couldn't move at all. He just stared. He felt numb at this point.

"KAIRI!" Riku yelled. The force field was then broke and he ran towards his friend without giving it much thought.

"Know heartache, know pain." MX said with a laugh.

"You monster!" Aqua yelled. Still trying to block the clone. Aqua tried to kick at the clone, but it fell back. Ven turned to see Sora, he couldn't quite make out what he was feeling right now..but now he knew he was defiantly unstable...Sora dropped to his knees and just stared. Riku looked over at Kairi's body. Her eyes was close, their was blood everywhere.

"Kairi..! Kairi can you hear me?" Riku yelled. His voice echoed through his mind. No connection to Namine whatsoever...no bond..nothing. He couldn't feel anymore. "Kairi open your eyes!" Riku tried to give her potions and items. But nothing was working.

"OH come on now! Don't mope, there was nothing left for her in this world. " MX sneered and laughed.

MX dropped Minnie down, but unlike Kairi Minnie wasn't so high up. And right before she was about to fall, Mickey leap over to catch her just in time."Mickey!" Minnie yelled.

"Minnie, are you alright?" Mickey yelled.

"Y-yes...but..?" Minnie mummbled looking back at where Riku was trying to wake Kairi up.

"I know." Mickey said looking to the ground.

"This world is nothing more than a waste soon all worlds will belong to me. So why not start with this one?" MX smirked.

"Kairi !" Riku yelled again. Sora eye's were shaking. Lost of memories of him and Kairi began to occur in his mind. From when they first met to when they were off to a new journey together. So many things he wanted to show and to tell her. And he never got the chance to...because..she was in fact dead. Thinking of her dead was just...nothing.

"She was a waste of space anyway, let her roll in hell. Her heart can belong to Kingdom Hearts." MX said confidently. That was it.

"H-her heart?" Sora muttered darkly. "Did you say..her heart?"

MX smirked at him. Sora slowly got up and breathed heavily."You want to see me angry? We'll your going to fucking regret it." Sora said coldly. Turning to him with gold eyes and kill and hate. His whole body began to spread darkness around him, the castle began to shake because of this intense power that was inside Sora. "I will kill you."

XxXxXx

"Sora..." Mickey cried.

Sora gritted his teeth and clenched his firsts so hard that it was turning white. His nails were digging in so hard that it began to bleed."You...You killed Kairi." He breathed heavily again. He took out his keyblade that suddenly turned into a kingdom key that was completely dark. MX made a surprised face but with pleasurement."

"Ohhhh, I have never seen that keyblade before, interesting."

Sora couldn't control it anymore, so many negative emotions began to go into his mind. HATRED, ANGER, DEATH, NUMB, AGONY. His hair turned black and his skin tone became pale. His body was forming some sort of dark arua around him. Sora glared at him with such angry that no one has ever seen before. "One eye was completely yellow and the other red. This was infact Sora's true transformation of darkness. Aqua eye's widen she had never seen such darkness in her life and fear. And with Ven not able to help control Sora...who knew...Aqua looked at MX who was impressed not as afraid as the rest of them. _'He planned this from the start..' _

__"I'm going to rip your heart out and squeeze it until your soul burns into the eternity of hell."

* * *

**I made this short because I wanted the next chapter to be a bit long...seeing as how Sora is completely lost in the darkness and wants to take revenge on Kairi..ohh o.o! I just made it a tease for ya! Lol XD! Like I said I expect the next chapter to be VERY long, it will be about Sora vs MX (of course it won't be the final showdown) just about how powerful Sora's darkness can be. Well happy reading! Lol and thanks for your patience lol Review! ...**


	27. Sora's Rage

**Hiya! Guys! Listening to some dubstep music while typing this out! Lol! . . ^.^ V.V ! What shall happen to Sorrrrrrrrrrrrra?! The suspense! argh! ! Lol**

* * *

Donald and Goofy regain consciousnesses."Ack, my head." Donald cried.

"Gawersh, what is going on?" Goofy asked rubbing his head. He looked around and saw Sora but he looked strange."S-Sora?" Goofy asked confused."Sora!" He called again.

"Goofy." Riku said.

"Gawersh, Riku, what's go-..." He paused and looked to see Riku clutching her."Kairi..?"

"RIKU! What's going on? What happened to Kairi, is she okay?!" Donald yelled. Riku stared at them and turned his head unable to say it.

"Riku...you don't mean...she's...?" Goofy mumbled. Riku's face twitched, he was trying to hold back tears. The fact of even thinking of Kairi dead...was just..impossible.

"No! You are not serious!" Donald crawled over to Kairi's body and took out his staff.

"I already tried that...and nothing." Donald ignored him and continued to keep casting curaga or to even use the last of his Phoenix Down.

Goofy made a sad face."What about Sora...?"

"I...I don't know. " Riku turned his attention to Sora. He never knew how he could have so much power...to think he had it all this time..Sora gritted his teeth so more and raised his fist.

"Come on, show me the power !" MX taunted with amusement. Sora suddenly grabbed MX by the neck and began to strangle him, while he was trying to laugh even though he was being choked to death."Ahha, so...ah much..strength...ha!" He slowly moved his hand towards Sora, a gust of strong wind sent him flying but Sora managed to catch himself. MX then called forth some heartless that surrounded Sora."Let's test you okay!" The strongest heartless appeared. Sora slammed his keyblade into the ground making a dark force, vanish them before they could even move.

"So much power.." Ven said. Aqua blinked sadly, she remembered having to fight her best friend who was corrupted and possessed by the darkness..but she never would have imagined that Sora would have been more powerful than Terra...maybe even more powerful then Master Xehanort.

"Impressive, Indeed."

The look on MX's face made Sora's rage even angrier.

_**"Kill him. Look at what he did..to Kairi..'**_

Sora appeared infront of MX again and began to constantly attack him without hesitation. Sora then slashed his keyblade right on MX chest made blood come out. MX jumped back and grabbed his chest and breathed heavily still with a wicked smile across his face."Strong , indeed. You actually left a mark." He breathed.

Mickey made a noise with surprise."Oh, Mickey!" Minnie shouted.

"It'll be okay, Minnie..." He lied. But Sora was not in control as of now..the only thing he could think of what killing and revenge...that's all that was in his eyes right now.

MX began to heal his wound but unfortunately it didn't heal fully-because of how strong Sora's attack was."My, My your father was such a fool to keep this away from you." Sora growled.

**"Don't mention my father from your dirty mouth." **His voice now dark and souless.

"Ohhh?" MX asked. He made a sly smile."How about we make your darkness even more?" he then put his hands in the air and suddenly black coats appeared around him...it looked like the whole organization excluding Roxas and Axel."How about we kill everyone in here?"

"What?!" Aqua screamed.

"Let's start with your best friend over there, he can lay dead next to that girl!"

Sora looked back and at MX. Mx made a gesture and Xigbar shot his laser aiming right at Riku's heart."RIKU! Look out!"

XxXxX

Riku gasped to see his best friend infront of him, he took the shot for him...well surprisingly he held it, his hand was full of blood. But he didn't care. Sora clutched the laser in his hands-it broke into pieces. Sora breathed heavily. MX was impressed by his ability but he knew deep down that this power was way beyond his league...and he needed that power...he needed Sora to be his vessel as of now he just liked what he saw."Well, this has been a good observation." MX said.

"Observation?" Aqua said.

"Why, my dea-Before he could get the words out of his mouth. Sora slammed him into the wall. All of the organization had to hold him down and also they were attacking him. Not seeming to care. Sora held MX so tight that he left marks on his arms. "I can see the darkness ...yes there is more...your inner darkness about to erupt..this is merely Vanitas darkness but I see you other side..the one that you have used before during battles..still very strong."

**"Shut the fuck up!" **He made an even deeper grip.

"SORA STOP!" Mickey yelled.

"Oh, no Sora, continue to let your anger take control of you." The organization still continued to attack Sora from behind, even though it was hitting him all over his body and bloody was sinking out. Sora had no effect of the pain.

**"I said I was going to kill you and I meant it, I want to see your heart out of your body and underneath my feet." **

XxXxX

"...What's happening...?" Kairi asked , she was floating in the middle of the air...in nothing. "What...?" She opened her eyes and saw a glimmering light. "That light..It feels warm..." Kairi muttered, it was calling her name...she stopped floating and began to get her balance and started to walk to the familial light.

XxXxX

"Do it, then." MX dared. Sora raised his keyblade.

"SORA! STOP! KAIRI WOULDN'T WANT YOU TO DO THIS!" Riku yelled. Sora froze."Think about what Kairi would say...do you think she would like to see you this way?!" Sora glared at MX one more time and and nearly missed his prey.

"Pathetic.." MX muttered. He pushed Sora with intense force up against the wall. He landed so hard that his eyes rolled back.

"SORA!" Everyone yelled. He fell to the floor-not moving.

"Y-You bastard..!" Riku yelled.

"Ohhh?" MX smirked."You of no use to me, begone!" He yelled. He commanded Xigbar to shoot a huge laser at Riku. Before anyone could react, the laser was held by Sora's hand. The blond pouring from his hand. Everyone was amazed he was still able to move. Although his head was dripping blood along with half of his body.

"Amazing, that you can even stand." The old man said.

**"Don't you hurt, Riku."** Sora/Vanitas said coldly. He then was able to break the laser. Riku's eyes widen with surprise His power was unbearable..the darkness was completely taken control of Sora. It was almost like before...but this was alot worse. Sora hands began to shake and an intense dark steam began to form around his body.

"Ohh? Someone is getting even madder than before?" Sora ran towards MX with his keyblade in his hand.

**"AHHHHHHHH!" **He yelled, the organization was in the way and began to block him from getting any closer to their "Master" by attacking him. Sora ignored the blows and attacks for now. His main focus was Master Xehanort. All Master Xehanort did was smirk with his hands behind his back, before Sora plunged his keyblade at him. But Master Xehanort blocked his attack with his own keyblade. Sora suddenly began to scream and another version of him appeared from his body. It was his anti-form.

"Wait..that's..." Donald said. He couldn't believe it...Sora was able to call forth..or summon his darker self just like that..

"Impossible!"

Sora had death in his eyes now.**"I'm going to make you burn in hell."**

XxXxX

Kairi slowly opened her eyes . The sound of fighting made her difficult to hear what was going on. She blinked a few times to get her vision clear. She looked up and saw what seemed to be Riku holding her."R..Riku..?" She tried to say. Riku looked down surprised to see her awake.

"Kairi..! Kairi your..."

"Riku..what's..."

"Kairi, your alive?!" Donald and Goofy screamed, hugging her. She smiled weakling.

"I'm glad your alright.!" Riku held her so close that she blush a bit. He tighten his grip on her, while he was shaking. She noticed this and placed her hand on him, to calm him down.

"It's fine, Riku..." She tried to sit up but Riku and the others stopped her.

"You shouldn't...you need to rest.."

"I'm fine, really...see?" She showed them her cuts that were there before-gone.

"But...how?"

"Namine...she saved me.."

"What? How?"

"Before he tossed me...Namine cast a protective spell...a very powerful at that. I saw a light while I was in unconscious..it felt warm.."

"Namine..." Riku began to smirk to himself."She never surprises me."

"Where's Sora..?" She asked. Their expression suddenly turned into sadness.

"What is it?" Riku looked over to where Sora was fighting Master Xehanort and the other organization by himself.

"So-!" She stopped and looked to see that it was not Sora..but ...something sinister..."What's...What's happened to him..?"

"He thought you died and ...he lost control.."

Kairi placed her hands on her mouth."...Riku...we have to stop him.."

"We can't..!"

"No, he has to know I'm okay! I don't want him to do this to himself!" Riku made a sad look towards Kairi, maybe it might work..

XxXxX

Sora began to attack multiple times at MX while his clone tried to block attacks from the other members. Sora went under ground within the darkness plunging up in the air. Aqua's eyes widen a bit, she knew that move before. It was Vanitas. Did Sora completely go into the darkness? Sora used his keyblade-missing by an inch to cut MX in the face. Mx stumbled back. He didn't realize Sora had made another anti-Sora clone, this clone began to cover MX's body. Making him unable to move at all. MX didn't struggle at all, he just was amazed by Sora's power. The organization tried to help MX, but he shook his head no. They obeyed. Sora slowly walked over to MX, he called the X-blade out. His hands still bloody and ready to end MX's life once and for all. He grabbed MX by the chin.

**"Are you ready? To die before me, "MASTER" Xehanort?" **

MX just smirked."Come on and show me the true strength of the so called Warrior of Light." Sora stared at MX blankly. He then began to smirk wickly.

**"So be it." **

Kairi with the help of Riku was able to stand now, she watched from a few inches as Sora was about to kill MX. '_No...no_t_ like that...he couldn't...' _She suddenly began to have many images of Sora..the real Sora...yes...Kairi wanted Xehanort...to be gone..forever...but this..wasn't the way. MX would be winning if Sora...did do that. How long will it be until Sora is completely lost in the darkness? Before she could even gather her thoughts, she saw Sora beginning to dive his keyblade into Master Xehanort's chest. She didn't know if it was a good thing or bad thing...she just wanted it to stop...

**"I shall CLAIM KINGDOM HEARTS BECAUSE I am Kingdom Hearts."** Sora said one last time before.

"SORA STOPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PPP!" Kairi yelled with all her might. That seemed to stop Sora. Sora froze and blinked staring at MX evilly.

**_'Now he's playing tricks on me?!'_**

**__**"SORA PLEASE I'M ALRIGHT! PLEASE STOP! JUST TURN AROUND!" Kairi yelled letting go of Riku and running a few steps.

"Sora, it's really Kairi, she is alive." Ventus said.

"Don't believe those fools...Everyone is against you Sora. They just want to see you suffer.. They want your heart, your alone. Everyone you ever came in contact with all they ever did was use you." Sora continued to grit his teeth.

**"Shut the hell up!" **Sora continued to his attack when Kairi screamed something she thought she would never do.

"SORA...PLEASE ...I..LOVE YOU! DON'T DO THIS! " Kairi yelled. Sora gasped as his eyes widen. Before Sora could even react, all he heard was someone shouting Kairi's name.

* * *

**OHHHH getting intense! . DID KAIRI "DIE" AGAIN LMFAO AND DID SORA ACTUALLY KILL XEHANORT? WHO KNOWS BUT ME FWAAA FWA LOL What shall happen next...?! DUM DUM DUMMMMMMM! DANY IDEAS WHAT WORLD TO GO TO FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER GUYS?! Kind of have writers block...lol I do my homework usually in school or right when I get homework, I usually jolt down what comes into my head through the day. XD Anyway! Give me some ideas ya'll! Review! Thanks for still reading!"**


	28. Tears

**Lol, I said the last chapter would be long...oh well . I'm multitasking like crazy .! Lol Expect some SoraXKairi love here :) Owww even though I don't like him with HER grrr lol sorry fangirl moment XD. I rather him and Riku rawr! But I know ya'll probably don't want that lmfao! Don't mind me! And ment to put this in the other chapter because I thought it went well with it.. . Go on youtube and check out Sora Vanitas Fading Check it out!**

* * *

Sora was standing by the ocean shorelines. Kairi ran by the bridge and saw him standing there."Sora...?" She whispered. She ran towards him, but it almost seemed like he was getting far away from her, each step she took. She extended her hand towards him but he was slipping away. "Sora!" She yelled still running. Sora slowly turned around his gently face, he looked confused at first and then cocked his head. He placed his hands behind his head and grinned."Sora! Sora don't go!" She screamed, as he began to fade away. The Island also began to fade away leaving nothing but her by herself in nothingness. "SORAAAAA! Rikku! Annyone!" She yelled.

"Kairi?" Riku cried. Kairi jumped up from her bed. "You okay?" Riku asked patting her on the shoulder.

"R...Riku...wha...what happened the island..?"

"Huh?" Kairi tried to think of what was going on."You were dreaming.." She placed her hand on her forehead and tried to stay focus.

"Where am I?" She looked around.

"Your in Minnie's Wing." Minnie's Wing was the room where she took care of the wounded, etc.

"Are you okay?" Kairi asked.

"Me? I should be asking you!" He laughed softly."But I'm okay."

"What happened?"

"You collapsed you didn't recover fully, when Namine brought you back."

'_That's right...Namine she saved me...and then Sora...he...' _"Wait a minute, where's Sora?!" Riku frowned a bit. "Riku, where's Sora?" She asked again."And what happened..?"

"Sora...he's...he lost alot of blood and he has several injuries ..especially at the head..he's in a coma."

"What?!" The redhead yelled, she tried to get up but Riku stopped her.

"Don't."

"No! Sora...he's.."

"You need to rest." Riku said serious. Kairi looked at him and sighed sadly, relaxing.

"I see your up." Minnie cried walking in the room."How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay, but what about Sora?" Minnie turned to Riku and then back at Kairi."

"Kairi...he's.."

Kairi shook her head."No, just tell me he's going to be alright?"

"The darkness was very strong and powerful...it left many damages towards his body. He was in it to long. It will take some time to heal but as of now ...not looking good. During the fight he took very powerful blows in his organ and in his muscle. He also had a concussion." Minnie explained. Kairi looked like she was the verge of tears. She didn't want to hear all of this."I'm sorry, Kairi, but I'm doing the best I can do." Riku rubbed his hands on her shoulder to comfort her.

"Come on! I have to go see her!" Someone yelled.

"NO! YOU ARE IN NO CONDITION!" Donald yelled. There was an argument going on the other side the door.

"Shut up! " The door opened harshly and there he was Sora, at the door breathing heavily.

XxXxXxX

"Sora?!" Minnie screamed surprised."How..?"

"You think I would lay around with Kairi hurt?" Sora asked. Kairi was about to cry, but she managed to hold it in. That's all she ever did lately was cry, but this time she became alot stronger than she was before. She noticed Sora was bandaged up. He had bandages around his head and some on his chest and hands, but it was she was still able to see the marks during the battle. Nonetheless, she was just happy to see that he was alive.

"SORAA! YOUR SO STUBBORN!" Donald came running through the room screaming. Sora turned to them and rubbed his hair sheepishly. He laughed nervously. Riku shook his head and smirked to himself.

"Typical." He muttered under his breath.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Sora asked confused.

"Tch, nothing." Riku said. He was the time to not show his true feelings, but he was very happy that his friend was awake and healthy. Sora frowned and looked at Kairi who had some type of emotion that was unexplainable on her face .

"Kairi? You okay?"

Kairi was about to say something but she bit her lip."Alright, I'll leave the three of you together, I shall go tell Mickey that you are up." Minnie walked out the room."Please, call me if you need anything, I'm not to far."

"Goofy, us too!" Donald said annoyed. He yanked Goofy out the room.

"Gawersh, but a wait ahh!" He tried to talk but was pulled so hard that he wasn't able to get a sentence out. The two of them left the three childhood friends to talk among themselves.

"What...What happened..?" She asked.

"Well, it went like this." Riku said.

(Flashback)

"SORA DON'T...I ..I LOVE YOU!" Kairi yelled. Sora froze realizing her voice. He just stared at nothingness.

**"K-Kairi...?"** He whispered under his breath. His keyblade falling to the ground and vanishing. He slowly turned half way to Kairi.

"Impossible...No." MX yelled. He was almost there."How incredible..."

"Please, no more! Sora...stop!" Kairi said holding back her tears."I'm okay! Just...Just please stop this!" Sora looked deep in her eyes, then looked back at Riku and the others. Sora looked at the ground and sighed. He turned his attention from MX and began to walk over to Kairi.

"You...You little...no...this isn't over yet!" MX screamed."This is just the beginning and I have more plans for you!" MX yelled, he pointed his keyblade towards Riku and Kairi."I'll finish you off now!" An electric beam of light came from his keyblade shooting fast at Riku and Kairi.

"Oh no!" Ven screamed.

"You guys look out!" Aqua yelled.

Sora ran as fast he could towards the two, who were still in shock. He pushed them out of the way, because he was still engulfed in darkness his power was so much it sent the three of them flying almost hitting the wall. The beam was so strong that it hit the wall, leaving a huge hole. MX smirked to himself."I will be looking forward to seeing all of you soon." He vanished along with his vessels.

"YOU GUYS!" Mickey yelled.

"Are you...Are you okay?!" Donald and Goofy yelled. Even though they missed the attack, the impact of Sora's power and the beam was too much. It managed to hit Sora's leg. The beam was so strong that it electricuited Sora's entire body. Riku who was laying down next to Sora was unharmed along with Kairi, he held his hand and had Kairi embraced in his chest.

"Sora?" Riku asked letting go of Sora's hand. Kairi was getting up and looked forward to see Sora's eyes closed.

"Sora..?" She repeated. She could sense his darkness fading away and his face turning back to his normal tone. He was bleeding more now.

"SORA! Hey!" Riku yelled. He tried slapping his face."Can you hear me? Sora?"

"Sora..?" Kairi asked. Donald, Goofy and the others ran towards them.

"Give him some space!" Mickey ordered.

"Is he..?" Kairi whispered.

"He's breathing...but slowly...I can still feel him, even though we are apart." Ven said. Mickey moved toward Sora, he put his hand on Sora's chest. A green light wrapped around Sora's body. Sora suddenly began to cough up a dark liquid like substance.

"What..the hell?"

"What was that?!"

"Darkness." Mickey said serious.

"He used the darkness's powers...far worse than you have Riku.

"Is...Is he going to be alright?" Donald asked.

"Yes, I managed to heal him for now, but he still needs alot of healing. He's still losing blood." Riku looked at his hands and saw the blood that was Sora's.

"Don't worry, you guys. He will be better, with my magic that is." Minnie smiled with hope. If there was one thing she was good at it, was healing.

Riku smiled softly."Thanks." Kairi suddenly felt dizzy and began to fall to the side, but luckily Ventus caught her.

"Kairi!"

"Don't worry, I think she's just exhausted." Ven said. Riku looked at Kairi and then at Sora.

_'They really are something..'_

(Flashback ends)

XxXxXxX

Kairi stared at Riku then at Sora. Sora made a face and looked at the wall, thinking to himself. "So...we are safe for now.."

"Safe..? Ha I beg to dipper.." Sora muttered with a pout.

"Don't say that!" Kairi yelled. Sora looked to the ground.

"Aw, come on you guys...I was aware of what I was doing...I could have really killed you guys..." Sora said with a sad frown.

"But you didn't." The older boy stated calmly.

"I'm a monster.." Sora said looking at his hands that were beat up."To think that I had so much power and that I enjoyed it...it's terrifying .." The only thing that Sora remembered was killing...killing the one word that was stuck in his head. He listened to Vanitas's words.

"Yes..I know the feeling...but you have to learn that your powerful no matter what." Riku said."You taught me that." Kairi looked at the two boys with sadness written on her face. She didn't know what else to say. "But I have to admit..." Riku got up and pointed his finger on Sora's head and he winced at pain.

"You've got a hard ass head."

"H-Hey..!"

"So many blows to the head and you still haven't gotten sense knocked into you."

"What?!" Sora said with anger. Riku chuckled.

"Quit it!" Sora whined. Kairi laughed to herself softly, she just couldn't help it.

"Ah! Kairi...not you too!"

"I'm sorry...ha-ha!" Sora pouted at the two laughing.

"You two always seem to gang up on me." He crossed his arms.

"Maybe if you didn't make it so easy."

"S-Shut up!"

Kairi grinned and slowly frowned."Sora.." Sora sat infront of Kairi in a seat."I'm glad your okay...really I am."

"Me..? I'm glad your okay, Kairi.." Without warning Kairi held Sora's body with a graceful hug. Of course Sora was taken-back by this.

"K-Kairi.." She couldn't hold it back any longer. Tears began to form from her eyes, her face muffled in Sora's chest. He suddenly felt wet on his chest."Kairi...are you crying?"

"...I...I'm just so happy that your okay..." She said trying to be clear with her words through the tears. Riku knew it was that time. He got up and began to walk out.

"Riku..where are you going..?" Sora asked confused.

"Leaving the two of you alone..."

"...Huh? But why?"

Riku shook his head."Your...Your so naive.." He muttered and closed the door.

_'What? That Riku!'_

He turned his attention to Kairi and slowly began to pat her awkwardly. "Sora...Please...Please don't ever do that again!"

"...Kairi...I'm sorry...I was just so angry...that what he did..." Sora tried to say. Kairi sniffled and slowly looked up at his face."I...thought you were dead...and I j-just couldn't control myself...that bastard." He muttered to himself closing his eyes for a second."I can't even think of losing you..nor Riku..hell anybody..." He sighed."And...And I just lost control...I'm sorry..Kairi. I..." He placed his hand on his forehead shaking. Kairi eyes widen a bit.

_'Was...Was he crying?'  
_

Sora gritted his teeth and wiped his eyes quick. "I...just can't stand the sight of losing you..."

"Sora..."

"...You...Riku...Donald...Goofy..his majesty..and many more...I can't...I just..I can't.." He looked from the side, unable to look at Kairi in the eye.

'_Sora...I'm sorry...you have such a burden on you...the darkness...being the keyblade wielder..passing the test...everything..keeping us save...I..I was selfish..I never thought of it...like that...'_

Kairi placed her warm hand on his cold face, she didn't mind. He continued to look at the other direction trying to hold back more tears."Sora." Sora turned to Kairi."I...won't let that happen.."

"..."

"I won't let you carry this burden anymore..I'll help you..no matter what..please don't worry about us...we will be fine."

"Kairi...I.." Kairi placed her finger on Sora's mouth to shut him up.

"Sora, don't say another word..." She smiled to herself. Sora looked confused and didn't say anything, he was getting a bit tired anyway. Probably from the medicine and injections that he was receiving from the battle. Kairi continued to have her arms around his waist. She wanted to be with him forever, but she knew that it probably wouldn't last.

"Are you afraid of me..?" Sora asked.

"..."

"I could hurt you..."

"No." She looked at him again."You won't."

"How do you know?"

"Because..I know." She stared into his eyes and he stared back. "Sora, you look tired."

Sora smiled weakly."No, I'm not..." His eyes were droopy and he was losing consciousnesses.

"Lay next to me."

"What? Kairi...I-I don't think..." He blushed a bit.

"What?...What are you thinking just do it...lazy bum!" Sora sighed and did what he was told. He laid next to Kairi awkwardly. He near laid alone with Kairi before...even when they were kids.. he continued to blush. Kairi placed her head on his chest, hearing him breath slowly.

"Uh.." He gulped. "Kairi...about what you said..."

"Yes?"

"You...You said you loved me.."

Kairi now blushed too. She thought he wouldn't remember that. She began to shake."Uh...I mean.." Sora looked around and looked back at her."I...I do..."

"You do..?" Sora asked .

"Yes...just as I love Riku and everyone of our friends." Sora's eye twitched.

"Oh..."

"Yes." She nodded. Sora chuckled to himself.

"I see..of course..I ...I love you too." He said getting more and more sleepier. He tried to stay awake but wasn't able to. He brushed Kairi's red hair back.

"Kairi..."

"Yes..Sora?" Kairi blushed.

Sora closed his eyes."I...I...want you by my side..,always.." He muttered.

Kairi blinked and blushed madly, her face turning red. She smiled to herself and noticed he stopped brushing her hair."Sora..?" She looked back to see Sora finally asleep. She smiled to herself, he looked so innocent and handsome...She stared at his breathing pattern as he continued to sleep. "Sora...I...I'm sorry for everything." She muttered."But this time, I promise you...I will be there for you...I'm not afraid anymore." She whispered. She slowly got closer to his face."Sora...I...I love you Sora, I really do." She closed her eyes and slowly pressed her lips on his lips. She kissed him for 3 seconds and that was enough to give her butterflies. She slowly let go of his lips."Sora, don't...don't ever change, okay?"

XxXxXxX

"How is he?" Aqua asked placing her finger on her mouth. She along with the rest of them were sitting in the meeting room.

"Well, he's doing alot better than I expect...a whole lot..but he still needs to rest in order to recover fully. I can't say mentally that he's okay."

"What do you mean?" Donald asked.

Minnie sighed."Well...because of so much damaged he's gone through...and so much darkness...it's hard to say..he's unstable." Minnie explained.

"...I just can't believe how much power he has." Aqua muttered. She never seen so much darkness like that before.

"I know..." Mickey mummbled.

"Gawersh.." Goofy said.

"Hell, I hate to admit it but I think Xehanort was a bit afraid." The silver head boy said leaning on the chair.

"You think?" Donald asked.

"Yeah...he didn't want to show it but...I kind of got the feeling he was...it was impressive to him, yes. But...I think he was afraid that Sora was alot stronger than him."

Aqua nodded."That would explain it. He also wants Sora's power and he wants to control him because he fears that Sora will be able to control his darkness..."

"Exactly." Riku said.

Mickey rubbed his chin."I see." Aqua looked over to see Ven very quiet lost in thought.

"What is it, Ven...you've been quiet lately?"

Ventus looked up at the group."I'm just concerned as all."

"Aren't we all?" Riku asked.

"Yeah...but I'm just trying to figure out...Vanitas." He looked serious at the others."He has a stronger hold on Sora than he did with me...that's what I'm concerned about." The others watched him speak."When Vanitas took control over me...that power..it was very...obsessive.." He looked at his hands and then clenched it.

"Your forgetting who went to the darkness, here." Riku said.

"Your right."

"I know how addicting it can be..it's like a drug." Riku closed his eyes-thinking.

"Well...what now?" Donald asked.

"Right, now I want Sora to rest, that's all...he needs that." Minnie said she began to walk away. Mickey watched his wife leave and he looked serious at Riku and the others.

"There are still other worlds calling us...and without Sora..."

"I know.."

"Hmmm." Ventus did.

"Hopefully, he recovers fast." Mickey said. The door suddenly opened, they looked to see Kairi walk in. "Kairi, how is..?"

"He's fine, he's sleeping." Kairi said walking in the room now next to Riku.

"How are you?" Riku asked looking at her. She looked up at the taller boy.

"I'm okay."

"We need to be prepared, guys." Mickey said."Whatever is coming..it's something big.."

"What should we do, your majesty?" Donald asked.

"I...I want you to teach me." Kairi bluntly said.

"Kairi?"

She was looking at Aqua."I want you to be my teacher." Aqua looked at her confused."You...we've met before and you gave me some of your power..I want you to help..help me become stronger." She said with such determination.

"But Kairi." Mickey said."She...She is way beyond your league..she is the only one who managed to past the test..She is the original keyblade master..an-"I'll do it." Aqua said.

"Huh?"

"I said I'll do it." She walked over to Kairi and stared at her. She bent down and smiled slowly. She knew why she believed in Kairi when she first met her as a child.

"Really?" Kairi asked.

"Yes, but you better be prepared it's not going to be easy."

"Don't worry, I won't." She shook her head. _'Whatever it takes...I will protect Sora'_

* * *

**Oh shoot, Kairi is going to be getting lessons by Aqua dum dum dumm! I was thinking of doing sort of like a twist of this story not the same thing but different. Like RIGHT AFTER Dream Drop Distance ...seeing as how I made this story before Dream Drop Distance came out. I think it would make more sense...but I'm still thinking hmmm...anyway Hope ya had a good Thursday! Lmfao I'm not saying Valentines Day..because I think it's dumb XD. I think I'm a bit addicted to Yuri from Tales of Vesperia. I just recently borrowed it from a friend and like it..kind of reminds me of Star Ocean in a way. Hope ya like this chapter! Review :p. **


	29. On the Move

**Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey! Ya'll~~~ Just so stressed with this damn school ugh! Writers Block ! Bahh! So many fanfictions I need to catch up on! I've been MIA with my readings lolz ..downloading this app, I heard it was similar or had ties to this site..so Imma give it a try XP Enjoy!**

* * *

Sora slowly opened his eyes and looked around to see he was back in the wing, his vision getting blurry. He stood up and suddenly got a headache, because of how fast he got up from his bed. He placed his hand on his head. "Uhg...?" He did. He looked to see that he was alone."Kairi?" He whispered. He noticed from the window that it was noon. He got up from his bed and stumbled a bit, he was still somewhat weak but was a lot better. He shook his head.

"What's wrong?" Roxas asked.

"Roxas?!" Sora asked surprised to see his nobody, it had been a while.

"Duh." Roxas said smiling.

"Are you okay?"

"Me?" Roxas asked."I should be asking you."

"I...I dunno." Sora muttered.

"Well...what are you going to do about it?"

"What?"

"What are you going to do about it?"

"I ..I don't know."

"You need to figure it out, soon." Roxas said walking out the room.

"H-Hey..wait.." Sora screamed, he walked after his nobody-out of the room. He noticed it was very quiet.

"Ssssh." Roxas said appearing in his face, making Sora surprised."Your not suppose to be out... They want you to stay in bed and rest."

"What? Heck, no I'm not going to sit around while Xehanort is on the loose-let alone Vanitas..."

"Of course." Roxas said smiling to himself. He looked around and motioned for Sora to follow, it was clear no one was able to see Roxas, but they were able to Sora. Roxas motioned for Sora to stop and hide behind a pillar. Servants were walking around. Sora was a bit surprised to see that the castle was back in a normal state. He would have thought that it would still have the aftermath of the destruction from the battle. But it was quite the opposite. He didn't questioned it. Seeing as how where he was at.

"Did they put me on lock-down or something?"

"You can say that." Roxas looked around.

"What? How long have I been asleep?"

"Not that long, you've been drifting back and forth..you just refuse to stay put, surprisingly the darkness won't let you sleep..you've been having nightmares." Roxas whispered.

"Why can't I remember?"

"Because...do I really have to explain it? Didn't you go to school about this?"

"What?"

"Honestly...do you even know about dreams and sleep patterns and how it can make your memories fuzzy." Sora pouted and glared at him.

"Sorry, I didn't get that far in my studies." Roxas rolled his eyes and placed his hand on his mouth."Shsuuh." Roxas said hiding with him.

"Why are you helping me...?" Sora muffled through his hand.

"Well for one thing...I'm showing you how much of an idiot you are."

"...Huh?"

"Your friends they are training for you.."

"What?" Roxas let go of his mouth.

"I'll show you." Roxas grabbed him and pulled him through the door.

"H-Hey!" Sora yelled. Roxas hid him just as people were coming through the halls now. Roxas and Sora made their way to the other room and looked out the window. They were in "Riku's" room. Roxas looked out the window and pointed. Sora walked over to the window and squinted his eyes to see Kairi and Aqua..it looked like they were fighting.

"Kairi.." Sora muttered. He placed his fingers on his lips and paused.

"She's training under Aqua's wing."

"What?"

"Riku..the others they are trying to get stronger for you."

XxXxX

Kairi breathed heavily, she was bent over and was trying to catch her breath. "Come on, Kairi. You want to get stronger, right?"

"I...I do."

"Then, NEVER take a break!" Aqua yelled charging at her and hitting her with a keyblade. Kairi stumbled back a bit and wiped her mouth. She pointed her keyblade at Aqua creating some sort of magic. Aqua began to block her unfinished attack cartwheeled behind her, leaving her with a surprised look."Never let your guard down." She ordered. She quickly hit Kairi from the back making her fall. Aqua looked at the defeated Kairi and sighed, she made her weapon vanished.

Kairi gritted her teeth with frustration. Aqua walked over to Kairi and extended her hair with a greeting smile."Come on, we've been walking all day..I think WE Do need a break, but only this once." Sadly, Aqua had a soft spot and she didn't want to go TO hard on Kairi, she was just a beginner after all. Kairi paused and smiled accepting her hand, as Aqua helped her stood up.

"See they are going to help you no matter, what." Roxas said smiling.

Sora smiled."I know..but..I just don't want them to get hurt." Sora said to him. Roxas made a face and sighed, he was the same way...he had to admit...maybe because that was his other half..so he knew where he was coming from on this. Sora stared back at the window and then looked at Roxas.

"I...don't know." Sora muttered. Roxas looked at the floor not knowing what else to say to his other self.

XxXx

"Should we make a move?" Xigbar asked Master Xehanort. They were at the keyblade graveyard.

"No." Mx said looking at the field."This is exactly what is what I'm planning...it's all coming together. That power...something I've never seen before." He smirked.

"What about them getting to the other one?" MX turned to Xigbar and smiled.

"All going to plan, like I told Riku before, there will be a battle once all the lights are joined and my darkness joined, we will clash once and for all. Until then, Sora's heart is still in the darkness. It will eventually consume him and make him go insane with power. "

Xigbar huffed."You were right, when you said you had this plan." Master Xehanort only laughed and looked at the faintly blue Kingdom hearts moon above in the sky.

"Time is ticking...and soon ." He extended his hand towards the sky and then clenched it."The worlds will be under my control."

XxXx

For the past few days it was the same thing, everyone else was training while Sora was basically on bedrest until further notice and he was sick of it. He grumbled. He was outside, although half recovered he still had his bandages on his forehead. He watched as Riku and Ven were brawling. It was making him sick, he had to watch has his friends put their lives in danger...for his sake.

"Nice one!" Ven said.

"You too..you really know how block my attacks!" Riku called out. Ven grinned sheepishly.

"Oh yeah?" Sora ran over to them.

"Hey! Hey, when can I join?" Sora asked eagered.

Riku placed his fingers on the bridge of his nose."Now, Now we went over this before. You can't." Sora shook his head annoyed.

"This is getting annoying, I'm just watching my friends train while I watch from the sidelines." Riku sighed. Ven cocked his head and sighed as well.

"It's for the best until now." Sora gritted his teeth.

"What?! We still have to take care of the worlds!"

"We will."

"It's been a few days."

"Your still not recovered, Sora." Riku said calmly. Sora stared at him.

"I think I am."

"No, you aren't." Sora glared at him.

"Do you mean physcially..or mentally?" Riku didn't say anything but just stared.

"Whatever." He muttered. Sora stared at the ground with frustration and made a sound clenching his fist.

"There you are!" Mickey said walking outside in the courtyard.

"Mickey, what is it?" Riku asked.

"Yen Sid, told me that we should continue our search." Ventus looked at Mickey. He knew exactly who he was referring to, his dear old friend Terra. "We just need to find Terra and we will have saved the hearts. All of us joined together we could defeat Xehanort once and for all." Sora smiled.

"Finally!" He said with excitement. He was ready to get out in those worlds.

Mickey looked at him and smiled at his attitude."I see your doing well."

"YES!" I'm ready to gooo!" He said grinning."And stop laying around!"

"Of course!" Mickey yelled."Let's all meet up in the throne room..I will get the others." Mickey walked back in the castle.

"I hope..Terra is alright." Ven muttered.

"I'm sure he's fine, Ven." Riku said.

"I hope your right." Ven replied.

XxXXxX

Sora, Riku and Ven were the first ones in the throne room-waiting for his majesty and their other friends. Sora was lost in thought. He wondered if he was able to contain the darkness any longer...He stared into space. The same voices came into his head every now and then..it seemed like it was getting worse ever since he went berserk...of course he didn't tell his friends. They had a lot of problems as they speak. Ven looked at Sora's facial expression and was about to ask him if he was okay, when the front doors opened. It was Kairi and Aqua along with Donald, Goofy and Mickey. It's been a while since Sora actually hung out with Kairi, she was too busy training with Aqua..that's all she was doing nowadays. He could tell she was a bit different. Mickey walked over to his throne .

"Now, I've brought you all here to have a word." Everyone payed their attention to Mickey."As you know, we need to go and find Terra..I fear he is still possessed ."

"How ? Is that possible...we saw Xehanort." Ventus asked.

"Well...you see Xehanort has many forms." Mickey looked at Riku as he nodded. He is able to telport through time...so if could be Terra is possessed by the past Xehanort..."

"Wait..I'm a bit confused here." Sora said .

"It's confusing, I know. Let's just say , he's stuck in another dimensional universe ."

"Alright, how do we get there?"

"Here's the thing, we can't get there just yet, we need to go to some worlds in order for it to reopen."

"Easy." Sora said making a hyper motion. Everyone looked at him. Sora smiled with determination, but deep down he was in pain and felt something lurking in his soul. He didn't want the others to know.

"Right, that's where you come in. Sora. I fear we can't wait any longer for you to fully heal."

"That's fine by mean, I'm in perfect health!" Riku raised an eyebrow at his friend.

"Right...well, Kairi and Aqua will remain here to continue training, Donald, Goofy, Riku and Sora I want you to go to the others and open those gates."

"What about me?" Ven asked.

"Ven, I have something planned for you, your staying here." Mickey smiled. "You can leave when your ready, but I advise you to rest up and store up...things have become more difficult."

"Sir!"

XxXXx

Sora, Riku, Donald and Goofy looked to see that they were back at Radiant Garden, although it was still somewhat destroyed due to Sora...It was okay. "Leon, probably has got some news he wants to tell us." Donald screamed.

"Gawersh, I hope it ain't nothing to serious." Goofy said. The two of them began to walk. Sora was walking right behind him when Riku placed his hand on Sora's shoulder.

"Hang on there, Sora." Sora looked back confused.

"Huh, what is it?"

Riku crossed his arms, coolly."Is there something your not telling me?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Come on, Sora. I know you..I know when your lying."

"I..I don't know what your talking about." Sora turned away.

"Sora!" Riku yelled. Sora flinched. Suddenly, Donald and Goofy came running back to the town. Donald jumping up and down.

"You guys! You guys need to hurry up! Now!" He yelled. Sora and Riku looked at each other.

"Fine, we'll talk about this later, but your not off the hook."

Back at the castle, Kairi and Aqua were still sparing off with their magic. Ven and Mikey watched from the castle."Those two are exactly the same." Ven smiled.

"Yup, golly so is Terra and Riku..." Mickey grinned to himself. Ven turned to Mickey.

"What is it that you wanted me here for?"

Mickey looked at Ven serious."Right. Me and Master Yen Sid need to have a word with you...it's about Sora's heart."

* * *

**Short chapter . I have writers block ahhhhhh! Can't think... But anyway Kairi and Aqua are going to continue their training dum dum dumm. What is going on in Radiant Garden o.o and what does Master Yen Sid and Mickey have to ask about Sora to Ven..SO MANY QUESTIONS I TELL YOU SO MANY QUESTIONS LOL! I need ideas for the next chapter so if anyone has a suggestion write in the review box :P. Review for more! The story is almost at the enddddddddddddddd ... Ya gonna hate me when the ending comes lmao!**


	30. I'm my own virus

**I'm going to be making a new story, that is better and makes more sense than this lol, XD. I don't know I've been thinking about it for a while so yeah. My thoughts on this story are kind of dry but oh well enjoy :p**

* * *

Sora and Riku ran after Donald and Goofy to see a bunch of heartless cornering Yuffie and Aerith."Heartless?!" Riku yelled.

"You guys! These things keep reappearing and the defense mechinsm isn't responding at all!"

"We're on it!" They quickly got into battle to take the down the heartless, it wasn't long until they finally finished them off. But before they could take a breath, more appeared.

"There's no use, we should head back inside!" Aerith yelled. They followed the two girls inside. Yuffie breathed heavily trying to catch her breath.

"Man..."

"What happened?"

"Man...I don't even know..all of sudden these heartless started popping out of nowhere and the system didn't even work at all..." Yuffie explained.

"Hmm, could it be something with Tron?" Donald asked.

"It might be!" Yuffie yelled.

"Leon went to go the Ansem's studies to see what's up." Aerith said. Her eyes widen."Oh." She noticed Sora behind them. The last time Sora was there he was evil.

"Oh..Sora...I didn't see you.." Yuffie said. Sora smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry about..eh?" He muttered. Aerith chuckled.

"No hard feelings."

"Huh?"

Yuffie knocked him on the head softly."Just go to your job, keyblade wielder." Sora smiled slowly.

"Thanks." He was grateful that they didn't hold a grudge on him..after what he did...after what he became. "We're going to go check on Tron, we'll be back."

XxXx

They began to run and fight their way through. After countless fighting they finally made their way inside. "Hey, they cleaned it up a bit." Sora said looking at the room, instead of it being all across the floor and messed up. It was a bit tidier than before.

"You can say that again." Leon said walking over to them."I'm glad to see your doing well, Sora." Sora nodded and smiled.

"Forget him! What's going on with the heartless!" Donald barked. Sora gave him a glaring look.

"Tch, that's what I'm trying to figure out, follow me to the computer." They walked in the computer room, as he began to type while explaining the situation. "You see, I found some secret studies and it was explaining something strange I can't figure out."

"What about?" Sora asked walking to the computer along with Donald and Goofy.

"It seems that ...it has something to do with the future..I can't quite picture it..." Leon clicked the button and a picture of explainable symbols along with the unversed popped up.

"That's the unversed sign."

"Yes...but..." Leon clicked another button and another picture came into view..it seems that...it was a video of a man...who looked like a samurai of some sort..he began to speak "The future is in hold for destruction by the keyblade wielder who has saved the worlds...the one with the shared hearts...he is the one who has opened the door to light...but I fear that it will all change." He said looking around, he was in some sort of throne room."Hopefully, Ven is able to stop this...I know he will..but..Xehanort's power..is beyond my reach...Aqua..Terra...will you be able to save the world? I can' say I'm sure of this but I've come to a conclusion that '_He' _will change the fate of the world..himself..he wi-" Suddenly the video began to become unclear..the static was shown. Everyone looked at Sora who was lost in thought.

_'He...He was talking about me...?'_

"Don't think to hard about it, Sora! "

"I wasn't...!" Sora lied.

"What does this have to do with the defense mechanism acting up, shouldn't we go see Tron?"

"Yes, that's what I was about to say that when this appeared the computer was acting funny.."

"That's odd...we know that the MCP isn't back." Donald quacked.

"Gawersh, hopefully Tron is okay."

"How about it, Sora?" The two asked his friend he paused and nodded.

"Right." He turned to Riku.

"Yeah...I'll stay here and check around to see that nothing happens." Riku said.

"Okay, we will be back! Be careful!"

"You're telling me?" Riku smirked. Sora, Donald and Goofy stood infront of the main computer. The computer than scanned them...they were soon gone from the real world."That's...something.."

XxXxxXxX

"It feels good to be back here...even though it's still somewhat wierd." Sora said looking at his old outfit. They were in the cell room.

"Ya know!" Goofy cried. Sora began to tap on to the main computer.

"Maybe we can contact Tron, while we are down here." He continued to type.

"Uhm, Sora I don't think you should do that...!"

Sora stopped typing."What do you mean?"

"Remember what happened last time?!" Goofy asked.

Sora began to think."I have no idea what you are talking about." They heard a sudden eruption, they jumped with surprise.

"What was that?" Donald asked.

"Let's go check it out!" Sora yelled. They walked towards the sound of the eruption, only to be stopped by several heartless."Looks like they are acting up here as well!" They finished off the heartless that were appearing and noticed the sound was coming from the Dataspace.

"Let's go you guys, the heartless just keep reappearing!" Donald yelled.

"Right!" They ignored the heartless and ran into the Data Space room to see Tron, typing.

"Tron!" Sora and his friends yelled. He turned startled and then smiled.

"BOY! Am I happy to see you!" He walked over to them and unexpectedly gave them a big hug.

"Hahaha!" Sora laughed, after Tron let go he looked at the three."Why...hmm something seems off."

"What do you mean?"

"It just seems as though one of you may have a virus...that's what I'm detecting.."

"A virus? Huh?" Tron looked at Sora and made a face."Hmmm?" he began to observe him.

"What?" Sora asked confused.

"It's just...something I can't get my hands on. The computer began to suddenly blink red. Tron hurried over towards the computer. He constantly began to look up and down at the screen and typed furiously.

"What is it?" Sora asked.

The three friends looked at Tron while he typed."It seems someone is trying to hack into the system.

"What?! But..It can't be.."

"I know. It's defiantly not the MCP nor Sark." Tron said."It must be something or someone else." Sora looked back to see a bunch of unversed appear.

"What are they doing here?!" Sora asked.

"Friends of yours?" Tron asked.

"I wish!" Sora took out his keyblade."Tron do you think you can see who exactly is hacking the system."

"I'll try, I think with the users in the outside world that are trying to help me..I maybe be able to."

"Right, you deal with that, me Donald and Goofy will handle these guys!" Sora yelled.

XxXxXxXxXx

Riku walked in Ansem The Wise's studies, he observed the writings and the pictures of the "hearts". He never actually was in his lab before. He walked back to Leon, who was now typing up on the computer. Riku looked at Leon who seemed to be a bit confused . "This computer.." Leon muttered. Riku looked at him.

"It looks like you could use some help." Riku walked over to Leon me began to take control of the computer . Leon put his hand on his head, defeated.

"How did you.."

"I always was good with computers and plus Ansem The Wise always had a computer near by." Riku explained. He remember he was Ansem's helper while Sora was asleep.

"Ah, I see."

"Looks like something is giving me something." Leon looked at the screen and nodded.

"It must be Tron." He said.

"Looks like it..it seems that something was blocking a site to connect to him..but I manage to break through. I think somebody was trying to hack the computer. Well I unhacked ." Riku finished typing . He was done in only a few seconds.

"That's..pretty impressive." Riku shrugged his shoulders.

"No big deal."

XxXxXxX

Back in the computer world. Sora and the others were finishing off the last enemies. Tron who was typing on the computer." Got it!" Tron yelled."The users unhacked the virus...I got something!" The heartless then disappeared." It seems that a virus was in the system. But whoever it was managed to find a way to clear out all virus in the computer ." Tron said happily.

"Meaning?" Sora asked.

"We can see whatever or whoever it was that's preventing us from seeing what we should be seeing." Sora made a confused face along with Donald and Goofy. Suddenly, Sora began to fizz and become static.

"SORA?!" Sora looked at himself as he began to fade.

"What's happening?"

"I'm not sure, it was suppose to clear out all viruses." Tron said, he continued to type on the computer.

"I can't stop this, but I am able to make sure you go back to the real world before you get derizzed." Tron said. Sora began to slowly fade and get scanned.

"Tron..!"

"Whatever it is, you can't come back here unless the virus is gone..or else you will be gone forever." Tron said sadly, while Sora was now being copied into the real world. Back in the real world, Sora suddenly reappeared...alone to Leon and Riku's surprise.

"You're here...alone?" Leon said.

"They're coming..." Sora sadly said.

"What happened?" Riku asked.

Sora explained to them what happened."A virus... that's strange.." Donald and Goofy then appeared.

"Sora was just telling us that he has some time of virus.."

"Yeah, that's what Tron was saying, we are still trying to figure it out." Riku couldn't place his finger on it, but he had some time of idea what it might be.

"What if this "virus" he was talking about has something to do with your darkness, Sora?"

"Ah!"

"That makes sense!"

"You think so, Riku?" Sora asked.

"That's the only explanation." Sora checked himself over and looked at his hands.

"What now?" Donald asked.

"Well...for one thing we should check the computer, I'm sure Tron sent us some information." Leon said. They looked over to see the screen to see a picture of an X-blade.

"It's the X-blade. Then another picture of Vanitas was holding it, the X-blade was incomplete though, the picture than began change towards Master Xehanort. Then it became a video. Master Xehanort was walking with Vanitas in the middle of the keyblade graveyard. The screen then showed several other people who were prepared to fight. A War it was..and Kingdom Hearts in the back of them..fully restored. "A keyblade war is coming..." The screen then switched off and then began to flash towards Aqua who was looking up at the castle what seemed to be controlled by darkness. Then Terra who was actually Xehanort. It then switched to a tall man who had a kingdom key who was staring into space. The video then switched off. There was a moment of silence.

"What was that?" Donald asked. Sora's eyes widen.

_'Was that..?'_ He thought. Riku knew who that man was with the keyblade. He looked over at his friend with concern.

"Was that the future?"

"It looked like a mixture of it..."

"We have to find, Terra."

"Looks like there is more information." Leon said looking at the screen flick back and forth. A brown haired man was walking in what seemed to be in Radiant Garden and then the screen turned black.

"Was that Terra..? Wait...huh that was.."

"This town.."

"But it looked different." Riku said.

"That was Radiant Garden before it was taken over by darkness." Leon explained.

"So...um that leads us...?" Sora asked.

"He seems to be in the past..." Riku mummbled.

"In the past... How are we suppose to...get there..?"

"I don't know."

"The only one who knows how to travel in time is...Xehanort.." Sora said.

"Wait, Sora...I think I might have an idea." Riku said.

"It's risky but.."

"What are you saying?"

"We might be able to travel back in time." Riku said."Xehanort took control over me at a time..and some of his powers are mine." Riku was able to use dark powers because of Xehanort possessing him. Before Xehanort left his heart and his mind, some of his powers were manifested to Riku. The same with Sora, but it was too risky for Sora to use it.

"So, you are saying that you can maybe be able to travel back in time, just like him?" Leon asked.

"Probably."

"No way!" Sora yelled."You're not going to do that!" He hated when Riku would use the darkness.

"Then what do we do, Sora?" Riku asked.

"I can use it! Right, Roas and Xehanort both took control over me!" He said.

"Yeah..but you still aren't able to control the darkness, Sora." Riku said bluntly.

"But..!" Sora yelled.

"I have more experience with it than you."

Sora made an angry face."Gawersh, Riku...you sure you want to do this?" He asked. They didn't really want this to happen but they had no other choice at the moment.

"If it's to bring Terra back then, yes."

"Well, if you are sure.." Donald said. Riku looked at his friends and nodded. He closed his eyes and a dark purplish aura began to surround his body."Be sure to bring him back here!" Donald yelled as Riku opened his eyes, he was fading back and forth, he nodded.

"I will." Sora shook his head.

"I'm going with you!" He yelled running towards Riku and grabbing him, before they both suddenly vanished.

"How did I know that he was going to do that?" Leon asked.

Donald and Goofy shrugged their shoulders."I just hope the two of them will be alright."

* * *

**Looks like they are going back to the past to get Terra! Ohhhh! Riku and Sora see Terra once more...but will they be able to save him? o.o Oh and check out my most recent fanfic. It has a better plot line and actually takes place right after Dream Drop Distance..I'm sure some of you guys will like it lol XD. Review if you want me to finish this fanfic. I will be on and off on this fanfic since I will be writing my other one. It's Kingdom Hearts III Reconnect The Blank Points. Anyway! Reviewwwwww XD**


	31. Into the Past

**Well, I'm sort of stumped on this fanfic lol. Writers Block Ughhh Naruto comes out Tuesday..Ya! Excitement has taken over my body. And don't forget to check out my other new fanfic. Reconnect The Blank Points. **

* * *

Sora opened his eyes, slowly. The bright light preventing him from opening them fully. He put his hand to cover the sunlight. He saw several kids nad people running around without a care in the world. "I knew you were going to tag along." Riku said standing next to his best friend, he had his hand on his hip.

"You think I was just going to leave you! I think not!" Sora yelled. Riku smirked to himself.

"I know you too well." The older boy said. He looked around at the old Radiant Garden."And to think this was Kairi's home." Sora's eyes widen with excitement.

"We might see Kairi!" Riku placed his two fingers on the bridge of his nose.

"Remember why we're here."

"Oh...right." Sora said rubbing the back of his head. He felt something brush up against him. It was a smaller version of Axel and Saix?

"Watch where your going, you know people are walking! Honestly..." The look alike of Axel said.

"No need to be rude, Lea." The other boy said.

"Geez, I wasn't Isa...honestly...!" Lea looked back at Sora and Riku."Never seen you two around."

"Uh,...were kind of new here." Sora said, looking the other direction, not knowing what else to say.

"Well, you sure don't want to stay here, that's for sure!" Lea shouted.

"No need to shout." Isa said calmly, rubbing his head.

"People need to know!" Lea said.

"Why is that?" Riku asked.

"Something just ain't right over there!" Lea looked over to the entrance near a tall building."Me and my best bud here." Lea pulled Isa towards him, who was pushing to get away from him."We are going to take down those scientists." They call people in..and they just never return...kind of strange..ain't it? Plus Xehanort has been acting strange." Lea explained. Sora and Riku jumped back with surprise.

"Xehanort?!"

"Yeah...something fishy is going on with that guy! His lackies..ugh! We tried to get in but those guards won't let us.." Sora and Riku both looked at each other and then back at the other two boys."Hey! How about the two of you try?"

"Why us?"

"Hey! You never know!" Lea said."Just do it! Got it memorized?" Isa huffed.

"This won't work." He whispered under his breath.

"Well ain't you full of faith!"

"Come back to us if you can't get in."

XxXxx

Back with Ventus, Mickey and Yen Sid."So, you want to know about Sora's heart?" Ven asked.

"Something has been troubling me lately." Mickey said softly."He was able to control the darkness for that silt second but..."

"He's still unstable no doubt...his anger is what drives him deeper and deeper into the darkness..Xehanort...and Vanitas no his weakness..and that's his friends...but because Roxas is still with him. Vanitas is still in the back of things...Roxas can't hold him off for long."

"What should we do, Master/" Mickey asked his teacher. Master Yen Sid rubbed his beard and finally said.

"I want him to take the test over again."

"What? Don't you think it's stoo soon?" Mickey asked. Yen Sid shook his head.

"The quicker the better. We don't have much time..each day Xehanort gets stronger." Ventus and Mickey looked worried but nodded at the Master's orders.

XxXxXx

Riku and Sora both walked to the entrance gates."Xehanort's here." Sora said to his best friend as they walked.

"Yeah, but I don't think it's the Xehanort we know."

"What do you mean?"

The two were now face to face with two guards."Wait...your! Sora quickly realized who it was as did Riku."Hault! You can not get any further than this!" The guy said he had a mean look.

"Why not?" Riku asked.

"Only employees work here or are ordered by Xehanort and Ansem ."

"Ansem?!" Riku asked.

"Yes, Ansem The Wise!"

Sora and Riku glanced at each other."We have to see him!"

The guy who resembled Xaldin took out a lance to guard the doors. "He said no one is prohibited beyond these doors! Now scram!" He yelled. Sora groaned.

"Come on!" Riku shrugged his shoulders.

"There's nothing we can do ." The older boy said as he walked away.

"What...wait a minute..!" Sora turned to his friend who continued to walk.

"Come on, they said we can't get in." Riku said as he stopped walking, looking at Sora's direction. Sora sighed, he had no choice..he lowered his head in disagreement and walked after Riku  
XXxXX

"What was that all about, Riku?" Sora asked. Riku turned to his friend.

"There's no way we can get in with those guards there...we don't want to make a scene."

"How else are we going to get in?"

"Lea..told us to go see him if we can't get in." Riku then began to walk towards Lea and his friend. Sora began to run after Riku.

"Hey, Wait up!"

"Couldn't get in, huh?" Lea asked.

"Told you." Isa muttered.

"Hmmm." Lea did.

"Wait! Wait, is that?" Someone in the crowd yelled. The four turned to see a man walking with a man with a patch over his eye.

"It is!" Someone else said.

"It's Xehanort! He's so brilliant! Oh, I wonder if Ansem The Wise is coming."

Xehanort...had silver hair and had a white lab coat on, he was walking with what seemed to be Xigbar. "And here comes the almighty one himself." Lea said sarcastic. Xehanort and "Xigbar" walked slowly past Sora and Riku. He gave an intense stare towards Riku and then towards Sora. Riku and Sora glared at him as he walked. "Xigbar" smirked to himself...he knew something. As the two of them walked away...back to their own business. Lea said.

"Man..that guy!" He said annoyed.

"Yeah." Riku said. "Something isn't right." He finally said.

"You felt it too, Riku?" Sora asked.

"Yes...something is defiantly wrong..."

"We need to find Terra." Sora nodded.

"I think you should talk to Ansem The Wise.." Isa said.

"Yeah, he's also in the castle...how are they going to get in there...those guards remember?"

"There's a way around, at The Fountain Court."

"What? And you're just saying this?!" Lea yelled.

Isa stared at him blankly and didn't say anything."Fountain court where is that?" Sora asked. Isa pointed towards the Bailey.

"It should be there...you might get in...I'm not 100 percent sure..but all I know is that it's another way in."

"Riku?" Sora asked.

"Okay." Riku agreed. "I think you two should stay here."

"WHAT? No way! We've been waiting for this for a long time!" Lea yelled. Isa put his arm in his face to shut him up.

"Now isn't our time." he said mysterious.

"What?!" Lea yelled.

"Okay, we'll we will be back!" Sora said, who was walking after Riku, who seemed to be in a hurry.

"But...!" Lea yelled."Ugh! Why did you do that...we can go now!"

"No." Isa said. Lea made a confused look.

"There is something about them...especially that Sora kid..."

"Now, that you mention it...he kind of reminds me of Ven."

Isa looked at the two boys run off into the bailey, he was lost in thought..

XxXxXx

"If Ansem The Wise is here! And then he might know some answers." Riku said they walked through the bailey and realized how different it was.

"Wait...Ansem won't even know who we are." Sora said, he was walking with his hands behind his head. "So, why would HE tell us what he knows."

"That's true.." Riku said.

"Hey! I go it!" Sora grinned and looked at Riku. "How about we just end Xehanort now...none of this would have ever happen..no darkness...nobodies..nothing! We could end Xehanort before he could even start this whole mess." Sora smiled to himself that sounded like a great idea. Riku sighed and stopped walking. Sora stopped walking as well and studied Riku's face.

"Sora, you do realize if we did take down Xehanort now..that ..we probably would have never met Kairi.." Sora jumped back and then began to think. "Along with Mickey, Donald and Goofy...Roxas...we wouldn't even have the keyblades." Riku explained."We would still be stuck on the islands...just living as ordinary kids..me and you..." Riku looked at Sora's face now."Is that what you want?"

"Of course not!" Sora said moving his hands."I...I just never really thought of that." He mumbled under his breath.

"I'm aware Sora...I'm aware.." Riku softly said, he walked past Sora who made a confused face.

"Hey! What's that mean?" Sora yelled, he ran after his friend through the bailey.

XxXxXxx

"We need to follow him, I'm getting a weird vibe from him." Riku said. Sora nodded to his response.

"You felt that too, huh?"

"Yes...I sense the darkness..." Sora crossed his arms frustrated.

"Where is Ansem the Wise?" Sora cried.

"Ah, I see you are looking for me." A deep voice said behind them. The two turned around to see Ansem himself looking at the two boys with his sea-salt ice cream in his hand. Sora jumped back surprised to see him there.

"A-Ansem the wise?!"

Ansem smiled at Sora. "I see you have come to me for questions..come follow me." He instructed, he began to walk away back to what seemed to be his study room. The two friends looked at each other with the same question in mind...Did Ansem the Wise know who they were?

XxxxxxXxx

The walk was very awkward and quiet but they finally were at Ansem's room..it was alot cleaner and well did than from when they last saw it. Hearts were floating in a bottle of water...many papers were on the table...it definitely looked like a small science room. Ansem cleared his voice and sat down in his seat while Sora and Riku stood infront of him. Ansem began to eat his ice cream Silence. Sora was about to say something when Ansem spoke." So, you are looking for my apprentice ?"

"Uh...hmm well we are looking for Terra." Sora explained.

"Terra...I have not heard of that name before ."

"..."

"Ah, but I feel as though you might have interest in my apprentice.."

"Why do you want us to talk to him so badly?" Riku asked. Ansem the Wise just smiled some more.

"He will be here shortly...please have a look around until he does." He said kindly. Sora and Riku looked again at each other and both shrugged...what can they do?

"Alright." Sora said. Riku and Sora decided to go into the computer room...it was empty and looked completely the same as it did in the present."Riku..isn't it kind of strange that he's letting US...look around?"

"It is strange." Riku said looking for anything new...but everything was the same. "Nothing...interesting here.."

"Maybe we can look at the computer?"

"Sora, he said to look around not put our noses into the computer." Riku sighed.

"It's the same thing...he didn't say not to.." Sora said walking over to the computer about to start typing. Riku shook his head and stopped Sora by putting his hand on his hand as well.

"What exactly are the two of you doing?!" A man said at the doorway. The two looked back to see Xehanort..standing there with an angry look and Ansem The Wise behind him. By the looks of it...Riku could feel this was not going to end well...

* * *

**This story is going to end sooooooooooon! XD...Just a few more chapters left lol. What's going to happen next chapter...will they find Terra and what will Xehanort have to say...how the hell Ansem The Wise trust Sora and Riku so much. QUESTIONS QUESTIONS...REVIEW!**


	32. Preparation for the final battle

**Sorry guys I've been focusing more on my other fanfic...lol ...**

* * *

"XEHANORT!" Sora yelled.

"It seems you know my name..." Xehanort said calm and stern. "What business do you have with me?"

"We're looking for Terra...I'm sure you know him." Sora muttered.

"Terra...hm can't say that I have ." Riku looked at Ansem The Wise then back at Xehanort."You may be asking the wrong person." He said walking away."Now begone, I have things to research."

"Xehanort!" Sora yelled. Riku stopped him.

"Wait Sora..." he looked at Ansem The Wise."If I'm right...we might change the future if we interfere anymore .." Riku whispered.

"Ah!" Sora groaned.

"Terra.." Ansem The Wise muttered.

"You know him?!" Ansem made a breath and closed his eyes."A man without a heart is just someone lingering in for one." Ansem said in a riddle.

"Huh? What does that mean?" Ansem opened his eyes and smiled.

" There is nothing left here for the two of you I advise you to look for the lingering heart back where you came from." He then walked back into his studies.

"What...? Did he mean by that?"

"I don't know...I think we better tell Mickey." Riku said.

"Yeah..."  
xxXxxXxx

The two friends were now back in the present time at Disney Castle. They explained to Mickey what happened. Mickey rubbed his chin."Hmmm, that is puzzling."

"Maybe he was saying Terra is under Xehanort's control..."

"Now that I think about it...he did mention that Terra is a vessel." Mickey said sadly.

"Okay so we just have to go and save him as all." Sora said.

"It's not that simple." Ven said sadly.

"Well what can we do?" Riku asked.

"We may have to fight him..in order for us to free him." Ven told his friends.

"Oh.." Sora crossed his arms.

"I'll do it." Aqua said walking in the room with Kairi by her side.

"Aqua?" Ven asked.

"I fought Terra before...I can do it again.." She said confidently.

"But.."

"No..I have to do this." She said.

"Aqua.." Her best friend said.

"Well..alright.." Mickey said. Mickey looked at Sora who looked back at Mickey."We have all guardians of light now but Sora..you still are not able to control the darkness within you." Sora crossed his arms.

**_'Well, I see this one has thing cut out for me..maybe if I kill him.'_**

_'Shut up!'_

"Since Ven is no longer within you, it will be very difficult to control Vanitas." Mickey explained.

"How about I train Sora." Riku suggested.

"What?!" Everyone asked. Riku looked at his best friend.

"I can teach him how to control the darkness, just like I have."

"Really?!" Sora yelled. Riku nodded.

"Hmm, it's not a bad idea." Mickey said.

"When do you want to start? It's going to be rough." The older boy told his friend.

"Now!"

XxXxX

Sora and Riku were in an area made by Yen Sid. "Okay first thing is first.." Riku said."You have to concentrate on your darkness and also your light."

"Okay..?" Sora asked confused.

"Remember when I told you I wasn't afraid of the darkness?" Riku asked Sora. How could Sora forget the moment Riku said that he accepted darkness without thinking."Well..you can't be afraid of the darkness, either."

"I'm not!" Sora yelled. Riku made a smug.

"You should lie Sora..true be told I was also afraid of the darkness..right after Ansem's heartless controlled me...I NEVER admitted it..but I was." Riku sighed. "Sometimes you have to take control of that fear and use it..into something positive." Sora looked at the grassy field, as the wind blew both of his and Riku's hair. He looked back at met Riku's eyes."You always was able to fight the darkness but not actually face it." Riku explained. Riku rose his keyblade above his head in a battle stance.

"What..What are you doing?" Sora asked.

"I'm going to let you release that darkness..release Vanitas."

"Are you crazy?!" Sora yelled.

"I said I WAS going to train you, right?" Sora sighed. He didn't think he would have to face Riku like this..the last thing he wanted to do was hurt him."Besides the war is coming and we don't have that much time. We will be facing Xehanort sooner than we think." Riku stared into Sora and made him sighed and summon his Kingdom Key. Sora went into a battle stance ready to face off against Riku. Riku ran towards Sora and swung his keyblade directly at Sora. Sora dodged rolled out of the way. He moved away from Riku who was trying to attack him more and more. Riku stared into Sora."Stop dodging, Sora!" Riku yelled. He rushed towards Sora and quickly did Dark Arua. He hit Sora multiply times. Sora almost fell backwards but managed to hold his balance. He breathed heavily and looked at Riku who was standing in front of him. Riku glared at Sora."Come on, Sora get it together!" Sora looked at the ground.

_'I..I can't fight Riku..'_

**"Come on, let's show him what we are made out of..!"**

_'No!'_**  
**

Mickey watched the two and sighed with sadness. He saw Aqua and Kairi walk by. Although, they were able to see Riku and Sora. Riku and Sora were unable to hear them or see them. But Mickey was able to contact with Riku within this special training field. "You guys are done?"

"We're taking a break as of now, but Kairi I must say is improving." Aqua smiled at her pupil. Kairi gave her a warming smile back.

"I'm glad to hear it." Mickey nodded.

"Where is Ven?" Aqua asked.

"Ven is with Donald and Goofy..they should be arriving soon."Kairi looked at her two best friends."Riku is trying to get Sora's darkness to come out but Sora is not fighting back."

"Sora.." Kairi whispered. Riku walked over to Sora who was kneeling on the ground. Riku squinted his eyes, he didn't want to do this but he had to do something to push Sora. Riku casted Dark Firaga at Sora.

"Ugghhh!" Sora did in pain. The blast sent him flying backwards. He landed on his back by the attack.

"Sorry..Sora.." Riku muttered under his breath. Sora slowly got up and held his chest.

**"Just do it..! All of the things he's done to you.." **Vanitas yelled. Sora held his eye it was beginning to switch from bright blue to yellow. He was trying to stop Vanitas from taking over again.**"Let's just end this once and for all.."**

xXxXxXxXx

Riku looked at his friend who was still hesitating to get up. Sora slowed down on his breathing and looked up at Riku. His eyes were now both fully yellow. Riku glared at Sora.**"You want me to show my true power! I'll show you!" **Sora/Vanitas yelled, He took his keyblade and charged at Riku. Riku jumped in mid-air dodging his attack. Sora turned around quickly and rushed towards Riku as he met the ground. Riku instantly put his keyblade up to block Sora/Vanita's attack. He stared at his friend who was grinning insanely. Sora began to laugh evily pushing down at Riku.

"Sora! Riku!" Kairi yelled. It was no use they were unable to hear her. Riku gritted his teeth he knew his friends were watching his training with Sora. Riku promised himself that he would help Sora from the darkness..whatever it took. Riku was a keyblade master now and he had to do what was right..even if it ment hurting his best friend. Riku suddenly got his strength back, surprising Sora. Riku pushed down at Sora, and hit his keyblade making it fall to the ground.

**"You..." **Riku stared at his best friend in his eyes. Even though it was still bright yellow he could still see the caring loving Sora he always knew. Riku clinched his fist and began to attack the stunned Sora over and over again.

"Uaaaghh!" Sora cried. Riku knew that deep down Sora was still holding back on him and he was trying to break Sora more and more. But Sora was refusing it..despite getting beat down by Riku. After attacking his best friend over and over again. Sora fell back on the ground with a huge thud, motionless. Riku saw the bruises and scratches on his best friend and sadly looked away.

"Sora...why..why don't you fight back?"

"Because.." Sora muttered to say trying to get up. Riku was surprised his best friend was even awake after all of that. Sora who was now sitting up, held his chest."I promised myself that I would not hurt my best friends again..."

"Sora..ugh." Riku sighed. He noticed that Mickey and the others were now visible. They rushed over to their side, now that the training was over..for now.

"Sora!" Kairi yelled with worry, attempting to heal him.

"Kairi..I'm fine.." Sora said slowly getting up.

"But you need to be healed.." Kairi frowned. Sora made a small smile..that smile he always did. His eyes reverted back to bright blue.

"Kairi I'm really fine...hey I'm going to go rest up a bit..when is the next training, Riku?"

"Uh... whenever you're ready..Sora.." Sora nodded and walked past his friends.

"Sora.." Aqua muttered.

* * *

**Will be awhile until I type up the next chapter...until then see ya! This is old lol, but someone wanted me to finish this..so meh why not.**


End file.
